Pokémon World Championship
by Account Retired by Author
Summary: -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Every four years many trainers from around the world gather at the World Championships but only a select few are permitted to end. Sixteen will begin but only one will earn the right to be called A POKEMON MASTER.

There rules to entering the tournament.

1. Only Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and are only allowed moves they can learn via leveling up, HM or TM and breeding.  
>2. No legendary's i.e. Legendary birds, Mew duo, Legendary beasts, Tower duo, Celebi, golems, Eon, Weather trio, Jirachi, Deoxys, Lake guardians, Creation trio, Lunar duo, Sea guardians, Heatran, Regigigas, Shaymin and Arceus.<p>

Name

Age

Gender

Appearance

Clothes

Personality

Hometown

Favourite Type

what league(s) you won in

Dream

Pokémon on Hand

Name/Nickname (Optional)

Nature

Moves (Only 4 Please) 

Strength (1 being your strongest, 6 being your weakest)

Name

Nature

Moves

Strength

Name

Nature

Moves

Strength

Name

Nature

Moves

Strength

Name

Nature

Moves

Strength

Name

Nature

Moves

Strength


	2. The Draw

**The Draw**

The rising sun shined it golden light over the Indigo Plateau as the Pokémon World Championship was set to begin. The Kanto elite four had gathered all the participants into the newly build grand stadium. The grand stadium was designed just for this World Championship. It was the largest and most state of the art stadium in the Pokémon world.

64 eager participants had been summoned from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. 32 battles were held over the days leading up to the tournament to narrow the field to a select 16. Win or lose all 64 challengers had an equal chance to qualify for the main event. The final 16 was to be made up of those deemed worthy by the gathered champions. They were chosen by their conduct before and after battle, the ways they utilized their Pokémon and most importantly how much heart they showed.

Once everyone competing had gathered on the battle field the crowd in the stadium erupted as Lance appeared ready to announce the draw for the final 16.

"Once the final 16 have been announced the tournament can begin, the first round of matches will be 3 on 3 and the remaining rounds will be full 6 on 6 battles." Lance announced.

The first bracket appeared on the screen as a hush fell over the competitors. A loud gong signaled that the fist combatant had been chosen.

"And the first qualifier is 17 year old Robin Archer!" Lance roared as the stadium went into frenzy.

The picture on the screen switched to a view of the battlefield and zoomed in on Robin. The young man removed his black fedora and waved into the camera before setting his short light brown hair. Realizing that they were taking his picture for the tournament Robin removed his trench coat revealing navy a blue shirt and black jeans. The blue eyed trainer smiled as the camera focused on him. After a picture had been taken attention was back on the screen as his opponent was to be selected.

Attention turned back to Lance as he prepared to announce the second name. "And his opponent, 22 year old James Alton."

A green haired man grabbed Robin's shoulder and wished him luck. Dressed in an old worn grey shirt and faded blue jean he stared at Robin with his brown eyes. It wasn't clear if was trying to be friendly or intimidating but he politely smiled for the camera before heading to the locker room.

"Thanks, I think?" Robin said as his opponent left.

With the first two slots already filled the remaining 62 grew slightly more nervous. Again the gong sounded followed by the expectant hush.

"In the second bracket we have 16 year old Abilia Victorien!" Lance shouted with the crowd growing more excited as each new name was called.

Abilia was already prepared for her close up. As the camera zoomed in on her she undid her ponytail releasing her long black hair. She quickly zipped up her black bomber jacket over her white wife-beater as she prepared for her picture. Reaching into the pockets of her blue skinny jeans she pulled out white fingerless gloves and put them on. Looking into the camera with her gold-amber eyes she struck a confident pose.

Lance once again prepared to announce the next combatant.

"Joining bracket two is 18 year old Robert Deangelo."

Smiling ear to ear Robert tucked his hands into his coat pockets as the camera took his picture. With his navy blue suit and red tie he was undoubtedly the most formally dressed competitor at the tournament. His short black hair was combed over neatly but ruffled into the breeze.

"This is going to be the easiest match ever." He said arrogantly looking at his opponent's picture.

Abilia heard this but decided to let her battling skills do the talking.

Four of the sixteen had already been chosen and tension was rife on the battlefield. The crowd was silenced yet again by the gong.

"Qualifying for the main event, 16 year old Sara Margus." Lance announced with the crowds excitement bursting.

The young woman jumped excitedly as she heard her name being called. Collecting herself she re-tied her brown hair into ponytail with a red ribbon. Sara removed her blue jacket as she neatened her white floral patterned shirt and white skirt. After making sure that both ear rings on each ear were intact she pulled her blue gloves tighter as she smiled for the camera unable to hold back her over-enthusiastic grin.

"Battling against Sara is 19 year old Elizabeth Regal."

The shy brunette blushed as the camera zoomed in on her. She felt she was under dressed for the occasion in her blue sundress and sandals but she didn't let it stop her from smiling.

"I express my emotions through my clothes." Elizabeth said as the other trainers stared at her.

"Hmm, she doesn't seem that tough." Sara thought to herself.

Only ten slots remained, only a few calm faces remained amongst the trainers. This time they were ones awaiting the gong. The familiar gong sound again.

"Joining the elite finalists is 17 year old Wynter White." Lance announced.

Wynter smiled as she sighed in relief. Unlike the others before she didn't worry about having her picture taken, she was prepared. The petite blonde stood confidently in snow white tank top and ice blue miniskirt. Just like the finalist before her she had a ponytail but she used an ice blue ribbon. She ever so slightly adjusted the elbow high snow white glove on her left hand when the camera was ready.

"Facing off against Wynter is 16 year old Linda Arthur."

The tomboyish red head refused to smile as the camera zoomed. Her short untidy red hair was matched by her red eyes. Her oversized black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans made her seem more masculine than she actually was.

"You're going down girly." Linda shouted across the field.

"We'll see about that." Wynter shot back.

The crowd roared in excitement as they waited for the gong to sound so that Lance would announce the next participant.

"The youngest challenger at these World Championship, 13 year old Fiona Coyne" Lance shouted.

The young and short girl began screaming uncontrollably. Her wavy black hair swayed as her side bangs covered her right eye while celebrating. Calming down she tightened her blue headband before posing for her picture in her brightly colored T-shirts and Denim jeans.

"And bracket 5 becomes a case of oldest versus youngest with 57 year old Michael Edisto."

The bald old man stroked his grey beard. He was dressed in wore out karategi, it was evident that he had been training for a long time. Calmly he awaited he picture, there was an air of confidence around him.

"Just my luck." Fiona thought as she examined her opponent from a distance.

"Only six slots remain." Lance said building up anticipation before the gong sounded. "Next up to join the final 16, we have 15 year old Blaze Westwood."

Staring at the ground Blaze waited for his picture to be taken. For some reason he turned away from the camera. All the picture was able to focus on was his short, spiky dark brown hair. Unable to get a clear picture one was uploaded from the tournament database with Blaze wearing his black and yellow shirt with blue jeans while looking away.

"Fighting Blaze is 16 year old Ariel Silver."

Her slanted blue eyes pierced through the crowd and locked onto her opponent. Her fine, curly, golden brown hair draped over her shoulders. Her fair skin tone and very feminine build was what one would call attractive. Dressed in a black skirt and shirt she managed to get the attention of almost everyone.

With four slots remaining and the crowd on the edge of their seat Lance awaited the gong to name the next two trainers.

"Battling for the prestigious title of Pokémon Master, 17 year old Corey Spina."

Corey looked up at the camera with his Light brown eyes trying to use as minimal effort as he could to wave. With one hand tucked into his blue striped white shorts, he used his free hand to make sure his light short brown hair was just spiked up in the front and the rest was kept down with gel. On his waist he had a pair of sunglasses clipped on along with blue fingerless gloves that had a lightning bolt on the front.

"Completing this bracket is 18 year old Xavier Austin"

The bulky teen stood at the back at crowd quietly. His short, kind of spiky, chocolate brown hair had bangs that reached his eyebrows. Trying to smile he opened his narrow, lime green eyes wider. When the camera zoomed in on him, he unzipped his short selves' maroon jacket to about three/fourths of the way to reveal a black tee shirt underneath. Before his picture could be taken he made sure the white hems on his black nylon pants were visible.

"I've got to battle this guy, what a drag." Corey said as he looked at his bigger opponent.

"This guy seems so uninterested." Xavier said as he examined his slouched adversary.

"Our penultimate finalist is 19 year old Lynn Hek." Lance announced.

Her deep-set beige eyes showed her relief at hearing her name. Her short coffee-colored hair drifted in the breeze as she prepared for her picture. She was covered in a long black coat that didn't reveal much. As the camera zoomed in on her, she closed her coat even more.

"Just one slot remains for 49 challengers." This time the gong carried much more significance than before. "The last entry to the Pokémon World Championship is … 18 year old Fey Everdeen!"

The tall and slender albino with long snow white hair almost fell over before screaming in joy. All the excitement caused her to drop her dark shades revealing her red eyes. With a smile of sheer excitement she got herself ready for the picture patting down her white v-neck blouse. The blouse had a light and dark blue flower design. She made sure black skirt ended above her knees before waving at the camera.

"There you go ladies and gentlemen. Your final 16, the first match begins in one hour." Lance announced before leaving the stadium.

Robin Archer

VS

James Alton

Abilia Victorien

VS

Robert Deangelo

Sara Margus

VS

Elizabeth Regal

Wynter White

VS

Linda Arthur

Fiona Coyne

VS

Michael Edisto

Blaze Westwood

VS

Ariel Silver

Corey Spina

VS

Xavier Austin

Fey Everdeen

VS

Lynn Hek


	3. Robin Archer VS James Alton

All 16 of the finalists waited in special room reserved for them in the stadium. There were 16 seats and one large screen television to watch the matches. Besides that the room very much resembled a locker room.

The crowd in the stadium grew louder as the countdown for the first match began. Robin Archer and James Alton left the waiting room and made their way to the main battle ground. The other 14 took seats and immediately began to scout their opposition.

"How come the champion of the Unova region isn't here?" Fiona asked to no one in particular. "I mean Lance, Jon, Cynthia and Wallace are here."

"Wow kid, how on earth did you qualify? You should just go home before you embarrass yourself." Ariel said distastefully.

"All of us are here because we earned our place." Old man Michael shot at Ariel while stroking his beard.

"The Unova region is not affiliated with The Pokémon World Championship. That's why Pokémon caught in the Unova region aren't permitted." Xavier answered.

The atmosphere in the waiting room was becoming more and more tense.

"You sure talk big for someone who's not going passed the first round Ariel." Wynter said as she placed her hand on Fiona's shoulder.

"Don't baby her. It's not good for her in the long run." Linda added trying to provoke Wynter.

"She's not a baby." Sara interjected.

"Yeah, I'm no baby!" Fiona screamed.

"Maybe if you didn't let others stand up for you people wouldn't call you a baby." Robert added.

Before long a heated argument had erupted amongst the 14 trainers.

"And I'm telling you that Sasuke is a traitor!" Blaze shouted.

A loud wolf whistle stopped the arguing and caused everyone to look to the source.

"How did we get so of topic?" Fey asked puzzled as everyone stared at her.

"This is going to be troublesome." Corey said as he lay back in his chair.

"Quiet down, the first match is about to begin." Abilia announced as she turned up the volume on the television.

The two trainers took they places on the opposite sides of the battle field. While the two waited, a referee took his position next to the battle field.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the opening match for this year's Pokémon World Championship is about to begin. Introducing the first competitor, all the way from Canalave City in the Sinnoh region, Robin Archer." A new voice announced to the stadium. "And his opponent, a local trainer from Fuchsia City, James Alton."

Before the match got underway the referee asked each trainer if they were ready. James nodded while Robin tipped his fedora. The large screen in the stadium displayed a roulette wheel, but instead of numbers it had options of different types of battle fields. Slowly the roulette wheel began spinning and stopped after a while. The wheel gradually came to a stop on grass.

"The field for the opening battle is a grass land."

The battle field began to glow before disappearing and being replaced by one covered in grass. The field was flat but the long grass made it a challenge.

"How did that happen?" James said stunned, scratching his head.

"They use powerful psychic Pokémon to teleport the different field into the battle arena." Robin answered. "You can go first."

"Thanks, I like to take the lead. I choose you." James shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

The pokeball landed in the middle of the battle field and released his Pokémon. The small black Pokémon had a red left ear and three tail-like red feathers on its lower back. The true strength of this Pokémon lied in its two retractable claws on its front and back paws.

"Hmmm, a Sneasel. This is perfect." Robin said as he threw his pokeball into the field.

Robin's Pokémon looked just like James's except his had two tails and a bright red crown and collar.

"Looks like it going to be Sneasel versus Weavile, a battle of evolution." The commentator announced.

"Sneasel use icy wind quickly." James ordered.

"Weavile, ice beam on the double." Robin countered.

Sneasel blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow at Weavile from its mouth. Weavile placed its hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy in between them and then fired light blue beams from the ball at Sneasel. The two ice attacks collided in the middle of the field and created a white explosion freezing most of the grass.

"That's one heck of an icy wind." Robin said impressed.

"Thank you I take pride in my Pokémon's special attack. Let's hope you have some good physical attacks up your sleeves." James replied, his demeanor now serious.

"Let's go Weavile use dig." Robin shouted.

"Sneasel use metal claw." James responded.

Weavile used its sharp claws to burrow underground while Sneasel's claws began to glow white.

"Wait for it." James said as he surveyed the battle field.

"Now!" Robin shouted.

The thin ice coat on the grass behind Sneasel began to crack.  
>"It's coming up behind you, block with metal claw." James ordered.<p>

Weavile emerged from the ground behind Sneasel and launched itself. Sneasel quickly spun around and deflected the attack with its metal claw.

"Attack using shadow claw." James said.

"Weavile leap up and use dark pulse to counter." Robin countered.

Sneasel held out its claw which became surrounded by a black aura. The aura toke the form of a huge claw. Weavile jumped into the air and placed its hands together and created a ball of black circles before firing the circles as a beam at the Sneasel. The force of dark pulse hitting shadow claw caused Weavile to soar higher until it was directly under the sun.

"Yes, it worked. Weavile finish Sneasel off with aerial ace." Robin shouted ecstatic.

"That was brilliant." James said in awe.

Weavile became surrounded in white streaks and flew directly into Sneasel causing an explosion from the impact. When the dust settled Weavile stood tall.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, Weavile wins." The referee announced.

"Looks like you're good." James said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"I'm better than good." Robin replied returning Weavile. "Go Arcanine."

With a powerful roar the large red and black Pokémon appeared.

"I choose you Gengar." James shouted throwing his pokeball into the field.

A dark-purple roundish Pokémon appeared but it looked more like a shadow. Slowly it took full form with spikes on its back and red eyes.

"Arcanine use fire blast."

"Gengar use focus blast."

Arcanine became surrounded by fiery aura before firing a powerful stream of fire from its mouth that formed into a five pointed shape. Gengar placed its hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy and then threw it at the fire blast. The two powerful attacks collided, creating a massive crater.

"Arcanine let's get physical, use extreme speed." Robin ordered.

"Paralyze it with lick." James responded.

Before Gengar could move its tongue Arcanine was already upon it. The legendary Pokémon pounced, but it phased through the shadow Pokémon.

"Did you really think that would work?" James asked.

"I just wanted to get behind you. Use fire blast." Robin shouted.

"Not so fast, Gengar use destiny bond."

Robin tried to get Arcanine to stop but the legendary Pokémon had already fired a powerful stream of fire from its mouth at the shadow Pokémon. Gengar became surrounded by a purple aura before Arcanine blasted it. After fainting the purple aura left Gengar. Arcanine became surrounded by the purple aura and instantly fainted.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." The referee announced.

Both trainers recalled their fallen Pokémon.

"Looks like you've pushed me to the very edge." James said as he tossed his last pokeball into the field.

The pokeball split open releasing a silver triangular Pokémon. The silver Pokémon began to discharge sparks on the field.

"Hmm, a Magneton so come on back Weavile."

The sharp claw appeared showing little effects of its previous battle.

"Magneton use mirror shot."

"Weavile block with dark pulse."

Magneton gathered energy in each eye before converging the energy into one single green beam. Weavile fired a beam of dark circles at the green beam. Mirror shot cut through dark pulse and hit Weavile.

"Dam, that thing is strong." Robin said examining his opponent's strength.

"Zap cannon." James shouted.

Magneton flew at Weavile. The sharp claw Pokémon tried to move away but when in range Magneton released a huge amount of electricity at Weavile from its magnet tips. Weavile collapsed after the electric attack.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Magneton wins" The referee announced.

"That's a strong Pokémon you have there." Robin complimented returning his Weavile.

"Thanks, Magneton is my strongest Pokémon." James admitted.

"I guess that means I have to use my strongest." Robin said as he threw his pokeball on the field. "Lucario come on out."

The powerful blue and black aura Pokémon appeared on the field ready to fight.

"Blaze kick now." Robin ordered.

"Block with gyro ball" James countered.

Magneton began spinning forward towards Lucario at a fast speed with a silver ring surrounding its body vertically. Lucario leapt into the air as its leg was surrounded in red-orange flames. Lucario met Magneton halfway and connected with blaze kick stopping gyro ball before sending Magneton crashing to the ground.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Lucario wins. Winner of the match: Robin Archer."

Back in the waiting room the other trainers all carefully examined Robin.

"That's one heck of a kick." Abilia said breaking the silence.

"A blaze kick that strong would be a problem." Wynter said to herself.

"That Lucario is the perfect opponent for my Infernape." Blaze said trying to play mind games.

"Well too bad you're not going to make it passed me." Ariel said with a devilish smile as he placed her arms around Blaze.

"You sure like to talk a lot." Fiona said as Blaze slipped away from Ariel.

"Look at that." Sara said referring to the screen. "Shaking hands after a tense battle."

"The most tragic thing in the world is a man of genius who is not a man of honor." Michael said stroking his beard in an almost sage like way.

The old man's last statement left the room silent as they waited for Robin to return.


	4. Abilia Victorien VS Robert Deangelo

After an intense first battle the remaining trainers waited for Robin and James to return. All their eyes focused on the doorway, the door swung open and Robin entered followed by a dozen waiters. The waiters began setting up tables and serving a buffet.

"Great match out there." Blaze said to Robin as he walked over to the buffet.

Robin tipped his fedora in response as a sign of acknowledgement before digging into the food.

"Where's James?" Fiona asked as she filled her plate with chocolate doughnuts.

"I think he said something about going home?" Robin said as he picked up a slice of pizza.

A voice echoed through the room asking for Abilia and Robert to make their way to the battle field. The two trainers left the waiting room but not before Robert crammed a piece of cake into his mouth.

All the trainers except Ariel had gathered around the buffet and began helping themselves to the choice selection of food. Most of them couldn't decide what to have and ended up bumping into each which added to the tense atmosphere.

"You ladies should really stay away from the baked goods, if you know what I mean." Ariel snickered as she tapped her flat belly.

"What was that?" Sara screamed as the others tried to restrain her.

"She's trying to get under our skin." Wynter said trying to calm down Sara.

"Well she's doing a bang up job." Lyn said.

"The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is." Michael said sipping some tea.

"You too old man." Sara said angrier.

"I don't think he meant it like that." Fiona said as she grabbed Sara.

"Hey, look Abilia and Robert are on the battle field." Fey said ignoring the ongoing commotion.

The roulette wheel began spinning again and this time stopped on ice. The damaged grass land field teleported away and new frozen field which had several ice boulders replaced it.

A new referee appeared and asked both competitors if they were ready. Both trainers nodded, signaling their readiness.

"Competing all the way from Ecruteak City in the Johto region we have Abilia Victorien. Her opponent from Violet City also in the Johto region is Robert Deangelo."

Both trainers stared each other down, before it was announced neither knew that the other was from the Johto. Somehow this fact added intensity to this battle.

"I'm a gentleman so ladies first." Robert said.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." Abilia retorted as she threw her pokeball into the battle field. "Come on out Amber."

The pokeball split open releasing a large red Pokémon with long, beige-colored, hair like feathers extending behind its head. It's small, red-colored face was almost completely covered in feathers and it had a tuft of fire above its wrists.

"That's a good looking Blaziken; I think my Sandslash would be more than a match." Robert screamed.

Robert's pokeball released Sandslash onto the field but the mouse Pokémon remained curled up in ball.

"I don't care if it is a ground type, Amber lets show everyone who has the better blaze kick." Abilia ordered.

"Defend yourself with roll-out." Robert countered.

Blaziken ran at Sandslash before jumping and igniting its leg in flames. Before Blaziken landed its kick Sandslash began spinning with incredible speed and power on the spot. The rotations from roll-out created a force field of wind and ice particles that absorbed the blaze kick and sent Blaziken flying back across the battle field.

"That's impossible." Abilia said flustered. "Amber use brick break now at full speed."

Using incredible speed Blaziken rushed at Sandslash.

"Defend yourself with earthquake." Robert again countered.

Sandslash began shuddering at a high frequency causing shockwaves in the ice; the shockwaves caused the ice to break in unique patterns. Ice pillars erupted out of the ground covering Sandslash. Blaziken jumped into the air and karate chopped the ice shield from above shattering it before somersaulting back to its side of the field.

"That was impressive, I never thought to use earthquake like that." Abilia complimented trying to buy some time to formulate a strategy.

"Thank you, it took years to perfect that technique. I await your next attack." Robert said.

"I see, he sits back and defends until he gets an opening to attack." Abilia said to herself.

"This waiting is killing me, Sandslash attack with X-Scissor." Robert ordered.

Sandslash unfurled from its ball to reveal two massive claws. Sandslash crossed it claws as they started to glow light purple, when the glowing became bright Sandslash charged.

"Amber, go on the defensive with stone edge." Abilia said taken back.

Four dark blue rings surrounded Blaziken's body. Then, the rings faded to white and formed chunks of gray stones. Blaziken didn't have time to launch the attack, Sandslash was already upon it. The mouse Pokémon sliced its claws in an 'X' like fashion destroying the stone edge and sending the fragments careening into Blaziken.

"No! Are you okay Amber?" Abilia asked her blaze Pokémon. The Pokémon increased the flames on its wrist to signal that it was okay.

"Sandslash lets go with poison jab this time." Robert ordered.

"Amber, show them your strength with shadow claw." Abilia responded.

Both the Pokémon rushed towards each other. Sandslash's claw tip began to glow purple as it lunged forward to jab Blaziken. Blaziken's arm became surrounded by a black aura in the form of a huge claw that it used to slice at Sandslash. The two attacks collided, with neither Pokémon giving an inch. Blaziken being half fighting type used its strength to win the physical battle and send Sandslash crashing across the ice. The mouse Pokémon landed on its back hard, getting stuck upside down with its spikes firmly planted in the ice.

"Sandslash, roll in to a ball." Robert shouted panicked.

Sandslash wasn't able to fully roll up and Abilia saw her chance.

"Too bad it's going to end like this but finish it blaze kick." Abilia ordered.

Blaziken leaped into the air high above Sandslash before igniting its leg and diving towards the mouse Pokémon.

"Poison jab." Robert shouted in desperation. 

Blaziken connected with the attack causing a small explosion where Sandslash was stuck. The dust and steam slowly settled.

"Sandslash is unable to…" But before the referee could finish his words the mouse Pokémon woke up.

Scorched and bruised the ground type Pokémon refused to give up.

"There's just no way." Abilia said in utter disbelief as Blaziken clutched its leg in pain. "That Sandslash connected with its poison jab."

"Sandslash is more powerful than you realize." Robert said boastfully.

"Return Amber." Abilia said as she recalled the blaze Pokémon to its pokeball.

"Wow, I didn't think you would do that." Robert said a bit surprised. "But I suppose your Pokémon getting poisoned warranted a substitution."

"Your Sandslash may be strong but how does it handle a type disadvantage." Abilia shouted as sent out her next Pokémon. "Win it for me Leaf."

A large green Pokémon with a large red flower with six, white-spotted petals on a brown trunk appeared.

"So you're going with Venusaur. Sandslash use X-Scissor." Robert ordered.

"Counter with sludge bomb." Abilia shouted.

Again Sandslash crossed it claws as they started to glow light purple and charged. Venusaur released a stream of sludge from its mouth at Sandslash. The mouse Pokémon slashed in an 'X' like fashion to cut through the stream of sludge and hit Venusaur on its head.

"Sandslash use roll-out to attack." Robert screamed.

"Now's your chance, Leaf use giga drain." Abilia countered.

Sandslash curled up and began spinning on the spot before launching towards Venusaur. The large flower on Venusaur's back started glowing green. Glowing green energy beams then extended from the flower and managed to catch Sandslash before it connected with its attack and wrapped it up. Venusaur then started draining energy from the mouse Pokémon causing it to stop spinning. When it was done the energy beam tossed Sandslash away before fading away.

"Are you good Sandslash?" Robert asked his weakened Pokémon.

The mouse Pokémon slowly lifted itself to its feet.

"Leaf, finish it with solar beam." Abilia ordered sensing her best chance.

The inside of the flower on Venusaur's back began glowing white as sunlight gathered in it. Venusaur then fired a white beam from it at Sandslash.

"Use roll-out." Robert cried out.

The mouse Pokémon couldn't roll itself up fast enough and was hit by the solar beam.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, Venusaur wins." The referee announced checking on the mouse Pokémon.

"You did a good job, Now Rapidash will avenge you." Robert said as he recalled his beaten Pokémon and sent out his next Pokémon.

The fire horse Pokémon appeared on the battle field burning so intensely that the ice it stepped on melted.

"Ground beats fire so use earthquake." Abilia told her seed Pokémon.

"Try and be original, Rapidash use bounce." Robert said smugly.

Venusaur got up on to its hind legs and then brought down its front legs hard, sending an earthquake towards Rapidash. Using its powerful legs Rapidash jumped high into the air avoiding the earthquake. On its decent the fire Pokémon flipped before planting four powerful kicks all across Venusaur's body. The four kicks left burn marks across Venusaur's body.

"Those are just marks not burns. That was close." Abilia said. "Use solar beam."

"Wait for Venusaur to fire its attack then use Flare blitz." Robert ordered.

Venusaur gathered sunlight in the flower on its back and fired it as a white beam. Rapidash began charging at Venusaur leaving behind a trail of fire. The fire horse Pokémon's body became engulfed in a fiery aura as it tore though the solar beam and slammed into Venusaur. The seed Pokémon was engulfed in fire before collapsing.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, Rapidash is the winner." The referee announced.

"No, this is bad." Abilia said as she returned her Pokémon.

"What do I do now, Amber is poisoned. I can use Lacoste and finish that Rapidash but then I'll be revealing my trump card. Robin did that and everyone was already formulating plans against his Lucario. On the other hand if I don't use Lacoste and lose, it would be such a waste. I also have to remember that flare blitz hurt Rapidash as well." Abilia thought to herself.

"Hello? Are you awake?" Robert asked.

"I believe you can do it. Go Satoshi." Abilia shouted sending out her third Pokémon.

The pokeball split open unleashing a yellow-brownish Pokémon with long ears and feet, and stubby arms. It had two horizontal brown stripes on its back and a long, thin tail with a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end.

"A Raichu? Really?" Robert said sarcastically.

"You won't think it funny when it beats you." Abilia said furiously. "Use thunderbolt."

"Rapidash block with fire blast." Robert said.

Raichu released many powerful bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the fire horse Pokémon. Rapidash unleashed a powerful stream of fire from it mouth that formed a five pointed shape. The two attacks collided and exploded melting some ice on the field.

"Again use thunderbolt." Abilia ordered.

"If going repeat your attack so am I, fire blast." Robert responded.

Again the two Pokémon unleashed their attacks and again the attacks collided and exploded melting more ice.

"Satoshi use volt tackle." Abilia ordered.

"Rapidash lets go with flare blitz." Robert countered.

Rapidash began charging at Raichu engulfed in a fiery aura leaving behind a trail of fire. Raichu ran at Rapidash as its body was surrounded by golden electricity. The two Pokémon clashed head on causing an explosion that devastating the battle field melting almost all the ice.

"My plan worked." Abilia said confidently.

"What plan?" Robert asked puzzled.

"Look at the battle field. Satoshi use thunderbolt on the field." Abilia ordered.

The field was covered in thin layer of water and Rapidash was standing in the water. Raichu released powerful bolts of yellow electricity in the water shocking Rapidash. The fire horse Pokémon tried to withstand the attack but Raichu poured out more electricity. Finally Rapidash fell over.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, Raichu wins." The referee announced.

"Bravo." Robert said as he returned his Rapidash. "Unfortunately your new tactic won't work against my third Pokémon. Go Dusknoir."

The menacing ghost Pokémon appeared on the field. Its single black glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil caused Raichu to shudder.

"Dusknoir use trick room." Robert ordered.

Dusknoir's eye glowed red and a large light blue rectangle with blue transparent walls and ceiling appeared around the battlefield. Then, the blue glow faded, and the walls and ceiling became invisible.

"I should have seen this coming. And you called me unoriginal." Abilia snarled at her opponent.

"Satoshi use volt tackle."

"Dusknoir use fire punch."

Before Raichu could gather electricity around its body Dusknoir was upon it. Dusknoir's fist ignited with flames as it punched Raichu, sending the mouse Pokémon reeling.

"This is not good, Satoshi use iron again." Abilia screamed.

"Cut the rat off with another fire punch." Robert ordered.

Again before Raichu had a chance to launch its attack Dusknoir blasted it with a fist full of flames. Raichu tried to pick itself up but the affects of its battle with Rapidash and two fire punches were taking their toll.

"Ice punch now." Robert ordered.

Dusknoir's fist became surrounded by an icy glow as it punched Raichu, freezing the mouse Pokémon on contact. Raichu's whole body except its head was incased in ice.

"Finish it off with another fire punch." Robert ordered.

Helpless to do anything, Abilia turned away slightly as Dusknoir rushed in to blast Raichu with a fire punch. The gripper Pokémon shattered the ice and sent Raichu crashing across the field.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Dusknoir wins." The referee announced.

"You did well Satoshi." Abilia said as she recalled her Pokémon. "I didn't want to put you through this but Amber I need you."

The wounded Blaziken emerged from its pokeball clutching its leg. Trick room appeared briefly before disappearing again.

"Amber hold on until trick room wears off, use shadow claw to defend yourself." Abilia ordered.

"Thunder punch on the ground." Robert ordered.

Using the strategy that Abilia had formulated Dusknoir's fist became surrounded in yellow electricity as it punched the water on the ground. Seeing that the electric attack was coming straight for it Blaziken jumped into the air barely avoid the attack. Black aura formed a huge claw around Blaziken's arm as the blaze Pokémon hurled itself at Dusknoir slashing it with shadow claw.

"Trick room can't make the electricity move faster. My only other two attacks are fire punch and ice punch. They won't be effective against Blaziken. I'll have to use a barrage of thunder punches and hope the poison kicks in." Robert thought to himself.

"Dusknoir use thunder punch." Robert ordered.

"Amber, take it and hit back with shadow claw." Abilia countered hoping her Pokémon still had the strength.

Dusknoir charged at Blaziken with its fist surrounded by electric energy. The gripper Pokémon punched Blaziken sending electricity coursing through its body. Summoning all the strength it had the blaze Pokémon grabbed Dusknoir's arm and swiped at the gripper Pokémon connecting with two shadow claw attacks. Before Blaziken could connect with the third its leg gave out from under it and was forced to release Dusknoir.

"Looks like Sandslash did his job. Dusknoir thunder punch but don't let it grab you this time." Robert ordered.

"Quick use shadow claw." Abilia shouted.

Unfortunately for Abilia her last order was in vain as Dusknoir was already landing its attack. Blaziken fell to knees. Electric sparks covers the blaze Pokémon body as the poison weakened it further.

"Let's finish…" Robert said before he noticed something happen to Blaziken.

Blaziken's body had become surrounded by a fiery aura. The flames on it wrist began to grow larger. The fiery aura grew stronger to a point that the water on the ground evaporated. Trick room suddenly appeared before shattering.

"This is bad." Robert said as his throat swell up.

"Yes!" Abilia screamed. "Amber, use blaze kick."

Blaziken charged at Dusknoir, leaving behind a trail of fire that evaporated water. The blaze Pokémon leapt into air, its leg engulfed a fire larger than Dusknoir. Blaziken landed its mighty blow sending Dusknoir in the ground.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, Blaziken wins. The winner of the match: Abilia Victorien." The referee announced.

Back in the waiting the other trainers looked on waiting for their chance to display their power.

"That's two down, I'm just waiting for you to go Ariel." Sara said as she slurped down noodles.

Ariel shot back a look of distaste as she stuck out her tongue.

"Abilia has some seriously strong Pokémon; I thought that Sandslash would wipe her out." Fey joked.

"So she has a Blaziken named Amber." Xavier said intrigued.

"It looks like most people have at least one strong fire type. I need to find out more, that kid can help me gather information." Wynter thought to herself as she stared at Fiona.

"This is shaping up to be a magnificent tournament." Michael said stroking his beard.

"Do you ever stop stroking your beard?" Blaze asked annoyed.


	5. Sara Margus VS Elizabeth Regal

Abilia proudly entered the waiting room followed by a visibly distraught Robert. All the other trainers paid no heed to the loser of the battle, all their focus was on the winner.

"Dam, I'm starving here but I can't eat with everyone staring at me." Abilia thought to herself as she sat down next to Robin.

"Good job on making it to the next round." Robin said as he dug into some pasta.

"How's the pasta? You should really try this carrot cake its divine." Fey said as she sat next to Robin.

"No way, this bar one cake is heavenly." Lyn joined in.

"You're both wrong. The fruit cake is off the hook." Blaze added.

"Blaze you're crazy man, this ice cream cake is awesome." Robert said jumping into the conversation.

"Why me?" Abilia said to herself.

"Hey kid." Wynter whispered as she stirred the soup.

Fiona paid no attention as she contemplated which doughnut to eat next.

"Over here." Wynter whispered louder trying to get the young girls attention.

"Huh?" Fiona said puzzled.

"Don't look at me, just listen to me, and nod if you understand." Wynter said as she slowly poured soup into a bowl.

Fiona nodded her head confused as she looked at the pastries before her.

"Good, we can help each other out here. See my opponent over there, the red head with gender issues. I want you to go and talk to her and find out what Pokémon she has. If you do me that favor I'll talk to grandpa over there and do the same. If you're in take the jelly doughnut and go talk to her and when you're done have a bowl of soup." Wynter explained as she left.

"I don't know what to do; Wynter seems like such a nice person. She stood up for me before. She's already talking to the old man for me. I guess having a slight advantage won't hurt." Fiona thought to herself before taking the jelly doughnut.

"Yes." Wynter said to herself before talking to the old man. "Michael, the soup is great."

"I would like to find a soup that will give me heartburn immediately, instead of at three o'clock in the morning." The old man joked while stroking his beard.

"Ha ha." Wynter laughed awkwardly. "I like my soup cold, the same way I like my Pokémon, icy chill."

"The soul of conversation is sympathy." Michael said.

Wynter look at the matured trainer with a blank expression. She was so focus on getting the information that she didn't realize that Sara and Elizabeth were about to start the third match.

"The third match in the opening round of this year's championship will see Sara Margus from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn taking on Elizabeth Regal from Cherrygrove City in the Johto."

The roulette wheel began spinning for the third time and stopped on water. The melted ice field teleported away and was replaced by a large pool with six floating platforms.

"A water field, I have the perfect Pokémon for this." Sara thought to herself with smile growing on her face.

"Do you want to start or should I?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll go, Luxray I choose you." Sara yelled as she sent out her first Pokémon.

Sara's pokeball landed on a platform and released her Pokémon. The gleam eyes Pokémon had a spiky black mane that covered its head all the way down to its legs. It had a black tail with a star-like shape on the tip. Waving its tail, it was ready for battle.

"Oh, that's so cute. I shouldn't use this Pokémon but I can't help myself. Go Manectric." Elizabeth said as she threw her pokeball.

Manectric was released in mid air and landed on the platform directly across from Luxray. The yellow mane on Manectric's head began discharging electricity furiously. As Manectric grew louder, Luxray grew quieter.

"What's wrong?" Sara shouted confused.

"It's your Pokémon's ability." Elizabeth said confidently. "It's rivalry. Rivalry raises your Pokémon's power if the foe and the user have the same gender, but reduces power if the foe and the user have opposite genders. Our Pokémon have different genders."

"Manectric use thunder fang." Elizabeth ordered.

"Oh no you don't, Luxray you use thunder fang." Sara countered enraged.

Both Pokémon's fangs started glowing bright yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surrounded them. The two electric Pokémon charged at each until they were on the same platform and bit down on each other. Luxray caught Manectric on the leg while Manectric got Luxray on the neck. Both Pokémon sent electricity through each other before jumping off the platform onto separate ones.

"That Manectric is fast." Sara said. "Luxray use thunder bolt."

"Oh please, Manectric use thunder." Elizabeth countered.

Bright yellow sparks appeared around Luxray's body before it released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity. Manectric fired a blast of blue electricity from its body at Luxray. The blue electric cut through the yellow bolt and it hit Luxray, sending electricity coursing through it.

"Luckily Luxray is resistant against electric attacks but I can't keep taking them. The only chance I have is in a physical battle." Sara thought.

"Manectric attack with thunder again." Elizabeth ordered.

"I always wanted to try this. Luxray use thunder fang and bite that thunder." Sara commanded nervously.

"Wait, what? There's no way." Elizabeth responded.

Manectric discharged blue sparks from it mane before firing a large blast of blue electricity at Luxray. The gleam eyes Pokémon gather electricity in its fangs that caused them to give of sparks of yellow electricity. Luxray waited for the thunder attack before jumping into the air to catch. Using the electric energy from thunder fang it held on to the thunder causing it to dissipate.

"Yes, I can't believe it worked…" But before Sara could celebrate she saw that thunder fang was fading.

Just before all of thunder could be fully dissipated thunder fangs wore off exposing Luxray to a massive electrical shock in its mouth.

"Now's your chance, hit it with fire fang." Elizabeth shouted.

Manectric's mouth became covered in red-orange fire as it jumped across the platforms and slammed into Luxray face first, sending gleam eyes Pokémon into the water. After landing its attack Manectric returned to the platform nearest its trainer. Luxray slowly pulled itself back onto its platform and violently started shaking off the water.

"We need to slow that thing down, use scary face." Sara screamed her temper getting the better of her.

Luxray's eyes glowed yellow as its body released tiny sparks of electricity into the air. The sparks all joined together to create a large illusion of Luxray's face that it fired at Manectric. After the illusion passed over it the discharge Pokémon's legs began to tremble.

"That won't make much of a difference. Since I'm so sporting I'll let you use a thunder bolt without countering it." Elizabeth bragged.

"Why would she do that?" Sara thought to herself before giving the order. "I get it now, Luxray is soaking wet, and all my electric moves are obsolete. If I use them I'll just be shocking myself."

"So you've seen through my offer, no matter. Manectric use thunder." Elizabeth said.

Manectric fired a blast of blue electricity from its body at Luxray. The gleam eyes Pokémon took the attack before falling over. Luxray tried to pick itself up but was struck with another powerful blast of blue electricity. A third blast of blue electricity hovered over but this time Luxray pulled all the electric energy it had into its fangs and used thunder fang to disperse thunder.

"How, using electric attacks should have shocked your Luxray?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah, but your thunder attacks dried up all the water on Luxray. Luxray put all your strength into one final thunder fang." Sara ordered.

The gleam eyes Pokémon channeled all the power it had left into this attack. With fangs glowing brighter than the sun it jumped on Manectric's platform and bit down on the discharge Pokémon back. With Manectric wounded Luxray stood over the discharge Pokémon.

"My Manectric can't be beaten so easily, time for our secret weapon. Use overheat." Elizabeth ordered.

From its downed position Manectric's body turned red as it opened its mouth and released a beam of white fire with red flames spiraling around it at Luxray who didn't have time to dodge. The attack was so powerful it hurled Luxray out of the battle field.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner." The referee announced.

"She surprised me with overheat but Luxray weakened that Manectric." Sara thought as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Are you okay baby?" Elizabeth asked as her discharge Pokémon pulled itself up.

"Razor, it's your turn now." Sara shouted as she sent out her next Pokémon.

The pokeball released a green and white Pokémon that had sharp red hornlike protrusions sticking out of the chest and back, and extendable blades in the elbows. Its head resembled a gladiator's helmet, with a white face and a teal colored head crest.

"I liked your Luxray better than this Gallade. Manectric use thunder." Elizabeth said.

"Attack with psycho cut." Sara countered.

Manectric gathered its electrical energy into its main before firing a blast of blue electricity at Gallade. Gallade's forearms started glowing blue as both of them grew and extended in the back. The blade Pokémon then swung its arms repeatedly creating multiple blue curved blades and firing them at Manectric. The two attacks collided causing an explosion that sent shockwaves through the water moving the platforms. Manectric struggled with its balance while Gallade stood still.

"Now's our chance, Razor attack using night slash." Sara shouted.

"Manectric defend using overheat." Elizabeth countered.

Gallade's forearm started glowing crimson red as one of them grew and extended in the back as the blade Pokémon jumped into air preparing to attack. Manectric's body turned pale red as it opened its mouth and released a beam of dull white fire at the blade Pokémon. Gallade used its glowing arm to deflect the attack and return to its own platform.

"Manectric is running on empty." Sara thought as she looked at the exhausted discharge Pokémon. "She's using it to learn Razor's moves. I need to finish this off now."

"One last time, over heat." Elizabeth shouted.

"Dodge it and using psycho cut." Sara screamed back.

Manectric tried to summon the strength for overheat but it didn't have enough energy left. Gallade extended it glowing forearms and rushed the discharge Pokémon. Without overheat Manectric took the full brunt of psycho cut.

"Manectric is unable to battle, Gallade is the winner." The referee announced.

"Good job my baby." Elizabeth said as she returned her Pokémon. "Go Mightyena."

The gray and black Pokémon appear on the battle with mighty howl. The bite Pokémon continued growling at Gallade.

"Use close combat." Sara ordered.

"Get under water." Elizabeth shouted with a smirk.

Gallade's eyes began glowing red as it charged in to battle Mightyena. The bite Pokémon jumped backwards just barely avoiding get caught in close combat.

"What's the point of hiding underwater?" Sara asked confused.

"You'll see. Ice fang." Elizabeth ordered.

A dim blue glow emanated from beneath the water's surface. After the glowing faded, two massive shards of ice shaped like fangs shot out of the water at Gallade. The blade Pokémon avoided the first one but could only cross its arms and block the second one.

"Now use shadow ball." Elizabeth continued.

Mightyena jumped out of the water onto the platform that Gallade was on. The blade Pokémon was still reeling from ice fang. A black ball of energy formed in Mightyena's mouth. It closed its mouth over the black ball, releasing the ball at Gallade. The attack blasted the blade Pokémon into the water.

"Razor, are you okay?" Sara called out as she scanned the water for her Pokémon.

The blade Pokémon pulled itself on to platform. Struggling, Gallade forced itself onto its feet.

"Good, night slash." Sara ordered.

Gallade's forearm started glowing crimson red as it grew and extended in the back, the blade Pokémon jumped onto different platforms, trying to confuse Mightyena as to which direction it was coming.

"Don't lose focus, wait for it and use bite." Elizabeth shouted.

Gallade continued jumping, switching between left, right, forward and backward movements before making a decisive move to attack Mightyena. Unfortunately for the blade Pokémon all its movements where easily followed and anticipated by Mightyena. Before Gallade could make contact the bite Pokémon opened its jaws to reveal its glowing fangs and bit down on Gallade's arm. The blade Pokémon let out a pain filled cry as Mightyena's jaws locked shut.

"Gallade you close combat with your free arm and legs." Sara screamed hopingly.

Gallade's eyes began glowing red as a purple aura surrounded its free limbs. Using its free arm and legs, Gallade unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on Mightyena. After taking the full brunt of close combat Mightyena released its bite and stumbled backwards.

"This doesn't end like this. Mightyena use hyper beam." Elizabeth shouted enraged.

"No, stop it with night slash." Sara screamed in desperation.

Gallade's forearm extended in the back and started glowing crimson as it charged down Mightyena. The bite Pokémon gathered its energy in its mouth. As Mightyena collected the energy it needed Gallade attacked from the front landing its night slash on the bite Pokémon's neck. But to Sara's horror Mightyena still had enough strength left to fire its yellow-orange beam of energy at the completely exposed Gallade.

Both trainers waited to see the outcome as the smoke cleared.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle" The referee announced as Gallade and Mightyena both lay unconscious.

Sara and Elizabeth both returned their fallen Pokémon.

"I never thought I'd need to use you Granbull." Elizabeth shouted as she threw out her last Pokémon.

The large purple Pokémon appeared with its most notable feature its particularly pronounced lower jaw.

"Flora, looks like I'll need you earlier than expected. Sara screamed.

Sara's light tan Pokémon had sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant. It had a longer sprout of its forehead. Both its ears and tail looked leaf-like.

"You're much stronger than I originally thought. Your Leafeon is kind of cute." Elizabeth complimented.

"Thanks, I should say the same about you." Sara shot back. "Attack with magical leaf."

"Granbull defend with fire fang." Elizabeth ordered.

Leafeon pulled its head back and swung it forward lifting its ears while releasing glowing green leaves from its ears. Granbull opened its mouth which became surrounded in flames. It then bit down and the fire surrounded its bottom jaw and teeth. Using its flaming bottom jaw, Granbull blocked off the onslaught of magical leaf.

"Hmmm, that fire fang is a real problem. Flora use speed to your advantage, leaf blade." Sara shouted.

"Fire fang again." Elizabeth countered.

The leaf on Leafeon's head and its tail started to glow bright green and they formed into long green blades. The verdant Pokémon than charged at Granbull with its blades focused on the fairy Pokémon. Granbull's jaw once again ignited in flames as it prepared for Leafeon. The fairy Pokémon was no match for Leafeon's speed, with the verdant Pokémon avoiding fire fang and slashing at Granbull with its two blades. Leafeon retreated to safe distance after its attack.

"Let's keep up the speed, use quick attack." Sara ordered.

Leafeon ran as fast as it could and then tackled the Granbull. While running, it left white trail of energy behind it.

"More." Sara shouted as Granbull struggled to keep up with the speed.

Leafeon continued to hit Granbull with its lighting fast attacks.

"Enough of this nonsense, Granbull use ice fang on the platform." Elizabeth ordered.

Granbull's massive bottom fangs became surrounded in a white icy aura. Granbull bit down on the platform covering it in ice as Leafeon came in for its next quick attack. The verdant Pokémon slipped on the ice and fell into the water.

"Granbull change platform and use thunder fang on the water." Elizabeth ordered.

"Flora, get out of the water." Sara screamed.

The fairy jumped from its frozen platform to another one before it gathered electric energy into its fangs. Granbull leaned over the side of the platform and released the electricity into the water, shocking Leafeon.

The weakened verdant Pokémon pulled itself onto a platform and began to shake of the water.

"Flora, use leaf blade again." Sara ordered.

"Freeze the platform again." Elizabeth countered.

The leaf on Leafeon's head and its tail started to glow bright green. Granbull's massive bottom fangs again became surrounded in a white icy aura.

"Not so fast, Leafeon switch to magical leaf."

"Quick use fire fang." Elizabeth shouted slightly panicked.

The leaf on Leafeon's head and tail stopped glowing and Leafeon pulled its head back and swung it forward lifting its ears while it released glowing green leaves from its ears. Granbull didn't have time to switch from ice to fire and took the brunt of the attack injuring the fairy Pokémon.

"Flora, finish it with solar beam." Sara ordered.

"Never, Granbull you finish it with giga impact." Elizabeth commanded.

One by one, the leaves and sprouts on Leafeon's body started to glow white. Granbull's lifted itself up and its body became surrounded by orange energy. The fairy Pokémon charged and it bursts into a purple orb that became surrounded by swirling orange streaks. When all Leafeon's leaves and sprouts changed to green, its face glowed green and it fired a massive beam of white energy from its mouth at Granbull. Giga impact slammed into solar beam, the collision of the two attacks creating a massive explosion that caused the water to erupt out of the field. Both trainers shielded their faces as water sprayed over them.

"Granbull is unable to battle, Leafeon wins. The winner of the match is: Sara Margus." The referee announced.

Sara and Elizabeth both look into the emptied pool. Leafeon stood tall, taking deep breaths while Granbull was unconscious on its head.

Back in the waiting room most of the trainers burst out in laughter.

"I don't get it." Blaze said looking at the screen blankly.

"It's not really that funny but …" was all Robin got out before he started laughing again.

"I think that's enough laughing Robin." Xavier said.

"Well you see Blaze, when the two attacks collided they emptied out the pool. Leafeon landed safely on the bottom of the pool while Granbull, who was exhausted after using giga impact, landed on its head and that's what knocked it out." Abilia explained.

"I got the info you wanted." Fiona whispered as she stirred the soup.

"Good, tell me everything." Wynter said with a sly smile.


	6. Wynter White VS Linda Arthur

Sara jumped into the waiting room, failing to hide her excitement. Punching her fists into the air, she screamed with bliss.

"I did it! I did it!" She shouted much to chagrin of some of the others.

"We know we saw it." Corey said as he pointed to the TV from his seat.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Abilia asked.

"She said she was too embarrassed to come back." Sara answered still bubbling with ecstasy.

The whole room turned to Robert who sat at the back stuffing his face with cake. "I'm not too embarrassed to enjoy this free food." He said taking another piece.

A voice echoed through the room asking for Wynter and Linda to make their way to the battle field.

"Good luck!" Fiona shouted as she waved.

Wynter smiled back at her young friend as she walked out.

Linda and Wynter both walked on to the battle field side by side. Wynter had a cunning smile on her face as she prepared to use the information that Fiona had gathered.

"Good luck out there Linda." Wynter said as the two parted ways.

"I hate that name." Linda shot back.

"The kid was right, now to work my magic." Wynter thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the first competitor, from the far away city of Snowpoint in the Sinnoh region, Wynter White." The commentator announced to the stadium. "Facing off against her is Linda Arthur from Rustboro City in the Hoenn region."

The roulette wheel began spinning again and stopped on mountain. The current field was engulfed in light and the field teleported away and a new rocky terrain replaced it. The field was covered in rocks and boulders of different size, shape and composition.

"I'd like you to go first Linda." Wynter said toying with her opponent.

"Fine with me!" Linda yelled as she sent out her Pokémon.

Her pokeball crashed into the hard rocky ground, splitting open. In a bright flash of light her large Pokémon appeared. It was silvery gray, which reflected the sunlight making it shine ever so slightly. Its body was made up of rock-like sections, some of which have massive rock spikes coming out of them.

"That kid was right; she was going to start with Steelix. I should thank her for this." Wynter thought as she threw her pokeball into the battle field.

Wynter landed her pokeball before the gigantic Steelix. Her Pokémon emerged from its ball. It had a mask like pattern of coloration around its face and tusks made of solid ice.

"A Mamoswine huh? This'll be easy." Linda said.

"I've beaten the odds before." Wynter replied with a smile.

"Steelix attack using iron tail." Linda shouted.

"Mamo, Stop it with powder snow." Wynter countered.

The end of Steelix's body glowed white and it lunged forward to jab Mamoswine with the tip of its tail. Mamoswine began violently shaking its nose creating clouds of blue powder, the twin tusk Pokémon then let out a deep breath that blew the powder at Steelix. The iron snake Pokémon cut through the cloud of powder snow, with its tail aimed at Mamoswine. Steelix's attack stopped inches from Mamoswine.

"What just happened?" Linda screamed puzzled.

"Look closely." Wynter said as the thick cloud of powder snow disappeared.

A thick layer of ice had formed between the ground and Steelix, trapping the iron snake Pokémon.

"Steelix free yourself with dragon breath." Linda ordered.

"Mamo get back." Wynter shouted.

The twin tusk Pokémon back tracked to get clear. Steelix fired a greenish-yellow beam of air from its mouth at the ice, breaking it and getting free.

"Steelix attack with double edge." Linda shouted.

"Hold on Mamo, lessen the blow with double hit." Wynter retaliated.

Steelix's body began glowing a golden shade of silver as it built up energy for its attack. Both of Mamoswine's tusks began to glow as it charged down Steelix. The iron snake Pokémon tackled the twin tusk Pokémon with great power sending crashing through a large stone boulder.

"Use iron tail." Linda ordered.

"Counter with powder snow." Wynter shouted.

Steelix thrust its glowing tail at the twin tusk Pokémon. Mamoswine began blowing a powerful cloud of powder at the iron snake Pokémon.

"Steelix rotate your body." Linda added.

Steelix started spinning each individual boulder on its body. With its entire body in motion, preventing it from freezing to the ground, the iron snake Pokémon tore through powder snow and jabbed Mamoswine powerfully with its tail sending it crashing through another boulder.

"I must say that this is much more than I expected from you Linda." Wynter said as her Mamoswine woke up.

"Stop using that name." Linda shouted stomping her feet. "Steelix attack using iron tail."

"Mamoswine dodge then double hit." Wynter countered.

Steelix lunged itself at Mamoswine with its glowing tail ready to jab the twin tusk Pokémon. Mamoswine threw itself on the ground, rolling out of the way but before the iron snake could pass it stopped. Steelix swung its tail at Mamoswine trying to catch the twin tusk Pokémon off guard. Mamoswine used its glowing tusks to stop Steelix and toss it back across the field.

"Mamoswine attack with powder snow, aim it at the ground." Wynter ordered.

The twin tusk Pokémon shook its nose and created clouds of blue powder that it releases across the battle field, covering Steelix's half of the field in ice.

"You think you're so smart." Linda shot at her opponent.

"I know I am Linda." Wynter said with a smirk.

"That's it! Steelix use double edge and finish it off." Linda ordered furiously.

"Double hit." Wynter countered.

Steelix's body began to glow silver as it prepared to attack. Both of Mamoswine's tusks began to glow as it charged down Steelix. The iron snake Pokémon tried to launch itself but slipped on the ice and slammed itself into the ice losing its silver glow. Mamoswine tackled into Steelix hitting the iron snake Pokémon with both its glowing tusks.

"Dam you, Steelix use dig." Linda ordered still upset.

The spiked rocks on Steelix started glowing bright white as they spun quickly cutting through the layer of ice as it burrowed underground.

"Right into my trap." Wynter whispered to herself. "Mamo, use earthquake!" She shouted.

Mamoswine got on its hind legs, and then brought down its front legs forcefully, creating an earthquake. The force of the earthquake shook the entire field causing Steelix to return to the surface through the same hole it entered. The iron snake Pokémon looked at Mamoswine before falling to the ground.

"Steelix is unable to continue, Mamoswine wins." The referee announced.

"Thanks Steelix." Linda said as she recalled her Pokémon. "Just look at her smiling over there."

"Great job Mamo." Wynter whispered to her pokeball as she returned her Mamoswine.

"Freddy, I need you to win this one." Linda shouted as she tossed her pokeball on to the field.

Linda's pokeball spun open and unleashed a bee-like Pokémon with a red and black striped abdomen resembling a ballroom gown. On the underside of the abdomen were honeycomb-like cells. It had black, skinny arms with two orange claws and flew with a pair of small wings on it shoulders. Its orange face had intimidating red eyes and a red gem on its forehead.

"Wow, a shiny Vespiquen, that's cool Linda. Vile, come on out." Wynter said as she threw her pokeball.

Wynter's pokeball split open and released her Weavile onto the battle field.

"Freddy use venoshock." Linda ordered.

"Block it with icy wind." Wynter shouted.

Vespiquen hissed before it opened its mouth and fired a powerful stream of poison at Weavile. The sharp claw Pokémon countered by blowing a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow at the stream of poison. As venoshock passed through icy wind, it froze and fell to the ground as pieces of purple ice.

"Vile, attack using night slash." Wynter ordered.

"Use defend order." Linda countered.

Weavile's claw began to glow crimson red, extending as it ran towards Vespiquen. The beehive Pokémon's abdomen began to glow yellow creating small balls of light from the glow. The balls of light formed into tiny bee like figures and surrounded Vespiquen. Weavile jumped into the air to attack Vespiquen but the bee like creatures kept intercepting all its slashes. Eventually the crimson glow faded and Weavile retreated.

"Freddy, use aerial ace." Linda shouted.

"Vile, use metal claw." Wynter screamed back.

Vespiquen's body became surrounded by white streaks as it flew in the air and began its decent at the sharp claw Pokémon. Weavile's claws started glowing silver as Vespiquen flew closer. The beehive Pokémon slammed into Weavile sending it crashing across the field. The sharp claw Pokémon used metal claw to grab onto the rocky terrain and stop. Weavile then ran at Vespiquen, who was hovering just above the ground, and slashed it with metal claw.

"Use your fury swipes." Wynter shouted.

"Power gem." Linda countered.

The tips of Weavile's claws glowed white as it ran began repeatedly slashing at the beehive Pokémon with its claws. Vespiquen stumbled back before stopping and flying up. Vespiquen placed its hands together and created a glowing red ball of energy between its hands. It then raised its hands above its head and the ball of energy's size grew dramatically. When the attack was above its head it then threw the ball at Weavile. The sharp claw Pokémon just avoided taking the full brunt of the attack but was hurt by the aftershock of power gem hitting the ground and exploding.

"That was close power gem was more powerful than I expected, time to play more mind games." Wynter thought to herself.

"Freddy attack with venoshock." Linda ordered.

"That old thing Linda, Vile use icy wind." Wynter shouted.

Vespiquen fired a powerful stream of poison at Weavile from its mouth. The sharp claw Pokémon blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow at the stream of poison. As venoshock passed through the icy wind, it froze and fell to the ground as pieces of purple ice.

"Freddy do a 180 degree over head flight while using venoshock." Linda shouted.

"Vile keep using icy wind." Wynter countered.

Vespiquen flew over Weavile's head while firing a stream of poison. Weavile moved its head as it blew a beam of wind with blue snow. As Weavile followed Vespiquen it came to a point where the sharp claw was unable to move its head any move back. The beehive Pokémon was upside down and directly behind Weavile. Vespiquen hissed before it opened its mouth and drilled a powerful stream of poison into Weavile's back dropping the sharp claw Pokémon on its face.

"Vile, get up and use metal claw." Wynter shouted a bit thrown off.

"Freddy protect yourself with defend order." Linda screamed growing in confidence.

Vespiquen's abdomen began to glow yellow creating small balls of light from the glow. The balls of light formed in tiny bee like figures and surrounded Vespiquen. Weavile's claw glowed silver as it jumped into the air and began slashing Vespiquen's bee like protectors.

"Aerial ace." Linda yelled.

As Weavile finished off slashing through the last protector it looked up to see Vespiquen's body become surrounded by white streaks of energy as the beehive Pokémon flew into it.

"Get back up there and use night slash." Wynter barked.

While hurdling through the air Weavile regained it balance and landed on its feet before jumping back into the air. When Weavile reached Vespiquen it used it glowing crimson claw to slash it across the abdomen. Feeling the effects of night slash, Vespiquen retreated to the skies.

"Freddy put everything you have into one super power gem." Linda shouted as she punched her fist into the air.

The beehive Pokémon hands trembled as it forced out all the strength it had. Vespiquen placed its rickety hands together and created an intense glowing red ball of energy between its hands. It then raised its hands above its head and the ball of energy's size grew to one much larger than before.

"Vile, use night slash to stop it and then finish it off with icy wind." Wynter ordered.

Weavile's claws began to glow a dark shade of crimson red, the sharp claw Pokémon then jumped into the air. Vespiquen saw Weavile coming and threw its attack at the sharp claw Pokémon. The giant red ball of energy was directly above Weavile, the sharp claw Pokémon thrust its claw forward in attempt to cut through the power gem. Weavile's crimson claw was unable to pierce the ball of energy and the sharp claw power was trapped under the attack as it came crashing into the ground.

The power gem with Weavile hit the ground and created a massive explosion that formed a thick cloud of dust in the air above the point of impact. A beam of wind with sparkling blue snow shot out from the cloud of dust and hit Vespiquen freezing it in mid air, a long way above the battle field. Frozen and unable to fly the beehive fell from grace and crashed into the hard ground shattering its icy prison.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle, Weavile wins." The referee announced as the cloud of dust settled.

"Freddy, how did she? Dam it!" Linda shouted furiously as she recalled the beehive Pokémon.

"Return Vile." Wynter said as Weavile could barely stand. "Lass, the win's on you."

Wynter gently tossed her pokeball into the battle field and unleashed her Lass. Lass had a body that resembled a kimono. Its arms hung off the sides of her head like ears. Lass's head was shaped like a droplet of water turned on its side with two ice crystals on top of it.

"Look Linda, none of your Pokémon has what it takes to beat my Lass. So just give up." Wynter taunted her opponent.

"I never give up and I do have a Pokémon to beat your Lass." Linda shouted as she threw her pokeball into the battle field.

The pokeball hit the ground and bounced into the air splitting open and releasing a round Pokémon that had two large, conical horns on either side of its head. Its skin was covered by a thick layer of solid ice.

"What a battle we have before us. Glalie VS Froslass." The commentator announced sending the crowd into frenzy.

"Lass use Captivate to charm your way into Glalie's heart." Wynter ordered as she winked at Linda.

Froslass began to glow pink before it started spinning slowly and elegantly almost like a dance. While it danced it released about a dozen pink hearts from its body at Glalie. The hearts surrounded the face Pokémon before they exploded on contact with it.

"What just happened?" Wynter asked taken back.

"Oh, can't you tell. My Glalie is female." Linda said with a smirk. "Attack using ice shard."

Glalie's body became covered in light blue energy. Then the energy began to peel of the face Pokémon's body and from blue orbs. The orbs then faded away and turned into multiple shards of ice. Glalie fired the shards of ice at Froslass. The snow land Pokémon danced across the battle field dodging the first wave of shards of ice before the second wave caught it off guard. The ice shards pounded Froslass but did little damage.

"That was close. Get serious with blizzard." Wynter shouted with her smile now gone.

"Use gyro ball to protect yourself." Linda shouted.

Froslass raised its arms into the air and released a blizzard from its hands into the air. The blizzard shot up into the air and changed direction. The attack then began circling around Glalie. Two light blue orbs formed at the end of Glalie's horns and it began to spin around quickly in the opposite direction blizzard was circling. The two opposing air currents cancelled each other out and stopped both attacks.

"Lass, now use ominous wind." Wynter shouted.

"Glalie, you use shadow ball." Linda screamed.

Froslass raised its hands above it head and started spinning gently then faster, creating a cyclone of purple wind around itself. Glalie's horns began to glow with black energy, the face Pokémon created a black ball of energy above its horns and fired it at the snow land Pokémon. Froslass unleashed the cyclone as a wave of purple wind at shadow ball. The two ghost attacks collided and exploded with more of forced being sent Glalie's way.

"No, I won't be washed out. Glalie use ice beam." Linda yelled realizing momentum was again shifting.

"Lass, use icy wind." Wynter shouted realizing the same thing as Linda.

Glalie charged a light blue ball of icy energy between the horns on top of its head and fired multiple thin light blue beams from the ball that stuck close together giving the illusion of one consistent wide beam. Froslass clapped its hands repeatedly creating a strong wind with sparkling blue snow that it fired at ice beam. The two ice attacks hit each other creating a large blue ball of glowing ice energy. Streaks of blue lightning like energy escaped from the ball freezing sections of the field. Both Pokémon stopped adding to the ball of ice and it stopped glowing, falling to the ground as a boulder made of ice.

"Dam, that smart mouth was right. The gulf in strength of our Pokémon is clearly evident. I won't give in so easily though." Linda thought to herself.

"Lass, use ominous wind." Wynter ordered.

"Gyro ball." Linda countered.

Froslass raised its hands above it head again and started spinning, creating a cyclone of purple wind around itself which it unleashed as a wave of purple wind at Glalie. The face Pokémon charged as two light blue orbs formed at the end of Glalie's horns and it began to spin around through the ominous wind. Glalie was half to Froslass when ominous wind proved too much and sent the face Pokémon crashing into the ground as it took damage. After launching the attack, Froslass's body began to glow white and gold.

"Glalie use shadow ball." Linda shouted in desperation.

"Lass, go with blizzard." Wynter shouted.

Glalie's horns began to glow a lighter shade of black as it created a black ball of energy above its horns and fired it at the snow land Pokémon. Froslass raised its arms into the air and released a blizzard from its hands into the air. The blizzard changed it course and passed right by shadow ball before circling around Glalie. Froslass was hit with the shadow ball while Glalie was hit with blizzard.

"We're evenly matched right now." Linda said hopingly.

"Not really." Wynter replied pulling the glove on her left arm tighter. "You're not in my league."

"How dare you?" Linda shouted enraged.

"It's time to use your power boost to our advantage, use ominous wind." Wynter ordered.

"Ice beam." Linda screeched still with rage.

Froslass raised its hands above it head again but this time the snow land Pokémon had a determined look in its eyes. It started spinning at an inconceivable pace; not creating a cyclone but a tornado of purple wind that engulfed the entire field. Glalie tried to use ice beam but was caught up in the tornado of purple wind.

Wynter, Linda and the referee waited for Froslass to stop spinning. The snow land Pokémon stopped gradually before bowing to the crowd.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Froslass is the winner. The winner of the match: Wynter White." The referee announced.

In the waiting room Fiona jumped and screamed as the referee announced the winner.

"That kid is weird." Ariel whispered only to realize no one wanted to talk to her.

"By the looks of it, it seems she only has ice Pokémon." Robin said.

"Age does not diminish the extreme disappointment of having a scoop of ice cream fall from the cone." Michael blurted out as he stroked his beard and laughed.

"Seriously old man, do you ever say anything normal?" Abilia asked.


	7. Fiona Coyne VS Michael Edisto

Wynter strolled into the waiting room, with one hand on her glove. She clutched her glove uneasily. Something that Linda had said to her after the match wasn't sitting well but that didn't seem to stop her from smiling.

"I knew you'd do it!" Fiona shouted as she ran over to congratulate her friend.

"That was a good battle." Xavier added.

"You better get going." Wynter said to Fiona, pointing out that Michael was already leaving.

The youngest competitor gathered her composure before running after the oldest competitor. Wynter let out a sigh before walking over to the buffet table.

"I know what the brat did for you." Ariel whispered as she walked by Wynter.

"She's not a brat." Wynter shot back.

"Well, let's agree to disagree." Ariel replied.

"Just watch and see." Wynter said pointing to the TV.

"I'm kind of jealous I didn't think of it first." Ariel uttered.

"Think of what?" Blaze asked as he examined the food that remained.

"Nothing." Ariel said laughing before walking away.

"Fifty bucks says he strokes his beard before the match begins." Fey joked.

Michael and Fiona had taken their spots on opposite ends of the battle field and waited for the start.

"What a treat we have in store for you. Fiona Coyne, the youngest of the final 16 from New Bark town in the Hoenn region taking on Michael Edisto, the oldest of the final 16 from Pacifidlog Town also in the Hoenn region."

"Don't take it easy on me just because you think I'm a kid." Fiona said confidently.

"And you don't go easy on me just because you think I'm old and senile." Michael said stroking his beard.

The roulette wheel began spinning again and stopped on desert. The current field was surrounded by light and teleported away and a new sand cover field replaced it. The field was covered in shifting sand and different kinds of desert plants.

"I'll go first." Michael said as he reached in his karategi. "Metagross, it's time to mould the future generation."

The old man threw his pokeball high to the air, as it fell towards the battle field it split open and released his Metagross. It was turquoise-colored with a disc-shaped main body that was its head which was the center point with its legs branching out from it. It had a metallic cross on its face formed by its tusks crossing diagonally between its two red eyes.

"Wow, a Metagross, that's a tough Pokémon but I never back down from a challenge." Fiona shouted as she sent her first Pokémon.

She tried to throw her pokeball as high as Michael's but didn't even get half his height. Her pokeball landed in the sand and released her Pokémon. A familiar Pokémon with orange fur and black stripes appeared, growling furiously but this didn't affect Metagross.

"That's a very strong looking Arcanine." Michael said as he stopped stroking his beard.

"Now I just have to remember what Wynter said. She told me to fight his Metagross with fire." Fiona thought to herself.

"Since you're clearly planning your move I'll start. Metagross use psychic." Michael ordered.

"Archie, use flamethrower." Fiona countered.

Arcanine released a dark reddish-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Metagross. The X on Metagross's face started glowing different shades of purple and a purple shadow emerged out from behind Metagross's body. The shadow sheltered the iron leg Pokémon blocking the intense fire from flame thrower.

"That didn't work so use heat wave." Fiona shouted.

"Metagross use hammer arm into the sand." Michael ordered calmly.

Arcanine opened its mouth and created a glowing ball of red fire in its mouth. When the fire changed from red to white it released a wind of flames from the ball. One of Metagross's legs started to glow bright white. The iron leg Pokémon them slammed its glowing leg into the sand below it creating waves of sand from the point of impact. Arcanine's wind of flames collided with the waves of sand causing some the sand to shine brightly.

"Dam, he is just going to counter all my fire moves." Fiona thought to herself.

"Attack with Zen headbutt." Michael commanded.

"Use agility to dodge." Fiona screamed.

Metagross's head began to glow with blue energy as it jumped into the air towards Arcanine. The legendary Pokémon stood its ground and waited for Metagross to arrive. Before the iron leg Pokémon could slam its glowing head into Arcanine the legendary Pokémon disappeared. Metagross crashed into the sand causing an eruption of sand into the air.

"Now you got him, use flare blitz." Fiona.

"I see, that was your plan." Michael said with a slight laugh. "Meteor mash."

Arcanine reappeared after dodging Zen headbutt just a few feet away from Metagross. Arcanine became engulfed by swirling orange flames. The legendary Pokémon then launched itself at the iron leg Pokémon. Metagross's hands started glowing golden white and the glow formed into meteors around its hands. The iron leg Pokémon used its four glowing hands to try and lessen the impacted of flare blitz. Both attacks hit, creating an explosion that sent sand flying into the air and Metagross crashing across the sand.

"That was well done." Michael complimented.

"Thanks old man. Archie again, attack with flare blitz." Fiona ordered.

"Patience is the support of weakness; impatience the ruin of strength. Metagross block meteor mash again." Michael countered.

Arcanine charged with its body engulfed in flames while Metagross charged with it glowing hands. Again both the attacks hit, creating an explosion that sent Metagross crashing across the sand.

"Yes we're doing…" Fiona said before she realized that Arcanine had taken much more damage than she expected from flare blitz.

"You got overconfident and didn't realize that meteor mash was absorbing most of the damage while Arcanine was still taking the full effects of recoil." Michael gloated before going back to stroking his beard.

"I'm sorry Archie, use flamethrower." Fiona yelled.

"Attack using Zen headbutt." Michael ordered.

Arcanine let out a loud roar before it released a dark reddish-orange stream of fire from its mouth. Metagross's head began to glow blue with psychic energy. The iron leg Pokémon charged at Arcanine with head ready to attack .The stream of fire hit Metagross's glowing head and was dispersed in different directions. Metagross slammed its head into Arcanine tossing the legendary Pokémon in the air.

"Use psychic." Michael called out.

The X on Metagross's face glowed purple and a purple shadow reached out from behind Metagross's body and wrapped itself around Arcanine in mid air, holding it in position preparing to slam it to the ground.

"Archie, get free with flare blitz." Fiona shouted desperate.

Arcanine became engulfed by swirling orange flames, the legendary Pokémon then began to twist and wriggle struggling against the psychic attack. Slowly Metagross's hold loosened but the iron Pokémon used its psychic hold to slam Arcanine into the ground. Inches above the sandy terrain Arcanine used all its strength and broke free, landing on its legs. The legendary Pokémon charged down Metagross and connected with flare blitz, engulfing the iron leg Pokémon in flames.

"Yes! Take that old man!" Fiona shouted sensing her chance to get the first win.

"A successful person is one who can lay a firm foundation with the bricks that others throw at them. Use meteor mash." Michael replied.

"Okay, counter with flame thrower." Fiona shouted.

Metagross's hands started glowing golden white as it leapt into the air. Arcanine tried to open its mouth to use flamethrower but the effects of three flare blitz had taken its toll. Metagross was upon Arcanine before it could attack and in one swift move sent the legendary Pokémon flying across the sand, destroying some of the plants.

"It doesn't end like this. Archie use one last flare blitz!" Fiona screamed hoping for the best.

"No time for meteor mash, Zen headbutt to defend yourself." Michael ordered.

Arcanine charged leaving behind a trail of orange fire. Then red-orange fire began to circle around its body until completely covering Arcanine's body like a fiery aura as it ran. Metagross's head began to glow with blue psychic energy as it stood its ground waiting for Arcanine. The legendary Pokémon slammed itself forcefully into the iron leg Pokémon creating an explosion.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Metagross wins." The referee announced.

"That was a good try." Fiona said as she returned her fallen Arcanine.

"You did a lot more damage than I expected." Michael acknowledged as he recalled Metagross.

"I know I can do this. Roselia I choose you." Fiona shouted sending out her second Pokémon.

Fiona's pokeball skidded on the sand before opening and releasing Roselia. The thorn Pokémon had a light green body. Roselia had a leaf skirt and held a rose on each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left.

"I think I'll give my old friend a run." Michael said as he tossed his second Pokémon into the battle field.

This time his throw was much gentler and the pokeball landed in the sand. The ball split open and unleashed his Pokémon. Its skin color was bluish-gray and it had red colored eyes. It was extremely muscled and had four arms.

"A Machamp, I see. I'm going to have to fight from a distance. I can't let Roselia get caught up in a physical battle." Fiona thought to herself.

"Let's test our opponent's strength. Machamp use rock tomb." Michael ordered.

"Roselia use giga drain." Fiona shouted.

Machamp raised all its arms in the air and blue balls of energy formed in each hand. The superpower Pokémon threw the balls of energy at the thorn Pokémon. Roselia skillfully avoided the energy orbs, with each one forming into rocks as they flew through the air. Both of Roselia's roses began to glow red and blue respectively. The thorn Pokémon raised its arms at Machamp and energy beams emerged from the roses and shot across the field wrapping around the superpower Pokémon. Blue energy was stolen from Machamp into the energy beam and returned to the Roselia.

"I see you've trained your Pokémon to be fast." The old man complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet, attack with petal dance." Fiona screamed.

"I think I'll retaliate with dynamic punch." Michael said.

Roselia started spinning around rapidly and glowing pink petals flew out of it and began spiraling around it. All four of Machamp's fists became surrounded by a bluish-white aura as it ran across the sand to attack Roselia. The superpower Pokémon tried punching but the rotating thorn Pokémon avoided all four punches. The glowing petal flew at Machamp, surrounding it before exploding on contact with it.

"Use submission to stop it now." Michael ordered as Roselia continued to spin.

Machamp shrugged of the effects of petal dance and jumped on the spinning Roselia. The superpower Pokémon used all its arms to grab the thorn Pokémon and stop it from spinning. Machamp tightened its grip as it prepared fully execute its attack.

"Roselia use growth quickly." Fiona shouted.

Both of the roses on Roselia began to glow green with energy, slowly the energy spread across the thorn Pokémon's body before fading away. Machamp somersaulted into the air while holding Roselia. At the peak of its jump the superpower Pokémon began to roll in the air before throwing Roselia. Both Pokémon fell helplessly into the sandy terrain with Roselia coming worse off.

"Roselia hit Machamp with a giga drain." Fiona called out.

Two green beams of energy shot out from beneath the sand and wrapped around the superpower Pokémon. Machamp's energy funneled along the beam towards Roselia as it emerged from under the sand.

"Ah, now I see why used growth instead of trying to escape submission, very good indeed." Michael said as he resumed stroking his beard.

"Well, this round is just getting started." Fiona replied with a confident smile growing on her face. "Roselia use petal dance."

Roselia started spinning around rapidly and glowing pink petals flew out of it and spiraling around it.

"I learnt from my earlier mistake, use rock tomb to counter petal dance." Michael ordered.

The glowing petals around Roselia's spinning body all flew towards Machamp. The superpower Pokémon raised all its hands in the air and created blue balls of energy in each of them and then fired the attack at the thorn Pokémon. The glowing petals collided with the energy balls as they formed into the rocks, the force of the resulting explosions caused all the petals to explode in a change reaction. Roselia launched two more waves of petal dance attacks which were both countered before it finally stopped.

"This is bad." Fiona said as the thorn Pokémon ceased its rotation.

The thorn Pokémon struggled to keep its balance as it wobbled around in the sand falling over.

"Roselia use growth." Fiona screamed.

"Machamp, attack with dynamic punch." Michael ordered.

Roselia was too confused to use growth and instead wandered aimlessly across the battle field. All four of Machamp's hands became surrounded by a bluish-white aura as the thorn Pokémon walked into the four fisted attack. The force of the attack sent Roselia cascading across the sand but the knocked the sense back into it.

"Roselia, recover some health with giga drain." Fiona shouted.

"Machamp use submission." Michael ordered.

Machamp jumped across the entire field in single leap and landed behind Roselia. The thorn Pokémon side stepped, avoiding getting caught and unleashed two energy beams from its glowing roses that wrapped around the superpower Pokémon. Roselia drained Machamp's energy until the superpower Pokémon fell to one knee and then released it.

"Roselia use solar beam." Fiona yelled.

"Hmmm, this is bad. Machamp use focus blast." Michael countered.

The thorn Pokémon jumped away from Machamp to create space between the two Pokémon. Roselia held its arms above its head and the roses on the end of its arms start to glow gold as it gathered sunlight. The thorn Pokémon lowered its arms in Machamp's direction as the roses returned to normal color and the energy it gathered formed a bright golden orb of energy in front of its flowers. Machamp struggled to get back up as Roselia gathered the energy it needed, the superpower Pokémon then brought its arms in front of its body and began to form its attack.

Using two of its arms Machamp gathered blue energy while using the other two hands to shape the energy into a ball. Roselia then fired a golden beam of energy from the orb and simultaneously Machamp threw its glowing blue ball. The beam of sunlight hit the orb of mental focus and reached a stalemate with both attacks pushing against the other. Roselia's use of growth earlier proved to be the difference as solar beam cut through focus blast and hit Machamp.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Roselia is the winner." The referee announced.

"Ha ha, I didn't expect that from someone so little." Michael said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"What! Who you're calling so little you can't see without a magnifying glass." Fiona yelled, waving her fists in the air and stomping her feet.

"A quick temper will make a fool of you soon enough." Michael said as he chose his third Pokémon.

The old mans pokeball landed on the field and released his Pokémon. Its body color was a dark shade of blue. Its head had a gently-upward curling shape. Its eyes were bright yellow and had a sinister look. Underneath its chin was a bulging red vocal sack. It had three fingers and one large red claw on each hand.

"_Beware of __Toxicroak. It was his first Pokémon. According to his ranting its strength is unimaginable."_ Wynter's voice echoed in Fiona's head.

"Venom use sludge bomb." Michael ordered.

"Roselia use petal dance to block it." Fiona countered.

Roselia started spinning around rapidly and glowing pink petals flew out of it and began spiraling around it. The thorn Pokémon held the petals in limbo around its body. Toxicroak inhaled deeply before opening its mouth and releasing dozens of spheres made of brown sludge. The sludge corroded through the petals surrounding Roselia and nailed the thorn Pokémon.

"Quick, use giga drain." Fiona cried.

"Poison jab." Michael commanded.

Both of Roselia's roses began to glow as the thorn Pokémon raised its arms and energy beams emerged from the roses and shot across the field at the toxic mouth Pokémon. The large claw on Toxicroak's hand glowed purple as it ran towards Roselia, dodging both energy beams. The toxic mouth Pokémon appeared in front of Roselia and thrust its glowing claw into the thorn Pokémon's chest knocking it into the sand.

"Brick break." Michael ordered knowing one more attack would be enough.

The claw on Toxicroak's hand began to glow white as Roselia slowly lifted itself up out of the sand. The sand fell of the thorn Pokémon as it got up in front of the toxic mouth Pokémon. Toxicroak karate chopped Roselia on the head with its glowing claw, send the thorn Pokémon back into the sand.

"Roselia is unable to battle, Toxicroak wins." The referee announced.

"I didn't even get a single hit on Toxicroak." Fiona thought to herself as she returned Roselia.

"I await your next move." Michael said trying to move the battle along.

"Here's my next move." Fiona roared as she threw out her last Pokémon.

The blue pokeball landed in the battle field and released Fiona's last Pokémon. It was brown and cream in colour with two pointed blue fins on its arms and two tails. A yellow growth across its body looked like a towel draped around its shoulders.

"It's been a few years since I faced a Floatzel." Michael said with a hearty laugh.

"Let's go with aqua tail." Fiona shouted.

"Brick break." Michael countered.

Streams of water began to spiral around both of Floatzel's tails. The sea weasel Pokémon jumped into air at Toxicroak and arched its back preparing to unleash its attack. The claw on Toxicroak's hand glowed white as Floatzel approached. Floatzel twisted its body, sending its two tails at the toxic mouth Pokémon. Toxicroak thrust its glowing claw at Floatzel's water covered tails. Aqua tail proved stronger than brick break, the force from the attack pushed Toxicroak backwards although its legs remained firmly planted in the sand.

"Use your sludge bomb attack." Michael ordered.

"Now Miles use double team." Fiona yelled.

Floatzel became surrounded by a bluish glow. The glow faded and a dozen copies of the sea weasel Pokémon appeared. Toxicroak took a deep breath and released dozens of globs made of brown sludge at the Floatzel clones. Sludge bomb hit five out of the thirteen Floatzel's causing them to burst into bright blue light before fading away completely. After Toxicroak was done the remaining clones disappeared.

"Miles use surf." Fiona ordered.

Floatzel's body was engulfed in dark blue energy from within its own body. The energy began to fall of the sea weasel Pokémon's body and covered a small portion of the field behind Floatzel. Then the sea weasel Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave with Floatzel riding it.

"Nice, Toxicroak avoid it with dig." Michael countered.

Both of Toxicroak's large claws glowed white as it dove into the sand, digging a hole. The entrance to the hole was covered by the collapsing sand. Floatzel crashed the wave onto the spot Toxicroak was standing but missed the toxic mouth Pokémon. All the water turned back into blue energy and dissipated. Floatzel looked around searching for its opponent. As the sea weasel Pokémon searched, the sand behind it erupted as Toxicroak reappeared, slamming itself into Floatzel.

"Dam it, Miles use blizzard." Fiona shouted losing her patience.

"Dodge it and use poison jab." Michael ordered.

Floatzel opened it mouth and unleashed a strong wind filled with snow at Toxicroak. The toxic mouth Pokémon jumped into the air over Floatzel avoiding blizzard which was directed at the ground. Toxicroak landed behind Floatzel, its large claw glowed purple as it jabbed Floatzel in the back powerfully, sending it face first into the sand.

"Now use aqua tail." Fiona screamed sensing an opening.

From its downed position streams of water spiraled around Floatzel's tail and the sea weasel Pokémon swiped at Toxicroak with its tails. Aqua tail took out Toxicroak's legs from under it, dropping it on its back.

"Quick Miles use surf again." Fiona barked energized.

Once again Floatzel's body was cover by blue energy and the energy melted off to form into a pool of water. With no distance between the two, Toxicroak was unable to escape as Floatzel rode its wave into the air preparing to crash it into the toxic mouth Pokémon.

"Venom, stand your ground and use poison jab." Michael ordered.

The large claw on Toxicroak's hand glowed purple as the toxic mouth Pokémon thrust it into the wave about to crash into it. The wave splashed down on Toxicroak. After the attack the water turned to blue energy and disappeared.

"It's imp… imp… impossible." Fiona stuttered as she looked on.

Toxicroak stood still with its arm still raised to the sky. Floatzel was hunched over the toxic mouth Pokémon's glowing claw on its torso. Toxicroak tossed Floatzel onto the sand; the sea weasel Pokémon clutched its midriff as a distinct purple glow was absorbed in its body.

"I got try something. Miles blizzard." Fiona ordered desperately as Floatzel forced itself up.

Floatzel opened its mouth to attack but collapsed before it could launch its attack.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, Toxicroak wins. The winner of the match: Michael Edisto." The referee announced.

In the waiting room, analysis of the match was already underway. Most of the younger trainers would have preferred to see Fiona win.

"The old man is actually strong, talk about a drag." Corey said from the comfort of his chair.

"First Lucario, then Blaziken and now Toxicroak. I can't wait to show off Infernape." Blaze said boiling with excitement.

"Looks like you lost a pawn." Ariel whispered as she leaned in next to Wynter.

"Well, the queen is still here." Wynter whispered back with a self-assured tone.


	8. Blaze Westwood VS Ariel Silver

**Sorry about the overly long delay between updates. I was caught up in a barrage of tests and exams. Hopefully I didn't suffer any brain damage and this chapter is up to standard. Enjoy!**

The old man walked in to the waiting room, his head down. Noticeably his small opponent wasn't in tow. Suddenly the person everyone thought was old and senile was now strong and capable. This change in opinion made everyone look at him differently.

"Where's the kid?" Wynter asked slightly worried.

"Don't waste your time focusing on her. You should be more concerned with the next match." Ariel said as she left the room.

"Blaze I think you should go too." Robin said snapping Blaze out of his day dream.

"My mind was somewhere else." Blaze said as he dashed out of the room.

"Finally she's gone. She can be such a pain." Wynter said as she left.

"Where are you going?" Fey asked.

"I got something to do." Wynter replied.

"Fifty bucks says she's going to look for the kid." Xavier said waving his money in the air.

"Hey! You still owe me from the previous bet!" Fey shouted.

"The match is about to begin, so how about some silence." Abilia said a bit ticked off. "Ariel talked a big game; let's see if she can back it up."

"The sixth match in the opening round of this year's championship will see Blaze Westwood from Twinleaf town in the Sinnoh taking on Ariel Silver from Snowpoint also in the Sinnoh region, an all Sinnoh affair."

The roulette wheel began spinning again and for the second time stopped on mountain. The battle field began to glow before disappearing and being replaced by a field exactly like the one that Wynter and Linda battled on.

"I was hoping for this." Ariel said as she grabbed her first pokeball.

"Are you ready?" The referee asked both trainers.

"I'll start this." Blaze shouted as he threw his first Pokémon on to the field.

The pokeball bounced on the hard ground before splitting open. Inside was a large black and navy blue Pokémon. Its feet were webbed and it had wings that were tipped with blue metal and had three golden claws at the bottom. Its most outstanding feature was the three-horned trident-like growth that extended from its beak.

"An Empoleon, I see. I have just the Pokémon." Ariel said as she threw her pokeball into the air.

The pokeball split open mid air releasing her Pokémon. At first it looked like cloud but slowly it spanned its wings revealing its blue body and five tail feathers.

"Okay Empoleon use your ice beam." Blaze ordered trying to use type advantage.

"Oh my, what am I to do. Altaria counter with flame thrower." Ariel shouted sarcastically.

Empoleon opened its beak and a light blue ball appeared in front of it. The emperor Pokémon then fired light blue beams from the ball at Altaria. The humming Pokémon increased its altitude before changing direction and releasing a dark red-orange stream of fire from its beak at the ice beam attack. The two attacks collide above the battle field with neither giving an edge. Seconds after they connected the attacks exploded causing a light shower of precipitation over the field.

"I should have expected that. Empoleon get serious with hydro cannon." Blaze shouted, getting angry with Ariel's attitude towards him.

Empoleon opened its beak and a cobalt sparkle of light appeared in front of it.

"Altaria fly up higher towards the sun." Ariel ordered while waving at Blaze.

The humming Pokémon flew up using the sun as protection from Empoleon. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of Empoleon's beak where the sparkle was. The emperor Pokémon searched the sky but staring at the sun obstructed its view.

"Fire it at the sun." Blaze ordered.

Empoleon fired the light blue ball of water straight up at the sun.

"Now use sky attack." Ariel shouted to the sky.

Altaria reappeared into sight, hydro cannon had missed. The humming Pokémon's body became surrounded by a white aura and it dove from the sky with Empoleon as the target leaving a white trail of energy behind it. Altaria slammed into Empoleon. The emperor Pokémon was tired from hydro cannon and couldn't defend from the attack. Altaria took off back into the sky, leaving Empoleon implanted in the hard rock.

"Let's go on the offensive. Clearly this clown isn't." Ariel shouted. "Use dragon pulse."

"I'm not a clown. Empoleon use flash cannon." Blaze commanded losing his patience.

Altaria's body became outlined in light green energy as it opened its beak and a turquoise energy ball appeared in front of it. The humming Pokémon then fired the ball at the emperor Pokémon. Empoleon forced itself out of the ground and prepared to attack. Empoleon held out its wings and a silver ball of energy formed between them. The ball then turned into a silver beam and Empoleon fired it at the turquoise ball of energy heading towards it. Dragon pulse forced back flash cannon and tore through the steel attack and hit Empoleon, pushing it back down.

"You think you're winning right? You may have connected twice but both attacks weren't very effective against Empoleon." Blaze said as Empoleon stood up.

"For once you're right, Altaria use solar beam." Ariel ordered.

"Now's our chance, Empoleon use hydro pump." Blaze countered.

Altaria spread its wings and used the air current to keep it up while gathering sunlight through its cloud like wings. Empoleon inhaled deeply and blasted a powerful jet of water from its beak into the air at Altaria. The powerful jet of water hit the humming Pokémon while it was gathering energy causing it to fall out of the sky.

"Like that will stop us." Ariel shouted.

While it was falling the humming Pokémon opened its beak and fired a bright golden beam of energy at Empoleon. The solar beam hit the emperor Pokémon knocking it across the field. Before it could hit the ground Altaria was able to regain control by spreading its wing and stopping in mid air.

"She can actually walk the talk." Blaze said a bit taken back.

"Hey! Get your head in the game kid. Altaria go with back to back dragon pulse." Ariel shouted.

"I'm not a kid. Counter with ice beam." Blaze retaliated.

Altaria flew back into the air, recreating its safety zone. When the humming Pokémon was a safe distance away from Empoleon it opened its beak and created a turquoise energy ball and fired it at the emperor Pokémon before creating another and firing it. Empoleon opened its beak and formed a light blue ball front of it. The emperor Pokémon then fired light blue beams from the ball. The first wave of light blue beams hit the first dragon pulse before Empoleon fired again. Both of the turquoise energy balls were frozen before shattering into shiny green fragments.

"I should save that move for a contest." Ariel said in awe looking at the site before her.

"No way, I'm getting my butt kicked by a coordinator." Blaze thought to himself frustrated.

"Time for close range battling. Altaria use flame thrower." Ariel ordered.

"There is no way I'm going to let you land that attack. Empoleon use hydro pump." Blaze countered.

Empoleon inhaled deeply and held its breath as it waited for the humming Pokémon. Altaria dove straight down at ground. Letting gravity do all the work the humming Pokémon waiting the right moment. Inches before the ground the humming Pokémon pulled up and flew at Empoleon with incredible speed thanks to its dive. The emperor Pokémon exhaled unleashing a powerful jet of water from its beak at Altaria. The humming Pokémon was moving too fast for Empoleon and easily dodged, narrowly avoiding the jet of water. Before Altaria reached Empoleon it spanned its wings hitting a dead stop. Then the humming Pokémon released a dark red-orange stream of fire from its beak, the flame thrower hit Empoleon on its head, scorching its trident-like growth.

"No Empoleon!" Blaze screamed, his voice panic stricken as the emperor Pokémon struggled to keep its balance. "That was low, attacking Empoleon's sight."

"Well now at least the Pokémon and trainer share a common trait." Ariel cruelly joked. "Finish it off with solar beam."

"Empoleon use hydro cannon!" Blaze shouted.

Altaria spread its wings and began to gather sunlight.

Empoleon opened its beak and a cobalt flicker of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Empoleon's beak where the flicker was.

"What's the point if your Pokémon doesn't know where to attack?" Ariel taunted.

"Seventy two degrees to the left." Blaze shouted.

Empoleon turned its head and fired the light blue ball of water. The ball spun as it picked up speed. Before the hydro cannon could connect, Altaria unleashed all it's stored up sunlight in the form of a golden beam. The golden beam hit Empoleon while the light blue ball hit Altaria. Both Pokémon were sent crashing across the field.

"Empoleon is unable to battle. Altaria wins." The referee announced as Altaria picked itself up.

"There's no way." Blaze said in disbelief as he recalled Empoleon.

"Don't be so surprised." Ariel taunted.

"You won't be laughing for long. Infernape show her who's the best." Blaze screamed sending out his second Pokémon.

Blaze threw the pokeball into the air and it released his Infernape onto the battle field. Its body was a brownish-red color, with portions of white fur on it and a large flame burning on its head.

"Infernape use focus blast." Blaze shouted.

"Block it with dragon pulse." Ariel countered.

Altaria flew into the air and its body became outlined in light green energy as it opened its beak and a turquoise energy ball appeared in front of it. The humming Pokémon then fired the ball at Infernape. The flame Pokémon placed its hands together and created a light blue ball of energy and fired it at Altaria. The two attacks met mid air causing an explosion.

"Sky attack." Ariel ordered trying to take advantage of the explosion.

"No way, blast burn now." Blaze shouted.

The humming Pokémon's body became surrounded by a white aura and it dove from the sky. It was on a direct path towards Infernape. The flame Pokémon used its incredible speed it adjust its footing and allowed Altaria to glide past it. The split second moment when Altaria was passing by, Infernape's flame grew to double its size. Once Altaria had passed, using its body as the epicenter, the flame Pokémon created a massive explosion of fire. The wave of fire engulfed the humming Pokémon.

When the fire faded Altaria was on the ground but still conscious and facing Infernape.

"How did it survive?" Blaze asked himself.

The humming Pokémon tried to pick itself up but ended up fainting.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Infernape wins." The referee announced.

"Hmm, that was good for a loser." Ariel complimented sarcastically as she recalled her Altaria.

"Enough talk; just send out your next Pokémon." Blaze shouted.

"Don't get arrogant. Chihiro I need you now!" Ariel shouted sending out her second Pokémon.

Again she threw the pokeball into the air releasing her Pokémon. The Pokémon swiftly flew into the air.

"That sound?" Blaze said puzzled as a melody filled the air.

"Come down Chihiro." Ariel ordered.

The Pokémon landed on the ground giving everyone a good look at it. It was a large Pokémon, light green in color. It had a pair of large green diamond -shaped wings and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail had several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes at the end. Its eyes were red and it had a pair of green antennae which pointed back.

"So that's the source of the music, a Flygon." Blaze said as he prepared for battle.

"Flygon use earth power." Ariel ordered.

"Infernape jump into the air and use fire blast." Blaze countered.

Flygon's body glowed gold and it began flapping its wings faster. This caused the ground all around it to shake. A glowing line of energy emerged from ground towards Infernape. The ground along the line cracked as it headed for its target. The flame Pokémon leapt into the air before the line reached it. While in the air Infernape inhaled deeply before releasing a fireball from its mouth, as it traveled, the ball of fire formed into a five pointed shape. Flygon used its wings to take off into the air avoiding the fire blast. The powerful fire attacked hit the rocky surface burning it. After some amazing hang time Infernape landed back on the ground.

"You a Pikachu? Because you are shockingly stupid." Ariel taunted.

"What! I'll show you, Infernape use close combat." Blaze shouted.

"Chihiro dodge and use dragon claw." Ariel countered.

Infernape ran towards Flygon avoiding the crack in the ground. The flame Pokémon's eye began to glow red as it jumped into the air. When it was close enough to Flygon it unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches. Using its ability to fly as an advantage the mystic Pokémon avoided the first few attacks but still ended up taking half of the attacks. After close combat, Infernape's body began to shudder as it tried to land. Flygon regained controlled of itself after suffering close combat and followed Infernape as the flame Pokémon tried land. The mystic Pokémon's claws glowed dark green and it slashed Infernape in the back. The dragon claw caused Infernape to lose control and land face first.

"I thought it would be more effective." Blaze thought hoping the decrease in defense won't hurt him.

"And here I thought you were someone who used his head in battle." Ariel said disappointed.

"Just wait and see. Infernape use focus blast." Blaze ordered.

"Dodge by using dig." Ariel countered.

Flygon dove from the air with its claws glowing white preparing to dig. Infernape had to hit Flygon before it went underground. The flame Pokémon placed its hands together and created a light blue ball of energy and fired it at spot it thought Flygon would dig into. Infernape was right but the mystic Pokémon was too fast and reached the ground before the attack hit. Flygon had managed to dig underground avoiding focus blast.

"Infernape jump into the air." Blaze ordered realizing that Flygon could reappear anywhere.

"How long do you plan to keep jumping?" Ariel asked laughing.

Each moment Infernape landed on the ground it would leap up again keeping its contact time to minimal.

"That's a very good way to wear your Infernape out." Ariel said.

"You're right so Infernape use fire blast into the hole Flygon dug." Blaze ordered.

"Dam you. You weren't just jumping you were getting close to the hole. Chihiro get out." Ariel shouted.

When Infernape was over the hole the flame Pokémon inhaled deeply before releasing a fireball from its mouth into the hole. But before the fire blast could explode the mystic Pokémon erupted out of the ground and flew into Infernape, knocking the flame Pokémon higher into the air. Infernape was able to land on its feet when it landed but it took some damage.

"Chihiro use aerial ace." Ariel ordered.

"She has the type advantage." Blaze said. "But I have to try, Blast burn."

The flame on Infernape's head grew to double its size. Flygon became engulfed in streaks of white light and flew at Infernape. When the mystic Pokémon was within range the flame Pokémon used its body as the focal point to create a massive explosion of fire. The wave of fire expanded outward engulfing Flygon. The attack did little to deter the mystic Pokémon as it emerged from the flames but luckily for Infernape the flames obstructed its vision and it ended up missing with its attack.

"Use flare blitz and jump onto Flygon's back." Blaze screamed.

Infernape's body became surrounded by red-orange fire as it jumped onto the passing Flygon. The mystic Pokémon's vision was still fuzzy and didn't see Infernape coming. The flame Pokémon landed with great force causing the fire around it to turn light blue. After the flame Pokémon got a good grip, red sparks surround Infernape's body as it took recoil damage. With the added weight of Infernape Flygon struggled to get to a higher altitude.

"Hey this isn't an amusement park." Ariel shouted losing her patience.

"Infernape use close combat." Blaze ordered.

Infernape's eye began to glow red as it unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches while on Flygon's back. The first punch knocked Flygon to the ground. The flame Pokémon continued to attack while the mystic Pokémon squirmed.

"Chihiro use dig." Ariel shouted.

With Infernape on its back the mystic Pokémon used its glowing claws to dig a hole but with Infernape's weight and the fact that they were near the crack the ground gave way causing both Pokémon to fall into it.

"Flare blitz!"

"Earth power!"

A golden glow followed by vicious blue flames combined to create a massive explosion in the hole. The force of the explosion created a huge creator with both Pokémon in it. Infernape crawled out while Flygon used its wings to hover out. Both Pokémon faced their respective trainers as they struggled to stay up.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Flygon wins." The referee announced.

"You did well considering the opponent." Blaze said to his pokeball after returning Infernape.

"Wow, I must say I feel sorry for Infernape. A better trainer wouldn't have lost with a Pokémon that powerful." Ariel taunted.

"You talk too much!" Blaze screamed as he sent out his third and final Pokémon.

The pokeball landed on the field and released a massive green Pokémon. It was covered green armor. It had many spikes protruding from the back of its head, neck, shoulders and the tip of the tail.

"That's a good looking Tyranitar. It's much unexpected from someone like you." Ariel said.

"I'll show you unexpected, Tyranitar use …" was all Blaze got out before he used his palms to shield his eyes from the sun.

The young trainer clutched his face in pain.

"Chihiro get ready and relax." Ariel ordered.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Blaze asked still covering his eyes.

"It wouldn't be fun if I beat you and you can't see me beat you." Ariel said smugly. "You five minutes."

The referee ran over to attend to Blaze. The referee was about to signal for medical assistance but Blaze stopped him.

"My opponent was gracious enough to give me five minutes. I'll return the favor by not making her wait." Blaze said as struggled to open his eyes.

The referee return to his platform and again asked if both competitors were ready. Ariel saluted while Blaze nodded in discomfort.

"Chihiro use earth power." Ariel shouted.

"Counter with earthquake." Blaze responded.

Flygon's body glowed gold and it began flapping its wings faster causing the ground to shake and form another crack. Tyranitar began to stomp it feet send powerful vibrations through the ground. The two ground attacks ended up canceling each other out and wrecking the field.

"I see you planned against your weakness towards ground types, attack using aerial ace." Ariel said.

"Wait for my signal and use crunch." Blaze said as he struggled to see.

Flygon became engulfed in streaks of white light and flew at Tyranitar. The armor Pokémon waited for its master's call.

"Now!" Blaze shouted.

Flygon had taken a lot of damage and wasn't as fast as it was at the beginning of the battle. Tyranitar easily avoided the mystic Pokémon and was able to bite down hard on its tail before throwing on hard rocky surface.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Tyranitar is the winner." The referee announced.

"I'm sorry Chihiro; I should've attacked when he was blinded." Ariel said as she recalled her Pokémon.

"One Pokémon each left." Blaze said.

"Ha, but my Pokémon is better." Ariel boasted as she sent out her third Pokémon.

This time she threw the pokeball on the ground. The pokeball opened and released a dark blue Pokémon. It had a red underbelly that covered the middle of its abdomen. It had four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail. It had spikes on its hind limbs and arms and extremely sharp claws.

"It's been a long time since I faced a Garchomp." Blaze said as he fully regained his vision.

"Your eyes are weird." Ariel commented.

"You shouldn't worry about my eyes. Tyranitar use earthquake." Blaze ordered.

"Yawn, Shin, protect yourself with an earthquake of your own." Ariel ordered.

Tyranitar began to stomp it feet send powerful vibrations through the ground. Both of Garchomp's claws glowed white before the mach Pokémon jabbed them into the ground creating powerful vibrations. Each attack prevented the other from reaching its target but the field was left in ruin. Multiple cracks and holes had opened up.

"I guess using earthquake is a no go." Blaze said. "Use stone edge."

"Show everyone your speed, use dragon claw to deflect those stones." Ariel ordered.

Three blue rings surround Tyranitar's body. Then, the rings glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around the armor Pokémon's body. Tyranitar's eyes then glowed green and it fired the stones at Garchomp. The mach Pokémon's hand claws glowed light green and it slashed at the stones heading towards it. Garchomp was able to shatter every stone launched at it.

"Shin, time to use dragon rush." Ariel ordered.

"Use crunch when I give the signal." Blaze ordered.

Garchomp jumped across the damaged field at Tyranitar and its head glowed light blue. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. Tyranitar stood its ground and waited for its trainers orders. This time however Blaze didn't expect Garchomp to be so fast and the mach Pokémon connected with dragon rush.

"Why wasn't I able to find an opening there?" Blaze screamed annoyed.

"You and your Pokémon were both psyched out by how menacing Shin was." Ariel commented as Garchomp jumped back across the field.

"Tyranitar use hyper beam." Blaze ordered.

"Let's use draco meteor." Ariel countered.

Garchomp's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Garchomp's mouth. The mach Pokémon then fired the ball into the air. A blue ball of energy appeared in front of Tyranitar's mouth, and it shot a blue beam of energy from its mouth at Garchomp. While the beam was about to hit, draco meteor exploded in the sky, releasing dozens of orbs at Tyranitar. Both Pokémon could not avoid each other's attacks and toke the full brunt.

"Go use dragon rush again while Tyranitar is recharging." Ariel ordered.

Garchomp jumped across the damaged field at Tyranitar with its body enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. The mach Pokémon slammed itself into the armor Pokémon.

"It's still recharging, use dragon claw." Ariel shouted.

The mach Pokémon's hand claws glowed light green and it slashed at Tyranitar's body.

"Tyranitar use stone edge." Blaze ordered.

As the glow on Garchomp's claws faded, three blue rings surround Tyranitar's body before they glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around the armor Pokémon's body. Tyranitar's eyes then glowed green and it fired the stones at Garchomp. The force of the attack knocked the mach Pokémon back into the middle of the field. When Garchomp landed on the middle of the field, which had taken the most damage the ground underneath it collapsed. Garchomp was being held down by ruble and trying to escape.

"Now use earthquake." Blaze shouted realizing that this would be his only chance.

"Shin use dragon rush to get out." Ariel screamed realizing her tournament was about to end if Garchomp got caught.

Garchomp became enveloped in a light blue aura but it couldn't get out in time as the powerful vibrations from earthquake hit it while underground.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins. The winner of the match: Blaze Westwood." The referee announced.


	9. Corey Spina VS Xavier Austin

Blaze walked into the waiting room, a look of disappointment on his face.

"You did good to get rid of Ariel, even though you were lucky." Lynn said trying to sew a seed of doubt.

"Really it could have gone either way." Robin added.

"Hopefully in your next match the ground won't cave in." Abilia joked.

A tournament official called for Xavier and Corey to make their way to the battle field.

"What a drag, I had a really good zinger for Blaze." Corey said as he left the room with his hands on his head.

"Let's do this." Xavier said as he psyched himself up on the way to the battle field.

"Hey, wait you still haven't paid me!" Fey shouted.

"If I was you I'd forget about getting paid." Sara said.

The two competitors made their way to the battle field and got a firsthand view of the destruction from the previous battle. The roulette wheel began spinning again and stopped on ice again. The devastated field teleported away and a new frozen field which had several ice boulders replaced it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, competing in the penultimate battle of the first round we have Corey Spina from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region taking on Xavier Austin from Lilycove City in the region." The commentator announced.

A new referee appeared and asked both competitors if they were ready. Both trainers gestured yes.

"Do you mind if I go first?" Xavier asked.

"Be my guest." Corey replied with a yawn.

"Don't fall asleep on me Core." Xavier said as he grabbed his pokeball. "Scythe, let's show them what we can do."

Xavier threw his pokeball onto he battle field and released his Pokémon on the ice. It was covered in white fur with a dark blue body and a ruff around its neck and chest. On the top of its head was a single black oval. It had a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head.

"Ah, an Absol." Corey said intrigued. "Boltblast, I need your assistance!"

Corey gently tossed his pokeball into the battle field. The pokeball split open setting free a yellow-brownish Pokémon with long ears and feet, and stubby arms. It had two horizontal brown stripes on its back and a long, thin tail with a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end.

"Your Raichu is not going to be much of a challenge. Scythe use psycho cut." Xavier shouted.

"We'll see. Block psycho cut with iron tail." Corey countered.

The sickle shaped growth on Absol's head began to glow light blue. The light blue energy extended the growth into the shape of a long curved blade. The disaster Pokémon ran across the ice at Raichu. The mouse Pokémon's entire tail glowed bright white as it got down on all fours and ran at Absol. When it was within striking distance Raichu swung its whole body around and propelled its glowing tail at Absol. The disaster Pokémon countered by swinging its head and swiping forward with its light blue energy blade. Both Pokémon tried to stand their ground on the slippery ice as they pushed with their respective attacks. Absol's sharp claws proved to be the difference as Raichu slipped and the disaster Pokémon hit it with psycho cut, sending it sliding across the ice.

"Looks like I have to use long range attacks." Corey said as he placed his hands together and formulated a plan. "Use thunder bolt."

"Use stone edge as a shield." Xavier shouted.

Raichu picked itself up and faced Absol. The mouse Pokémon's cheeks flickered with yellow sparks of electricity and it released three powerful bolts of electricity from it body. The three bolts stayed close together as they headed for Absol. Three light blue rings of energy surrounded the disaster Pokémon's body. The rings glowed white and form into chunks of gray stones. The gray stones continued to circle Absol's body. Raichu's thunderbolt hit the stones as they circled around Absol, shattering all the stones as they converged to protect the disaster Pokémon.

"Scythe use slash." Xavier ordered.

"Hmm, I think you should use volt tackle." Corey said.

Raichu ran at Absol and its body became surrounded by golden electricity. The disaster Pokémon stood its ground and the sickle shape growth on its head glowed white. Absol swung its head, hitting the onrushing mouse Pokémon with its glowing sickle. Volt tackle proven too strong for slash and forced Absol back while electrocuting the disaster Pokémon. Raichu backed away before it was stricken by white sparks from within its own body.

"Boltblast use thunder." Corey ordered.

"Scythe, dodge and use night slash." Xavier countered.

Raichu's body became surrounded by electricity. The mouse Pokémon gathered all the electricity surrounding its body fired a massive yellow beam of electricity at Absol. The disaster Pokémon threw itself to the left dodging the massive beam of electricity. The sickle shaped growth on Absol's head started to glow dark crimson. The dark crimson energy extended the growth into the shape of long curved blade. The disaster Pokémon ran passed the mouse Pokémon, driving the trailing glowing crimson energy sickle into Raichu. The force of the attack sent the mouse Pokémon into air with a hard landing on the ice.

"I see, you use your weaker attacks to gauge your opponent's attacks and hold back your stronger ones." Corey said.

"If that's what you say." Xavier replied. "Let's go with stone edge."

"In that case I'll use volt tackle again." Corey commanded.

This time four blue rings surrounded the disaster Pokémon's body. Then, the rings glowed white and form into chunks of gray stones. Absol's eyes glowed with black energy and the stones circling it were fired at Raichu. The mouse Pokémon ran at Absol and its body became surrounded by golden electricity. Absol's gray stones hit the golden electricity around Raichu and shattered on impact. The rain of stone did not stop the mouse Pokémon as it slammed into Absol, knocking the disaster Pokémon across the field into a frozen boulder. Again, Raichu shuddered in pain as white sparks surrounded it.

"No more volt tackle, use thunder bolt." Corey ordered.

"Use psycho cut." Xavier shouted.

The mouse Pokémon's cheeks flickered with yellow sparks of electricity and it released four powerful bolts of electricity from it body. The four bolts converged together to form two as they headed for Absol. The disaster Pokémon free itself from the ice boulder and the sickle shape growth on its head began to glow light blue. Absol turned its head; the thunderbolt attack hit the glowing sickle growth. The glowing energy acted as insulator, protecting Absol from being electrocuted.

"Scythe, use night slash." Xavier shouted.

"Block it with iron tail." Corey ordered.

The mouse Pokémon's entire tail glowed bright white as it ran at Absol. The sickle shape growth on Absol's head glowed dark crimson and extended into the shape of long curved blade. The disaster Pokémon ran at Raichu. When the mouse Pokémon was within striking distance it swung its whole body but Raichu slipped and landed flat on its face. The mouse Pokémon was completely exposed. When Absol was close enough it tilted its head and pierced the ice with crimson sickle growth. Using its speed, the disaster Pokémon cut through the ice and hit Raichu side on and was able to pick the mouse Pokémon up when the night slash emerged from the ice. With Raichu balanced on the edge of the glowing sickle growth by its abdomen, Absol lifted itself onto its hind legs and then brought down its front legs hard with its head down. Raichu was slammed into the ice on its back as the night slash forced it further into the ice.

"Boltblast, you can't be beaten so easily. Use thunder." Corey shouted.

Raichu's body became surrounded by electricity while trapped in the ice. The mouse Pokémon fired a massive yellow beam of electricity at Absol, who didn't have time to dodge. The disaster Pokémon was engulfed in electricity and stumbled a little.

"Sycthe hit Raichu with another night slash." Xavier screamed.

Raichu struggled to free itself from the ice but the thunder it just used loosened the ice by melting some. As the mouse Pokémon got to its feet the sickle shape growth on Absol's head shined a dark shade of crimson. The disaster Pokémon swiped at the mouse Pokémon, delivering a crushing night slash to Raichu's head.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Absol is the winner." The referee announced as Raichu fell.

"That was really impressive, the way your Absol picked up Boltblast using night slash." Corey said as he returned Raichu.

"Scythe has a mind of his own but his earned that right after all these years." Xavier said as he returned his Absol.

"Changing out are we?" Corey said curious.

"I know most trainers prefer to keep what Pokémon they have and their strategies secret but I think I'd be different." Xavier replied as he grabbed his next pokeball.

"Volcanus, I need your assistance!" Corey said as he sent out his next Pokémon.

Corey again gently tossed the pokeball into the battle field. The pokeball split open to release a Pokémon with red and yellow flame stripes on its body. Its legs were pink and small. It had one flame on its head and two rows of pink spikes running down its back. It also had a tail that was entirely covered in flames.

"Amber, it's time to show that you're the best." Xavier said as threw his second pokeball into the field.

The pokeball split open releasing a familiar large red Pokémon with long, beige-colored, hair like feathers extending behind its head. It's small, red-colored face was almost completely covered in feathers and it had a tuft of fire above its wrists.

"Is it me or is Amber a popular name for Torchic's these days?" Corey joked.

"You named your Magmortar 'Volcanus'." Xavier shot back.

"Volcanus is a good name and now Volcanus is going to use flamethrower." Corey ordered.

"Amber use hi jump kick." Xavier shouted.

Blaziken jumped into the air, covering the distance of the field between the two Pokémon. When the blaze Pokémon was above Magmortar it performed a front flip and hit Magmortar with a rotating heel drop. While Blaziken's leg was still on Magmortar's head, the blast Pokémon pointed its arms in front of it at Blaziken. Magmortar's claws disappeared into its skin and its arms formed into cannons. The blast Pokémon then fired two red-orange streams of fire from its arm cannons at the blaze Pokémon. The force of the flame thrower pushed Blaziken of and the blaze Pokémon somersaulted back to its side of the field.

"Attack with rock tomb." Corey ordered.

"Amber use shadow claw." Xavier shouted.

Blaziken held out its claw and its lower arm became enclosed by a black, ominous aura. The aura then formed into a huge claw. The blaze Pokémon ran at the blast Pokémon with its outstretched arm. Magmortar stuck out its arm and fired red orbs from its arm cannon at the ground, the blast Pokémon fired these orbs into Blaziken's path. When the red orbs hit the ground, they turned into a large auburn stones. Using speed and swift movement Blaziken avoided all the auburn stones and reached Magmortar, delivering a vicious slash across the blast Pokémon.

"Overheat!" Corey shouted.

After brushing off the effects off shadow claw, Magmortar quickly pointed its arm cannon at Blaziken. The blast Pokémon's body turned flame red and it released a ball of white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from its arm cannon into Blaziken. The force of the attack sent the blaze Pokémon flying back, crashing through the auburn stones, shattering them on contact. The attack was very effective as Blaziken landed on its feet.

"That was a good hit but too bad it only gets weaker. Amber hit him with thunder punch." Xavier ordered.

Blaziken's right fist became surrounded by yellow electricity. The electricity faded, and its fist glowed yellow with electric energy. The blaze Pokémon then ran across the ice with incredible speed, Magmortar didn't have time to move. Blaziken ducked under the blast Pokémon's still extended arm and delivered a powerful punch to the gut, sending electricity coursing through Magmortar. The force of the punch was strong enough to lift Magmortar of the ground. The blast was knocked a few feet in the air before falling on its back.

"I see your Blaziken has speed boost." Corey said as Magmortar picked itself up.

"Volcanus use fire blast. If we can beat him with one big move we'll wear him down." Corey shouted.

"Use flare blitz but let Magmortar attack first." Xavier countered with a plan in mind.

Magmortar raised its arm and its hand disappeared forming its arm cannon. A ball of red energy then appeared in front of the cannon. The ball of red energy ignited into a ball of red-orange flames. The blast Pokémon fired the ball of fire at Blaziken. The blaze Pokémon charged at the Magmortar. As it ran, it left behind a trail of fire. Flames then circled around Blaziken's body until completely covering the blaze Pokémon's body like a fiery aura. Magmortar's fire blast met Blaziken half way but instead of exploding, the attack was absorbed into flare blitz causing Blaziken's fiery aura to double in size.

"Seriously, is that even possible?" Corey said in disbelief.

Blaziken slammed itself into Magmortar, knocking it down and through the ice. The blast Pokémon was in pool of shattered ice and water. Red sparks engulfed Blaziken's body as the blaze Pokémon feel to its knees.

"Volcanus used rock tomb while Blaziken is suffering from recoil." Corey shouted.

Magmortar lifted itself out of the small pool. The blast Pokémon then stuck out its arm and fired red orbs from its arm cannon at Blaziken. As the red orbs left the cannon and flew through the short distance between the two Pokémon, they turned into a large auburn stones. The stones hit Blaziken knocking the blaze Pokémon backwards.

"Amber use hi jump kick." Xavier ordered.

"Volcanus fire blast on the spot you're standing on." Corey countered.

Blaziken jumped into the air, and when it was above Magmortar it performed a front flip. As Blaziken descended to deliver its kick, Magmortar dropped its arm cannon, pointing it at the ground. A ball of red energy then appeared in front of the cannon. The ball of red energy ignited into a ball of red-orange flames. The blast Pokémon fired the ball of fire at ground causing an n explosion that released a cloud of steam. When the steam disappeared, Blaziken clutched its leg in pain as it pulled it free its leg from the ice. Behind the blaze Pokémon was a large hole in the ice. Inside the hole was Magmortar, with only its head above ground.

"Really good plan but how do you intended to get Magmortar out?" Xavier asked.

"I was really hoping that Blaziken missing hi jump kick would knock it out." Corey replied.

"Amber use hi jump kick again." Xavier ordered.

Instead of jumping into the air Blaziken walked over to Magmortar. When the blaze Pokémon was next to the hole it lifted its leg up and dropped a powerful heel kick onto the blast Pokémon's head.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Blaziken wins." The referee announced.

"I guess I didn't think the last move all the way through." Corey whispered to his pokeball after returning Magmortar.

"Good work Amber." Xavier said returning his victorious Pokémon.

"I guess it's up to you." Corey said as he grabbed his last pokeball and looked up to the sky.

"Are you going to go?" Xavier shouted across the field.

"Sometimes I wish I were a cloud just floating along, going where ever the breeze takes me." Corey said staring at the sky.

"Maybe you can do that after the tournament. Scythe time to come on back." Xavier shouted sent back his Absol.

"Admiral, I need your assistance!" Corey said as threw his pokeball in to the battle field.

"Nice looking Empoleon. Scythe use stone edge." Xavier ordered.

"Admiral, retaliate with hydro pump." Corey countered.

Three blue rings surrounded Absol's body. The rings turned white and formed into chunks of gray stones. The disaster Pokémon's eyes glowed with black energy and the stones circling it were fired at Empoleon. The emperor Pokémon inhaled deeply before exhaling and blasting a powerful jet of water from its beak. The powerful jet of water shredded through the chucks of grey stone and hit Absol, knocking the disaster Pokémon down.

"Attack using psycho cut." Xavier ordered.

"Admiral, use drill peck." Corey shouted.

The sickle shape growth on Absol's head began to glow blue. The blue energy extended the growth into the shape of long curved blade. Empoleon's beak and trident like growth began to glow gold. The emperor Pokémon then started spinning rapidly as it jumped and launched itself at Absol like a torpedo. Absol charged across the field to attack Empoleon. The glowing sickle met the golden drill and resulted in Absol forcing Empoleon back across the field.

"Time to use surf." Corey commanded.

"Let's use night slash." Xavier countered.

Empoleon's body was engulfed in dark blue energy. The energy began to fall of the emperor Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Empoleon. Then the emperor Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave with Empoleon riding it. The sickle shape growth on Absol's head glowed dark crimson and extended into the shape of long curved blade. The disaster Pokémon jumped up into the air and slashed at the emperor Pokémon, hitting it in the chest. Empoleon was knocked off the wave but Absol was trapped in the wave as it crashed in the ice.

"Absol is unable to battle, Empoleon wins." The referee announced as the water turned back into blue energy and disappeared.

"Good job." Xavier said as he recalled his Pokémon.

"It looks like I saved some face." Corey joked.

"Amber, try and finish it off now." Xavier shouted as he sent his Blaziken back into battle.

"I'll be finishing this one early. Use hydro pump." Corey ordered.

"Dodge and use shadow claw." Xavier countered.

The emperor Pokémon inhaled deeply before exhaling and blasting a powerful jet of water from its beak. Blaziken side stepped the onrushing jet of water and darted towards Empoleon. As the blaze Pokémon ran its lower arm became surrounded by a black aura. The aura then formed into huge claw. Blaziken reached Empoleon and used shadow claw to slash the emperor Pokémon across the chest. After delivering the attack Blaziken somersaulted, retreating to safe distance away from Empoleon.

"Fighting types are weak to flying attacks so use drill peck." Corey screamed.

"Wait for my mark and use thunder punch." Xavier ordered.

Empoleon's beak and trident like growth began to glow gold. The emperor Pokémon began spinning rapidly as it jumped and launched itself at the blaze Pokémon. Blaziken's right fist started to glow bright yellow as it waited for its trainers command.

"Duck and hit Empoleon in the gut as it passes over." Xavier shouted.

Using its boosted speed as an advantage the blaze Pokémon dropped to its knees allowing Empoleon to pass above it. When the rotating emperor Pokémon was above it, Blaziken thrust its fist upwards. The powerful punch hit Empoleon in the midriff, sending electricity coursing through Empoleon, stopping the emperor Pokémon from spinning. The force of the attack knocked Empoleon back across the field, skidding on the ice.

"Wow, Empoleon is still not done. Amber it's time for your signature hi jump kick." Xavier ordered.

"Empoleon get up and use protect." Corey called out.

Using its powerful legs Blaziken jumped high into the air. The blaze Pokémon performed a front flip and began to descend with Empoleon as its target. The emperor Pokémon forced itself up as it struggled to take breathes after the well timed thunder punch. Empoleon raised its wings and created a green force field around it. Blaziken's kick landed on the force field with Empoleon unharmed. Blaziken pushed off the force field and landed a few feet away from the emperor Pokémon.

"Admiral use surf." Corey ordered.

"Amber, use flare blitz before he can use surf." Xavier shouted.

Empoleon's body was engulfed in dark blue energy from within its own body. The energy melted of the emperor Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Empoleon. Flames circled around Blaziken's body until completely covering the blaze Pokémon's body like a fiery aura. The blaze Pokémon charged down Empoleon covering the short distance between them in one powerful leap. Blaziken slammed into the emperor Pokémon, knocking both of them onto the pool of dark blue energy. When Empoleon landed on energy with Blaziken on it, the energy turned into water, the water formed into a large wave with Empoleon holding onto Blaziken so it couldn't escape. The wave reached its peak and headed straight down, crashing into the ice.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Empoleon wins." The referee announced as the water turned back into blue energy and disappeared.

"You did your job well." Xavier said as he returned Blaziken.

"These are hollow victories." Corey said to himself as he waited.

"Estelle, I've set this up for you." Xavier shouted as he sent out his final Pokémon.

The pokeball bounced on the ice and released the Pokémon inside. It was a small Pokémon covered in light-blue fur, which were frozen into sharp quills. Its inner ears and tail end were a darker blue. Its forehead was covered by helmet like growth that had two longer growths on either side hanging over its face.

"A Glaceon, looks like I have some work to do." Corey said with little confidence.

"Estelle use shadow ball." Xavier ordered.

"Admiral defend yourself with protect." Corey countered.

Glaceon opened its mouth and formed a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. When the black and purple ball of energy was bigger than its head the fresh snow Pokémon let out a shriek and fired the shadow ball .Empoleon raised its wings and created a green force field around it. The black and purple ball of energy hit the green force field and exploded, creating a cloud of ball and purple smoke.

"Use fake tears." Xavier called out.

When the smoke disappeared with protect, Glaceon pretended to cry, forcing actual tears to come out of its eyes. Glaceon's cry got louder and louder until it started distorting the air around it. Empoleon tried to block its ears but the sound of crying caused it to shudder.

"Surf worked twice before, let's hope three times lucky." Corey screamed.

"Freeze that wave with blizzard." Xavier shouted.

Empoleon's body was engulfed in blue energy. The energy began to fall of the emperor Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Empoleon. Then the emperor Pokémon jumped onto the pool of blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave. The two growth hanging across Glaceon's face began to glow light blue. The fresh snow Pokémon released a powerful wind filled with light blue glowing snow from its mouth at the wave, freezing it with Empoleon trapped on the top.

"Use shadow ball to shatter the wave." Xavier ordered.

Glaceon opened its mouth and forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. The fresh snow Pokémon fired the black and purple ball of energy at the frozen wave. The shadow ball exploded on contact sending shockwaves through the frozen surf causing cracks. The cracks grew until the whole frozen wave broke apart and Empoleon fell out the air. The emperor Pokémon landed on the chunks of ice.

As Empoleon lifted itself up from the ice, the emperor Pokémon's body became surrounded by a light blue aura. The light blue aura grew brighter until it was cobalt blue.

"Use a torrent powered hydro pump." Corey shouted.

"Use water pulse to block." Xavier shouted.

Empoleon's eyes flashed light blue. The emperor Pokémon inhaled deeply before exhaling and blasting a powerful jet of water from its beak. Glaceon opened its mouth and a blue ball of energy appeared in front of it. It then fired a spiraling stream of water from the ball. The powerful jet of water from hydro pump brushed aside water pulse and hit Glaceon. The fresh snow Pokémon struggled to pick itself up after being drenched.

"Use torrent powered surf this time." Corey shouted.

"Freeze it again with blizzard." Xavier shouted.

Empoleon's eyes flashed light blue again. Empoleon's body was engulfed in double the amount blue energy than before. The energy fell of the emperor Pokémon's body and formed a large pool behind Empoleon. Then the emperor Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a giant wave with Empoleon riding it. This wave was big enough to turn the entire field into a swimming pool. The two growth hanging across Glaceon's face began to glow light blue. The fresh snow Pokémon released a powerful of wind filled with light blue glowing snow from its mouth at the wave. The powerful blizzard struggled to freeze the entire wave. The wave was frozen on its decent in an unstable arch and collapsed under its own wait. An avalanche of ice covered the field.

From the ruble of ice, Empoleon and Glaceon both emerged. Empoleon could barely stand as Glaceon began to glow.

"I give up." Corey said holding out his pokeball and returning Empoleon.

"What?" The referee said puzzled.

"I only wanted to become a Pokémon master so I could have a cool life but this is way too troublesome. Empoleon is too tired and Glaceon's snow cloak just kicked in." Corey answered.

"The winner of the match: Xavier Austin." The referee announced slightly agitated.


	10. Fey Everdeen VS Lynn Hek

Xavier strolled into the waiting room with his head held high. He was expecting all eyes to be on him. Unfortunately everyone was too busy eyeing down their competition for the next round. A few feet behind Xavier, Corey staggered along, dragging his feet.

"You're going in?" Ariel asked as she stopped Corey outside the room.

"I'm not sure. I was just following him." Corey said pointing through the door. "This place is huge and I have no idea where's the exit, so right now I'm lost."

"I know the feeling of being lost." Ariel said leaning against a wall to make sure no one could see her.

"What is this, Team Snowpoint?" Wynter said as she appeared behind the two with Fiona.

"Well, I won't get a chance to face you in the next round." Ariel said to Wynter trying to sound apologetic.

"I never really planned on losing so early." Corey said. "But taking care of my Pokémon is more important than winning."

"I guess I'll carry the torch for Snowpoint now." Wynter said in a sympathetic tone.

"I'll be seeing you around Wynter." Fiona said as she turned to leave.

"Wait kid, I'll go with you." Ariel called out.

"Well, I have nothing better to do." Corey said as he followed.

"I'll join you." Robert interjected as he left the room.

"You heard us?" Ariel asked worried.

"Everyone did. It's dead quite in there." Robert answered.

"I guess there goes your tough girl image." Corey joked.

Wynter entered the room as Fey and Lynn left. The seven trainers stood in complete silence. The looks that were traded spoke volumes.

"I can't believe we're at the final battle of the first round." Blaze said interrupting the silence.

"I can't believe that I made it this far." Sara added.

"I can't believe the battles we've seen so far." Abilia said.

"I can't believe it's not butter." Robin joked.

An awkward silenced followed before everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, I can believe that we deserve to be here." Xavier announced.

"Success doesn't come to you, you go to it." Michael said stroking his beard.

"I'll tell you what I can't believe. I can't believe your beard hasn't fallen off." Wynter said sarcastically.

Fey and Lynn reached the battle field and waited for the match to commence. Going last, the two felt they had something to prove.

For the last time in the round of sixteen the screen in the stadium displayed the roulette wheel. Slowly the roulette wheel began spinning and stopped after a while. The wheel gradually came to a stop on grassland. The ice covered battle field began to glow before disappearing and being replaced by one covered in grass. The field was designed to help smaller Pokémon hide, while it made moving around difficult.

"It has arrived, the final battle of the round of sixteen. We have, Fey Everdeen from Cerulean City in the Kanto region taking on Lynn Hek from Fortree City in the Hoenn region." The commentator announced building up hype for the final battle.

"I think I'll go first." Lynn said reaching into her coat to grab a pokeball.

"By all means, I won't stop you." Fey replied.

Lynn tossed the pokeball into the air above her. The pokeball split open, releasing her Pokémon into the sky. It was covered in white feathers and had broad, triangle-shaped wings attached to its oval shaped body. Its underbelly was dotted with the small red and blue triangular spots. The flying Pokémon had very small feet which were close together. On its head was a three pointed crest. The middle point was white, but the left and right spikes were tipped in blue and red respectively.

"That's an adorable Togekiss. Seer, it's time to battle." Fey said as she threw her pokeball onto the grassy surface.

The pokeball landed in the long grass and released the Pokémon in a bright flash. A small Pokémon covered in lavender fur appeared in the long grass. It had a red gem on its forehead and a pair of eyes with white irises but no pupils. The small Pokémon had four slim legs and tiny paws. Its slender tail was forked into two at the end.

"Since you complimented my Togekiss I feel obligated to say your Espeon is cute." Lynn said.

"Thanks, I think?" Fey replied.

"Enough chit chat, Togekiss use air slash." Lynn ordered.

"Seer, dodge and use future sight." Fey shouted.

While flying, Togekiss lifted up one of its wing and starts waving it around in circles. Light blue energy streaks then appeared and started swirling around, forming into a ball above the tip of Togekiss's wing. The Jubilee Pokémon then fired the ball at Espeon. The sun Pokémon barely dodged taking damage from the force of the blast as it hit the ground. Espeon's eyes started glowing light blue, followed by its body. The glow got brighter until it completely disappeared.

"I got to remember to watch out for that. Togekiss use extreme speed." Lynn ordered.

"Hit it with iron tail after it hits you." Fey countered.

Espeon's entire tail glowed white as it waited for Togekiss to attack. The jubilee Pokémon disappeared from view before reappearing in front of Espeon. Togekiss slammed itself into the sun Pokémon knocking it across the field. Espeon quickly picked its body up and ran at Togekiss. The sun Pokémon jumped forward and flipped, swinging its glowing tail at Togekiss as the jubilee Pokémon tried to fly away. Espeon managed to connect with Togekiss's wing as it fled to the sky.

"Seer use morning sun to heal." Fey shouted.

"Togekiss, this is your chance to use sky attack." Lynn screamed.

Togekiss's body became surrounded by a white aura as it held its attitude, gathering energy. Pink rays of light shined outward from Espeon's body. The sun Pokémon purred as it regained its strength. Togekiss launched itself at Espeon from high in the sky. As it flew, the jubilee Pokémon left a white trail of energy behind it. With Togekiss just a few feet away from Espeon, a strong wind cut across the battle field and a sphere of rainbow colored energy appeared out of nowhere and blasted Togekiss. The force of the rainbow colored sphere stopped the jubilee Pokémon's attack and knocked Togekiss to the ground.

"That future sight kicked in earlier than I expected." Lynn said stunned.

"Use psychic while Togekiss is grounded." Fey ordered.

Espeon's eyes glowed red and the gem on the sun Pokémon's forehead started shining red. Togekiss became surrounded in a red aura. The gem on Espeon's head began changing to a dark shade of red, as the gem changed color the aura around Togekiss got darker. The darker the shade of red, the more pain coursed through the jubilee Pokémon's body. Togekiss squirmed as the aura got darker and darker. The aura got darker until it turned black; once it turned black it disappeared. With the aura completely gone, Togekiss flew back into the sky in discomfort.

"Togekiss use aura sphere." Lynn commanded.

"Seer, hide in the grass."

Espeon disappeared into the long grass and stopped moving. The grass swayed with the wind as the sun Pokémon hid. Togekiss placed its wings together and created a light blue ball of energy. The jubilee Pokémon then fired the light blue ball of energy at the field. The aura sphere changed direction mid air and managed to hit Espeon while it was hiding.

"So it is true, aura sphere never misses." Fey said.

"Sky attack." Lynn ordered.

"Seer use psychic." Fey countered.

Togekiss flew higher and the jubilee Pokémon's body became surrounded by a white aura as it gathered energy. The gem on Espeon's forehead started glowing pink as the sun Pokémon's body became surrounded by light red energy. A shadow like energy emerged from beneath Espeon and extended into the sky. The energy moved too fast for Togekiss to dodge. The jubilee Pokémon was trapped in the energy. The energy faded and Togekiss was surrounded by a light red energy, similar to the one around Espeon. The sun Pokémon raised one of its paws into the air before bring it down swiftly. The red energy around Togekiss reacted in response, forcing the jubilee Pokémon out of the air and onto the ground. When Togekiss hit the ground, the white aura around it disappeared.

"Togekiss get back into the air quickly." Lynn shouted.

"Quick, use iron tail before it takes off." Fey screamed.

Espeon's entire tail glowed white as it charged down the ground jubilee Pokémon, the sun Pokémon disappeared into the long grass with only glowing tail visible. Togekiss used its wings to push off the ground but at the same time Espeon jumped up. The sun Pokémon's glowing tail hit Togekiss on the head, knocking it back down.

"Togekiss is unable to battle, Espeon wins." The referee announced.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone easy on you." Lynn said as she recalled her Togekiss.

"Seer, show her it wasn't a fluke." Fey said to her Pokémon.

"You try that." Lynn shouted as she threw her pokeball into the air above the battle field.

Again the pokeball split open and released her Pokémon into the air. The pokeball released another flying type; it had a long neck, long legs and very sharp wings. It was silver-gray except for its red feathers on its wings. It also had a pointed, triangular crest on its head.

"Skarmory, this grass is really annoying. Use air cutter to get rid of it." Lynn ordered.

"Espeon use future sight." Fey shouted.

Skarmory flew high into the air directly above the middle of the battle field. Espeon's eyes started glowing light blue; followed by its body, at the same time the armor bird Pokémon's wings began glowing white. Before the sun Pokémon could complete future sight Skarmory flapped it wings, releasing dozens of light blue flat circular energy disks across the field. One of the energy disks hit Espeon, stopping it from seeing into the future. The other energy disks hit the field, slicing sections of the long grass on impact.

"Skarmory use steel wing." Lynn screamed.

"Try and block it with iron tail." Lynn ordered.

Both of Skarmory's wings glowed bright white as the armor bird Pokémon began to descend. Espeon's tail glowed white as it prepared. The sun Pokémon swung its body around and hit Skarmory's glowing wing with its glowing tail. The armor bird Pokémon's attack proved too strong as it swatted aside Espeon.

"Seer, use psychic." Fey shouted.

"Skarmory use flash cannon." Lynn ordered.

The gem on Espeon's forehead started glowing pink as the sun Pokémon's body became surrounded by light red energy. A shadow like energy emerged from beneath Espeon and extended into the sky. The energy hit Skarmory, surrounding the armor bird Pokémon with a light red energy. Espeon used its psychic attack to drop Skarmory out of the sky and slam it into the ground. While on the ground, Skarmory opened its beak and a silver ball appeared in front of it. The armor bird Pokémon then fired a silver beam from the ball at Espeon. The sun Pokémon didn't have time to move and was hit by the silver beam.

"Skarmory end this battle with brave bird." Lynn screamed.

"Seer, use future sight." Fey shouted in desperation.

Espeon's eyes started glowing light blue, followed by its body. Skarmory toke off back into the sky, when it was high enough the armor bird Pokémon pulled in its wings and dove down at Espeon like a missile, as it descended its body burst into blue flames. The glow on Espeon's got brighter until it completely disappeared. Skarmory pulled out its wings and its body became surrounded by a blue aura. The armor Pokémon slammed its body into Espeon before flying back into the air. When the glow faded, light blue sparks ran up Skarmory's wings as it toke recoil damage.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Skarmory wins." The referee announced.

"I'm sorry about that Seer." Fey said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Skarmory get ready to take out her next Pokémon." Lynn ordered.

"Don't get too overconfident, Clair I need you." Fey shouted as sent out her second Pokémon.

The pokeball landed in section of shredded grass and released her Pokémon. The Pokémon it released had yellow skin over its body. It had two large ears on the top of either side of its head and a red star-shaped symbol on its forehead. It had a large mustache that grew out of the narrower section of its face. Attached to this abdomen was a huge, thick tail, which was mostly yellow with a band of brown circling it. It held a spoon in its right hand.

"You won't be able to beat me with a Kadabra. Skarmory use steel wing." Lynn ordered.

"Let's go with psycho cut." Fey shouted.

Both of Skarmory's wings glowed bright white as the armor bird Pokémon dove out of the sky at Kadabra. The spoon in Kadabra's hand started glowing light blue, the light blue energy extended and formed into a long blade. The psi Pokémon clutched the blade with both hands as Skarmory slammed its glowing wings into the light blue energy blade. The force of steel wing caused the blue energy blade to shatter and sent Kadabra flying across the grassy field.

"Clair use energy ball." Fey ordered.

"Skarmory use flashed cannon." Lynn shouted.

Kadabra placed its hands together and formed a green ball of energy in between them. The psi Pokémon then brought its hands forward and fired the green ball of energy into the air. As it flew above the field, Skarmory opened its beak and a silver ball appeared in front of it. The armor bird Pokémon then fired a silver beam from the ball. The green ball of energy hit the silver beam and forced it back. The energy ball hit Skarmory doing little damage.

"That grass attack was very effective." Lynn said sarcastically laughing.

Fey didn't reply, instead she pointed up. Lynn stopped laughing look up. A powerful breeze blanketed the battle field and a sphere of rainbow colored energy appeared out of nowhere above Skarmory. The rainbow colored sphere blasted the armor bird Pokémon in the back knocking it out of the air. The steel Pokémon crashed into the battle, the force of the impact gave off an echoing sound. Ironically there was no grass to soften the landing because of the armor bird Pokémon's earlier air cutter.

"Clair now's your chance use confusion." Fey ordered.

"Skarmory use air cutter." Lynn shouted.

The psi Pokémon ran across the field and stopped in front of Skarmory. Kadabra's eyes flashed red before its spoon started glowing red. The red glow transferred to Skarmory, the red glow caused the armor bird Pokémon to shriek in pain before disappearing. Skarmory lifted itself up and while standing on the ground the armor bird Pokémon wings began glowing white. Skarmory flapped it wings, releasing dozens of light blue flat circular energy disks at the psi Pokémon directly in front of it. The force of the air cutter knocked Kadabra back but the psi Pokémon remained on its feet.

"Quick Kadabra, time to use recover." Fey shouted.

"I don't think so, Skarmory use steel wing." Lynn shouted.

Both of Skarmory's wings glowed bright white as the armor bird Pokémon spread its wings. Kadabra's whole body glowed yellow and most of the damage it took from air cutter disappeared. The armor bird Pokémon tried running across the field but ended up tripping and falling face first into the ground. Skarmory got up and stumbled around the field.

"Clair use confusion." Fey ordered.

"I hate being confused, Skarmory use flash cannon." Lynn shouted.

Skarmory opened its beak and a silver ball appeared in front of it. As the armor bird Pokémon tried to fire its attack, it tripped and the silver ball of energy exploded in its face. Kadabra's eyes flashed red before its spoon started glowing red. The red glow transferred to Skarmory, the red glow caused the armor bird Pokémon to shriek in pain before disappearing. After suffering a second confusion Skarmory woke up, shaking off the effects of being confused.

"Skarmory use brave bird." Lynn shouted.

"One more time, use confusion." Fey shouted.

Skarmory toke into the sky, when it was high enough the armor bird Pokémon pulled in its wings and dove down at the psi Pokémon like a missile, as it descended its body burst into blue flames. Kadabra's eyes flashed red and its spoon started glowing red. Skarmory pulled out its wings and its body became surrounded by a blue aura, the blue aura became coated in red energy which caused Skarmory to close its eyes from pain. The armor Pokémon slammed its aura covered body into Kadabra. The forced of the attack sent the psi Pokémon crashing across the field. When the blue aura faded, light blue sparks ran up Skarmory's wings as it collapsed onto the ground.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." The referee announced.

"I guess I overestimated how much HP Skarmory had." Lynn said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Are you sure you didn't underestimate me?" Fey asked she recalled Kadabra.

"Whatever floats your boat?" Lynn said as she threw her last pokeball into the air.

The pokeball split open in the air releasing a large flying Pokémon. The feathers on its body were yellow and red with its tail feathers also red colored. It had a tan colored underbelly. The feathers on its head-crest covered the length of its body.

"Well water floats my boat." Fey said choosing her last Pokémon.

Fey threw the pokeball onto the field and released a bulky pink Pokémon. On its head was what appeared to be crown. There was a small red gem on the upper part of the crown. It also had a red and white ruff around its neck.

"Pidgeot let's test her Slowking with twister." Lynn ordered.

"Sage, bring Pidgeot to your level with psychic." Fey shouted.

Pidgeot's wings started glowing white. The bird Pokémon created a tornado by flapping its wings. The white energy around the bird Pokémon's wings transferred to the tornado making it faster. Pidgeot released the tornado with one last flap of its wings. The swirling vortex of wind landed on the field, ripping out the grass by it roots. The tornado tore across the field before hitting Slowking. The wind based attack spun itself out after hitting the royal Pokémon. Slowking's eyes glow light blue, a stream of energy so light in color it was almost invisible emerged from the royal Pokémon's body and shot up into the sky touching Pidgeot. The bird Pokémon became surrounded by light blue energy similar to the one around Slowking. The royal Pokémon looked down and the blue energy around Pidgeot forcefully slammed it to the ground.

"Pidgeot get up and use hurricane." Lynn ordered.

"Sage, use disable." Fey screamed.

Pidgeot stood up and spread its wings as wide as possible. The bird Pokémon began to gather blue energy around its wings. Pidgeot used the blue energy to strengthen its wings as it unleashed a powerful wind storm with a single flap of its wings. The powerful winds unleashed by the bird Pokémon uprooted all the remaining grass as it travelled towards Slowking. When the hurricane reached the royal Pokémon, the intensity of the wind picked it up and threw it into the air. Slowking found itself being spun around in the air until the wind faded and it fell to the ground. The royal Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and a blue aura appeared around it. Slowking released blue rings of energy from its body that travelled across the field and made Pidgeot unable to move before disappearing.

"Pidgeot use giga impact." Lynn ordered.

"Use surf." Fey countered.

Pidgeot flew into the sky and its body became surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy then appeared from the peak of the streaks and enveloped the bird Pokémon's body. Pidgeot then dived out of the sky and slammed into Slowking, sending the royal Pokémon tumbling across the field. Slowking forced itself to its feet as Pidgeot landed on the ground to rest. The small red gem on Slowking's crown started to glow sky blue. The ground underneath the royal Pokémon started to glow the same color as the gem. Slowking raised its arms and a wave emerged from the glowing blue ground. The wave rose into the air with the royal Pokémon riding it. When the wave was above Pidgeot, the wave crashed on the bird Pokémon. Then all the water Slowking summoned disappeared.

"Now Sage, attack using psychic." Fey shouted.

"Pidgeot get away." Lynn screamed.

The bird Pokémon tried to flap its wing to escape but was too weary from using giga impact. The crown on Slowking's head started to glow light purple. A dark purple shadow made of energy emerged from the royal Pokémon's shadow. The purple shadow travel along the ground until it reached Pidgeot's shadow. The purple energy shadow travelled along the bird Pokémon's body surrounding it in purple energy. The energy began tightening around Pidgeot's body, hurting it before disappearing.

"Pidgeot use wing attack." Lynn shouted.

"Sage, use Zen head butt." Fey ordered.

Pidgeot flew into the air, struggling to maintain the altitude it had earlier. The bird Pokémon's wings began to glow white. With its wings glowing brightly, Pidgeot launched itself at Slowking. The crown on the royal Pokémon's head started glowing blue as it became surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. Slowking moved its glowing crown into the bird Pokémon path as it attacked. Pidgeot slammed its glowing white wing into the royal Pokémon's glowing crown. The bird Pokémon hit Slowking and lost control, crashing into the ground.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Slowking wins. The winner of the match: Fey Everdeen." The referee announced.

Fey and Lynn both recalled there Pokémon. Before Fey could talk to her opponent, she was ushered away by match officials. The field teleported away and a platform replaced the field. Fey was led onto the platform followed by the other quarter finalists. The eight trainers stood in the battle field waiting for the matches to be announced.

"In exactly one week, the quarterfinals will commence. A competition of this magnitude requires ample time to train." Lance announced. "Now the eight remaining competitors will be paired up to give us the quarter finals."

A silence fell over the stadium as everyone stared at the main screen, waiting for the matches to appear. Pictures of the eight remaining trainers flashed across the screen. Slowly the pictures stopped flashing and the matches were set.

**Blaze Westwood VS Xavier Austin**

**Fey Everdeen VS Robin Archer**

**Sara Margus VS Wynter White**

**Michael Edisto VS Abilia Victorien**


	11. Bugs

"Gallade use psycho cut, Salamence use flame thrower!" Robin shouted.

It was around golden hour on the day after the round of sixteen. At a small training field on the outskirts of the Indigo Plateau the young trainer from Canalave City trainer prepared for the next round. After hours of training during the day his Pokémon all looked exhausted.

"Good job." He said drained, as he returned his Pokémon.

Robin made his way to the Pokémon center where he was staying for the duration of the championship. Dragging his legs, he forced himself to reception counter.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked with a welcoming smile.

"Can you take care of my Pokémon?" He replied as he handed over five pokeballs.

"Sure thing." The friendly nurse replied as she went into the back to fetch a tray.

As Robin waited he scanned around the room, looking for anyone he knew. He saw a familiar teen dressed very formally. Robert sat on a couch in the lobby with his head thrown back and looking deeply depressed. After Nurse Joy collected his Pokémon Robin walked over to find out what was wrong with Robert.

"What's up dude?" Robin asked, hoping for a short answer.

"Not much, I just got way too much time on my hands." Robert muttered.

"Ah I see. So do you know where everybody else is?" Robin questioned looking around the empty lobby.

"Last I checked I heard that they were on their way to the hot springs." Robert answered.

"Hot springs?" Robin said confused.

"Are you serious? Didn't you read the brochure? Competing in the Pokémon World Championship they give free entry to places like that. Today is some sort of mug festival. You should have read the brochure." Robert explained.

"I really wanted to have a beach day but I guess a hot spring will do." Robin said.

"It'll probably be closed by the time you get there. It's a long walk." Robert stated.

"Shoot." Robin mumbled under his breath.

"Not if you take the short cut." Nurse Joy added from her counter.

"Short cut?" Robin said excitedly running up to the nurse's counter.

"If you go through the forest you'll get there in no time but beware of the Pokémon." She continued.

"I have Lucario with me." Robin replied.

"Your Lucario may be strong but I would feel very guilty if I sent you into that forest with only one Pokémon." The nurse reasoned.

"So you've healed my other Pokémon?" Robin asked.

"No, they still need time to rest." Joy said.

"I guess I'll miss the festival." Robin stuttered sadly.

"Nonsense, he'll go with you." Joy announced pointing at Robert.

"What? Me?" Robert exclaimed.

"Yes, you, I healed all your Pokémon this morning and all you've done the entire day is distract the trainee nurses." Nurse Joy said.

"Fine, I make sure nothing happens to him." Robert conceded as he walked out the door.

"I can take care of myself." Robin stated with determination in his voice.

"I know but I guess my maternal instincts are a bit too strong." Joy whispered. "Besides I think he needs some fresh air."

"Let's get going!" Robert shouted from outside the Pokémon center.

"Give me five minutes. I'm not going in my track suit." Robin responded as he ran to his room.

Robert strolled back into the Pokémon center and leaned against the nurse's counter.

"Listen very carefully young man. When you get to the edge of town you'll see the path leading to the hot springs and a sign. The path goes around the forest, that's the long way. Instead of taking the path you can go through the forest. From the sign head west, straight through the forest. Carry on that direction to get there in no time. Do you understand?" The nurse explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Robert replied scratching his head.

"I'm ready." Robin shouted as he ran out of the Pokémon center in his usual navy blue dress shirt and black jeans with brown sneakers and a small backpack hanging off one shoulder.

The two trainers walked in silence through the busy Indigo Plateau. Robin walked briskly but had to slow his pace every time that Robert saw a pretty girl. This behavior caused him to laugh, reminding him about a particular gym leader. Eventually the two reached the sign on the edge of town.

"Why are we stopping?" Robin asked.

"According to the nurse from this sign we should head east through the forest." Robert explained.

Reaching into his back pack Robin pulled out a compass and headed East as Robert followed.

**Back at the Pokémon center**

A blue haired police officer walked into the Pokémon center with a Chatot on her shoulder.

"I heard you were having trouble controlling all the trainees." The police officer joked, removing her sunglasses.

"Well if it isn't my favourite buddy." Joy said as the music note Pokémon flew onto her shoulder.

"Favourite buddy, favourite buddy." Chatot squawked.

"Don't worry about it Jenny, you know how it is. Trainees are always getting distracted by anyone with a rare Pokémon." Joy explained petting the bird on her shoulder.

"So where is this boy and his rare Pokémon?" Jenny asked curious.

"I told him to take the short cut and head to the festival." Joy said.

"You did what?" Jenny shouted, slamming her fists onto the reception counter. "The forest is off limits during the festival."

Chatot was stunned from the outburst and fell of Joy's shoulder.

"Oh, you worry too much. They were both trainers who made it to the last sixteen in the world championship." Joy said.

"Oh Joy, what am I going to do with you. I give up." Jenny murmured.

**At the forest edge**

The trees grew tall and close together creating a canopy that the light struggled to break through. The wind caused shifting patterns of light as it as it made the trees sway. It was clear that the forest was not a place for people. There was no clear path through the forest. The forest floor was covered in branches, twigs, fallen leaves, ferns, underbrush and think green moss. The forest was far from silent, the sounds of branches creaking, leaves rustling, wind whistling around trunks and a soft humming.

"It's been nice knowing you." Robert smirked, turning around.

"Yeah, you're not going back to the Pokémon center to trouble those trainees." Robin retorted, grabbing Robert's coat and pulling him into the forest.

The two trainers wandered into the dimly lit forest squeezing between trees, climbing over rocks, going through all obstacles to keep their eastward bound path.

"Is this the right way?" Robin asked.

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure." Robert answered.

"This is one heck of a work out." Robin said as he scrambled over a fallen tree.

"If I wanted a work out, I wouldn't have used a suit." Robert snapped.

"It's not that bad." Robin insisted.

"Not that bad? The tree bark is rough, leaves keep falling, branches keep slapping me, the ground is uneven, there are twisted roots everywhere, it's leaking sticky sap from somewhere, the underbrush keeps tangling me, twigs are snagging my hair and the worst is all these dam webs." Robert complained, shaking his head.

"Did you say webs?" Robin croaked as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Yeah, look up." Robert answered as he brushed past.

The top branches of the trees in the forest were completely covered in web. The web was connected from one tree to another creating one massive spider web.

"I want to go home." Robin uttered.

"I don't think so; we're going to this festival even if it kills us." Robert said dragging Robin ahead.

Holding his breath with eyes wide open and fists clenched Robin forced his way through the forest.

"Wait a minute; I just realized I made a huge mistake…" Robert confessed.

"What!" Robin echoed.

A hushed and intense silence followed as Robert tried to speak.

"I forgot my swim suit." Robert continued.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Robin roared.

Suddenly the soft, calm humming changed into vicious, angry cries. The cries got louder and louder. A sharp buzzing sound accompanied the cries and the web in the trees began to shake. Close to a hundred small six legged green Pokémon followed by bigger four legged red Pokémon started converging on the web above the two trainers.

"Run!" Robin shouted as he left Robert in his wake.

The two trainers ran through the huge forest taking the least obstructed path, completely losing their way. Besides the army of bug Pokémon above them, Robin and Robert had to avoid hoards of flying bug Pokémon that seemed endless.

"Dive when I tell you to." Robert shouted as they ran.

"What?" Robin shouted back.

"Dive now." Robert barked.

The two trainers dove forward into a large pile of old leaves. The swarm of Beedrill, Venomoth, Dustox and Masquerain flew straight by, missing them.

"Is it me or these Pokémon don't belong here." Robert asked, peering from under the leaves.

Robin nodded frantically as he reached for his Lucario.

"Don't be crazy. There's no way we can battle our way out of this. We need brains not brawn." Robert scolded.

"You have six, I have one. We'll be able to battle our way out." Robin explained.

"Not exactly, I have one. The other five are how you say, baby Pokémon." Robert said.

"Why do have baby Pokémon with you?" Robin asked.

"Since I got knocked out, I figured I could use this time to evolve them." Robert continued.

As the two trainers waited in the pile of leaves, small red and cream colored Pokémon with small spikes running down the tops of their body crawled through the leaves with stubby white limbs.

"Dude there's a Wurmple on your…" Was all Robert got out before Robin toke off, leaving the worm Pokémon behind.

The two trainers continued running, completely lost. Ducking and swerving every time a swarm of bug Pokémon appeared. Using amazing reflexes and teamwork they avoided the web being dropped by the Spinarak and Ariados.

"Why do you still have that Wurmple?" Robin asked, pointing to the worm Pokémon on Robert's shoulder.

"He likes my suit." Robert explained petting the bug Pokémon.

As the two trainers stopped to catch their breath hiding behind a large oak tree, a curved shaped green Pokémon on a thread of silk swung out of the tree straight for Robert. Wurmple opened its mouth and fired multiple white darts from its mouth, cutting the silk thread dropping Metapod onto the ground.

"I think it's time to move." Robin said as Robert petted the Pokémon on his shoulder.

After ten more minutes of running and dodging Robert collapsed from exhaustion.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't pick it up you know." Robin said pointed to the Metapod in Robert's hands.

"I think you need to face your fear of bugs." Robert gasped.

"I don't have a fear of bugs." Robin gulped.

"Is that so?" Robert said reminding Robin of all the times he screamed whenever the Spinarak and Ariados dropped down.

"Do you hear that?" Robin said changing the topic.

"I do. The sound of all the bugs is to the left of us, unlike before when it was all around us. It must mean we're almost out of this horrible place." Robert theorized.

"We keep running." Robin said.

Robert lifted himself off the ground with his newly acquired Metapod in tow.

"You should get rid of that thing." Robin complained.

"It's really grown on me." Robert responded.

"You've only had it for like ten minutes." Robin retorted.

"No literally grown on me." Robert explained showing that the Metapod was stuck to his coat.

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin mumbled.

Robin's disbelief was in reference to the bushel of leaves with eyes that was piggy backing on Robert. Assuming they were safe the two trainers stopped running and walked away from the buzzing sound. After twenty minutes of walking and a Yanma nesting on Robert's head the two realized that they weren't putting any distance between them and the sound of Pokémon.

"This isn't right." Robin said as they finally reached a clearing.

"You're telling me, this is the last time I use honey scented perfume." Robert complained.

Within a few seconds dozens of Spinarak and Ariados appeared, slowly they lowered themselves from the massive web overhead.

"I so had this nightmare." Robin choked.

"I don't think I can carry that many Pokémon." Robert added.

The menacing bug Pokémon surrounded the two trainers. Ariados crawled along the ground while Spinarak watched from the trees.

"This is really awkward." Robert said as three of the Pokémon stuck to him started glowing.

After a bright glow Robert was surrounded by three new Pokémon. The one in front of him was dark purple with large white veined wings. The one on his head was a large, dark green Pokémon with red spots and it had red and white wings. The Pokémon on his back was black with orange eyes and four tan colored wings.

"Nobody outside of this forest can know about this." Robert shuddered. "It's time to face your fear now."

"You're right. I can take them, just a bunch of wild Pokémon. Wild, bug Pokémon who look very hungry." Robin squeaked.

"Man up dude. Or else you're done for." Robert shouted.

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"I'm safe, I'm the man who would be king of the bugs and you're royally cooked." Robert explained.

"I can do this. I know I trained you hard today but I hope you got something left." Robin screamed as he sent out his Lucario.

"Let's go with blaze …." Robin tried ordering.

"I would go with special attacks so that Lucario can protect you and fight at the same time." Robert interrupted.

"I see your point. Lucario use water pulse." Robin ordered.

Lucario raised its hands and a blue ball of energy formed in between them. Lucario fired balls of water from the ball of energy at the Ariados.

"There's too many of them. Lucario use blaze kick." Robin shouted.

Lucario jumped in the air towards the attacking bug Pokémon. The aura Pokémon's leg became engulfed in flames as it kicked the Ariados. Not of all of Lucario's kicks hit, some missed setting fire to the forest.

"Smokey the Ursaring would be disappointed." Robert joked.

The fire spread rapidly among the dead leaves and fallen branches. The raging fire acted a repellent scaring off the Ariados and Spinarak.

"Lucario put out the fire with water pulse." Robin calmly ordered.

Lucario began firing balls of water at the fire but since Lucario wasn't a water type the aura Pokémon's water pulse was strong enough to put the fire out.

"No, no, no, no." Robin panicked as the fired grew.

"Azurill use surf to put out the fire." Robert said he tossed a pokeball onto the ground.

The pokeball split open and released a small blue Pokémon that was sitting on its big, rubbery tail. Azurill began to glow blue before the glow fell off the small Pokémon and turned to water on the ground. Azurill controlled the water and used it to put out the fire.

"Good job kiddo." Robert said returning his Pokémon.

"I almost had a heart attack." Robin said recalling Lucario. "Now where do we go?"

"We go this way." Robert led. "The bug Pokémon told me."

Robin laughed and followed his bug covered friend. After a short walk they found themselves at the end of the forest. Bright lights peered into the forest as someone shouted. Robert and Robin emerged from the forest and were greeted by Officer Jenny and her Chatot on a motorcycle with bright lights.

"You must be the boys Joy sent." Jenny said fiddling with her sunglasses. 'I can't believe you made it through the forest in one piece this time of year."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"It's mating season. All the bug Pokémon get very agitated." Jenny explained.

"About the bug Pokémon, why are there so many different species in there?" Robert inquired.

"That's a wildlife reserve." Jenny said examining Robert.

"Oh these, I toke these Pokémon into the forest." Robert lied.

"Is that so?" Jenny said as she pulled on her bowling glove.

"One good thing came out of this." Robin interrupted. "I think I got over my fear of bug Pokémon."

"That's great. I just remembered that this isn't a mug festival, it's a bug festival and this year's theme is Ariados." Robert admitted.

"Oh….." Robin said as he fell over.

"Are you…."

"I think you're forgetting about me." Jenny said as she picked up a bowling ball.

"Who carries a bowling ball on them in the middle of nowhere?" Robert asked puzzled.

"You're about to find out." Jenny shouted as she chased Robert.

"I hate bug Pokémon." Robin groaned from the ground.


	12. Chasing Rainbows

The sun was barely rising over the Indigo Plateau on the second day of the week long break. Sara walked out of the Pokémon center still tying her hair into a pony tail. After taking a break from training to attend a festival she felt that she needed to make it up. Rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes she walked into the town library.

"It's nice to see you again." The librarian greeted.

"I'd like to check out the book that I asked about yesterday." Sara requested.

"I'm sorry but someone's already checked it out." The librarian apologized as she pointed to a small table in the middle of the library.

In the middle of the silent library, between the bookshelves a young girl sat reading. She was wearing dark blue bootleg jeans with black boots and a pink graphic top that had a picture of a Pidgey on it.

"Lynn? You look so much different without that coat." Sara said walking up to Lynn.

"Oh, since I wouldn't be competing I ditched the coat. I wanted to be recognized for my skills, not how I look." Lynn answered, looking up from the book.

"How's the book?" Sara queried.

"Now I see. You're hunting the same thing I am." Lynn said.

"No, I'm just curious." Sara replied crossing her arms.

Lynn stared at the girl standing before her. Her beige eyes locked on Sara. Sara started biting her lip and her eyes dart nervously around the room.

"I'm not hunting it; I just want to see it." Sara confessed.

"You'd be wasting your time with this book. There's nothing connecting the Indigo Plateau and its flight patterns." Lynn said, giving the book to Sara.

"You know if we're both looking for the same thing we should pool our resources and the information we've gathered individually. You know, create synergy." Sara proposed.

"Hmm, I could use the help." Lynn answered.

Lynn got up from the table and walked towards the exit. Sara ran over to the check in and returned the book before dashing outside. The two walked back to the Pokémon center as Sara kept checking her watch. The doors slid open, with a gentle beep. Nurse Joy who was resting her head on the counter looked up.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Joy yawned.

"No thank you." Sara replied, dragging away Lynn by her arm.

"Maybe we should have asked her for help?" Lynn said.

"I heard from Wynter who heard from Fiona who heard from Blaze who heard from Fey who heard from Robin that's she's crazy." Sara explained.

"Wow, is that the kind of info I can expect you to contribute." Lynn remarked.

"I'll show you." Sara said as she ran to her room.

Lynn waited in the lobby, her attention focused solely on the sleeping nurse. Slowly she inched closer to the reception counter. The trainer from Fortree cautiously raised her hand to tap the nurse.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Joy warned as she made herself more comfortable.

Lynn quickly retreated and waited for Sara in the center of the lobby. Sara reappeared with an old A4 sized booklet in her hands. She handed the booklet to Lynn who began to examine it. It was filled with articles and pictures from newspapers near the Indigo Plateau.

"This is good." Lynn complimented.

"That's what I've gathered, what do you have?" Sara asked.

"You toke the old route of paper research while I used the electronic route." Lynn said as she pulled out her poke-gear.

Lynn began to press buttons furiously before handing the device over. Sara scrolled through the information that Lynn gathered. The two trainers pulled up seats and carefully examined the information gathered by the other. A few hours passed and everybody else had left the Pokémon center.

"My head hurts. Nothing makes sense. Half these sightings have zero credibility. And the other half, don't get me started on the other half." Sara complained pulling her hair.

"This is like searching for a drop of water in the ocean." Lynn added.

"Need help searching for something." Nurse Joy interrupted.

"I got this." Lynn whispered.

Sara toke the hint and left the Pokémon center as Lynn talked to Nurse Joy. Sara decided to do some training. The battlefield outside the Pokémon center was empty; the other trainers left in the tournament were keeping their party for the next round secretive so they were training on the outskirts of town. Sara looked around before throwing a pokeball into the air. The pokeball split open, releasing a white and green Pokémon that looked like it was wearing a ballroom gown.

"Grace use teleport like we practiced." Sara shouted.

Gardevoir began glowing light blue before disappearing and reappearing across the field. Gardevoir used teleport rapidly, making it seem as if it was everywhere.

"Stop, we still need more practice." Sara said disappointed. "You teleported out of the battle field, it looks like the faster you go the harder it becomes to control."

"Neat trick." Lynn commented as she walked out of the Pokémon center waving a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Sara asked recalling Gardevoir.

"According to Nurse Joy, this guy might have information about what we want." Lynn answered showing Sara the address.

"I guess it's the only lead we have." Sara conceded.

Deciding that this was their best chance the two travelled to the tourist hotspot of the Indigo Plateau also known as the shopping district. The streets were filled with people and Pokémon, besides the massive shops there also street vendors everywhere. Even though it was day time there still bright store signs advertising sales. The two trainers stopped by one of many benches. They looked around at people walking and talking arm in arm and kids dragging parents into stores and towards displays, things that Pokémon trainers rarely experience.

"I think we should look for that stall." Sara said.

"It doesn't look like it'll get any less busy." Lynn agreed.

Sara and Lynn wandered around asking people if they had directions to address Nurse Joy had given them. Most of the people they asked were tourist and the others all gave contradicting directions. After walking around and around in circles they finally found the stall they wanted. The man sitting at the stall had small black eyes that kept surveying the streets. His brown hair was covered by a small straw hat. He had a thin white head band with a bow on it just under his hat. He had a thin moustache on his face.

"Hey you girl." The man called out. "Hey you girl."

"Are you addressing me?" Sara responded.

"I want you to take a look at this Pokémon." The man replied, unveiling a small tank with a blue Magikarp.

"Huh, what is this thing?" Sara asked confused.

"This is the king of all carp, an ultra super rare shiny Magikarp." The man explained.

"Oh really." Sara said skeptically, raising an eye brow.

"Just between you and me this Magikarp is like a Pokémon goldmine." The man continued.

"Goldmine?" Sara laughed.

"That's right a Magikarp lays one thousand eggs at a time, each of those baby Magikarp lays one thousand more. One thousand times one thousand makes one million. Every one of those one million lays one thousand, that's a billion Pokémon. You can sell one Magikarp for one hundred big ones and in three generation you'll have tons of money. Since I like you I'll let you have it for three hundred." The man clarified.

"Hey Lynn check this out!" Sara shouted sarcastically.

"I guess this is it." Lynn said disappointed.

"Listen up you con artist. I don't know what kind of fool falls for this scam." Sara exploded. "Nurse Joy says you have a map that marks rare Pokémon sightings. I need that map!"

"Oh you wanted that." The man said as he handed Sara a map with his trembling hand.

Sara opened up the map and showed it too Lynn. When they looked back, the man was gone.

"But I didn't pay for the map." Sara mumbled.

"I guess it's on the house. Look here, the mountain area just outside of the Indigo Plateau. That's like an hour's walk or a ten minute flight." Lynn said as she grabbed two pokeballs.

"Yeah but you know we're already in the shopping district." Sara hinted.

"Well I did like the bargains over there." Lynn agreed.

After they went shopping they looked for a place to take off. When they were at the edge of town, Lynn threw her two pokeballs into air, releasing her Skarmory and Pidgeot.

"This is amazing!" Sara screamed as she tried to keep her balance on Pidgeot.

"Flying Pokémon are amazing." Lynn said as guided her Skarmory.

The armor bird Pokémon slowed to a decent as Lynn gave the order while Pidgeot dove out the sky rapidly causing Sara to scream in fear. The two flying Pokémon came to a complete stop near the base of the mountain.

"According to the map this is the spot where people have reported sightings." Sara said as she caught her breath.

"Maybe we should go higher." Lynn suggested.

The walk up the mountain proved very easy as it appeared that many people hand used the same path before. As they went higher up they began realize that the mountain had been cut to make hiking easier. Deciding that they would go a different route, the two trainers went off the beaten path to take a more rugged way. As they made light work of the hike up the rocky surface it soon became clear they weren't alone. A few of the boulders around them began to shake before heads protruded out of the boulders, with short arms and four-clawed legs.

"Golem, my Pokémon could use a work out." Lynn said as she reached for a pokeball.

"There are only five of them; I really could use the training since I'm taking all this time off." Sara pleaded as she stopped Lynn.

"Go for it." Lynn said putting her pokeball away.

"Mud beast, come on out." Sara said as she clicked her pokeball open releasing her Swampert.

"You just have to scare them away." Lynn reminded. "We're the ones trespassing remember."

"Oh okay." Sara pouted. "Use muddy water."

Swampert opened its mouth and released a stream of mud from its mouth at the Golem, just missing by hitting the ground in front of them. The splashing of the wet mud scared of the Golem.

"That was a bit disappointing." Sara said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Can you hear that?" Lynn said as she pointed further up.

The two trainers carefully snuck up the mountain and hid behind a large boulder. Peering over they could see an elderly couple and another younger man. All three of them were dressed in hiking gear. The younger man was the same one from the shopping district who had the Magikarp. The three of them looked up to the sky as a fog suddenly set in. A very dull but visible rainbow formed in the fog to everyone's amazement. The sound of wings flapping cut through the fog as a golden Pokémon flew into the fog, following the rainbow. The flying Pokémon had a wide wing span and long neck with sharp beak on its head.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sara whispered.

"Yeah, it is." Lynn replied reaching for her pokeball.

The old man and the old woman looked up in amazement as the golden Pokémon circled above them. The elderly couple toke pictures and paid the younger man money.

"Pidgeot blow away this hoax with hurricane." Lynn shouted as she threw her pokeball in the air.

The bird Pokémon emerged from its pokeball and unleashed a powerful wind that blew away the fog and the rainbow leaving and caused the golden flying Pokémon to fall out of the sky.

"What's going on?" The old man asked puzzled.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Sara answered coming out from behind the rock.

"You again!" The con man choked.

"That's just a Fearow painted gold. The fog was actually a Pokémon using mist and the rainbow was a combination of sunny day and rain dance colliding. The mist covered up the attacks and made it hard to see what was going on. This is just a scam." Sara explained.

"That's just a matter of opinion." The con man shouted as he ran behind a rock and grabbed a Sunkern and a Wooper.

"That doesn't make sense." Sara muttered.

"Up up and away." The con man shouted as he jumped on Fearow expecting to take off.

"Fearow is out cold." Lynn said from behind the rock as Pidgeot knocked the man of Fearow.

"I really wanted to see it again." The old woman said disappointed.

"Again! You've seen it before?" Sara exclaimed running up to the woman as Lynn followed.

"Oh yes young lady. When my husband and I were young Pokémon trainers we saw it and it dropped this." The old woman explained as she pulled out a metal container from her hand bag.

"If that's what I think it is I might be sick." Sara murmured to Lynn.

"From the rainbow it left behind it, this feather fell." The old lady continued.

"Wow, is that the real thing?" Lynn asked.

"See for yourself." The old lady responded.

The old lady lifted the feather into the sunlight. When the small golden feather was touched by the sunlight it changed. It began to glow the colors of the rainbow. The bright multi colored glow was hypnotizing.

"If it glows like this without touching sunlight it means the Pokémon it came from is nearby." The old man said. "But we've only ever seen it glow without sunlight only once so we can't be sure."

"I'll trade you an ultra super rare shiny Magikarp for that feather." The con man offered as he tried to wake his Fearow up.

"You just don't give up!" Sara shouted waving a pokeball at him.

"As a flying specialist seeing all the greatest flying Pokémon is my dream." Lynn said as she stared at the feather in amazement.

"My dream as a Pokémon trainer is to battle and document the most powerful and beautiful Pokémon I can find and to publish it so everyone can see how beautiful Pokémon are." Sara confessed.

"Those are very unique and reachable dreams. If you ever want to see a specialist on this Pokémon you should head to Ecruteak City, there's a whole library dedicated to it." The old man said.

Under the watchful eyes of Sara and Lynn the con man returned the elderly couples money and washed his Fearow clean of the paint. After saying goodbye to the elderly couple and warning the con man the two sat down to rest on the mountain.

"I was really hoping to have a productive day off from training." Sara said looking up at the sky.

"Well at least I know where I'm going after the tournament. I'm going to Ecruteak City and starting my search there." Lynn declared.

"I guess you're right, maybe I'll see you there after I win this." Sara gloated.

"If you are going to win this then you won't have any trouble getting past my Pidgeot!" Lynn challenged as Pidgeot spread its wings boldly.

"You asked for it." Sara accepted grabbing a pokeball.


	13. Lights, Camera… Actionless

It was noon on the third day since the opening round. Michael walked into the Pokémon center where everyone was staying. The veteran had been training since sunrise and wanted a break.

"Good morning my favorite nurse." Michael greeted the stationed nurse.

"Oh great I'll go crazy if he quotes anything more." The nurse mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." The old responded.

"I said look there, a youngster in need of your sagely advice." The nurse lied pointing to the lobby.

Strolling into the lobby he saw a familiar opponent who sat there, with a bored expression on her face.

"Maybe you should spend all this free time training. Your Pokémon have potential to be great." Michael said to the trainer from New Bark town.

"I know but I just feel like relaxing for now." Fiona replied.

"Know the true value of time; snatch, seize, and enjoy every moment of it. No idleness, no laziness, and no procrastination: never put off till tomorrow what you can do today." Michael quoted.

"Are you calling me lazy?" Fiona snapped jumping to her feet.

"No, A quick temper will make a fool of you soon enough." Michael responded.

"Now you're calling me a fool!" Fiona shouted.

"I think it's this generation gap that is causing this breakdown in communication." Michael retorted.

As the youngster and old man argued, the doors to the Pokémon center slid open and Xavier came sprinting into the Pokémon center. The trainer from Lilycove City stopped his run, mid motion when he saw Fiona and Michael in the lobby.

"Can we help you with something?" Fiona asked as she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"You are just the two people I was looking for." Xavier answered, reaching into his pocket.

"Is that so?" Michael said stroking his bead.

Xavier pulled out a folded poster from his pocket and handed it over to the two trainers who were arguing earlier.

"Today only they're filming a movie in the Indigo Plateau. It's a big budget feature and they have a scene they have to shoot here. They are looking for three trainers to be speaking extras. The first one has to be a trainer starting out his or her journey. The second was has to be a trainer who has been at it for a few years. The third one has to be a trainer past his prime." Xavier explained.

"I see why you need the old dude, he past his prime a decade ago but why me." Fiona snickered.

"Stick and stones young lady." Michael replied.

"I figured you could use your height and play a ten year old." Xavier proposed.

An enraged silence followed as Fiona stared daggers at Xavier.

"Did I mention that FiorelloCappucino is the star of the movie?" Xavier stuttered.

"He is my favorite actor ever! I'm in!" Fiona shouted.

"Now we just need the old man." Xavier said as he turned to Michael with pleading eyes.

"Please Mr. Michael." Fiona appealed innocently.

"Before I agree to anything, what is this movie about?" Michael asked.

"Who cares, FiorelloCappucino is the star." Fiona shouted her mind solely on the famous actor.

"You know it's a good movie if Fiorellois the star. He was in that movie about a voice in a forest and the one about the jewel that gives life." Xavier added.

"Fine, I consider myself quite the thespian." Michael agreed.

With the old man's agreement Xavier hurried them to the site of the production. Even though they were the three most qualified trainers, a qualified actor could beat them to the role. The town square was now completely taken over by a production crew. The fountain in the center of town seemed to be the focal point of the scene. Xavier ran up to the director to show him the actors he had gathered.

"Hmm." The director said, as he examined Fiona and Michael from his seat.

"So what do you think?" Xavier asked nervously.

"I don't know how you did it kid but get them to wardrobe!" The direct shouted.

Crew members rushed Michael and Fiona, dragging them to separate trailers. After a short while the two emerged from the trailers. Michael was dressed in a blue shirt with brown pants which was all covered by a white lab coat. Fiona jumped out of the trailer; she was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt covered by a black vest. On her head she had a white cap with a red pokeball on it.

"I feel so generation 5." Fiona boasted.

"I look like I'm about to give someone there first Pokémon." Michael said.

Xavier called them to the set. He was dressed in a loose green T-shirt, reddish-brown shorts with blue and yellow sneakers.

"Just stand where they tell you and read the lines they show on the teleprompter." Xavier explained as they were all shown their spots.

"Don't we get time to rehearse or anything?" Fiona asked, nervous.

The three trainers took up spots around the fountain as the star of the movie, Fiorello appeared on set. The now blue haired actor took his spot in front of the were four prompters around them, each one was labeled. Michael looked into the one that said old man while Fiona had the one that said kid. Xavier and Fiorello had more central ones.

"And action." The director shouted.

The first person who had a line was Fiona. The young trainer toke a deep breath before she read her line and looked into the camera.

"The problem is err that you don't err understand err…" Fiona struggled with her lines.

"Cut." The director called. "This is bad."

"I don't blame her for stalling this story makes no sense." Fiorello complained.

"What is the story about anyway?" Fiona asked as she ran to Xavier while the star and director fought.

Xavier shrugged his shoulder as he tried to hear the argument.

"We had the best writer draft this script." The director argued as he handed Fiorello a script.

"It just doesn't make sense. Tell me how collecting three orbs helps me stop these all powerful titans from destroying the world? Tell me how?" Fiorello shot back.

"You're forgetting about the girl with the flute, your romantic interest for the move." The director reasoned.

"About that, how can that small instrument cover such a great distance without any amplification?" Fiorello continued.

The director and actor continued to argue about how much sense the movie made.

"Wasn't the last movie Fiorello did about two deities destroying space and time and him using a magic song to stop them?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah, it was in my opinion the best one ever." Fiona gushed.

"My favorite Fiorello movie was the one where they found an egg and they had to find a temple in the ocean. He and his co-star had chemistry in that movie." Xavier said.

"The best movie Fiorello did was the first movie he starred in, the one with the clones. I mean he died and came back to life in that one." Michael interrupted. "And the television special that followed wasn't bad."

The three trainers waited as the director continued to try and justify the movie to his star. So most of the crew was on break but the director continued arguing. While they argued they failed to notice a small round, purple Pokémon with several crater-like protrusions on its body float onto the set. The purple Pokémon opened its mouth and began to release a cloud of black smoke.

"It's a smokescreen, Honchkrow usewhirlwind to blow it away." Michael ordered as he threw a pokeball into the air.

The pokeball released the old man's Pokémon and Honchkrow flapped its wings and a strong gust blew away the smoke covering the set.

"He is gone!" The director shouted. "I lost my star!"

The crew went into a frenzy as they searched everywhere for the star of the movie. The set was almost destroyed by the search but Fiorello was nowhere.

"This is suspicious." Fiona said as she picked up the missing stars script.

"Good idea." Xavier said as he clicked open a pokeball releasing a Pokémon.

The Pokémon was black in color. It stood on all fours and howled. It had a long, skinny tail that ended in an arrowhead and a pair of curled horns.

"Prince, get a scent from the script and find Fiorello." Xavier ordered.

The Pokémon responded and pulled the scripted from Fiona before taking a whiff of the script. The Pokémon wandered around the set before getting a direction to go. Fiona and Xavier were ready but Michael stood still.

"Aren't you coming?" Fiona asked.

"I'm too old for games like this. You have fun." Michael replied.

"I'm counting on you to find my star." The director pleaded as Fiona and Xavier ran after Xavier's Pokémon.

The two trainers ran until they reached a park on the edge of the Indigo Plateau. The park was a children's park, with slides, jungle gyms and sea-saws. In the middle of the park were two women dressed in kimonos. They had a large blue Pokémon carrying a brown burlap sack.

"Stop right there, give us back what you took. I'll trade you this guy." Fiona shouted.

"Hey!" Xavier said taking offense.

The two women and their Machamp stopped. One of the women had green hair and the other was blonde.

"This is our reward for being his biggest fans ever." The green haired woman babbled.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Xavier retorted.

"You'll never understand how much we love him!' The blonde shouted.

"What we've got here is failure to communicate." Fiona announced.

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse." The green hair woman said.

"You talking' to me?" Fiona asked.

"I think we're done with the movie quotes now." Xavier interjected annoyed. "I think you're too young to even know about these movies. These were way before your time."

"Yeah, these were movies that were premiering when Michael was a kid." Fiona joked.

Back at the set, Michael sneezed.

"Back to serious business, hand over the bag." Xavier demanded.

"This is ours!" The green hair woman shouted.

"You don't appreciate Fiorelloenough!" The blonde shouted.

"I know more about Fiorellothen you too combined." Fiona declared.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know fan girls are crazy?" Xavier tried to reason.

"Fine we'll settle this with a quiz battle." The blonde challenged.

"Bring it on!" Fiona accepted.

"Just when I thought I would get some training in today." Xavier said, walking away as he recalled his Pokémon.

"I'll start. What is Fiorello'sfavorite Pokémon?" The blonde asked.

"Don't toy with me, everyone knows its Pikachu. My turn. In his second movie, what color are the straps on his backpack?" Fiona asked, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Easy, it's green, just like my hair." The other woman answered.

"Is she right?" Xavier asked Fiona.

"I don't know. I was hoping they didn't know." Fiona whispered back.

"Here's my question Shorty…" The green haired woman started speaking before she noticed something.

Xavier slowly backed away from the infuriated trainer. The youngsters face grew red. Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. She started breathing deeply with a heavy noise. With her body tense and muscles quivering she gave the two women opposite her a look that would wither a tree from afar. Fiona clenched her fists so hard that her nails were biting into her palms.

"This is like the Fiorello movie where he got hit with radiation and would hulk out into a Tyranitar when he got mad." The green haired woman giggled.

"Not exactly like the movie, in the movie Fiorello had stunt doubles but you don't!" Fiona yelled as she threw all her pokeballs into the air.

Xavier could only turn away from the carnage unfolding in front of him. He blocked his eyes but he couldn't block out the sound of the two women and their Machamp squealing. When the cries of anguish stopped he turned around. The two women were on the raised end of the sea-saw with their Machamp on the other end.

"Why'd you close your eyes, scared?" Fiona joked as she recalled her Pokémon.

"I now have plausible deniability because I didn't see anything." Xavier said as he walked over to the sack. "I think we should let Fiorello out."

Fiona ran up to the sack, she toke a deep breath before she opened the sack.

"Fiorello?" She said into the sack as she dug through a pile of clothes.

"They stole his laundry." Xavier laughed as he picked up the sack disappointed.

The two walked back to the set, with their heads hung. As they got closer they heard a familiar hearty laugh accompanied by a deep heroic voice. Fiona and Xavier stood with mouths hanging opening as Michael and Fiorello stood on the main set.

"I see you retrieved my clothes from those crazy women, you have my gratitude. They pull that same stunt on every movie I do." Fiorello thanked.

"Where were you? Everyone was searching high and low for you?" Xavier inquired.

"I was in the bathroom, movie stars are human." Fiorello stated.

"That's a wrap!" The director announced as the crew began to pack up.

"You finished filming?" Fiona asked puzzled.

"Yeah, this old man is a natural born actor. He combined all three roles and formed one awesome Pokémon professor. He even added some pretty cool lines." The director explained.

"All that work for nothing." Xavier said, disappointed as he dropped the sack.

"It wasn't for nothing. I like your spunk; I'm inviting you to the set of my next movie. I play a ninja who had the spirit of a powerful Ninetales sealed inside him at birth. I'm seeing an original than a two year time skip before the sequel." Fiorello declared.

"Can I at least keep the outfit?" Fiona asked.

"Sure kid, I don't think we'll use the extra small again." The director answered.

"Here we go again." Xavier said blocking his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten points to the first person who can tell me who <strong>**Fiorello Cappucino is?**


	14. The next diamond dust girl

**AN: Hey just wanted to let people know that I won't have access to a computer for the next 2 weeks so there won't be any updates. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

At one of the many training grounds on the outskirts of the Indigo Plateau three people trained, well two people trained and a third complained.

"Shin use dragon claw!" Ariel shouted.

The dragon type Pokémon responded. The claws on Garchomp's hands began to glow green as it jumped forward swiping at the snow land Pokémon in front of it.

"This is just a dodging exercise Lass. Don't attack." Wynter ordered.

Froslass used its ghostly movements to skillful avoid the glowing green claws that came flying at it.

"We spent the last four days training!" Corey complained as he lay on the ground looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean four days?" Ariel said looking at her watch. "Whoa, look at the time. It's already five in the afternoon."

"We seriously lost track of time. We need to get going." Wynter added.

"We're going to do something other than train. Thank Mew." Corey praised, getting up.

"Yeah, we're going shopping!" Ariel and Wynter shouted in unison.

Ariel and Wynter returned their Pokémon before walking back to the Indigo Plateau.

"Do you two remember when you disliked each other? Good times." Corey remarked.

"You're the one who said we should spend time getting to know each other." Ariel reminded.

"It was one of your better ideas." Wynter claimed.

"You say that like I've had bad ideas." Corey defended. "That was an idea meant for two not three."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback of Corey's ideas over the past few days<strong>

"Wynter you should throw everyone for a loop and use an all fire team in the next round."

"A cool way to train would be to wander into an extremely dangerous forest and battle the angry indigenous Pokémon."

"Maybe we should buy an ultra super rare shiny Magikarp and evolve it."

* * *

><p>"Those are all out of context." Corey responded.<p>

"Don't get so bent out of shape Core. I thought you were a cool, laid back kind of guy." Ariel smiled.

"Don't sweat it Ariel, all guys are like that." Wynter teased.

"Why are we going shopping anyway?" Corey asked trying to ignore the girls.

"Wynter needs new clothes for the next round." Ariel whispered.

"You say it like its a bad thing." Wynter protested.

After walking for a while they reached the shopping district. The sky was dark as the sun had just set. For five in the afternoon there was quite a large crowd. With the sun gone the bright neon store signs lit up the entire shopping district. There were young woman standing in front of the different stores having free sample giveaways and product demonstrations. Corey sighed heavily; he knew what was coming next so he mentally prepared himself. Before he could gather his bearing Ariel grabbed his arm and the shopping spree began. The girls ran from one store to another taking advantage of all the sales. Poor Corey followed carrying bags upon bags. After what felt like an eternity for the young man from Snowpoint the shopping was done.

"My arms." He cried out as Ariel and Wynter added more bags, making it ten bags in each hand.

"Now I just need to get a gift for Candice." Ariel admitted.

"You mean that out of all the stuff you bought you didn't get her anything." Corey bawled.

"Hmmm, you're getting Candice a gift. Maybe I should get her one too." Wynter thought out loud.

"Whatever you get her, I'll get her something better." Ariel retorted.

"We'll see about that." Wynter snickered.

The two girls ran to a jewelry shop, leaving Corey behind. Staring into the display window they searched for the perfect gift.

"That silver chain looks beautiful." Wynter said.

"I think gold will look good around Candice's neck." Ariel smirked.

"Look at this watch! It has a ruby, a sapphire and an emerald." Wynter responded.

"This one is better; it has a diamond, a pearl and is made from platinum." Ariel advised.

"Buying a gift for someone isn't that black and white. It's got to mean something." Corey interrupted, with his arms now free.

"Where's my stuff?" Ariel asked waving her finger.

Corey didn't answer; he simply pointed to the two Pokémon behind him. Gallade and Empoleon were holding the bags.

"Carrying those bags is one heck of a work out. I decided to share the exercise with my Pokémon." Corey explained.

"It's perfect." Wynter said looking at a yin yang amulet in the window.

"And it's black and white." Ariel agreed.

"But look at the sign." Corey pointed out.

The small sign under the amulet said "Last one in stock."

Ariel and Wynter gazed at each other. Their eyes locked into an extreme staring contest. Corey felt shivers go down his spine as he backed away. Even though the two were now friends, they still felt like rivals.

"Maybe we should look at porcelain dolls." Corey suggested trying to diffuse the situation.

Both the girls turned their deadly gaze to Corey causing him to fall over.

"Why do I keep you around?" Ariel asked.

"I thought it was because of my charm and wit." Corey answered from the ground.

"Charm and wit is the perfect description of FiorelloCappucino." Wynter said as Ariel nodded in agreement.

"What the big deal with getting Candice the best gift anyway?" Corey asked getting up.

"One day she'll have the honor of selecting the new Snowpoint gym leader and it'll be a cold day in hell if I let her pick that orange haired coordinator." Wynter said with flames in her eyes.

As Wynter delivered her passionate speech, Ariel stood behind her nodding.

"I see, you're saying that if I buy Candice that amulet, I'll be raising my chances of becoming gym leader." Corey pondered.

"Hate to break it to you Core but the chapter is called 'The next diamond dust girl' not boy, sorry." Ariel remarked.

"You just broke my spirit and the forth wall at the same time." Corey sobbed.

"Enough of this nonsense, I want that amulet." Wynter announced.

"You could have used our argument as an opportunity to go and buy it." Corey reckoned.

"I kind of need you guys to float me some cash. I spent all mine on clothes." Wynter admitted, causing Ariel and Corey to fall over.

"I also blew all my money." Ariel remembered.

"I spent all my money too." Corey added.

"On what?" Both the girls asked.

**15 minutes earlier **

* * *

><p>"They just left me here holding bags." Corey complained to himself as he kicked the ground.<p>

As he waited he began to sniff the air. Suddenly the air was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread products. It was yeasty and buttery with a hint of cinnamon. The delicious scent pulled Corey towards the source.

"I got hungry." Corey said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>As the two girls tried to think of a way to come up with the money a large crowd of people seemed to be gathering at the center of the shopping district. Curious, Corey followed the crowd leaving Ariel and Wynter.<p>

After ten minutes Corey returned with an excited look on his face.

"You'll never guess who I saw?" Corey questioned.

"Nurse Joy?"

"Officer Jenny?"

"Agent Looker?"

"Bill Cosby?"

"Seriously you girls didn't even try. She's the former host of Sinnoh Now and now the current host of Kanto Now. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She's always getting hit in the head by a boom." Corey went on.

"Oh her, I have no idea what her name is." Wynter said.

"Me too." Ariel chimed in.

"Mew, help me. Her name is Rhonda and Kanto Now is holding a contest for teams of two. She's hosting it right now at the center of the shopping district." Corey explained.

"How does that help us?" Ariel asked.

"The first prize is a gift certificate to this jewelry store." Corey continued.

"We win the contest and then have a battle to see who gets the gift certificate." Wynter proposed.

"It's a deal." Ariel said shaking Wynter's hand.

"I wonder what kind of contest takes place at night?" Wynter asked.

**15 minutes later**

"Remind me to kill Corey later." Ariel whispered to Wynter.

"You kill him, and then I'll kill him." Wynter replied.

The two stood together along with three other pairs of friends. They were in front of a large crowd, with Corey laughing as hard as he could at the head of the crowd. The television cameras went on as Rhonda appeared.

"Ladies and gentle we are live from the shopping district in the Indigo Plateau. Tonight Kanto Now presents 'Best of the best friends'." Rhoda announced to the camera.

Ariel and Wynter both held back the urge to run off camera when it moved to them.

"Our first team of best friends is Ariel and Wynter all the way from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. Tell me Wynter, why is Ariel your best friend." Rhonda asked.

"Well Roda, Ariel is always comfortable leading. While others rest she's always striving to be and do better. She is bold and outspoken." Wynter answered.

"Okay. Why is Wynter your best friend?" Rhonda asked Ariel.

"You see Rowan; Wynter is down-to-earth and very good at succeeding at whatever she sets out to do. She has a strong ability to read any given situation. She's very good at bringing people together to achieve a desired result." Ariel answered.

As Rhonda walked over to interview the next contestants, Ariel pulled Wynter closer.

"Nice work calling me bossy on region wide television." Ariel whispered into Wynter's ear.

"You should talk. That's the nicest way anyone's ever told me I'm manipulative." Wynter whispered back.

As Wynter and Ariel continued to argue in an undertone, Rhonda finished interviewing all the contestants.

"How can you prove that you're the best of best friends, by how your Pokémon interact. Each team will have two of their Pokémon combine together to create a unique move that will light up the night sky." Rhonda explained.

"This should be easy." Ariel said as she released her Garchomp.

"It's in the bag." Wynter said releasing her Froslass.

The mach Pokémon and the snow land Pokémon appeared and began to stare each other down. As their Pokémon growled and hissed at each other, Ariel and Wynter jumped in front of them to make sure no one noticed.

"I know you don't like that Froslass but for tonight could you please make nice. I need to win. You can go back to fighting tomorrow." Ariel pleaded with her Pokémon.

"Lass, please just for this one time I need you to work with Garchomp." Wynter convinced her Pokémon.

The two Pokémon locked eyes, exchanging a non verbal truce for the night. Once the infighting had stopped the two trainers and their Pokémon huddled together and came up with a plan. Rhonda hadn't taken kindly to both girls getting her name wrong and they were given the opportunity of going last. The first three teams were teams of coordinators.

"Shin use dragon rush."

"Lass use blizzard."

Garchomp's head glowed light blue. This was the signal for Froslass to jump into Garchomp's arms. The mach Pokémon held the snow land Pokémon close to its body. Both Pokémon became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. Froslass raised its arms into the air and released a blizzard from its hands into the air. The blizzard circled around the two Pokémon. The light blue aura transferred to the snow, making it glow. Froslass slowly raised the swirling snow above Garchomp's head and formed into a ball.

"Shin use draco meteor."

Garchomp's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Garchomp's mouth. The mach Pokémon then fired the ball into the air. As the ball past through the snow Froslass made the snow follow the ball. As it rose, the glowing ball shined through the swirling snow around it, creating a mass disco ball effect of yellow and blue light. Before the ball could reach its peak and activate, Froslass made blizzard impact with draco meteor. The explosion looked like one massive firework.

"It looks like we have a winner!" Rhonda announced angrily as the crowd went into a frenzy.

Once they collected their prize and signed the release forms they ran to the jewelry store. The two searched the display window looking for the amulet.

"You two were brilliant; you could actually pass as best friends." Corey compliment as he arrived after them.

"It's gone." Wynter said with a disappointed look on her face.

The spot where the amulet used to be was now replaced by a sold sign. As the two girls wallowed in depression, Rhonda walked out of the jewelry store with the amulet around her neck.

"Thank you for the amulet Jack." Rhonda said as she walked away arm in arm with a man carrying a boom.

"What do we do with the gift certificate now?" Ariel asked.

"I think you should have it. You came up with the combo." Wynter said.

"I guess your past as a coordinator did come in handy, huh Ariel." Corey added.

"You, coordinator." Wynter laughed so hard she cried.

"Dam it Corey. That was a secret." Ariel shouted, waving her fist at him.

"So what are you going to buy?" Wynter asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I saw some matching bracelets." Ariel said walking into the jewelry store.

"Another successful friendship by Corey, they couldn't stand each other and now they're going to be wearing matching jewelry." Corey bragged.

"I think I should tell him who the bracelet is for." Wynter thought to herself. "Na, I'll let him find out later."


	15. School of not so hard knocks

**Sorry about the overly long delay, bad case of writers block. This is the penultimate filler before the next round begins.**

* * *

><p>A figure covered in a green cloak sat on a bench in the Indigo Plateau Central Park. The cloaked figured mumbled while writing in a journal. "It's day five of our break. I've been training hard with little rest. I used most of my free time to get information on my opponent. He seems to do most of his training with his 'new best' friend. For some reason most of their battling involves his friend using bug Pokémon. It must be a guy thing. I've noticed that a lot of the people have made friends. A friendship formed over the mutual love of a legendary Pokémon. Another from starring together or at least trying to star together in a movie. A friendly but tenacious rivalry formed along with a relationship."<p>

"Hey, Fey!" Someone shouted.

"Oh, hi Elizabeth." Fey responded, closing her journal.

"Did you hear me? I rhymed. It sounded cooler in my head." Elizabeth apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It was fine Elizabeth." Fey laughed.

"You can call me Liz." Elizabeth said.

"I like the sound of that, saves me from saying three extra syllables. Can I help you with something?" Fey questioned.

"I see you've seen through me. I know this may sound like a strange request but there's a Pokémon trainer school here in the Indigo Plateau. They really wanted two competitors from the world championship to talk to the kids. If you're too busy I'd totally understand." Elizabeth confessed.

"Who else do you have in mind?" Fey asked.

"If you can't make it, the only person left to ask is Robert." Elizabeth informed.

The thought of a room full of toddlers and a small army of bug Pokémon sent shivers down Fey's spine.

"You know what, some time just opened up in my schedule." Fey said waking up.

"That's great! The kids will be so excited." Elizabeth exclaimed as she grabbed Fey and led her to the school.

After a quick walk through the park and Elizabeth explaining why the children were the future they finally reached the school. Fey stood in awe looking at the building. It was a large double story Victorian style building with a single front entrance. Once they entered, Fey removed her cloak.

"We just have to talk to the head master and she'll get the students ready. They've been waiting since the round of sixteen ended for someone to talk to the kids." Elizabeth explained.

Elizabeth led the way and opened the door to the principal's office. They walked into the room and were greeted by the secretary. Fey looked around the room and was impressed by what she saw. Hardwood chairs, a leather couch, carpeted floor, fancy end tables with educational magazines. The secretary's desk was neatly organized with a phone, computer, desk calendar, and files. With a nod the secretary pointed to the principles door. Fey and Elizabeth entered and saw a stern looking woman behind a wooden desk on big cushy rolling chair.

"You must be Fey Everdeen, the psychic user. Very impressive match." The principle greeted showing her a seat.

"I guess you're following the championship." Fey blushed.

"It's turning into one the best in years. Now to get to the business at hand, you two know about what we teach at this school." The principle asked.

"This school helps build a foundation for children under the age of ten so that they can have a clear and defined path to follow when they become trainers. Your school has taught many fine Pokémon trainers, gym leaders, breeders the list goes on." Elizabeth answered, crumpling a brochure in her hand.

"Very good Miss. Regal. If you were a student here I'd give you a gold star. We have an advance class that's about to graduate. They're all brilliant but they don't know what it means to take care of Pokémon. Maybe you could give them some pointers." The principle cried overdramatically.

Fey laughed uncomfortably. "I'm sure we could talk some sense into them."

"That's great!" The principle exclaimed. "Just go down the hall to the second room on your right."

The two trainers left the office and walked down the hallway. Elizabeth marveled at everything as they walked. She had a habit of pointing out everything. It was like any school hallway there were lockers, a full trophy case, fire extinguishers, plaques with rules on them, student art work, school pictures, and framed school jackets of famous former students.

"What's so special about this place?" Fey asked as Elizabeth took in the sites.

"As a kid I always wanted to attend a place like this but I couldn't so I'm just enjoying now." Elizabeth explained.

Finally the two reached the room. Elizabeth was giddy and Fey was amused. They stood outside a door with a little window in it waiting for each other to knock, eventually they both knocked. The teacher from the class opened the door and let them in. Immediately across from the door was a bulletin boards, it was covered in written reports instead of pictures and drawings. In front of the class room was a high tech white board. There were three rows of desks with seven students in each row.

The classroom had maps on the walls of all the different regions. There was a large bookshelf filled with atlases, dictionaries, thesauruses and books on Pokémon history. On the teacher's desk was a single laptop computer. The students began whispering to each other as Fey and Elizabeth entered the classroom. All the children were dressed in the same formal uniform, white shirt and grey pants for the boys, and white dresses for the girls.

"Class, please greet our guests." The teacher said as she sat at her desk.

"Good morning." The class droned in unison as they got up and sat down.

"Can anybody tell me who our guests are?" The teacher asked.

A small girl with blue hair raised her hand. The teacher pointed to her and she rose. "Fey Everdeen who beat Lynn Hek and Elizabeth Regal who lost to Sara Margus."

"That's very good Sue, five points to your group." The teacher praised, as she pressed a few buttons on the laptop. "I want you all to pay attention to the two experienced trainers before you."

Fey was suddenly on the spot but Elizabeth stepped in.

"Who can tell me what Pokémon are?" Elizabeth asked.

A boy with blue hair put his hand up. Elizabeth looked at him before she realized she had to call on him.

"Pokémon are creatures of immense power that can be captured and easily controlled by ten year old kids." He answered.

"That wasn't a very good answer Tommy. You get no points." The teacher said.

"Excuse me but what's up with the points?" Fey asked.

"Oh, that's just a competition within the class. The students are divided into three groups, each row is a group." The teacher explained as she pressed a button on her laptop. The white board changed and displayed a score table.

The score table appeared and had the names of the groups along with the points they had acquired. The table read: Articuno- 231 points, Zapdos- 229 points, Moltres- 23 points.

"I think there's a zero missing from the points of group Moltres." Elizabeth noted as she pointed at the table.

"I wish, even though this is the advance class we still ended up with our fair share of trouble makers. They were assigned to Moltres." The teacher whispered to the trainers.

"That's really sad. How did they fall so far behind?" Fey asked.

"They don't really perform at class quizzes. We issue the class with a quiz and the group with the highest average score earns points. Also questions about important world events earn points during general discussion. I know this may be asking too much but would you mind competing against the class in today's quiz?" The teacher pled.

"Sounds like fun we'll give it a whirl." Fey accepted confidently.

"Great, you can use my desk." The teacher said as she gestured to some students.

A group of three boys went into the backroom and brought two chairs for the trainers to use. The teacher handed out blank pages and pens to everyone. Fey and Elizabeth sat confidently as the teacher prepared to read the questions.

"Question one, Which Pokémon evolves when traded with the item 'Magmarizer'?"

Fey looked over at Elizabeth with a smile as she wrote down the answer. She felt bad but every trainer would need to learn about how to deal with crushing defeats.

"Question two, Togetic evolves, true or false."

Elizabeth fired a this-is-too-easy smile to Fey.

"Question three, what is the item necessary to breed an Azurill?"

'I think it's kind of early for the Pidgey and the Beedrill talk.' Fey thought.

"Question four, what nature raises a Pokémon Attack stat, but lowers its Special Attack stat?"

'This is getting interesting.' Elizabeth thought.

"Question five, what is the lowest IVs a Pokémon can have in any stat?"

'Hmmmmmmmm'

"Question six, How many Pokémon natures are there known to man?"

'This is a lot harder than I thought.' Fey regretted.

"Question seven, The EV of the Special Defense stat can be increased by using what vitamins?"

'I should know this one.' Elizabeth imagined.

"Question eight, our final one for today, although most Poison-type Pokémon are weak to Psychic, there are several Poison Pokémon that can't be hit by Psychic types at all. How many of these Pokémon are there?"

All the students checked their answers as the teacher read back the question. Elizabeth and Fey exchanged worried looks.

"Don't worry about it; chances are they only got like one or two right." Fey whispered reassuringly.

Just as they thought everything was going alright the little girl from earlier raised her hand. "Ma'am you made today's quiz too easy. It's going be another case of which group got the most perfect scores."

Fey and Elizabeth stared at the class as they all agreed with the girl's sentiment.

"Who wants to see some Pokémon?" Fey asked loudly, waking from her seat.

Elizabeth quickly caught on and made the same offer. The teacher looked at the two trainers perplexed.

"The principle wanted us to talk to the kids about what it means to take care of Pokémon." Fey explained.

"That's perfect!" The teacher exclaimed. "We have an indoor battle arena for you to use."

The teacher led the excited group of youths to the arena as Fey and Elizabeth waited for them to leave. Once everyone was gone they crumpled up their test sheets and tucked them into their pockets.

"That was close; who knew you needed that much knowledge to start a Pokémon journey." Elizabeth sighed.

"Now we just need to distract them with our Pokémon so they forget about that quiz. Hope your Pokémon are up to it." Fey said.

"My Pokémon are ready for action, yours." Elizabeth asked.

"Actually my Pokémon still need to rest so this is all you." Fey chuckled.

Elizabeth shook her head before waking to the arena with Fey following behind.

The children all gathered in the arena waiting for their special guests to show up. All the children were lined up on the battle excitedly.

"Boys and girls, say hello to Elizabeth Regal's very cool Pokémon." Fey said.

Taking her cue, the trainer from Cherrygrove City threw all six of her pokeballs into the air releasing her Pokémon onto the field in front of the kids. Elizabeth's Pokémon were Manectric, Mightyena, Granbull, Houndoom, Arcanine, and Smeargle.

The children just stared at the Pokémon, the excitement that they had earlier disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're not as cute in real life." One of the children shouted.

Elizabeth felt her blood boil. 'How dare these brats call my Pokémon not as cute?'

Fey did her best to try and convince Elizabeth to let it go.

"If you wanna see a cute Pokémon just take a look at our class Pupitar." Tommy said as he threw the pokeball into the air.

"No!" The class teacher screamed as the pokeball split open.

Instead of the small silver Pokémon everyone was expecting, a large green Pokémon appeared.

"I guess Pupitar evolved." Fey said.

When the children saw the new Tyranitar beside them they began to scream and panic. The armor Pokémon didn't react calmly to the screaming. The noise created by the children drove the armor Pokémon wild. Before it could go on a rampage, Elizabeth reacted.

"Arcanine, Smeargle use extreme speed. Manectric overheat, Mightyena shadow ball, Houndoom flame thrower and Granbull finish off with giga impact."

Arcanine and Smeargle disappeared before reappearing in front of Tyranitar and slamming into the armor Pokémon knocking it off balance. The two then side stepped allowing for the second wave of attacks. Manectric's body turned red as it opened its mouth and released a beam of white fire with red flames spiraling around it. A black ball of energy formed in Mightyena's mouth. It closed its mouth over the black ball, releasing the ball. Houndoom opened its mouth and released a stream of red orange fire. All three special attacks hit Tyranitar weakening it substantially. Granbull charged and it burst into a purple orb that became surrounded by swirling orange streaks. The fairy Pokémon slammed itself into Tyranitar knocking out the armor Pokémon.

With the armor Pokémon down, the teacher quickly returned it and started giving a harsh lecture on responsibility. The children ignored her and ran to Elizabeth's Pokémon. After seeing them in action the class changed their opinion.

"Thanks for helping out today." Elizabeth said to Fey as the children played with the Pokémon.

"Knowing that this generation will turn okay is thanks enough." Fey replied. "And luckily, they forgot about the quiz."

As Fey and Elizabeth laughed the teacher grabbed a megaphone and began to make an announcement. "Children we've played enough. It's time to go back to class and compare your answers to our special guests."


	16. Ghoul's night out

**The last filler. The next update will be the start of the next round. Expect twist and turns. Battles can go anyway.**

* * *

><p>Tired and barely able to stand, Blaze dragged himself into the Pokémon center. Each step forward towards the reception counter sent waves of pain up and down his legs. At the counter Abilia waited patiently for the nurse to return with her Pokémon. Casually she noticed the drained trainer stumble to the counter.<p>

"What happened to you?" Abilia asked.

"Just ran around the entire city to get some fitness training in while my Pokémon were being healed." Blaze gasped between breathes.

"That's very admirable but with the next round two days away it's also kind of risky." Abilia noted.

"My middle name is risky." Blaze scoffed, attempting a joke.

Abilia tried to smile at the failed joke to be nice. While she forced a smile, the nurse appeared and handed a try of pokeballs to her. Abilia thanked the nurse before she put away all her pokeballs. Blaze struggled to talk to nurse as the full affects of his run were now setting in.

Just as he forced a word out a loud scream overshadowed his parched voice.

"Abilia, just the lady I was looking for." Linda shouted.

The tomboyish red head ran up to the trainer from Ecruteak City. Out of breath Linda held her hand out signaling Abilia to wait.

"Abilia you're going up against the old man right?" Linda tried to confirm.

"You mean Michael." Abilia answered politely.

"Yeah, I know this may sound strange but…" Linda continued until she realized that Blaze was listening. The red head grabbed Abilia and dragged her away from Blaze.

"Now that his not listening. I know this may sound strange but I really want you to beat Michael." Linda explained.

"Hmmm, I did plan on beating him." Abilia chuckled.

"Of course you did but I can help you get a trump card for your battle." Linda tempted.

"I have a team of exceptionally well trained Pokémon that will help me win my match." Abilia responded.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just catch Spiritomb for myself." Linda teased.

"Spi...Spir…Spiritomb." Abilia stuttered.

* * *

><p>Blaze stood at the counter waiting for the nurse to return with his Pokémon. As he tried to make sense of what the girls were talking about he tried to read their lips.<p>

"I hat a tea of exemptly wall traded poker-man that with hell me will my match." Blaze guessed out loud.

"I doubt they said that." Someone said from behind Blaze.

Out of shock and slight embarrassment the trainer from Twinleaf Town jumped. Turning around he saw James.

"Most likely Linda told her about the haunted mansion and the Spiritomb." James noted as he walked away.

"Pause and rewind." Blaze said as he grabbed the green haired trainer.

"Most likely Linda told her about the haunted mansion and the Spiritomb." James repeated with a confused look.

"I walked right into that one." Blaze face palmed. "I meant explain."

"Oh, according to rumor there's a haunted mansion on the east side of the Indigo Plateau and in that mansion resides a malevolent Spiritomb." James explained. "I checked it out and didn't see anything but off cause I went during the day. It's almost 9pm. I suppose you'd find it now."

"You have to take me there. Spiritomb is one the few Pokémon missing from my Sinnoh pokedex!" Blaze pleaded his eyes as big and black as he could make them.

James thought about for a minute. "Nope, sorry."

"If you take me I'll give you my guest pass to the next round of the tournament." Blaze offered.

James was deep in thought. With his arms crossed and foot tapping he mentally weighed his options. Blaze was waiting for a response so eagerly he failed to notice the nurse arrive.

"It's deal." James accepted.

"At last I'll get a Spiritomb." Blaze shouted as he ran for the door.

"Ahem." James called out pointing at the nurse.

Embarrassed Blaze came running back.

* * *

><p>After a not so short walk to the outskirts of the Indigo Plateau, Blaze and James found themselves outside a large abandoned mansion. It was an old English style three story mansion, externally structured with stone and granite with sealed windows.<p>

"What is that?" Blaze muttered to himself as he looked at an object in between the long grass.

James walked over to the object Blaze was talking about." It's just grass."

"Dammmmmm." Blaze sighed, staring up at the gigantic mansion. "How big is this place?"

"There are about twenty rooms." James replied.

Using a great amount of effort, Blaze tried to pull open the door. Letting out screams of anguish he tried and failed. Strolling passed a dejected Blaze, James pushed the doors open. Blaze keeled over from disbelief.

Once inside both trainers pulled out flashlights and looked around. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs even the sheets on furniture. In the main hall just after the entering was a broken table. Blaze gulped as he saw peeling wallpaper, gaps in the floorboards, and holes in the walls. This was all too similar to a horror movie. As they went further in they found broken glass on the floor, ripped curtains, old portraits & paintings and ripped up books, papers and debris lying about.

"So what's the story behind this place?" Blaze asked nervously.

"I love telling stories." James confessed as he held his flashlight to his face under his jaw. "Five hundred years ago, two beautiful maidens lived here with their rich father. They were so lonely that their father acquired Pokémon from all over the world to entertain them. The girls had only one type of Pokémon they loved, ghost type Pokémon. After a few years they had a 106 ghost Pokémon. They were as happy as could be, always laughing together. Their laughter could be heard throughout the house. Then one day an illness killed both maidens and they became spirits, along with their 106 Pokémon they formed into a Spiritomb and threatened to destroy everything. A powerful aura guardian sealed the Spiritomb in an odd keystone and hid it in this mansion. They say the essence of the two maidens still walk the halls of this mansion."

"You think you're funny." Blaze squeaked as beads of sweat formed on his face.

James stared at him menacingly, using the flashlight for dramatic effect. As they stood still the sound of footsteps on the creaking floors and window shutters rattling echoed throughout the building. James tried to reassure Blaze that it was nothing. The noises soon stopped and five minutes of eerie silence followed before being interrupted by, the distinct sound of two girls laughing.

* * *

><p>Abilia and Linda walked into a room of the second floor of the mansion. The floor boards of the room were old and creaked with each step taken. The room was filled dust and was stuffy. Linda and Abilia struggled with as they forced open an old damaged window.<p>

"So what's the story behind this place?" Abilia asked.

"Well it was 500 years ago." Linda began explaining. "Two extremely handsome warriors lived here with their rich mother. They were always busy acquiring Pokémon from all over the world to entertain them. They had only one type of Pokémon they loved, ghost type Pokémon. After a few years they had a 106 ghost Pokémon. They were as contempt as could be, so contempt they stopped being warriors and started making perfume. Their shouts could be heard throughout the house, whenever they made a new batch. They became famous for their lavender scent perfume. Then one day an illness killed both of them and they became spirits, along with their 106 Pokémon they formed into a Spiritomb and threatened to destroy everything. A powerful aura guardian sealed the Spiritomb in an odd keystone and hid it in this mansion. They say the essence of the two warriors still walk the halls of this mansion."

The two girls looked at each, as Abilia completely absorbed the story. Both of them burst out into laughter.

"That's ridiculous." Abilia laughed.

The two continued laugh until a loud scream overpowered they laughter. It sounded like two men screaming.

"It can't be." Linda gulped.

The two of them shivered in fear as a phantom scent filled the air.

"L...La…Lav…Lave…Lavender" Abilia and Linda shouted together as they bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What are doing?" Blaze asked as James sprayed a small bottle of perfume into the air as they ran to the second floor.<p>

"Everyone knows ghosts hate Lavender!" James answered as he pressed down harder, releasing more perfume.

The two trainers continued up the stairs until they were on the third floor. Stopping to catch their breaths they listen closely for any sounds. A faint noise of gasping came from above them. Wandering around aimlessly they found what looked like a ladder leading to the attic.

"This isn't right." James mumbled.

Blaze calmed himself before climbing the ladder. Slowly pushed opening the hatch to the attic, light escaped followed by loud screams.

* * *

><p>Linda and Abilia ran out of the room and realised the smell was coming from the stairs leading down a storey. Quickly Abilia grabbed Linda's hand and led her upstairs. Once on the third floor they could smell the scent of lavender growing stronger. Running in circles, Linda ran in to a ladder. The red head shot up the ladder followed by Abilia. Once they were in the attic they closed the hatch. As they looked around, the attic lit up as wooden torches and candles caught light mysteriously. While the two looked around the hatch opened and the strong smell of lavender entered the attic causing them to scream.<p>

* * *

><p>"Abilia! Linda!" Blaze let out as he crawled into the attic.<p>

"Blaze! James!" Abilia said relieved as the two familiar males entered the attic.

After closing the hatch the four formed a circle back to back watching out for danger. The attic was filled with boxes, barrels, trunks, old furniture, creepy children's toys and sheets covering antiques.

"Did you two light all these up?" James asked.

"No, they lit themselves." Linda whimpered.

"I think we should leave." Blaze suggested.

"I second that." Abilia agreed.

Blaze and James both tried and failed to open the hatch. A force was keeping the hatch shut. As they struggled to open the hatch, shadows formed all around them and took the shape of Spiritomb. The four trainers were surrounded by two dozen Spiritomb.

"This is going to be one tough battle." Abilia said as she grabbed a pokeball.

"I can handle this but I'll let you guys help." Blaze boasted.

"I'm too young to be consumed into a Spiritomb." Linda cried as she grabbed a pokeball.

James stood still, his arms crossed and foot tapping.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaze shouted. "Get ready to battle."

The forbidden Pokémon surrounding them began to close in. The three tried activating their pokeballs but nothing happened. Again they tried with different pokeballs but got the same result. They continued until they went through all six of their pokeballs.

"Gengar I need you." James shouted. "Gengar I need you." He shouted louder. "Gengar I need you." He continued, his voice getting louder. "Gengar I need you." He shouted as loud as he possibly could.

The entire room started shaking, the Spiritomb surrounding them disappeared. A bright light engulfed the four of them.

When the light faded the four of them were outside the mansion and half asleep. They were lying on the grass near the entrance of the mansion. Abilia yawned while Linda stretched her arms. Blaze started rubbing his head confused.

"What happened? We were…" Blaze started.

"In the attic and surrounded by Spiritomb and then…" Abilia continued.

"The Spiritomb disappeared and there was a bright light." Linda completed.

"This happened." James answered pointing to an unconscious purple ghost-like Pokémon that appeared like it was wearing a cloak.

"A Mismagius?" Abilia pointed out groggily.

"We never made it into the mansion. Blaze saw something over here, he saw you two. But before I could say anything Mismagius must have got us as well." James explained.

"So when you were calling for your Gengar you were hoping you'd call out in your sleep." Abilia figured out.

"Exactly, Gengar got rid of the Mismagius waking us up." James continued.

"How did you figure out it was a dream?" Blaze asked.

"It's elementary my dear Blaze, I was in that mansion during the day and there was no attic." James laughed.

"So now I guess we still have a chance to go into the mansion and see if there really is a Spiritomb." Linda mentioned.

"I have to get up really early tomorrow. I'm having the first battle after all so I guess I can't make it."

"I have to turn in now; I slacked off on practice and need to make it up tomorrow."

"I'm not going to make up an excuse. Even though it was a dream, that evil laughter will haunt me."

"I can't go in alone; I guess it's off to bed."

As the four of them walked away, a misshapen black figure attached to a glowing purple stone watched them from a window in the mansion.


	17. Meltdown

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Recently hurt both my hands. Recovering slowly but still sore in the right. Should be able to update once a week when 100%. **

* * *

><p>The day of the quarter-finals had finally arrived. A large crowd had gathered into the main stadium of the Indigo Plateau. The people in the stands looked with awe at the new battle field. It was clear why they needed one week to get ready.<p>

Overlooking the main battle arena from above the regular tiered seating was a special sky box for VIP guests. The who's who of the Pokémon world was there. The large sky box had seats and several buffet tables.

Gym leaders, famous coordinators and professors were present. A few of them were standing around a buffet table laughing. Corey Spina and Ariel Silver showed their passes to the guards at the door and entered. Recognizing a familiar voice they walked over to the gathered crowd.

"So the crazy cop says are you feeling lucky punk, do you think I still have a bowling ball left. I was like no and then she threw her Chatot at me." Robert delivered the punch line causing more laughter.

Seeing Ariel and Corey, he left the table and walked over. The three started chatting.

"I can picture it now, the eight of them all staring at each other." Robert laughed.

"No, they actually each have a different waiting room and take different paths to the battle field." Corey noted.

"You don't have to act so smart." Ariel said wagging her hand to admonish him and to show off a new piece of jewelry.

"Hey, Robert, Lance is about to start things off." A man with closed eyes said. He was wearing his green vest over an orange short-sleeved shirt, along with brown pants and blue sneakers.

High above the battle field was the Kanto Region champion in a hot air balloon. Grabbing a microphone he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the quarter-finals."

The battle field was lower than everything else; it was a few feet below the arena floor. It was as if the field was in a large pit. This battle field was four times the size of the one used previously. It was a large area that was covered mostly in grass. In the middle was a small but deep body of water. The field seemed divided into four quadrants. The upper left quadrant had sharp jagged boulders, the upper right quadrant had large spherical ice boulders, the lower right quadrant had sand and the lower left quadrant had a large tree.

"This field represents the possible fields our combatants will face off in." Lance continued.

"Blaze Westwood from Twinleaf town in the Sinnoh versus Xavier Austin from Lilycove City in the Hoenn. Will begin shortly."

The two trainers arrived for their battle. They each had a platform situated well above the battle field. Taking their positions on the platform they waited for the referee to signal the start of the match.

The large screen in the stadium displayed a roulette wheel, just like before it had options of different types of battle fields. Slowly the roulette wheel began spinning and stopped after a while. The wheel gradually came to a stop on ice.

"The field for the opening battle is an ice land."

The battle field began to glow before disappearing and being replaced. The new field was covered in snow instead of ice. It was an uneven surface, with small mounds of snow. Large icicle pillars that looked like stalagmites protruded from beneath the snow were scattered randomly.

"I've been waiting for this!" Blaze announced confidently.

"Well you're in for a disappointing conclusion!" Xavier retorted.

Pictures of both the trainers began to flash on the stadium screen stopping on Xavier.

"Xavier gets to choose who goes first." The referee declared.

"I'll go first in selecting a Pokémon but my opponent can have the first attack!" Xavier decided. "Scythe I choose you!"

Xavier threw his pokeball in the battle arena unleashing his Absol into the snow. The disaster Pokémon was able to find firm balance on the snowy surface.

Blaze thought to himself before throwing his pokeball into the battle field. Thoughts about holding back his Infernape seeped in. After all it was an ice field. After a few seconds he threw his pokeball into the battle field. The pokeball split open releasing a medium sized green Pokémon. It had a long neck and two crests on its head. Its yellow eyes were semicircular with red rims. It had six yellow seeds on its back and a palm-tree-branch-like tail.

"Sceptile use energy ball." Blaze ordered.

"Scythe, block it with will-o-wisp." Xavier countered.

Sceptile placed its hands together and formed a green ball of energy in between them. The forest Pokémon then pushed its hands forward, firing the ball. Absol became surrounded by a dark blue fiery aura. The disaster Pokémon held the fiery aura around its body. The green ball of energy hit the fiery aura, dispersing on contact.

"I'm just feeling you out. Sceptile use focus blast." Blaze shouted.

"Dodge and use ice beam." Xavier yelled.

Sceptile began to glow light blue. The forest Pokémon placed its hands together and began to create a light blue ball of energy. The light blue energy from around its body transferred to the ball of energy between its hands making it bigger. Sceptile then fired the attack at Absol. The disaster Pokémon used its natural knowledge of being able to handle snow covered terrains to easily avoid the light blue ball of energy. The insides of Absol's mouth glowed light blue and a light blue ball formed in front of its mouth. It then fired light blue beams from the ball at Sceptile. The blue beams of energy knocked the forest Pokémon down while coating half its body in ice.

"This is bad, Sceptile use night slash." Blaze screamed.

"Scythe you do the same." Xavier shouted.

Sceptile picked itself up, shattering the thin layer of ice on its body. The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glowed black. Each pair of leaves merged to together to form a larger glowing black blade. The forest Pokémon began to run but after a few steps fell into the snow. With Sceptile's bottom half of its body under the snow the sickle shaped growth on Absol's head started to glow dark crimson. The dark crimson energy extended the growth into the shape of a long curved blade.

"Block the attack." Blaze yelled.

Absol raced across the snowy surface and swung its 'long curved blade' at Sceptile. The forest Pokémon raised its arms over its chest. The two glowing blades met, with Absol being the dark type having the advantage. The force of the attack pushed Sceptile out of the snow.

"I didn't want that. Use ice beam." Xavier shouted.

"Sceptile show them you mean business with leaf storm." Blaze ordered.

The insides of the disaster Pokémon's mouth glowed light blue and a light blue ball formed in front of its mouth. It then fired three light blue beams from the ball at the forest Pokémon. The seeds on Sceptile's back glowed white. Leaves began to grow out of the glowing seeds. Sceptile released the light green glowing leaves as a barrage towards Absol. Ice beam passed through the leaf storm, freezing half the leaves. The remainder of the leaves slammed into Absol.

"Scythe use stone edge." Xavier called out.

"Sceptile counter with leaf blade." Blaze ordered.

Three blue rings surrounded the disaster Pokémon's body. Then, the rings glowed white and formed into chunks of white stones. Absol's eyes glowed with black energy and the stones circling it were fired at Sceptile. The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glowed light green. The glowing caused the leaves to extend and become sharper. Getting a feel for the terrain the forest Pokémon ran across the snow. Swinging its arms, Sceptile swatted away the incoming chunks of white stone. After dealing with stone edge, the forest Pokémon delivered a powerful leaf blade to Absol knocking it down.

"Quick use will-o-wisp!" Xavier ordered.

While on the ground Absol became surrounded by a dark blue fiery aura. Sceptile tried to retreat but the fiery aura dispersed erratically. A small blue flame landed on Sceptile's abdomen. The small flame acted like a virus and began to spread across the forest Pokémon's entire abdomen.

"Use focus blast." Blaze shouted.

"Dodge and use night slash." Xavier ordered.

Sceptile began to glow light blue. The forest Pokémon channeled the blue glow into a ball of energy it created between its hands. Sceptile fired the ball at Absol. The sickle shaped growth on Absol's head began to glow crimson. The crimson energy caused the growth to take the shape of long curved blade. The disaster Pokémon barely avoided the focus blast but did take damage from the resulting explosion of snow and ice. Absol covered the distance between the two Pokémon in a few zigzag dashes. The disaster Pokémon delivered a powerful night slash to chest of Sceptile. While forest Pokémon was on the snow its body became engulfed in blue flames. The flames lasted for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Sceptile use leaf storm!" Blaze shouted.

"Dam, I'm too close. Use stone edge." Xavier countered.

Three blue rings surrounded the disaster Pokémon's body. Sceptile's body became surrounded by a green aura; the seeds on Sceptile's back glowed bright white. Twice as many leaves as before began to grow out of the glowing seeds. Sceptile released the light green glowing leaves as a swirling vortex towards Absol. The tornado of leaves blasted the disaster Pokémon across the field. Forcing itself up, the blue rings glowed white and formed into chunks of white stones. Letting out an exhausted cry, Absol fired the white stones at Sceptile. The green aura around the forest Pokémon was replaced by blue flames as the onslaught of stone edge connected.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Absol wins." The referee announced as the forest Pokémon fell.

"I can believe we lost it after all the training we did." Blaze said as he recalled Sceptile.

"You did great." Xavier thanked as he returned Absol.

"Electivire, time to shine!" Blaze shouted sending out his next Pokémon.

Blaze's Pokémon landed on the ice filed. It was covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It had red eyes, a black spot on its forehead and antennae. It had two black tails that each had a red tip.

"Nixo, time to battle." Xavier declared throwing his pokeball into the battle field.

The pokeball split open releasing a Steelix.

"I'll try and make this quick." Xavier taunted.

"I won't let that happen. Just because you have a type advantage doesn't guarantee victory." Blaze retorted.

"Nixo, use earthquake." Xavier ordered.

"I saw that coming. Electivire use earthquake." Blaze countered.

Electivire jumped high into the air and landed hard creating an eruption of snow and making white shockwaves come out of the ground towards Steelix. The iron snake Pokémon repeatedly slammed its tail through the snow, hitting the ground sending shockwaves at the thunderbolt Pokémon. The two seismic attacks cancelled each other out. The damage caused by the attacks to the field was hidden by the snow. The force of the attacks caused the ice stalagmites to get slightly cracked.

"Electivire use ice punch!" Blaze shouted.

"Block with iron tail." Xavier screamed.

The end of Steelix's body glowed white as it held its position waiting. Electivire pulled back one of its fists and swirling white energy formed around it. The thunderbolt Pokémon ran across the snow and as it ran the swirling white energy formed into a light blue energy that surrounded Electivire's fist. The iron snake Pokémon couldn't get its tail up in time, Electivire landed its punch. A thin layer of ice formed over some of Steelix's body. The iron snake then slammed its glowing tail into Electivire throwing it across field into one the ice pillars.

"Electivire use focus blast." Blaze ordered.

"Now's your chance, use earthquake." Xavier shouted.

Electivire placed its hands together. The thunderbolt Pokémon's body became surrounded in sparks. The sparks travelled to the space between Electivire's hands changing into light blue energy. Again the iron snake Pokémon repeated slammed its tail through the snow, hitting the ground sending shockwaves at the thunderbolt Pokémon.

"Electivire, aim your focus blast at the ground." Blaze retaliated.

Electivire fired its powerful fighting type attack at the ground in front of it. The force the explosion caused snow to fly high into the air and disrupted the shock waves. Focus blast wasn't strong enough to complete disturb the earthquake but did enough to prevent it being super effective.

"Electivire get up and use fire punch." Blaze screamed.

"Nixo, time to pull out your aqua tail." Xavier ordered.

Electivire's fists became surrounded by red-orange fire; the thunderbolt Pokémon launched itself at Steelix. The iron snake Pokémon turned its body around so its tail faced Electivire. Steelix's tail then glowed blue and it released a stream of spiraling water from the end of its tail at the thunderbolt Pokémon. The force of aqua tail wasn't strong enough to stop Electivire's momentum but it did extinguish the flames on the thunderbolt Pokémon's fists. Electivire ended up landing on Steelix's body and punching without any flames.

"Nixo use crunch." Xavier ordered.

Steelix repositioned its head in order to bite down hard on Electivire with its mouth.

"Stop it with fire punch." Blaze countered.

Both of Electivire's fists glowed red before being ignited with red orange flames. The thunderbolt Pokémon managed to grab the iron snakes Pokémon's jaws with its burning fists causing damage and protecting itself.

"Quick use fire fang." Xavier screamed.

The inside of Steelix's mouth became covered in fire. The fire from fire fang countered the fire from fire punch. With the heat turned on Electivire, the thunderbolt Pokémon let go and jumped of the iron snake Pokémon, running to its side of the field.

"Use stealth rock." Xavier ordered.

"This is our chance to use focus blast."

Steelix's body became surrounded in several silver streaks of energy that grew larger and fired around the battlefield. The energy then grew larger and formed into pointed gray rocks that sat in the snow. Electivire placed its hands together. The thunderbolt Pokémon's body became surrounded in sparks. The sparks traveled to the space between Electivire's hands changing into light blue energy. The thunderbolt Pokémon fired the attack. The force of the blast weakened Steelix, knocking it down.

"Finish it with fire punch." Blaze ordered.

"Use iron tail." Xavier screamed.

Electivire's fists glowed red before being ignited with red orange flames. The thunderbolt Pokémon jumped into the air and descended upon Steelix. The end of Steelix's body glowed white. The iron snake Pokémon waved its tail through the air as it lay on the ground. Steelix swatted Electivire out of the air and into an ice pillar.

"Nixo, use earthquake." Xavier screamed.

"Electivire use earthquake." Blaze countered.

Electivire fell of the ice pillar and onto the ground. Steelix repeated slammed its tail into the ground sending shockwaves towards the thunderbolt Pokémon. Electivire tried to pick itself up but was hit by the seismic attack.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Steelix wins." The referee announced.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

'I've fallen behind by two. I just got to keep my calm. I'll send out Empoleon to get me back in it.' Blaze considered his options before sending out his next Pokémon. "Empoleon, get me back in this."

When Empoleon appeared on the field the rocks around it rose into the air, glowed white, and crashed into the emperor Pokémon. Xavier smiled as he saw that stealth rock was a good move to make.

'This is going better than I planned. Scythe and Nixo did brilliantly. Now it's up to Estelle to drive home the advantage and destroy his confidence.' Xavier thought as he threw his pokeball into the battle field.

The battle was set, Empoleon taking Glaceon. Even though this was a full six-on-six battle the outcome would have a major effect on who would win. Blaze was fighting to regain his confidence while Xavier was fighting to establish complete dominance.

"Empoleon use hydro cannon." Blaze shouted.

"Estelle use blizzard." Xavier countered.

Empoleon opened its beak and a cobalt sparkle of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of Empoleon's beak where the sparkle was. The emperor Pokémon made a loud squawking noise before firing hydro cannon. The two growths hanging across Glaceon's face began to glow light blue. The fresh snow Pokémon released a powerful wind filled with light blue glowing snow from its mouth. The blizzard released by Glaceon surrounded the hydro cannon freezing it. Empoleon's attack turned into a large perfectly spherical ball of ice and fell on the snow causing a small huff to be tossed into the air.

"Empoleon use earthquake." Blaze shouted.

"Quickly jump onto one of the ice pillars and use frost breath to reinforce it." Xavier ordered.

Glaceon dashed across the snow covered field, showing that being an ice type had its advantages in this field. The fresh snow Pokémon climbed to the top of the biggest ice stalagmite that was roughly in the middle of the field. Positioning its body so that its head was just over the pointed top Glaceon opened its mouth and began to unleash an almost invisible wind on the ice stalagmite. The frost breath spread, fixing the cracks and making the stalagmite stronger. Empoleon's wings began to glow. The emperor Pokémon slammed its glowing wings through the snow and onto the ground. The glowing left the wings and flowing to the ground as shockwaves spreading across the field. The shockwaves reached the ice stalagmite that Glaceon was on but the fresh snow Pokémon felt only a small portion of earthquakes full power on top of the reinforced stalagmite.

"Estelle use water pulse." Xavier commanded.

"Empoleon use flash cannon on the double." Blaze screamed.

The fresh snow Pokémon glowed light blue briefly. Glaceon opened its mouth and a blue ball of energy appeared in front of it. It then fired a spiraling stream of water from the ball. The spiraling stream of water hit Empoleon in the head doing almost no damage. Empoleon held out its wings and a silver ball of energy formed between them. The emperor Pokémon shook its head as it tried to find its target. As it searched the ball then turned into a silver beam and while Empoleon tried to hold back the beam it backfired. Trying to hold back flash cannon failed as the attack blew up while still with Empoleon. The force pushed Empoleon a few steps backwards.

"Empoleon snap out of it and use ice beam!" Blaze snapped. 'I have to be the unluckiest person in the world.'

"Estelle, use this as your chance to use fake tears." Xavier responded. 'Lady Luck is smiling on me today.'

Glaceon started to pretend to cry, forcing tears to come out of its eyes. Glaceon's cry got louder and louder until it started distorting the air around it. Empoleon tried to block its ears but the sound of crying caused it to shudder.

"This is like déjà vu." Xavier shivered.

While covering its ears, Empoleon opened its beak and formed a light blue ball of energy in front of it. The emperor Pokémon then fired light blue beams from the ball. The light blue beams hit the fresh snow Pokémon while it was crying. The force of the attack knocked Glaceon down but did little damage.

"Now use yawn." Xavier yelled.

"Empoleon, don't give them the chance. Use aerial ace." Blaze screamed.

While Glaceon was picking itself up Empoleon jumped into the air at the fresh snow Pokémon and its body became surrounded by white streaks. The white streaks around the emperor Pokémon gave it the ability to fly across the ice and slam into Glaceon. As the fresh snow Pokémon was being knocked away it opened its mouth and released a large pink bubble from its mouth. The bubble floated over to Empoleon and popped in its face while Glaceon bounced of the snow covered field.

"We need to end this now. Empoleon use hydro cannon."

"If he is going with that then we go with blizzard."

Empoleon opened its beak and a sparkle of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appeared in front of Empoleon's beak. The emperor Pokémon fired hydro cannon instinctively with having to look at where it was firing the attack. The two growths hanging across Glaceon's face began to glow light blue. The fresh snow Pokémon released a powerful wind filled with light blue glowing snow from its mouth. The blizzard moved as a straight line, like a current towards Empoleon.

The two attacks passed each other and carried on towards the targets. The hydro cannon smashed into Glaceon sending the fresh snow Pokémon tumbling across the battle field. The blizzard blasted the emperor Pokémon knocking it down.

After the two powerful attacks hit their marks the trainers examined the battle field. Only Glaceon stood up but the match wasn't over. Empoleon was asleep and completely exposed.

"Use shadow ball back to back." Xavier went for the decisive hit.

Glaceon opened its mouth and formed a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. When the black and purple ball of energy was bigger than its head it fired the shadow ball. As soon as it fired the first one, it gathered up another one and fired it. The two attacks hit Empoleon within a few seconds of each other. When the smoke and snow from the explosion cleared, Empoleon was standing up. It wasn't in the best condition.

'I need to hold off Glaceon until torrent kicks in. Hopefully Empoleon still has enough.'

'Just one more hit should do it. Estelle has this wrapped up.'

"Empoleon use surf." Blaze ordered.

Empoleon's body was engulfed in dark blue energy. The energy began to fall of the emperor Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Empoleon. Then the emperor Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water.

"Clearly you weren't paying attention when I faced off against Corey. Estelle, freeze that wave with blizzard." Xavier shouted.

The water rose up and formed into a large wave with Empoleon riding it. The growths hanging across Glaceon's face began to glow light blue. The fresh snow Pokémon released a powerful wind filled with light blue glowing snow from its mouth. The powerful blizzard collided with the wave. From the point of impact, ice began to spread across the wave until it became a large wall of ice.

"Now use hydro cannon." Blaze screamed.

"You didn't make a mistake I did." Xavier mumbled. He realized that with a large frozen wave cutting off the field and Empoleon high above Glaceon, the chance of Empoleon connecting with hydro cannon were good. "Shatter the wave with shadow ball."

Glaceon opened its mouth and formed a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. When the black and purple ball of energy was big enough the fresh snow Pokémon let out a shriek and fired the shadow ball. The black and purple ball of energy hit the frozen wave sending cracks through it. As the frozen wave crumbled Empoleon opened its beak and created a ball of blue water energy in front of it and fired it down at Glaceon. With its webbed feet trapped in ice Empoleon could only watch as it fell and its attack headed towards Glaceon. The explosion of hydro cannon hitting Glaceon was quickly blanketed by an avalanche of ice.

The referee examined the field. Empoleon was down but he was searching for Glaceon. The fresh snow Pokémon emerged from beneath the ice. It was barely able to stand but none the less was still standing.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Glaceon wins." The referee announced.

"How did Glaceon survive that?" Blaze questioned in shock.

"Estelle has the ability ice body. Ice Body causes a Pokémon to recover health when it is hailing. Hail is a form of solid precipitation. It is ice. When my Pokémon was covered by all that ice, it healed itself." Xavier smirked.

As the two trainers stared each other down, the people who supporting Xavier cheered loudly. Blaze's fans were subdued and quite while some of them booed Xavier.

"Blaze just lost three of his Pokémon. It looks like this one is over." Robert commented as he watched from the VIP box.

"Now I see why you forfeited your match Core. The same thing happened. Glaceon must have been healed by all the ice. That's why you quit." Ariel marveled.

"Don't count Blaze out as yet. He isn't concentrating hard enough. He didn't expect Xavier to be this tough." Linda added, shocking the three of them who arrived earlier.

"She right, even though his down by three, stranger things have happened. He can still pull it off if he gets his head in the zone." Corey noted as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Blaze pull off an upset or will Xavier dominate his way into the next round?<strong>


	18. Heat wave

"_**We will open the book. Its pages are blank. We are going to put words on them ourselves. The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is New Year's Day. ~Edith Lovejoy Pierce" **_

Thought this would be a fitting quote to wish everyone a happy new year.

* * *

><p>"Dude your eyes are red." Xavier noted as he squinted looking across the field.<p>

'That guy must 40/40 vision'. Blaze thought to himself. "It's a type of heterochromia, specifically MUTARE HETEROCHROMIA."

"I'm guessing that's what caused your bout of sudden blindness against Ariel." Xavier put two and two together.

"You should be a detective." Blaze laughed.

"I'm not entirely sure but doesn't the color of your eyes change according to the amount of adrenalin in your system." Xavier replied much to the surprise of Blaze.

"I see you're a lot smarter than you look." Blaze smirked.

The two trainers stared each other down before Xavier grinned.

"I expected some sort of challenge, battle wise." Xavier attempted to get under Blaze's skin as the Sinnoh native returned Empoleon.

Blaze held the pokeball in his hand.

"Oh well, Scythe come on back to finish this one off." Xavier shouted as he returned Glaceon and sent out his Absol.

Blaze looked to his belt and the three Pokémon that he had left. The crowd was up in a frenzy waiting for him to choose his next Pokémon. He was anxiously muttering something to himself. Bringing his shaky left hand to his forehead he wiped away beads of sweat. With an uncontrollable trembling movement surging in his right hand, he reached for a pokeball but held his hand just above them like he didn't know what to do with them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field Xavier appeared relaxed. He stood firmly with his shoulders back, chest out, chin lifted. With a gleam in his eye and a grin he waited patiently.

Words began to ring through Blaze's head. After the words set in his hand stop trembling and he grabbed a pokeball. "Infernape!" He screamed throwing his pokeball into the battle field.

Blaze's Infernape landed on the field. The rocks around it rose into the air, glowed white, and crashed into the flame Pokémon. Blaze flinched but got his head focused.

"Scythe, get him with night slash." Xavier ordered.

"Infernape use shadow claw to block." Blaze countered.

The sickle shaped growth on Absol's head started to glow dark crimson. The dark crimson energy extended the growth into the shape of long curved blade. The disaster Pokémon ran across the now ice and snow covered field. Infernape held out its hands and its lower arms became enclosed by a black, ominous aura. The aura then formed into huge claws. The claws grew sharper as Absol got closer. The disaster Pokémon swung its head, sending its energy covered sickle shaped growth at Infernape. The flame Pokémon grabbed the 'curved blade' of Absol with its shadow claws. Infernape held on but the disaster Pokémon pushed it away. Letting go, Infernape somersaulted backwards.

"Infernape use focus blast." Blaze shouted.

"Do all your Pokémon know focus blast? Scythe, dodge and use psycho cut." Xavier screamed.

The sickle shaped growth on Absol's head began to glow light blue. The light blue energy extended the growth into the shape of a long curved blade. Infernape held out its left hand. A ball of blue fire appeared in its outstretched hand. The flame Pokémon began rapidly casting its right hand over the ball of fire in all directions. As Infernape moved its hand faster the ball of fire began to get more and more spherical. When it was completely spherical, Infernape stopped its right hand action; the ball of fire was a large light blue orb of energy. While Infernape built up its attack, Absol had started running towards it. The flame Pokémon threw the attack at the on rushing disaster Pokémon. Absol 'zigged' then 'zagged' avoiding the focus blast. Then the disaster Pokémon connected with its attack knocking Infernape down.

"Stone edge" Both trainers shouted.

Three blue rings surrounded both Pokémon's body. The two Pokémon eyed each other nervously, being so close to each other and using this attack. The rings turned white and formed into chunks of gray stones around Infernape and white stones around Absol. Both Pokémon let out a cry before launching the stones at each other. Most of the stones were destroyed in the coming together but a few made it through. Absol looked to have taken more damage from the attack as it staggered away.

"Scythe use psycho cut." Xavier called out.

"Infernape, it's now or never, use close combat." Blaze screamed.

The sickle shaped growth on Absol's head began to glow light blue. Infernape's eyes glowed red as it charged at Absol. Infernape reached the disaster Pokémon before the light blue energy could extend the growth. The flame Pokémon started punching and kicking Absol relentlessly. As Infernape prepared to deliver one last downward punch the disaster Pokémon slammed its head and glowing sickle shaped growth into Infernape. After letting out a shriek, the flame Pokémon connected with its last punch. After delivering the last punch Infernape's body began to shudder.

"Absol is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner." The referee announced.

"I should have expected that. I'm sorry Scythe. I thought you had a lot more fight left." Xavier apologized as he recalled his Pokémon.

Blaze kept Infernape on the field.

"Nixo, come on back!" Xavier shouted as he sent Steelix back into the fray.

'What's he thinking? This has to be a trap?' Thoughts raced through Blaze's head.

"Nixo, use earthquake." Xavier ordered.

"I see. Infernape jump from ice pillar to pillar. Stay off the ground." Blaze shouted.

The iron snake Pokémon repeatedly slammed its tail through the snow, hitting the ground sending shockwaves towards Infernape. The flame Pokémon jumped onto the first pillar which was close to far left corner of the field. Then with a massive jump, Infernape leapt to the ice stalagmite in the middle of the field, the same one that Glaceon used. While the flame Pokémon moved through the air it avoided the shockwaves. When Infernape landed on the pillar it found itself unable to hold on and fell off onto the rubble of ice.

"Use aqua tail." Xavier shouted.

"Infernape use shadow claw to cut down the ice pillar and use it to block the attack." Blaze yelled.

The iron snake Pokémon turned its body around so its tail faced Infernape. The flame Pokémon's lower arms became enclosed by a black, ominous aura that formed into a large sharp claw. Steelix's tail then glowed blue and it released a stream of spiraling water from the end of its tail. With a powerful swings of shadow claw Infernape broke of a large section of ice near the bottom of the pillar. Grabbing onto the now weakened pillar, Infernape broke it off the damaged bottom and tossed it into the path of the spiraling water. The water hit the ice pillar, chipping away at it. The ice pillar served its purpose as a shield.

"Infernape use blast burn!" Blaze shouted.

"Nixo, aqua tail."

The flame on Infernape's head grew to double its size. With its tail still glowing blue and pointed at Infernape, the iron snake Pokémon fired a stream of spiraling water. Infernape jumped towards Steelix head first, when the spiraling stream of water met with the colossal flame on top of Infernape's head the water turned to steam. The flame Pokémon landed on Steelix and used its body as the core to create a massive explosion of fire. The wave of fire expanded outward completely engulfing Steelix.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Infernape wins." The referee announced.

"I guess I shouldn't have tried to hold back my other Pokémon." Xavier said as he recalled Steelix.

"Thank you. You gave me back my confidence." Blaze said as he returned his tired Pokémon.

"Hmmm, your eyes are blue now and if I remember correctly that means you've calmed down." Xavier noted.

"I'm back in this now and do intend to win." Blaze announced.

"I wonder what color disappointment is?" Xavier teased.

The crowd had found their voice again. The battle was now getting interesting. Chants consisting of different things like "Blaze, Westwood, and Sinnoh" battled against chants of "Xavier, Austin, and Hoenn".

"Dragonite, level the match for me." Blaze shouted sending out his next Pokémon.

Blaze's pokeball released a large bulky orange Pokémon. It had a pair of wings on its back and antennae on its head. It had proportionate sized arms and legs, all of which were equipped with three claws. The Pokémon flapped its wings, staying well above the icy field.

"Estelle, come on back." Xavier shouted.

Glaceon landed on the battle field looking as fresh as it did when it first appeared.

'Curse that ice body ability. With the amount of ice that covered Glaceon it's no wonder it looks like that.' Blaze thought.

"Estelle didn't show it but she healed quite some bit." Xavier exclaimed.

"I figured." Blaze answered back.

"Use blizzard." Xavier ordered.

"You're not wasting time, Dragonite use hyper beam." Blaze shouted, it was the only move he had that could block blizzard from an ice type.

The two growths hanging across Glaceon's face began to glow light blue. The fresh snow Pokémon released a powerful wind filled with light blue glowing snow from its mouth. Dragonite's eyes glowed white and an orange ball of energy formed in front of the dragon Pokémon's mouth. The ball turned into a beam and Dragonite fired it. The powerful beam collided with the wind and exploded, stopping blizzard from reaching it. After launching its powerful attack, Dragonite was forced to land. When the dragon Pokémon landed the last rocks from the stealth rock attack rose into the air, glowed white, and crashed into it.

"Estelle, yawn." Xavier screamed.

"Dragonite you have to get away and use flamethrower." Blaze shouted.

Glaceon opened its mouth and released multiple pink bubbles. The bubbles floated across the field to the tired dragon Pokémon's face and burst making it drowsy. The dragon Pokémon shook its head feverishly trying to stay awake. The powerful pseudo legendary opened it mouth to attack.

"Glaceon counter it with water pulse." Xavier screamed.

Dragonite opened its mouth and released a red-orange stream of fire. The fresh snow Pokémon glowed light blue briefly. Glaceon opened its mouth and a blue ball of energy appeared in front of it. It then fired a spiraling stream of water from the ball. As the stream of fire passed over the ice, the ice glistened while melting slightly. The two attacks collided creating a large cloud of water vapor.

As the steam disappeared a smile crept across Xavier face. Dragonite was fast asleep.

"Use blizzard." Xavier ordered.

"Get out of there!" Blaze screamed at the top of his lungs.

The fresh snow Pokémon released a powerful wind filled with light blue glowing snow from its mouth. As the powerful ice attack travel across the field the dragon Pokémon opened its eyes. Acting solely on instinct Dragonite took off into the sky, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Aerial ace!" Blaze shouted.

"Glaceon use shadow ball." Xavier commanded.

Dragonite flew higher into the air and flipped in the air shifting itself so that it was now on a one way path towards Glaceon. Then it became engulfed in streaks of white light. Glaceon opened its mouth and formed a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. When the black and purple ball of energy was big enough it fired the shadow ball. The shadow ball hit Dragonite as it descended but it didn't stop it. The dragon Pokémon slammed into Glaceon, knocking it across the now hard icy surface. Dragonite returned to the sky.

"Dragonite use thunderbolt." Blaze ordered.

"Glaceon use frost breath to protect yourself." Xavier countered.

Glaceon opened its mouth and began releasing a large amount of its chilled breath into the air. Dragonite charged electricity in its antennae. When the electricity began to spark uncontrollably the dragon Pokémon then released a beam of yellow electricity at Glaceon from its antennae. The beam of electricity collided with the hardened water molecules in the air around Glaceon, unfortunately Xavier's plan to create an invisible shield failed as the thunderbolt struck Glaceon.

"Dragonite let's end this with draco meteor." Blaze screamed.

"We have an opening, use blizzard." Xavier shouted.

Dragonite stretched its wings as far as it could as it held its altitude. A bright orange light appeared inside of its chest. The rest of its body began to glow as well. The growths hanging across Glaceon's face began to glow light blue. The fresh snow Pokémon released a powerful wind filled with light blue glowing snow from its mouth. The blizzard raced into the sky and bombarded Dragonite. The dragon Pokémon fell out of the sky and landed sternum first on the hard ice covered surface with a sickening thud. Dragonite used the last bit of strength it had to lift itself up and look at Glaceon. The dragon Pokémon opened its mouth and released draco meteor. The orange orb of dragon energy floated to the middle of the field before falling onto the icy surface. When the powerful dragon attack touched the ice it exploded, sending dozens of smaller orange balls of energy flying across the field. The smaller orange balls of energy exploded when they came in contact with anything.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." The referee announced as he examined the battle field after the dust settled.

"I didn't expect Dragonite to be able to do that." Xavier mumbled as he returned his Pokémon.

"You didn't have to hurt yourself like that but you were brilliant." Blaze thanked as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Prince I choose you!" Xavier shouted as he threw his pokeball into the battle field.

The Pokémon was black in color. It stood on all fours and howled. It had a long, skinny tail that ended in an arrowhead and a pair of curled horns. It appeared to have a collar with a small skull like pendant shaped growth just by its neck.

"Infernape come on back, I need you to take out his Houndoom." Blaze screamed as he sent out his Pokémon.

The flame Pokémon arrive slightly tired but still in a fighting shape.

"Infernape use focus blast." Blaze shouted.

"That moves getting old. Prince, dodge then use heat wave." Xavier screamed.

A ball of blue fire appeared in Infernape's outstretched hand and the flame Pokémon began rapidly shaping it with its other hand. Quickly the ball of fire became a large light blue orb of energy. Infernape held the ball of energy as Houndoom danced across the ice. As the dark Pokémon ran it slipped. With Houndoom about to fall, Infernape threw the attack. Focus blast connected, with Houndoom taking serious damage. As the dark Pokémon picked itself up a red-orange ball appears in its mouth and it released a wind filled with flames from its mouth. The wind flew across the field, melting portions of ice before hitting Infernape. The attack wasn't very effective.

"Prince use thunder fang." Xavier ordered.

"Infernape use stone edge." Blaze ordered.

Houndoom's fangs mouth became surrounded by electricity. The electricity centered on the dark Pokémon's canine teeth. Three blue rings surrounded Infernape's body. The rings turned white and formed into chunks of gray stones. Houndoom ran across the ice, this time using its claws for better traction. It launched itself at the flame Pokémon and tried to bite down on its leg. Infernape jumped backwards avoiding the attack as Houndoom slammed its jaws shut missing. While Infernape flew back it fired the stones around it. The dark Pokémon threw it's body to the left, barely avoiding the hail of stones.

"Infernape use shadow claw."

"Prince use counter."

Infernape lower arm became enclosed by a black, ominous aura. The aura then formed into a huge claw. Houndoom stood its ground waiting for Infernape to attack as the dark Pokémon's body became surrounded by an orange energy field.

"STOP!" Blaze screamed.

Infernape's aura cover arm stopped a centimeter above Houndoom's head. Trying to keeps its balance the flame Pokémon kept its shadow claw just hovering above the orange energy field covering the dark Pokémon.

"Use crunch." Xavier screamed.

The energies around both Pokémon disappeared. Houndoom opened its mouth and bit down hard on Infernape's hand that was just in front of it.

"Close combat." Blaze shouted.

Using its three free limbs Infernape unleashed a barge of hits on the dark Pokémon while screeching in pain. After the assault Houndoom released Infernape and the dark Pokémon collapsed.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Infernape wins." The referee announced.

"Good job Prince." Xavier said as he returned his Pokémon.

Blaze decided to keep Infernape out on the battle field. "Just hang on."

'I underestimated how powerful that Infernape was.' Xavier's mind went to work. "Tyson I need you to win this."

Xavier pokeball landed on the icy field and released a large bulky Pokémon with a collar of fire around its neck. Its face, underside, arms, and legs were a shade of cream, and its back was dark blue.

"So you're fighting my Infernape with your Typhlosion. Infernape use stone edge."

"Tyson dodge and use sunny day."

Three blue rings surrounded Infernape's body. The rings turned white and formed into chunks of gray stones. The flame Pokémon cried out before sending the stones flying at volcano Pokémon. Typhlosion dashed to the right, avoiding the barrage of stones. It was clear that Infernape's fatigue was slowing it down. A white orb appeared in front of the volcano Pokémon's mouth. It then raises its head to the sky and it released a bright white beam from the orb at the sun, making the sunlight brighter.

"Tyson use solar beam." Xavier ordered.

"Infernape use flare blitz to shield you." Blaze shouted.

Typhlosion gathered white streaks of energy in its mouth and then fired a white beam of condensed sun light at the flame Pokémon. Infernape's body became surrounded by red-orange fire as it held its position. Thanks to sunny day the fire around Infernape was stronger. Solar beam hit Infernape as the flame Pokémon crossed its arms to block of the attack. Planting its feet firmly in the melting ice below it, Infernape held of solar beam.

"Infernape use blast burn." Blaze shouted.

The flame on Infernape's head grew to double its size. Infernape jumped across the field in one powerful jump and landed in front of Typhlosion. Using its body as the core the flame Pokémon created a massive explosion of fire. The wave of fire expanded outward creating a massive ball of fire; the ball of fire gave way to large cloud of steam. The steam dissipated revealing an untouched Typhlosion.

"What t…the?" Blaze stuttered.

"Two words, hidden ability flash fire. That's actually four." Xavier answered. "Tyson use thunder punch then crush claw."

Electricity coursed around the volcano Pokémon's arm as it delivered a powerful punch the gut of the exhausted Infernape. Holding back a cry of pain, the flame Pokémon toppled over. With Infernape at its mercy a white aura covered Typhlosion's arm. The aura formed into three large claws. The volcano slammed its aura formed claws into the back of Infernape's head.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Typhlosion wins." The referee announced.

"You did the best you could." Blaze said as he recalled Infernape.

Xavier decided to keep Typhlosion on the field.

"I know I'm asking a lot but I need you to pull out another win." Blaze shouted as he threw his last pokeball into the battle field.

The pokeball split open and released the largest of Blaze's Pokémon, Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar start off with sand storm." Blaze ordered.

The armor Pokémon roared before it became surrounded by a green aura. The green aura seeped of Tyranitar and coated the whole field expect for the areas with the melted ice. Once the whole field was covered in green aura it began to release sand into the air, creating a massive sand storm across the field. The sand storm was big enough to completely hide Tyranitar .The sand stung Typhlosion as it flew in every direction.

"Tyranitar, use earthquake."

"Tyson, use earthquake."

Tyranitar began to stomp its feet send powerful vibrations through the ground. Typhlosion jumped high into the air and landed hard creating an eruption of snow and making white shockwaves come out of the ground. Like so many times before the two earthquakes stopped one another.

"Tyson use solar beam." Xavier commanded.

"Tyranitar avoid solar beam and use stone edge." Blaze ordered.

From where he stood Xavier couldn't see through the thick sand storm. The only explanation he could think of was that the sand storm was being powered by Tyranitar's ability sand stream. He knew if his visibility was this obstructed Typhlosion's would be worse. Typhlosion gathered white streaks of energy in its mouth and held it as a ball of solar power. The volcano Pokémon tried to find Tyranitar as sand kept getting in its eyes. Finally Typhlosion just released the attack in direction it remembered Tyranitar was. The white beam of energy hit the ice covered surface sending fragments of ice flying into the air.

Tyranitar's eyes glowed white and two light blue rings appeared around its body. The rings then glowed white and formed into white stones that spun around the armor Pokémon's body. Being part rock type, Tyranitar's vision wasn't obstructed by the sand that was raging. Spotting Typhlosion, the armor Pokémon's eyes stopped glowing and it fired the stones. Through the whistling of the sand swirling around it the volcano Pokémon heard the faint sound of something hurling towards it because of the noise made by stone edge cutting through the sand storm. Throwing itself to the left Typhlosion avoided the assault of stone edge.

"This damn sand storm is getting really annoying. Tyson use blast burn." Xavier ordered.

"Tyranitar use another stone edge." Blaze shouted.

The collar of fire around Typhlosion's neck grew to double the size it normally was. A fiery aura covered the volcano Pokémon's body. The aura grew until it was crimson red and then exploded, sending waves of fire outwardly. Tyranitar realized what was coming and back stepped until it was out of range. Two light blue rings appeared around the armor Pokémon's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into white stones that continued to circle Tyranitar. When it was ready the armor Pokémon fired the stone edge. Xavier could only listen as his Pokémon cried out in pain after taking the attack.

"Tyranitar use hyper beam while Typhlosion is resting." Blaze ordered.

An orange ball appeared in front of Tyranitar's mouth, and it shot a powerful orange beam of energy from the ball at Typhlosion. The sound of the attack hitting its target and exploding was followed by the sound of Typhlosion collapsing and refusing to stay down.

A bright red light could be seen through the sand storm. The collar of flames was now burning three times as strong.

"You can do it. One last blaze powered blast burn." Xavier shouted ignoring the pun of his opponent's name.

With the volcano Pokémon completed engulfed in flames it stored up what little energy it had left. And like a real volcano it erupted and unleashed all the fire power it could. Waves of fire so large they covered the entire field leaving Tyranitar nowhere to hide.

"Tyranitar finish it with hyper beam." Blaze ordered agitated.

An orange ball appeared in front of Tyranitar's mouth, and it shot a powerful orange beam of energy from the ball at Typhlosion. This time the sound of hyper beam connecting and exploding was followed by silence.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins." The referee announced as the sand storm disappeared.

Xavier returned Typhlosion with a small grin on his face. Blaze quickly examined Tyranitar after seeing his opponent smile, aside from a few scorch marks there was nothing wrong with the armor Pokémon. Then Blaze realized the source of Xavier's smile. The last blast burn had melted every bit of ice on the field. Tyranitar was now knee deep in water, which made the dark rock type Pokémon edgy.

"Babe, stay airborne." Xavier shouted as he threw out his last Pokémon.

The pokeball split opening releasing into the sky a large bipedal Pokémon that had a long tail with a fire burning at the tip and wings that allowed it to fly. It had extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings was red, while the back was black like the most of its body. Its belly was white in color.

"Wow, a shiny Charizard." Blaze said in slight awe as his eyes changed to purple. "That was a really good move, making it hard for my Tyranitar."

"Thanks, let's hope you can still feel that sentiment after I win." Xavier exclaimed.

"Tyranitar use sand storm." Blaze ordered.

The armor Pokémon roared as it was surrounded by a green aura. The green aura seeped of Tyranitar but instead of coating the whole field like before the green aura was absorbed by the water.

"I didn't expect that but that's an added bonus. Babe, use air slash." Xavier ordered.

"There goes my sand storm. Tyranitar use shadow claw to deflect the attack." Blaze shouted.

Charizard raised its wings above its head and a spiraling light blue orb of energy formed in between them. After dropping its wings back into their normal position, the ball of spiraling light blue energy was being control by the flame Pokémon's mouth. Looking down at Tyranitar, Charizard roared firing air slash. Tyranitar held out its claw and its lower arm became surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then toke on the form of a huge claw. The armor Pokémon waited and when the spiraling light blue orb of energy was close enough it swiped at it, destroying it but ended up taking damage from the resulting explosion.

"Tyranitar use stone edge."

"Babe, use hidden power."

Tyranitar's eyes glowed white and two light blue rings appeared around its body. The rings then glowed white and formed into white stones that spun around the armor Pokémon's body before being fired into the air at Charizard. The flame Pokémon maintained its altitude above the battle field as it became surrounded by yellow energy. A ball of blue circles appeared in it mouth before Charizard fired a beam of spinning blue circles from the ball. The stones from stone edge travel single file like a beam and hit Charizard's hidden power. The beam of spinning blue circles destroyed the stone edge attack and continued on to hit Tyranitar.

"By the way that hidden power destroyed stone edge it must be a water type hidden power." Blaze noted. "Tyranitar use hyper beam."

"Dodge and fire dragon pulse into the water just in front of Tyranitar." Xavier ordered.

An orange ball appeared in front of Tyranitar's mouth, and it shot a powerful orange beam of energy from the ball into the air. Charizard let itself lose some altitude, dropping down to easily avoid the hyper beam. The flame Pokémon became surrounded by a green aura and as it opened its mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appeared in front of it. Charizard fired the ball just in front of Tyranitar where when it hit the water and exploded causing water to splash all over Tyranitar. Sorely irritated the armor Pokémon roared exhaustedly.

"Use hidden power." Xavier ordered.

Not wasting any time Charizard fired a beam of spinning blue circles at the armor Pokémon. Unable to dodge, Tyranitar toke the full brunt of the hit.

'As long as Charizard stays up there I can't do much, if I can get him to keep using hidden power he'll wear Charizard out and it'll have to come down.' Blaze thought.

'He looks like he has a plan; I'll have to be weary.' Xavier thought.

"Tyranitar use stone edge!" Blaze screamed.

"So that's your plan, no dice. Counter with heat wave." Xavier shouted.

Two light blue rings appeared around the armor Pokémon's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into white stones that continued to circle Tyranitar. When it was ready the armor Pokémon fired the stone edge into the air. A red-orange ball appeared in Charizard's mouth, and it released a wind of flames from the ball. As the stones passed through the wind filled with flames they became burnt and lost their momentum and fell back down. The stone edge shattered before they hit the water.

"Tyranitar use hyper beam."

"Babe, use hyper beam as well."

A ball of orange energy appeared in front of the mouth of both Pokémon. Charizard fired an orange beam of energy down while Tyranitar fired one up. The two orange beams collided halfway, creating a massive ball of energy between them as they pushed against each other. The ball of energy that was gathering became critical and exploded, creating a cloud of smoke.

Blaze clenched his fists and eagerly awaited, Charizard had to come down after using hyper beam. The flame Pokémon stunned the Sinnoh trainer when it emerged from the cloud of smoke with feet first heading for Tyranitar. Using gravity as its advantage, the 90 KG Charizard landed on the 200 Kg Tyranitar's chest knocking it down. The stunned armor Pokémon was on its back in the small pool of water as the flame Pokémon stood on top of it.

"Blast burn." Was all Blaze heard as he found himself too stunned to call out an order.

Charizard's flame grew to double its size and using its body as the epicenter, the flame Pokémon created a massive explosion of fire. The wave of fire engulfed the armor Pokémon and caused a large cloud of steam.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Charizard wins. The winner of the match: Xavier Austin from Lilycove City." The referee announced as the steam cleared.


	19. Unlimited Pokeworks of the mind

"I can't believe Blaze lost." Corey admitted.

"I half hearted expected him to do something epic." Ariel added.

"You can never be sure which way a battle goes but he did do well to save some face." Robert noted.

"Like they say, expect the unexpected." Corey said nodding his head.

"But if you're expecting it then it is no longer unexpected." Robert contemplated.

"No, it just means be prepared for anything because something unexpected could easily happen." Corey replied.

"It doesn't make much sense, if I'm prepared for everything unexpected that means I expect it." Robert pondered.

"This conversation is going nowhere slowly." Corey regretted bring up the topic.

"How does this sound, don't expect the unexpected." Robert quipped.

"Doesn't it seem pointless to tell someone not to expect the unexpected, since it goes without saying that it's not expected?" Corey remarked.

"Enough chit chat, the next match is going to begin." Linda snapped.

"Our next match is Robin Archer from Canalave City in the Sinnoh region versus Fey Everdeen from Cerulean City in the Kanto region." Lance announced to the stadium.

Fey and Robin toke the places that Blaze and Xavier had during the last battle. The large screen in the stadium displayed a roulette wheel, just like before it had options of different types of battle fields. Slowly the roulette wheel began spinning and stopped after a while. The wheel gradually came to a stop on water.

The irony of the melted ice field being replaced by a water battle field wasn't lost on most of the people. The new water field was at the same level as the previous in terms of being below ground. It was a large pool with steel bridges like pathways running across it. One ran vertically and the other ran horizontally. The bridges intersected in the middle looking like a cross. The bridges were just above the water. From what the trainers could tell it was a deep pool. The bridges only covered thirty percent of the water.

Pictures of both the trainers began to flash on the stadium screen before stopping on Robin.

"Ladies first, I insist." Robin said trying to gain a slight psychological advantage.

"Don't go regretting it later." Fey shouted as she threw her first pokeball into the battle onto the bridge. "Aura, I choose you."

The pokeball split open revealing a Pokémon with a white body that looked as if it was wearing a tutu. It had skinny, green legs. Its hair had bangs that reached down to its shoulders and two red horns that looked like hair pins.

"A Kirlia, I have just the Pokémon. Go Weavile." Robin shouted sending his Pokémon into battle.

"I see you're starting with Weavile again. Aura use thunderbolt." Fey ordered.

"Weavile block with metal claw." Robin shouted.

Kirlia crouched down and its body became surrounded in yellow sparks. It then released a powerful bolt of lightning from its body into the air at Weavile. The sharp claw Pokémon's claws started glowing white. Raising its claws into the air Weavile used the power of metal claw to hold of thunderbolt. After a few seconds the electricity faded.

"I saw that move on TV." Robin joked. "Weavile, use dark pulse."

"Aura use psychic to create a wall of water." Fey ordered.

Weavile crossed its arms in front of its face and an orb of black and dark purple circles appeared in front of them. The sharp claw Pokémon then separated its arms and fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb. Kirlia's eyes began to glow pink followed by the horns on its head. The emotion Pokémon gestured with it arms for the water to rise up. A small section of water glowed pink before rising into the air and forming a liquid wall to protect the emotion Pokémon. When the beam of black and purple circles hit the wall of water held together by psychic energy the wall gave way and the beam continued. The beam of black and purple circles missed Kirlia and hit the water, exploding and causing a light shower of water. The emotion Pokémon used the water wall as a means of distraction to avoid the attack.

"That was good, Weavile use aerial ace." Robin ordered.

"Aura, quickly use charm." Fey countered.

Kirlia became surrounded by pink hearts, the emotion Pokémon put its hand to its mouth and widened its eyes. Its eyes shimmered as Kirlia gazed at Weavile. The sharp claw Pokémon vigorously shook its head trying to remove the image of 'cuteness'. Weavile catapulted itself at the emotion Pokémon as its body became surrounded by white streaks. The white streaks gave the sharp claw Pokémon the ability to fly through the air. Weavile flew into Kirlia, knocking it backwards. The emotion Pokémon tumbled across the bridge but managed to prevent falling into the water. The attack lacked any viciousness because Weavile was too distracted.

"Aura, let's use magical leaf." Fey shouted.

"Weavile block with ice beam." Robin ordered.

Kirlia raised its hands above its head before it started twirling, then it brought its hands forward and released dozens of glowing light green leaves from its hands. Weavile placed its hands together and a light blue ball of ice energy formed in between its hands. The sharp claw Pokémon then fired light blue beams that looked like bolts of lightning from the ball. The magical leaf attack collided with the ice beam. The glowing leaves hit the light blue beam holding it back.

"Use psychic to throw water at Weavile." Fey ordered. With the dark Pokémon being immune to psychic attacks she had to get creative.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked slightly amused.

Kirlia's eyes began to glow pink followed by the horns on its head. The emotion Pokémon made circular motions with its hand before raising them into the air. Six balls of water about the size of basket ball's rose up from the pool. Kirlia thrust its arms forward, throwing the balls of water at Weavile. When the improvised attack was within range the emotion released its psychic hold allowing for momentum to do the rest. Without the water being guided the sharp claw Pokémon just side stepped the incoming water.

"Aura, do it again." Fey screamed.

"Weavile use ice beam to freeze then metal claw to shatter." Robin shouted.

Again Kirlia's eyes began to glow pink followed by the horns on its head. The emotion Pokémon made a circular motion with its hand before raising them into the air. This time instead of six, one large ball of water rose, it was about the same volume of water as the six separate balls. With a lot of effort, Kirlia mentally threw the ball of water. Weavile placed its hands together and a light blue ball of ice energy formed before firing light blue beams from the ball. The ball of water froze and fell out of the air. The sharp claw Pokémon's claws started glowing white. Weavile jumped at the boulder of ice and slashed at it, destroying it and sending the fragments at the emotion Pokémon.

"Weavile use dark pulse." Robin shouted.

"Aura use psychic to create a wall of water again." Fey screamed.

Weavile crossed its arms in front of its face and an orb of black and dark purple circles appeared in front of them. The sharp claw Pokémon then separated its arms and fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb. The emotion Pokémon was still flustered after being bombard by fragments of ice. As Kirlia tried to compose itself so it could use psychic it was blasted with dark pulse.

"Kirlia is unable to battle, Weavile wins." The referee announced.

"You did the best you could given your opponent." Fey said as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Weavile, good job buddy, win me another one." Robin encouraged his Pokémon.

"Galaxy I choose you." Fey shouted as she threw her pokeball into the air.

The pokeball split open revealing a violet star shaped Pokémon. It had a gold formation on its front with a red jewel core in it. The Pokémon spun in the air before landing in the water.

"A Starmie, even though it has a type disadvantage it has a field advantage." Robin muttered to himself.

"Galaxy use bubble beam." Fey ordered.

"Block with metal claw." Robin countered.

A red glow glistened through the calm water. When the red glow faded a stream of blue bubbles fired from beneath the water's surface at Weavile. Not knowing where the attack would come from the sharp claw Pokémon saw the stream of bubbles coming at it late. It took the first few bubbles before it managed to get its glowing white claws up to block the rest.

"So that's your plan. You're going to attack from beneath the waters. Use ice beam to freeze the water's surface." Robin shouted.

"Use water pulse to stop that Weavile." Fey ordered.

Weavile ran to the intersection of the bridges that was at the middle of the pool. The sharp claw Pokémon placed its hands together and a light blue ball of ice energy formed before firing light blue beams from the ball into the middle of the pool. The light blue beam hit the water and ice slowly began spreading across the surface. A spiraling ball of water shot out from the pool behind Weavile hitting it in the back and knocking the sharp claw Pokémon into the water.

"Use aerial ace to get out of the water." Robin screamed.

"Galaxy use cosmic power into gyro ball." Fey ordered.

Starmie began to glow white as the jewel on it glowed red. Weavile calmed itself down as it sunk and struggled to hold its breath. The sharp claw Pokémon became surrounded by white streaks. With the ability to fly thanks to aerial ace, Weavile was now rising out of the water. Light blue orbs appeared at the end of Starmie's star points and its body became surrounded by light blue energy. The mysterious Pokémon then began to spin rapidly and the orbs formed into a circular energy ring around its body. Starmie glided through the water with Weavile as its target. The sharp claw Pokémon was almost out of the water as the mysterious Pokémon closed in. With mere centimeters separating them Weavile avoided the attack and landed on the bridge out of breath.

To Robin's and Weavile's dismay Starmie shot out of the water, still in gyro ball mode and headed for the sharp claw Pokémon. "Weavile use counter."

As Starmie approached, the sharp claw Pokémon became surrounded by an orange aura. When the mysterious Pokémon collided with the orange aura it was sent flying into the air above the battle field.

"We got that star now, use dark pulse." Robin shouted.

Weavile crossed its arms in front of its face and an orb of black and dark purple circles appeared in front of them. The sharp claw Pokémon then separated its arms and fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb into the air at Starmie.

"Use bubble beam to change your direction." Fey screamed.

The jewel on Starmie started to glow red. The mysterious Pokémon then fired a beam of blue bubble from one of its 'star tips'. The force of the bubble beam caused Starmie to move just enough to evade the dark pulse. Starmie then landed in the water with a splash.

"Galaxy, use recover."

While under water Starmie's whole body glowed indigo and all of the damage on its body disappeared.

"Weavile use dark pulse into the water randomly." Robin shouted.

"Galaxy, find an opening then use water pulse." Fey ordered.

The sharp claw Pokémon crossed its arms in front of its face and an orb of black and dark purple circles appeared in front of them. It then fired a beam of black and purple circles before turning and firing another in the opposite. Weavile continued spinning and shooting until it was tired. As the sharp claw Pokémon tried to catch its breath a ball of spiraling water blasted in its face. After the water pulse Weavile stumbled around unable to see properly.

"Yes! Weavile's confused. Galaxy, gyro ball." Fey ordered.

"Weavile snap out of it. You have to block with metal claw." Robin shouted.

Light blue orbs appeared at the end of Starmie's star points and its body became surrounded by light blue energy. The mysterious Pokémon then began to spin rapidly and the orbs formed into a circular energy ring around its body. Starmie launched itself out of the water and slammed into Weavile knocking it across the bridge. The sharp claw Pokémon managed to stumble away from the edge of the bridge and avoid falling into the water. Weavile's claws glowed white as it swiped at the air aimlessly.

"Galaxy use water pulse." Fey screamed.

"Weavile you have to come to your senses and use ice beam." Robin yelled.

The sharp claw Pokémon placed its hands together and formed a light blue ball of ice energy. Unsure of what to do next Weavile held the light blue ball of ice energy. Starmie began to spin rapidly and as it spun, a ball of water formed in front of its jewel core. The ball of water spun in the same direction the mysterious Pokémon spun. Starmie stopped firing the ball Weavile. The water pulse blasted the sharp claw Pokémon causing it to lose control of the ice beam. Weavile was knocked into the water. Starmie dived into the water after Weavile.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Starmie wins." The referee announced as the mysterious Pokémon brought up and unconscious Weavile.

"Thanks Starmie." Robin said as he recalled Weavile. "You did good Weavile."

"You were awesome." Fey said as she returned her Pokémon.

With the score tied at one Pokémon beaten each the two prepared for another battle.

"Sage, I choose you." Fey shouted as she sent her Slowking

The royal Pokémon chose to land on the bridge instead of the water.

"I have just the Pokémon in mind." Robin shouted as he threw his pokeball onto the bridge.

The pokeball split open releasing a large green and brown Pokémon. It had a giant, flat-looking shell on its back. On this shell were a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, gray-colored stony growths.

"Torterra use sunny day." Robin shouted.

"Sage, stop it with surf." Fey ordered.

The tree on the continent Pokémon's back glowed green. A few leaves fell off the tree and then flew up it the sky. When the leaves were high enough they exploded making the sunlight brighter. Slowking began to glow with blue aura. The royal Pokémon jumped onto the water and using the power of the blue aura stood on the water. When Slowking raised its arm the water rose as a massive wave and went across the field and slammed into Torterra. The continent Pokémon managed to hold its ground against the onrushing water.

Slowking made its way back onto the bridged across the field from Torterra.

"Torterra use solar beam." Robin ordered.

"Sage, get into the water." Fey screamed.

The royal Pokémon hobbled to edge off the bridge before jumping into the water with a splash. Torterra gathered white streaks of energy in its mouth and then fired a white beam of condensed sun light to spot where Slowking jumped in. The beam of energy hit water causing a massive explosion that resulted in a light shower over the field.

"Sage, use psychic." Fey commanded.

A pink energy surrounded Torterra. From beneath the surface Slowking use its psychic powers try and lift Torterra. Lifting the continent Pokémon proved more of a task than the royal Pokémon expected as it struggled to lift Torterra with psychic.

"Use outrage to escape." Robin ordered.

Torterra's eyes glowed red and its body becomes outlined in a red aura as well. The continent Pokémon began to violently shake its body. The movement made it much harder for Slowking to maintain control. The more Torterra squirmed, the less of a hold the royal Pokémon had. Finally relenting Slowking released the continent Pokémon. With a loud thud that sent shockwaves through both the bridges Torterra landed. The continent Pokémon's eyes remained red after the attack was done.

"So as long as the eyes remain red, it's confused." Fey noted. "Sage, use disable."

Pulling itself onto the bridge the royal Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and a blue aura appeared around it. Slowking released blue rings of energy from its body that travelled across the field and touched Torterra.

Fey waited to see if Robin was going to make a move but nothing. The trainer said nothing and the Pokémon did nothing. It was as if this was rehearsed.

"If you plan to wait till Torterra is not confused, good for you but I'm going to attack. Sage, use Zen head butt." Fey screamed.

The crown on the royal Pokémon's head started glowing blue as it became surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. Leisurely Slowking ran down the bridge and slammed it head in Torterra. The continent Pokémon let out cry before its eyes stopped glowing.

"Sage, get in the water." Fey screamed.

The royal Pokémon obeyed and jumped into the water. Shaking of the lasting effect of be confused Torterra got ready to fight again.

"Torterra use sunny day but fire it into the water." Robin ordered.

Fey looked blankly at her opponent. Torterra gave its trainer a similar look but obeyed the order. The tree on the continent Pokémon's back glowed green. A few leaves fell off the tree and instead of flying into the air the leaves flew over the water before falling into the pool. The leaves sunk a little thanks to water going over them and exploded bright light throughout the pool water.

"If you think that's going to help you find Sage you're wrong." Fey said.

"Torterra fire solar beam into that area of water over there." Robin shouted pointing at an area of water near Fey.

"Sage, use surf after they miss." Fey commanded.

Torterra gathered white streaks of energy in its mouth and then fired a white beam of sun light to area Robin pointed at. The solar beam the water and exploded, sending a heavy drizzle of water over his opponent.

"That was really mature!" Fey shouted, slightly ticked off.

"Thought you could cool down, it looked like the intense sunlight was bothering you." Robin replied.

As Robin responded a large of water rose of the water and headed for Torterra. Unlike before this time Slowking was riding the wave. The continent Pokémon stood and took the attack as Slowking and the wave slammed into it. With the power of surf halved by sunny day the attack did little to move Torterra. The royal Pokémon stood face to face with the continent Pokémon.

"Get in the water!" Fey shouted.

"Don't let Slowking get away, use superpower to toss it in the air." Robin screamed.

The royal Pokémon turned to run but Torterra bit down on to its tail. Using its weight advantage the continent Pokémon stopped Slowking from fleeing. Torterra's body became surrounded in a light blue aura. The aura gave Torterra amazing strength as it tossed Slowking into the air by its tail.

With Slowking in the air completely vulnerable Robin called out. "Solar beam."

Torterra gathered white streaks of energy in its mouth and then fired a white beam of condensed sun light into the air at Slowking.

"Sage, use psychic on you to avoid solar beam." Fey shouted.

After reaching the apex of the trip into the air Slowking's eyes glowed pink and then its body was engulfed in pink energy. As the white beam of sunlight flew at Slowking moved its body to the left as it fell. The solar beam flew past it into the air.

"Zen head butt." Fey shouted as Slowking aimed itself at Torterra.

"Torterra, use frenzy plant." Robin ordered.

"How? There's no ground." Fey commented.

As Slowking fell the crown on the royal Pokémon's head started glowing blue as it became surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. Torterra's body became surrounded in a green aura. The continent Pokémon released three energy beams from three triangular, gray-colored stony growths on its shell. The beams twisted around each other as they extended. As they approached Slowking the energy around the beams faded into three giant, twisted roots with large thorns on them. Frenzy plant collided with Zen head butt above the battle field. Torterra's attack shattered the light blue reflective shield and hit Slowking head on. After the attack was done, frenzy plant turned to dust.

"Slowking is unable to battle, Torterra wins." The referee announced as Slowking fell on the bridge.

"What was the point of using sunny day in the water?" Fey asked as she recalled her Slowking.

"It was a distraction strategy." Robin admitted as he returned Torterra.

"And I fell for it." Fey said as she grabbed her next pokeball. "Clair, I choose you."

Fey threw her pokeball onto the bridge releasing her Kadabra.

"Arcanine, come on out." Robin shouted sending out his next Pokémon.

Arcanine let out a deep growl as it stared down Kadabra. The affects of intimidate were kicking in.

"Quickly before sunny day wears off, use solar beam." Robin ordered.

"Clair, teleport to dodge." Fey shouted.

The stripes on Arcanine's body glowed white as the legendary Pokémon gathered sunlight. It opened its mouth and formed a white ball of energy. With a piercing bark Arcanine fired a white beam of concentrated sunlight from the ball. Kadabra's body glowed white, then disappeared. The solar beam missed and hit the water sending another cloud of water flying in Fey's direction. Seconds later, the psi Pokémon reappeared behind Arcanine. The bright sunlight finally faded back to normal.

"You're going to have to pay for my dry cleaning. Clair, use psycho cut." Fey screamed.

"Arcanine block with iron head." Robin yelled.

The spoon in Kadabra's hand started glowing light blue, the light blue energy extended and formed into a long blade. The psi Pokémon clutched the 'blade' with both hands as it ran at Arcanine. The legendary Pokémon spun around to face its attacker. Arcanine's body became surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white. The legendary Pokémon held its position and lifted its head as Kadabra swung its 'blade' downwards at Arcanine. The psycho cut shattered against the iron head.

"Arcanine use extreme speed." Robin ordered.

With no distance between the two Pokémon Arcanine became surrounded by white and clear aura. With a step forward the legendary Pokémon slammed into Kadabra, sending the psi Pokémon flying across the pool.

"Clair, teleport back onto the bridge." Fey screamed.

As the psi Pokémon landed in the water Kadabra's body glowed white, then disappeared. For the second time the psi Pokémon reappeared behind Arcanine.

"Use confusion." Fey ordered.

Kadabra's eyes flashed red before its spoon started glowing red. The red glow transferred to Arcanine, the red glow intensified causing the Legendary Pokémon to shriek in pain before disappearing.

"Arcanine use toxic."

"Clair, use confusion."

The stripes on Arcanine's body glowed purple as it released a thick purple stream of liquid from its mouth. Kadabra's eyes flashed red before its spoon started glowing red. A small shield of red psychic energy held back the stream of poison. The purple liquid fell onto the bridge and formed a puddle. The puddle then shrank and released a thick purple gas. Kadabra inhaled the poison gas and started coughing.

"Clair, use energy ball." Fey shouted.

"Arcanine use extreme speed." Robin commanded.

Kadabra placed its hands together and formed a green ball of energy in between them. Arcanine became surrounded by white and clear aura as it charges into its Kadabra at high-speed. Kadabra was sent crashing across the bridges it was on but managed to pick itself up. The psi Pokémon then brought its hands forward and fired the green ball of energy at Arcanine. The energy ball hit but did little damage.

"Clair, use recover." Fey screamed.

"Arcanine use fire blast." Robin ordered.

Kadabra's whole body glowed yellow and most of the damage it took from extreme speed disappeared. Arcanine inhaled deeply before releasing a fireball from its mouth, as it traveled, the ball of fire formed into a five pointed shape. The powerful fire attack hit the psi Pokémon and caused an explosion of fire. After the fire cleared Kadabra stood on shaky legs, barely able to keep up. A purple aura enveloped its body causing it to fall over.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Arcanine wins." The referee announced.

"I'm sorry." Fey said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Arcanine, keep it up." Robin shouted.

"Luna, show him what you got." Fey yelled as she sent out her next Pokémon.

The pokeball split open to release her Pokémon that floated above the pool. It resembled a crescent moon. It had red eyes on either side of its body and had an unusual beak-like structure in front of it.

"Luna use psywave." Fey ordered.

"It's been a long time since I battled a Lunatone. Arcanine use extreme speed to dodge." Robin shouted.

Lunatone's body became outlined in light blue aura, and its eyes also had a light blue glow. The meteorite Pokémon then fired light blue rings at Arcanine from its body. Arcanine became surrounded by white and clear aura. Attacking Lunatone physically was out of the question because it was hovering above the water. Using the speed boost from extreme speed Arcanine avoided the psywave.

"Luna, use rock throw." Fey ordered.

"Wait a minute, there aren't any rocks for your Pokémon to throw." Robin pointed out.

Fey just gave a self assured smile. The meteorite Pokémon became surrounded by red aura. Lunatone launched itself at Arcanine and slammed into the legendary Pokémon.

"It threw itself." Robin tried not to laugh. "Arcanine use fire blast."

"Luna, use hypnosis." Fey shouted.

Lunatone began to move closer towards the legendary Pokémon. Arcanine inhaled deeply before releasing a fireball from its mouth, as it traveled, the ball of fire formed into a five pointed shape. The fire blast hit the meteorite Pokémon and created a massive explosion of fire. Through the cloud of fire Lunatone emerged and continued towards Arcanine. The meteorite Pokémon continued until it was face to face with Arcanine. Lunatone's eyes glowed red and the legendary Pokémon's eyes became the same shade of red. Lunatone was successful in hypnotizing Arcanine. When the red eye glow faded Arcanine fell asleep.

"Luna use psywave." Fey ordered.

"Arcanine wake up! Get up! Up and at 'em! Reject your slumber!" Robin shouted.

Lunatone's body became outlined in light blue aura, and its eyes also had a light blue glow. The meteorite Pokémon then fired light blue rings at Arcanine from its body. The light blue rings hit the legendary Pokémon causing it to shudder in its sleep.

"Luna, I think we should use another rock throw." Fey shouted.

"Arcanine move out of the way!" Robin screamed.

The meteorite Pokémon became surrounded by red aura. Lunatone launched itself at Arcanine. This time Lunatone position itself above the sleeping Pokémon and prepared to drop itself on the legendary Pokémon. Lunatone dropped out of the air aimed at Arcanine. The legendary Pokémon opened its eyes and dashed forward. Lunatone landed with loud thud on the bridge.

"Arcanine, poison Lunatone with toxic." Robin shouted.

"Luna, dodge." Fey yelled.

The stripes on Arcanine's body glowed purple as it released a thin purple stream of liquid from its mouth. The meteorite Pokémon returned to its state of levitation and avoided the attack. Arcanine then released another thin stream of purple liquid. Again Lunatone moved, avoiding the poison. Both attempts at toxic landed in the pool.

"Arcanine use fire blast." Robin shouted.

"Luna, attack with psywave." Fey ordered.

Lunatone's body became outlined in light blue aura, and its eyes also had a light blue glow. The meteorite Pokémon then fired light blue rings at Arcanine from its body. Arcanine inhaled deeply before releasing a fireball from its mouth, as it traveled, the ball of fire formed into a five pointed shape. The fire blast met the psywave, with the five point shape of fire breaking through the light blue rings. The powerful fire attack connected resulting in an explosion.

"Luna, use rock throw." Fey shouted.

"Arcanine block with iron head." Robin countered.

Arcanine's body became surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white. The meteorite Pokémon became surrounded by red aura. Lunatone launched itself at Arcanine. It was the white aura of Arcanine pushing against the red aura of Lunatone. Lifting its head, Arcanine pushed Lunatone off into the air above the legendary Pokémon.

"Quick use earthquake." Fey screamed.

Lunatone began glowing white and plummeted out of the air and landed on Arcanine. The white energy that would normally transfer shockwaves to the ground transferred the shockwaves to Arcanine.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Lunatone wins." The referee announced as Lunatone rose of the defeated legendary Pokémon.

"That was a good battle." Robin said to his pokeball after returning Arcanine.

"You did well Luna." Fey thanked as she recalled the meteorite Pokémon. "Galaxy, come back."

Fey sent out her Starmie again. The mysterious Pokémon immediately dove under water.

"If you're going to fight from under water I'm going to fight from the air." Robin shouted throwing his pokeball into the air.

The pokeball split open to release a large blue four legged Pokémon, with large, red wings. It had an armored grey underbelly and three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face. The Pokémon stayed in the air.

"Galaxy, use ice beam." Fey shouted.

"Salamence use flame thrower." Robin countered.

Starmie emerged from the water and gilded through the air. A blue ball of ice energy formed in front of its jewel core. As the mysterious Pokémon fell back towards the pool it fired a light blue beam of energy from the ball. Salamence opened its mouth and released a bright red-orange stream of fire towards Starmie. Flame thrower hit ice beam and burned through the ice attack. Before the fire attack could hit, the mysterious Pokémon was already back in the water. The attack hit the water's surface causing steam to rise.

'If I use ice beam again he'll just counter with flame thrower. I need to use a water attack.' Fey thought.

'She's planning something. If she uses ice beam again I'll just counter with flame thrower. She must be planning to use water attacks.' Robin theorized in his mind.

"Galaxy, use water pulse." Fey ordered.

"Salamence use hydro pump." Robin shouted.

Starmie sprung out of the water; normally it would attack from the depths of the pool but with the dragon Pokémon being so high up it needed to attack from a closer range. Starmie began to spin rapidly and as it spun, a ball of water formed in front of its jewel core. The ball of water spun in the same direction the mysterious Pokémon spun. Starmie stopped spinning, firing the spiraling ball of water into the air at Salamence. The three spiky extensions on the sides of the dragon Pokémon's face glowed blue as it inhaled deeply. After holding its breath for a few seconds Salamence released a powerful jet of water at Starmie.

Hydro pump hit the spiraling ball of water from water pulse and absorbed it. The attacked turned into a powerful jet of water with a spiraling head. This time Starmie couldn't avoid and was hit, knocking the mysterious Pokémon forcefully onto the bridge.

"Salamence use steel wing." Robin yelled.

"Counter it with gyro ball." Fey shouted.

The three spiky extensions on the sides of the dragon Pokémon's face glowed silver. This was followed by its wings glowing silver as well. Salamence dove out of the sky and headed for Starmie. Light blue orbs appeared at the end of Starmie's star points and its body became surrounded by light blue energy. The mysterious Pokémon then began to spin rapidly and the orbs formed into a circular energy ring around its body. Starmie leapt into the air and tried to hit Salamence in the head but the dragon Pokémon pulled up slightly allowing both steel attacks to collide. Salamence being stronger physically brushed of Starmie as it carried on flying, sending the mysterious Pokémon crashing into the water.

"Galaxy, use recover." Fey ordered.

"Salamence fire hydro pump into the water where Starmie went in." Robin shouted.

The three spiky extensions on the sides of the dragon Pokémon's face glowed blue as it inhaled deeply. While under water Starmie's whole body glowed indigo, while using the move the mysterious Pokémon was immobile. After holding its breath for a few seconds Salamence released a powerful jet of water into the pool at Starmie. The powerful jet of water travel two meters into the pool before dispersing. Luckily for Starmie it was three meters down, the glow faded and most of the damage on its body disappeared.

"Starmie use cosmic power." Fey shouted.

"I'm not going to let to power up under water." Robin shouted. "Salamence land and use flame thrower into the water, let's turn up the heat."

Salamence landed on the bridge and peered its head over to face the water. Starmie began to glow white as the jewel on it glowed red. The dragon Pokémon opened its mouth and released a continuous stream of red-orange fire into the pool. The flame thrower created steam on contact but Salamence continued. After ten seconds the dragon would stop, rest and start again. Robin's plan was coming to fruition as bubbles appeared on the water.

"Starmie stop Salamence with gyro ball." Fey ordered.

"Turn flame thrower on Starmie when it attacks." Robin shouted.

Starmie launched out of the water with light blue ring of energy around it and flew at Salamence. The dragon Pokémon turned its head to the direction Starmie was approaching and unleashed a powerful stream of red-orange fire. The flame thrower held back and knocked Starmie across the bridge. The mysterious Pokémon then retreated to the water.

"Continue to boil the water." Robin shouted.

The dragon Pokémon nodded before it resumed continuously firing flame throwers into the water. After the sixth consecutive fire attack, Salamence found itself out of breath. Fey saw a window of opportunity.

"Galaxy use water pulse back to back." Fey ordered.

A spiraling ball of water shot out from the pool and blast Salamence's head. A second water pulse emerged from the water but this time Salamence was able to dodge by taking off into the air.

"I didn't want to use this move as yet but Salamence use draco meteor into the pool." Robin shouted.

"Use ice beam." Fey yelled.

Starmie surfaced from the water and a blue ball of ice energy formed in front of its jewel core. The mysterious Pokémon then fired a light blue beam of energy at Salamence. The dragon Pokémon maneuvered itself and avoided the ice beam.

"Galaxy, get under water!" Fey screamed.

Salamence's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appeared inside its chest. The glow then faded and a ball of orange energy appears in front of the dragon Pokémon's mouth. Instead of firing the orb into the air like a Pokémon would normally do, Salamence fired the ball of orange energy into the pool. The ball of dragon energy exploded inside the water of the pool, releasing many orbs across the massive pool. All the orbs created mini explosion that clustered together to form one massive explosion. Water was sent flying across the stadium, soaking the trainers, the referee and people who were in the front row.

The pool had lost a third of its water, creating a larger gap between the water and the bridge. Many of the people waited with bated breathes to see if Starmie was okay. Slowly the mysterious Pokémon floated to the surface of the pool with its jewel core blinking.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Salamence wins." The referee announced.

"Rest Salamence." Robin said as he returned the dragon Pokémon.

"Thanks for the hard work." Fey said as she returned her Starmie.

"Torterra, stand by for battle." Robin shouted as he sent the continent Pokémon back out to battle.

"You stole that line from somewhere. Seer, I need you." Fey yelled.

Espeon landed on the field and purred before taking up a battle stance.

"Torterra use sunny day." Robin ordered.

"Wait and then hit Torterra with iron tail." Fey shouted.

Espeon's tail glowed white as it waited for the continent Pokémon to finish. The tree on the continent Pokémon's back glowed green. A few leaves fell off the tree and then flew up it the sky where they exploded making the sunlight brighter. Once the sunlight had intensified the sun Pokémon bolted across the bridge and slammed its glowing tail into the continent Pokémon's head. The sun Pokémon then back stepped leaving ten paces between the two Pokémon.

"Use solar beam." Robin shouted.

"Seer, use psychic." Fey countered.

Torterra began gathering white streaks of energy in its mouth as Espeon's eyes glowed red and the gem on the sun Pokémon's forehead started shining red. The continent Pokémon's head became surrounded by the same red aura. Against its will Torterra moved its head so that it fired solar beam into the pool causing an explosion of water. After solar beam was taken care of the sun Pokémon forced Torterra down and used psychic to knock the continent Pokémon head against the bridge.

"Torterra use outrage." Robin called.

"Seer, dodge and use future sight." Fey ordered.

Torterra's eyes glowed red and its body becomes outlined in a red aura as well. The continent Pokémon charged across the bridge at the sun Pokémon. Torterra attacked relentlessly, trying to head butt, bite and trample Espeon. The sun Pokémon used its superior speed to dodge but was caught when Torterra bit its tail. The continent Pokémon began to slam Espeon into the bridge like a rag doll. The red glow around Torterra's body faded but the glow around its eyes stayed. After the sun Pokémon was free it back away before its eyes started glowing light blue, followed by its body. The glow on Espeon's got brighter until it completely disappeared.

"You're going to employ the same wait till better strategy. Seer, use swift." Fey called out.

"Torterra hold out." Robin pled.

Espeon opened its mouth and began firing a stream of white stars at Torterra.

"Espeon use return." Fey shouted.

Espeon became surrounded by a pink aura. The aura began to grow. The aura started to take a shape. It formed into a larger version of Espeon, about the same size as Torterra. The continents Pokémon's eyes stopped glowing red.

"Yes! Torterra block it with superpower." Robin screamed.

Torterra's body became surrounded in a light blue aura. The continent Pokémon dropped it head to attack as a shield. The sun Pokémon charged across the field and slammed into Torterra. The 'aura Espeon' tried to push against Torterra. The continent Pokémon lifted its head, sending Espeon back tumbling across the bridge.

"Espeon use morning sun." Fey ordered.

"Now is our chance, use solar beam." Robin shouted.

Pink rays of light shined outward from Espeon's body. The sun Pokémon purred as it regained its full strength thanks to the extra sunlight. Torterra began gathering white streaks of energy in its mouth, before Torterra could form the sunlight into a beam a strong wind cut across the battle field and a sphere of rainbow colored energy appeared out of nowhere and blasted the continent Pokémon in the head causing it to lose solar beam.

"That was convenient that future sight hit Torterra in the head." Robin remarked.

"Not really. Seer looked in the future and picked the perfect spot for future sight to hit." Fey commented.

"Torterra use earthquake." Robin ordered.

"Are you crazy? You'll destroy the bridge." Fey shouted. "Seer, use psychic to counter the shockwaves."

The claws on Torterra's feet started to glow white. Espeon's eyes glowed red and the gem on the sun Pokémon's forehead started shining red. The section of bridge below Torterra started glowing red. The continent Pokémon began stomping its feet, transferring shockwaves into the bridge. Espeon concentrated hard to try and contain the shockwaves but could only halve the force that was sent through the bridge. Even at half power the earthquake shook the two joining bridges enough to cause them to become unlevel. The section of the bridge closer to fey was higher than the one closer to Robin. The bridge running across was just slanted. The bridge hadn't really taken any damage, just the supports that were keeping it up.

"I guess I got a little carried away. Torterra use frenzy plant." Robin ordered.

"Seer, dodge." Fey shouted.

Espeon took up the position of Pokémon about to sprint would. It waited for Torterra to launch its attack. Torterra's body became surrounded in a green aura. The continent Pokémon released three energy beams from three triangular, gray-colored stony growths on its shell. The beams twisted around each other as they extended. The beams faded into three giant, twisted roots with large thorns on them. The attack was upon the sun Pokémon, using agile reflexes, Espeon snaked out of the way. Frenzy plant slammed into the bridge, leaving a dent in the steal and further weakening the structural stability.

Just like before the roots turned to dust and were blow away by the wind. Torterra began to breathe heavily.

"Seer, use psychic then follow up with iron tail." Fey shouted trying to take advantage of Torterra's weakness.

The gem on Espeon's forehead started glowing pink as the sun Pokémon's body became surrounded by light red energy. A shadow like energy emerged from beneath Espeon and extended along the bridge until it touched Torterra. The shadow like energy engulfed Torterra and began constricting around it causing damage to the continent power. When the energy disappeared, Espeon's tail started glowing white. The sun Pokémon ran across the bridge and slammed its glowing tail into the continent Pokémon's head.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Espeon wins." The referee announced.

"That little pink Pokémon packed a lot more power than I expected." Robin said as he recalled Torterra.

"Rest up Seer, you're going have to battle again soon." Fey whispered to the pokeball after returning her Pokémon.

"Salamence come back out." Robin shouted as he sent the dragon Pokémon back into battle.

"Luna, let's do this." Fey said sending out her Lunatone.

The two Pokémon stayed above the bridge, Salamence flapping its wings while Lunatone levitated.

"Luna, use psywave." Fey ordered.

"Salamence use flamethrower." Robin countered.

Lunatone's body became outlined in light blue aura, and its eyes also had a light blue glow. The meteorite Pokémon then fired light blue rings at Salamence. The dragon Pokémon opened its mouth and released a red-orange stream of fire at the psychic attack. The two attacks collided and resulted in a small explosion.

"Flame thrower should have destroyed that psywave, draco meteor seriously weakened Salamence." Robin mumbled under his breath.

"Ha, your Salamence's attacking power was weakened by draco meteor." Fey shouted. "Luna, use rock throw."

"Salamence's special attack may be down but Salamence can still pack a punch, figuratively. Use dragon rush." Robin screamed.

The meteorite Pokémon became surrounded by a dark red aura and launched itself at the dragon Pokémon. Salamence flew at Lunatone and the spiky extensions on its head glowed light blue. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the dark blue streaks. The two Pokémon flew at each other, Salamence with more speed than Lunatone. The dragon Pokémon collided with the meteor Pokémon. Salamence being stronger pushed onwards, forcing Lunatone onto the bridge.

"Salamence use hydro pump." Robin shouted.

"Luna, use hypnosis." Fey screamed.

The dragon Pokémon stood over Lunatone and the three spiky extensions on the sides of the dragon Pokémon's face glowed blue as it inhaled deeply. Lunatone's eyes glow red and the dragon Pokémon's eyes became the same shade of red. Yawning, Salamence released the breath it was holding before falling asleep on top of Lunatone. The meteor Pokémon was trapped under the lighter Pokémon. Lunatone had more mass but much less strength.

"Ah! That's not what I wanted to happen!" Fey was flustered. With the current situation she couldn't launch an attack with both Pokémon taking damage.

"Great work Salamence. Now get up and use hydro pumped." The dragon Pokémon continued to snore.

The next three minutes were filled with dragon Pokémon sleeping and using Lunatone as a bed. The sunlight from sunny day faded.

"Luna, use earthquake." Fey ordered.

"Salamence get up." Robin shouted.

With a deafening roar the dragon Pokémon was up and in the sky. With Salamence of it the meteorite Pokémon began to glow white before it transferred the shock waves to the bridge. Most of the supports gave way, causing the bridge to fall into the water on Robin's side. The supports from Fey's side and the few from the bridge running across kept the bridge from completely sinking.

"See what you did now. Salamence use steel wing." Robin shouted.

"Hey you used earthquake first. Luna, use hypnosis again." Fey shouted.

Lunatone's eyes glow red as it tried to make eye contact with Salamence. The dragon Pokémon was aware of this and kept its head down as the three spiky extensions on the sides of the dragon Pokémon's face glowed silver. Salamence then drove its wings into the meteor Pokémon. Lunatone managed to keep from falling into the pool.

'This is no good. I'm going to get beaten in the physical battle. I do have my last resort tactic. If I use that then Seer has to beat two fresh Pokémon. I have to roll the dice and believe in Seer.' Fey thought.

'She looks like she's planning something. She couldn't be thinking of something crazy, could she? No way, but then again, physically Salamence is dominating. She's got something up her sleeve.' Robin deliberated.

"Salamence use dragon rush." Robin shouted.

Salamence flew at the opponent and the spiky extensions on its head glowed light blue.

"Luna, wait for impact and then use 'plan B'." Fey screamed.

"What's plan B?" Robin asked as Salamence's body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the dark blue streaks.

Before Salamence could hit Lunatone, the meteorite Pokémon's body began to glow bright white. It was then Robin knew what 'plan B' was. A massive explosion engulfed both Pokémon. Both Pokémon fell to the bridge, causing it to move down slightly. Salamence lifted its head but couldn't hold it up for long.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." The referee announced.

"You must have real fate in your Espeon." Robin commented as he returned Salamence.

"I believe Seer will get me to the next round." Fey said as she returned her Lunatone and sent out her Espeon.

"Gallade, the next round beckons." Robin shouted as he sent out his Pokémon.

Espeon had no advantage over the part fighting Gallade because the blade Pokémon was half psychic type.

"Seer, start things off with iron tail." Fey shouted.

"Block with psycho cut." Robin countered.

The sun Pokémon's forked tail glowed bright white as it ran downhill across the bridge to Gallade. When it was within striking distance Espeon swung its whole body around and thrust its glowing tail. Gallade's forearms glowed light blue as they extended in the back. The blade Pokémon swung its glowing forearm at the sun Pokémon. Psycho cut outmatched iron tail, knocking Espeon away.

"Gallade use double team." Robin ordered.

"Seer, use future sight." Fey commanded.

Gallade ran to the middle of where the two bridges intercepted. The blade Pokémon glowed white as six shadows came out of Gallade's body and toke the form of Gallade. The double team was spread out on the bridge running across. Espeon's eyes started glowing light blue, followed by its body. The glow on Espeon's got brighter until it completely disappeared. The sun Pokémon did all this while trying to keep track of the original Gallade as it and its clones were shifting places.

"Gallade use night slash." Robin yelled.

"Seer, use psychic to protect yourself with the water." Fey ordered.

All seven Gallade's, six copies and the original, forearms glowed dark crimson as they extended in the back. Espeon's eyes glowed red and the gem on the sun Pokémon's forehead started shining red. A blanket of water emerged from the pool and formed a large ball of water around Espeon. All the blade Pokémon jumped at Espeon. The first six strikes were from the fakes who disintegrated on impact. The dark energy from night slash disrupted the psychic energy in the water causing the ball of water to implode. Just like earlier, the water was just a ploy to allow Fey's Pokémon to avoid the attack.

"Seer, use return." Fey ordered.

"Gallade, attack with leaf blade." Robin shouted.

Espeon became surrounded by a pink aura. The aura grew and formed into a larger version of the sun Pokémon. Gallade's forearm became engulfed in a green aura. The aura formed into a large leaf shaped blade over the blade Pokémon's arm. The two Pokémon charged each down. Gallade drove its leaf blade forward while Espeon rammed with its aura form head. There was a standstill as Gallade slowly took control. A strong breeze blanketed the battle field and a sphere of rainbow colored energy appeared behind Espeon. The sphere of rainbow colored energy flew at Gallade, hitting the blade Pokémon in the chest and allowing Espeon to run it over with return.

"Gallade use thunder bolt." Robin shouted.

"Seer, use psychic." Fey yelled.

Gallade became surrounded by electric sparks. The blade Pokémon channeled the electricity into its forearm before firing a lightning shaped bolt of electricity at Espeon. The gem on Espeon's forehead started glowing pink as the sun Pokémon's body became surrounded by light red energy. A shadow like energy emerged from beneath Espeon and shot into the air at thunder bolt. The shadow like energy took a similar shape to thunder bolt. The two lightning shaped attacks met with psychic pushing thunderbolt back causing the electric attack to dissipate. Espeon's attack hit Gallade, knocking the blade Pokémon down.

"Gallade, use night slash."

"Seer, use iron tail."

The sun Pokémon's forked tail glowed bright white as it stood still and waited for Gallade to attack. Gallade's forearms glowed dark crimson as they extended in the back. The blade Pokémon ran at Espeon and swiped. The sun Pokémon swung its whole body around and blocked with its glowing tail. Gallade was prepared for this and allowed iron tail to glide along its glowing arm. After iron tail left the blade Pokémon's arm, Espeon was left facing the night slash. Jabbing forward Gallade hit Espeon all the way across the bridge.

"Seer, use morning sun." Fey shouted.

"Use night slash again." Robin screamed.

Pink rays of light shined outward from Espeon's body. Gallade ran across the bridge as its forearms glowed dark crimson as they extended in the back .The sun Pokémon purred as it regained some of its stamina. The blade Pokémon leapt into air and descended with Espeon as its target. Gallade swung night slash downwards, narrowly missing Espeon. The sun Pokémon waited for the last second to move.

"That little guy is fast. Gallade, leaf blade." Robin shouted.

"Seer, use psychic." Fey ordered.

The gem on Espeon's forehead started glowing pink as the sun Pokémon's body became surrounded by light red energy. Gallade's forearm became engulfed in a green aura. The aura formed into a large leaf shaped blade over the blade Pokémon's arm. Before Gallade could move its body became surround by a pink aura that began constricting it, causing damage. When the pink aura faded the blade Pokémon wasted no time in delivering a powerful leaf blade to Espeon.

"Espeon use psychic to take out the supports on the bridge running across." Fey ordered.

"Damn, Gallade night slash." Robin screamed.

The supports that remained holding up the bridged glowed pink before they shattered. This caused the more tension on the supports on Fey's side. The bridge began sinking even more on Robin's side. The slope was growing and caught Gallade to fall over lose concentration. Only a small section of the bridge remained above. Half of the blade Pokémon's body was submerged.

"This is crazy. What was your plan?" Robin asked.

"My plan is beat both your Pokémon with powerful moves in close quarters." Fey answered.

"Gallade use night slash."

"Seer, use return."

Espeon became surrounded by a pink aura. The aura grew and formed into a larger version of the sun Pokémon. Gallade rushed out from the water and charged Espeon as its forearms glowed dark crimson as they extended in the back. The blade Pokémon thrust forward as the sun Pokémon continued on. The two attacks collided, this time resulting in an explosion.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Gallade wins. The winner of the match: Robin Archer from Canalave City." The referee announced.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the title doesn't make any sense. I'll leave it as a challenge. Can anyone figure it out? Hint, it has something to do with both trainers. <strong>


	20. How to burn ice and melt fire

**Firstly let me explain how I derived the title of the last chapter, "Unlimited Pokeworks of the mind." I said it had something to do with both trainers. From Robin Archer, I took his last name Archer. In Fate Stay Night the character Archer has a Noble Phantasms called ****Unlimited Blade Works. For ****Fey Everdeen, I took the fact that she is a psychic specialist, ****psychic**** comes from the Greek word psychikos which means of the mind. Combining the play on ****Unlimited Blade Works and origin of psychic gave me the title. Most guesses were for 'how they were trying to out smart each other', which makes sense in context. **

* * *

><p>"What a battle. Fey put all her faith in Espeon. I really wanted to see the little guy pull through." Elizabeth said shocking the group made of the first round vanquished. No one had seen her join them.<p>

"Hey guys. Guess what I found." Lynn said joining them. Behind her were three girls.

The first girl had long strawberry-blonde hair that was very straight and kept down. She had pale but fair skin, deep emerald green eyes, and lips that would be described as delicate. She wore an autumn red tank-top, denim skirt and autumn red running shoes. The second girl, the tallest, had gleaming, long blonde hair with a sunflower braided in. Her skin was pale with a slight tan and her eyes amber in color. She wore a yellow sundress and yellow sandals. The third girl, the smallest, had straight, shoulder length silvery-blonde hair with a spring green bandanna on that had pink hearts on it. Her eyes were a gentle green and her skin very pale. She wore a spring green tank-top with pink shorts and spring green shoes. On her hands she had pink finger-less-gloves.

"Hello, I'm Autumn White." The strawberry-blonde said.

"Hi, I'm Summer White." The tallest greeted.

"I'm Spring White." The last girl mumbled shyly.

"You three look kind of familiar. I've seen that face before." Linda noted.

"You know what. If you three were related to Wynter, you could be the season sisters." Robert laughed.

Ignoring the fact that both Linda and Robert had painfully missed the obvious, Lynn spoke. "I was on my way to watch Sara's match when I found the three of them walking around with a board that said 'Corey' on it."

"Ahem, Core. You said they didn't show up." Ariel scolded as she caught Corey trying to sneak away.

The seventeen year old from Snowpoint laughed uncomfortably as he received death glares from the others for shirking his responsibility. As they continued to paralyze the helpless young man they failed to notice someone else speaking to the girls.

"B is for big, brave Blastoise! R is for rational Raichu! O is for Oddish. C is for Charizard! And K is for confounding Kadabra! Summer, what a beautiful name, it's also my favorite season." The man gushed on one knee. He was wearing a green vest over an orange short-sleeved shirt, along with brown pants.

Before he could continue he was cut off by a swift chop to the back of his head by a red headed girl who apologized and dragged him away.

The arguing in the sky box distracted them from noticing that Sara and Wynter were on the battle field. Wynter had a new outfit; she wore a white pea coat with ice blue buttons, ice blue pants, and white fur boots. On her hands were ice blue gloves. She also had a pair of ice blue fur ear-muffs.

"That's a nice outfit." Sara compliment sarcastically.

"Thanks, I appreciate the sarcasm." Wynter replied.

"But seriously, it's like twenty-seven degrees Celsius. Then you got to add five more degrees for humidity." Sara commented.

"It may be hot now but I plan to cool things down." Wynter smirked confidently.

"If that's the case then I'll turn up the heat." Sara shot back.

As the two bantered the large screen in the stadium displayed the battle field roulette wheel. Slowly the roulette wheel began spinning and stopped after a while. The wheel gradually came to a stop on mountain.

The water field disappeared and was replaced by the mountain field. It was an uneven surface made of hard stone. There were large, jagged granite rocks across the field that was covered in moss. The outer area of the battle field was covered in pebbles, clay and bits of frost.

Images of both trainers flashed on the stadium screen stopping on Sara.

"I'll start off with Kyuubi." Sara shouted as she threw her Pokémon on the rocky surface.

The pokeball split open and revealed a Pokémon with thick, magnificent golden-white fur. It had nine tails, each of which was tipped with orange. It also had a fluffy crest atop its heads and a similar ruff around its necks. Its red eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Ninetales, a fire type, I didn't see that coming." Wynter chuckled as she clicked a pokeball. "Dragonite, take to the air."

Wynter threw her pokeball into the air releasing the dragon Pokémon into the sky above the battle field.

"You're supposed to use only ice type Pokémon!" Sara shouted frustrated. "Kyuubi use flamethrower!"

"Dragonite, counter with dragon rage." Wynter ordered.

Ninetales opened its mouth and released a dark orange stream of fire into the air at the dragon Pokémon. A ball of fire formed in Dragonite's mouth. The flames on the ball of fire disappeared revealing it to be an orange ball of energy. The dragon Pokémon fired the ball of energy. The stream of fire blasted through the dragon rage and continued towards Dragonite. The dragon Pokémon was able to glide to the left, avoiding the attack.

"Dragonite use twister." Wynter shouted.

"Kyuubi, use dark pulse to stop it." Sara countered.

Dragonite's wings started glowing white. The dragon Pokémon created a tornado by flapping its wings. The white energy around the dragon Pokémon's wings transferred to the tornado making it faster. Dragonite released the tornado with one last flap of its wings. The swirling vortex of wind landed on the field, picking up bits of dirt and crumbled rock the twister headed for the fox Pokémon. Ninetales opened its mouth and the inside of its mouth became coated in a dark aura. The dark aura formed into a ball of purple circles in front of Ninetales mouth. The fox Pokémon then fired a beam of purple circles at the twister from the ball. The beam of purple circles hit the swirling vortex of wind, stopping its progress and causing it to spin itself out.

"Dragonite, time for close range fighting, use dragon rush." Wynter yelled.

"Kyuubi, dodge with dig." Sara screamed.

Dragonite flew at Ninetales and the two antennae on its head glowed light blue. Then, its body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. The fox Pokémon began clawing at the hard stone surface with its front paws. Its decent underground was hampered by the hardness of the surface. As the aura enveloped dragon Pokémon swooped in to deliver its attack Ninetales broke through and tunneled underground with Dragonite flying over the hole.

"Dragonite use hyper beam into the hole." Wynter shouted.

"Get out and use flame charge." Sara shouted.

The dragon Pokémon turned around and hovered just above the hole. Dragonite's eyes glowed white and an orange ball of energy formed in front of the dragon Pokémon's mouth. As the dragon Pokémon prepared to fire the powerful attack, Ninetales leapt out of the same hole covered in fire and slammed into Dragonite. The force of flame charge caused Dragonite to lose focus and fire hyper beam into the air harmlessly. After both Pokémon took positions on opposite ends of the field just below their trainers.

"Kyuubi, wow them with your attract." Sara shouted.

"Dragonite use outrage." Wynter screamed.

Dragonite's eyes glowed red and its body became outlined in a red aura as well. Ninetales winked at the dragon Pokémon and multiple red hearts were released from its body at Dragonite. When the hearts hit, the dragon Pokémon's eyes were replaced with pink hearts and it fell in love with the fox Pokémon causing the red aura to dissipate.

"Use iron tail." Sara ordered.

"Dragonite, snap out of it, you don't love Ninetales. It would never work out. You're from the dragon group; she's from the field group." Wynter tried to reason with her Pokémon.

All nine tails on the fox Pokémon glowed silver as it ran across the field. The dragon Pokémon stood still admiring the fox Pokémon. Ninetales leapt into the air just before Dragonite and flipped in mid air, slamming all nice of its glowing tails onto Dragonite's head. The force of the attack knocked the attraction out of Dragonite.

"Dragonite use dragon rush." Wynter ordered.

"Kyuubi use flame charge to defend." Sara shouted.

The two antennae on Dragonite's head glowed light blue and its body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. There were just a few feet between the two Pokémon. Ninetales growled as the tips of its tails caught fire. The fire spread down the tails and eventually over the fox Pokémon's whole body. Dragonite lifted off the ground and launched itself. Ninetales braced itself for impact as the dragon Pokémon barreled into it at full force. The fox Pokémon was sent flying across the battle field bouncing off the hard surface but the fire around its body acted to soften the landings.

"Hyper beam." Wynter called out.

"Dodge and use dark pulse." Sara screamed.

Dragonite's eyes glowed white and an orange ball of energy formed in front of the dragon Pokémon's mouth. The ball of energy turned into a beam and Dragonite fired the attack at Ninetales. The fox Pokémon jumped back avoiding the attack. The hyper beam hit the ground creating a cloud of dust. Splitting through the cloud of dust a beam of purple circle appeared and blasted Dragonite.

"Kyuubi, use your iron tail."

"Dragonite use outrage."

All nine tails on the fox Pokémon glowed silver as it ran across the field. Dragonite was left vulnerable after hyper beam, the fox Pokémon stopped running and skidded across the hard surface while turning so that it slammed its tails into the dragon Pokémon's midriff. Dragonite's eyes glowed red and its body became outlined in a red aura as well. Ninetales tried to flee but Dragonite grabbed on to one of the fox Pokémon's tails. In its state of rage Dragonite tossed the fox Pokémon into the air. With a powerful flap of its wings the dragon Pokémon flew into the air driving its head into Ninetales chest. After the improvised head butt Dragon unleashed a series of punches. When the fox Pokémon began to fall Dragonite position itself so that it would be able deliver one last kick. With a physically powerful punt the dragon Pokémon sent the fox Pokémon crashing into the hard surface. After impact there were a few cracks on the ground.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, Dragonite wins." The referee announced.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi; I was expecting an all ice team on her part." Sara whispered to her pokeball after returning Ninetales.

"Good job." Wynter said as she returned her confused Pokémon. "Time to change the weather." She shouted sending out her next Pokémon.

The pokeball split open unleashing a small, gray Pokémon that resembled a cloud.

"Mud beast, wipe the floor with that squirt." Sara shouted sending out her next Pokémon.

It was a very large blue-colored Pokémon. It had three-fingered open palms and three-toed feet that each had orange, ridged portions. It also had a wide mouth, three small pointed protrusions from its upper jaw and two orange gills protruded from round patches on its cheeks. Its tail fin was huge, broad and black.

"Castform, show them size doesn't matter, use hail." Wynter shouted.

"Mud beast use mud shot." Sara ordered.

Castform's body glowed light blue as it floated into the sky. When it reached the apex of its assent thick clouds appeared above the battlefield and a thick fog formed. Snow started to fall from the clouds across the battle field and trainers. The weather Pokémon floated down and glowed ice blue. After the glow faded Castform's head turned purplish-blue. The rest of the body changed into a green cloud, it kind of looked like mint ice cream on a cone.

Swampert inhaled before firing a huge ball of mud at the weather Pokémon from its mouth. The ball of mud flew passed Castform before bursting. A large chunk of hail fell from the sky; the ice changed direction and headed for Swampert. The hail shattered on the mud fish Pokémon's head.

"Mud beast hit them with sludge wave." Sara yelled.

"Freeze the poison with powder snow when it hits the ground." Wynter countered.

The three small pointed protrusions on Swampert's upper jaw glowed purple. The mud fish Pokémon began to release a stream of poison onto the ground below Castform from its mouth. The weather Pokémon glowed white and began to spin. As it spun the white light around it formed into the snow. Castform stopped spinning and unleashed a wind filled snow onto the pool of poison below it. The powder snow hit the poison just as it started to vaporize. Another hail stone fell from the sky, this time the mud fish Pokémon tried to move but the hail stone followed it and hit it.

"Castform use weather ball." Wynter ordered.

"Mud beast, counter with scald." Sara shouted.

Castform fired a light blue energy ball from its mouth. As the energy ball flew through the air it turned to ice. Swampert inhaled deeply before releasing a stream of scorching hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at the weather ball. The ball of ice collided with the boiling water, both attacks cancelled out in cloud of steam. This time the mud fish braced itself as it was belted by hail.

"Mud beast, no more defense, use surf." Sara yelled.

"I've seen this before, use powder snow to freeze the wave." Wynter shouted.

Swampert's body was engulfed in dark blue energy. The energy began to fall of the mud fish Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Swampert. Then the mud fish Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave with Swampert riding it. The weather Pokémon glowed white and began to spin. As it spun the white light around it formed into the snow. Castform stopped spinning and unleashed a wind filled snow at the wave. Powder snow wasn't powerful enough to freeze the wave and Castform was hit with surf. After the water turned back to energy and disappeared Swampert was hit a block of ice on the head.

"Castform use weather ball." Wynter ordered.

"Mud beast, I'm getting tired of that cute cream puff, use hydro cannon." Sara shouted.

Castform fired a light blue energy ball from its mouth. As the energy ball flew through the air it turned to ice. Swampert opened its mouth and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it before a glowing light blue ball of water energy appeared in front of Swampert's mouth where the flash was. The mud fish Pokémon swung its head forward, firing the attack. Hydro cannon shattered weather ball before blasting Castform out of the air.

"Castform is unable to battle, Swampert wins." The referee announced. The clouds in the sky disappeared soon after his announcement.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." Wynter said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Good job, rest up for now." Sara whispered to her pokeball after recalling Swampert.

"I guess you aren't a push over." Wynter complimented with a hint of venom.

"I'll show you push over." Sara shouted as she sent out her next Pokémon. "Go Flora."

The Pokémon landed on the rocky surface releasing Sara's Leafeon.

"Delibird deliver me victory." Wynter shouted.

The pokeball split open mid air. It unleashed a red Pokémon with a sack-like tail. It had a patch of fluffy feathers on its chest that resembled a beard and crests on its head. It also had a circular, white, button-like marking lower on its chest. It had a white face with black rings around its eyes and a yellow beak. The Pokémon landed gracefully on the mountain surface.

"Flora let's start off with aerial ace." Sara ordered.

"Delibird, you do the same." Wynter countered.

Leafeon's body became surrounded by white streaks of flying energy that let the verdant Pokémon fly through the air towards Delibird. The delivery Pokémon glowed white as it was surrounded by white streaks. The two Pokémon flew at each other and collided in the middle of the battle field. Delibird being a flying type was able to beat back Leafeon.

"Delibird, use attract." Wynter ordered.

"Flora use energy ball." Sara shouted.

Delibird placed its wings together in front of it and a yellow heart formed in between them. The delivery bird then opened its arms and the heart fire at the verdant Pokémon. When the heart hit, it burst leaving Leafeon with a perplexed look. The leaf on Leafeon's head glowed white and it formed a green ball of energy in front of its mouth. The verdant Pokémon fired the energy ball at Delibird. The attack exploded on contact but didn't phase the delivery Pokémon much.

"Flora, use your quick attack." Sara commanded.

"Use your signature move present." Wynter yelled.

Leafeon dashed across the hard surface leaving behind a streak of white light before it slammed itself into Delibird. The delivery Pokémon stumbled backwards. After regaining composure, Delibird pulled out a shimmering rainbow colored orb from the sack-like tail. The delivery Pokémon threw the shimmering orb at Leafeon. The orb landed in front of the verdant Pokémon. Leafeon's eyes became fixated on the orb as it touched the orb with its paw. On contact the orb exploded knocking Leafeon back.

"Flora use X-Scissor."

"Delibird fly."

Both the leaf on Leafeon's head and it tail started to glow lime green. The verdant Pokémon ran across the field as the glow intensified. Leafeon jumped high into the air above Delibird. The verdant Pokémon swiped in right diagonal with the leaf on its head before spinning its body around and swiping a left diagonal with its tail. The two swipes left green energy in the air that formed an X shape. With another rotation of its body Leafeon took control of the cross of energy by the leaf on its head and drove it into Delibird. Leafeon stood on top of the delivery Pokémon after delivering its attack. Using its wings Delibird pushed off the ground knocking Leafeon aside before it took off into the air.

"Flora use solar beam." Sara shouted.

One by one, the leaves and sprouts on Leafeon's body started to glow white. Delibird took this as an opportunity and launched it from the sky like a missile. The delivery Pokémon slammed into the verdant Pokémon, knocking it down.

"Delibird use present." Wynter ordered.

Delibird pulled out a shimmering rainbow colored orb from the sack-like tail. The delivery Pokémon threw the shimmering orb at Leafeon. The orb landed on the verdant Pokémon. Instead of exploding the orb sent energy coursing through the verdant Pokémon that healed it. When all Leafeon's leaves and sprouts changed to green, its face glowed green and it fired a massive beam of white energy from its mouth at Delibird. The concentrated sunlight exploded on contact doing some damage.

"Flora use energy ball." Sara ordered.

"Stop it with frost breath." Wynter countered.

The leaf on Leafeon's head glowed white and it formed a green ball of energy in front of its mouth before firing the attack. Delibird stood still waiting for the energy ball to get closer. The delivery Pokémon adjusted its footing as it leaned back. When the orb was a few inches away Delibird opened its mouth and released its icy cold breath into the air. The frost breath pushed back energy ball while freezing it. The ball of ice fell onto the hard ground and cracked a little before shattering.

"Delibird use blizzard." Wynter shouted.

"Flora use grass whistle." Sara screamed.

Both of the deliver Pokémon's wings glowed light blue as it prepared to unleash the powerful ice attack. The leaf on Leafeon's head glowed light green and bent forward until it came in contact with Leafeon's mouth. The verdant Pokémon blew into the leaf, sending a soft, harmonious melody across the field. The enchanting notes entered into Delibird's head causing the delivery Pokémon's mind to fall into a state peace that led to sleep.

"Now while its sleeping use solar beam." Sara shouted.

One by one, the leaves and sprouts on Leafeon's body started to glow white.

"Delibird get up!" Wynter screamed as the verdant Pokémon charged up its attack.

All Leafeon's leaves and sprouts changed to green. Signaling it gathered enough power.

"Delibird wake up!" Wynter continued.

The verdant Pokémon's face glowed green and it fired a massive beam of white energy from its mouth at Delibird. The attack hit the sleep Pokémon knocking it back.

"Another solar beam should finish it." Sara shouted.

As the verdant Pokémon started taking in sunlight the delivery Pokémon rose to its feet.

"Blizzard." Wynter called out.

Both of Delibird's wings started glowing light blue as it crouched it body. Jumping, Delibird brought its wings together and in between its wings formed a large ball of blue ice energy. The delivery Pokémon separated its wings causing the ball of energy to rip apart and unleash a powerful wind filled with ice and snow at Leafeon. The verdant Pokémon was caught up in the blizzard before it had gathered enough energy. The powerful wind swirled around Leafeon decreasing in size, causing more and more damage.

"Leafeon is unable to battle, Delibird wins." The referee announced as the blizzard disappeared.

"You did your best Flora." Sara said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Excellent." Wynter said recalling Delibird. "Cloyster, I choose you."

Wynter threw her pokeball onto the hard surface. It split open releasing a Pokémon in a large, purple shell covered in spikes. It had an inner, gray-colored layer inside its purple shell. Its head was a black pearl on the inside with a face. There was a jutting, horn-like white spike above its head.

"So you didn't just have Dragonite to fight against fire Pokémon. Grace, show them that there can be power in beauty." Sara shouted.

Sara lightly tossed the pokeball into the air, the pokeball split open; releasing a white and green Pokémon that looked like it was wearing a ballroom gown.

"Grace, use thunderbolt." Sara ordered.

"Cloyster, use protect." Wynter countered.

Gardevoir's eyes began to glow yellow as its body was surrounded by yellow sparks. The embrace Pokémon spun around on the spot almost like a ballerina before stopping. The sparks had formed into a bolt of electricity through the spinning and were now headed for Cloyster. The bivalve Pokémon glowed green before a green force field formed around it. The force field took the brunt of thunderbolt keeping Cloyster safe.

"Cloyster use aurora beam." Wynter shouted.

"Grace, block it with psyshock." Sara screamed.

The bivalve Pokémon glowed blue, then green, then red and finally yellow. All the colors gathered around the white spike above it head. Cloyster released a multicolored beam from the horn on its head at Gardevoir. The embrace Pokémon glowed purple as it floated into the air. Gardevoir placed its arms out in front of it and formed an orb of thick light blue, red and purple energy and fired it at aurora beam. The psychic attack beat the ice attack, pushing it back before hitting Cloyster.

"Confuse Gardevoir with supersonic." Wynter called out.

"Defend yourself with protect." Sara yelled.

The bivalve Pokémon's horn glowed light blue before it released thin blue circles from it that travelled through the air at a very high frequency. This time it was the embrace Pokémon's turn to glow green and create a force field around itself. The supersonic waves bounced off the force field disappearing into the air.

"Cloyster use spike cannon." Wynter screamed slightly frustrated that she hadn't hit the embrace Pokémon as yet.

"Grace time to dazzle with our perfected rapid action teleport." Sara shouted.

Gardevoir glowed white as it waited for the bivalve Pokémon to make it move. Cloyster closed its shell and the shell glowed white. Cloyster then fired multiple white spikes from the shell at the embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir glowed bright white and disappeared, reappearing behind Cloyster. The embrace Pokémon was still glowing white and made a soft almost laughing noise. Cloyster was also still glowing opened its shell and turned to see the embrace Pokémon giggling. The angry bivalve Pokémon closed its shell and fired more white spikes. Again Gardevoir disappeared and this time reappeared to the bivalve Pokémon right. Gardevoir added a wave to its laugh making Cloyster madder. The bivalve Pokémon again closed its shell and fired more white spikes with the embrace Pokémon teleporting back to its original position.

"Toxic spikes." Wynter yelled.

"I don't think so, Grace Use psychic to stop it." Sara ordered.

The bivalve Pokémon began to glow purple as it closed its shell. The emotion Pokémon glowed pink at the same time. Cloyster jumped up into the air and tired to spin but it was caught in Gardevoir's psychic hold. Not being able to spin the bivalve Pokémon was not able to spread its poison across the field.

"Cloyster use spike cannon again."

"Grace, use psychic."

Gardevoir glowed pink as Cloyster closed its shell and the shell glowed white. Using the power of psychic the embrace Pokémon hoisted Cloyster into the air and aimed it spike cannon at the ground. After the bivalve Pokémon had fired its attack the embrace Pokémon used its power to throw the hapless Pokémon into one of the large moss covered rocks, shattering the stone structure.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Gardevoir wins." The referee announced.

"Victory through elegance." Sara smirked recalling her Pokémon.

"There is nothing elegant about slamming a Pokémon through a boulder." Wynter retorted returning Cloyster from the ruble.

"You see elegance as beauty. I see it as magnificence." Sara responded.

"Those are synonymous." Wynter faced palmed.

"I don't need your opinion. Go Ringer." Sara shouted.

"I wasn't giving my opinion. Go Lass." Wynter shouted back.

Both trainers threw their pokeballs in the battle field releasing Flygon and Froslass respectively.

"Ringer, let's start off with flamethrower." Sara shouted.

"Ah, I don't think so. Lass counter it with ominous wind." Wynter yelled.

The mystic Pokémon took off and flew into the sky before looking down and releasing a dark red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Froslass. The snow land Pokémon raised its hands above it head and started spinning gently as if it were dancing and then picked up pace, creating a vortex of purple wind around itself. As the stream of fire got closer Froslass unleashed the ominous wind. The ghost attack spiraled into the air blocking the stream of fire off before extinguishing it.

"Lass, let's hit 'em with an icy wind." Wynter's almost care free command was an attempt to get under opponents skin.

"I'm not the kind of person who can be manipulated by simple gestures and body language. Ringer, dodge and then use sunny day." Sara responded.

Froslass began to clap its hands repeatedly creating a sparkling blue wind between them. The snow land Pokémon stopped clapping and pushed its hands forwards firing the wind like a beam into the sky. Flygon ceased flapping its wings causing it to drop unexpected but allowing it to avoid the icy wind. Once the ice attack passed it faded into the strong breezes. The mystic Pokémon started flying again and glowed orange as it opened its mouth. A ball of orange energy appeared in its mouth before being shot into the sky. The ball of energy exploded in the sky making the sunlight brighter.

'Now that I've increased the power of my fire move I can battle against her ice type moves.' Plans ran through trainer from Littleroot town's head. "Now use a powered up flame thrower." Sara shouted.

'Ominous wind isn't going to be able to stop flame thrower now. I have to use my strongest move.' The Snowpoint city native gritted her teeth. "Lass, use blizzard."

Flygon opened its mouth and a ball fire formed in its mouth. The ball of fire got brighter and stronger as it was exposed to sunlight; with the mystic Pokémon being higher it was able to power up its attack better. Froslass glowed light blue as it raised its arms into the air and released a vicious wind filled with snow from its hands into the air. The blizzard swirled around the snow land Pokémon as it waited for Flygon to make the move. The mystic Pokémon unleashed a large stream of red-orange fire at Froslass. The snow land Pokémon pointed with its arms sending the blizzard into the air. The two attacks met pushing against each for supremacy. The snow inside the powerful wind melted releasing steam. The two powerful attacks canceled each other out.

"Ringer, go with stone edge." Sara shouted.

"Lass, dance around it and use captivate." Wynter ordered.

Three blue rings surrounded Flygon's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into chunks of charcoal colored stones that circled around the mystic Pokémon's body. Flygon's eyes glowed green and it fired the stones from the sky down at Froslass. The snow landed Pokémon used its ghostly movements to waltz across the field, avoiding the hail of stone. Every stone fired by Flygon missed the target and smashed into dust on the hard stone surface. Froslass stopped its dodging with a bow before looking up into the sky. Froslass began to glow pink before it started spinning slowly and elegantly almost like a ballet dance. While it danced it released a dozen pink hearts from its body into the sky at Flygon. The hearts surrounded the mystic Pokémon. The hearts attached themselves to Flygon's body before being absorbed by the mystic Pokémon.

"Dam it. Even with the boost from sunny day flame thrower just got downgraded." Sara mumbled.

Wynter smiled and waved from her podium.

"Ringer, get ready for a physical battle. Use dragon tail." Sara shouted.

"This isn't good. Lass use your confuse ray." Wynter shouted.

Flygon became surrounded by a dark blue aura. The aura traveled along the mystic Pokémon's body and concentrated around its tail as a spiraling energy. Froslass created an orange ball in its hands. Flygon dove out of the sky as the snow land Pokémon fired the orange ball at it. The mystic Pokémon's eyes turned red after it was hit by the attack. Flygon spread out its wings stopping in mid air. It looked around in all directions and swung its tail randomly.

"Ringer, use supersonic." Sara shouted.

"You are trying to confuse my Pokémon as well." Wynter laughed.

Flygon landed on the ground and began fluttering its wings at an incredibly speed that sent high frequency waves across the field. Froslass brought its hand over its head trying to block out the sound but failed. The snow land Pokémon began to drift aimlessly across the field. After it stopped fluttering its wings Flygon began walking around without direction.

"I didn't expect you to actually connect. Lass, use ominous wind." Wynter shouted annoyed with herself.

"Ha, Ringer hit that ballerina wanna be with dragon claw." Sara yelled.

The mystic Pokémon's claws glowed dark green and it stumbled across the field looking for Froslass. The snow land Pokémon raised its hands above it head and started spinning gently as if it were dance and then picked up pace, creating a vortex of purple wind around itself. Flygon wasn't built for running and it showed as the mystic Pokémon tripped over its own feet falling face first a couple times. Froslass continued spinning forgetting to stop and unleash the ominous wind. The snow land Pokémon lost control and fell over causing the wind to disperse. Both Pokémon tired to pick themselves up as the effects of being confused hampered them.

"Ah, look up." Wynter hissed.

"Time just seemed to fly by." Sara responded as she watched the extra sunlight fade.

"Ringer, let's try dragon tail again."

"Lass, go big with blizzard."

Froslass glowed light blue as it raised its arms into the air and released a fierce wind filled with snow from its hands into the air around it. Flygon became surrounded by a dark blue aura that traveled along its body and concentrated around its tail as a spiraling energy. Flygon hovered above the ground before launching itself with one powerful flap. Froslass leapt backwards while extending it arms forward unleashing the blizzard at Flygon. The powerful ice attack hit the mystic Pokémon, stopping it by freezing it solid. The ice cover Pokémon landed on the hard ground.

"This isn't good. Ringer you have to free yourself." Sara screamed.

"Lass, deliver the final blow with ominous wind." Wynter ordered.

The mystic Pokémon struggled to break out of its icy prison. Froslass raised its hands above it head and started performing its familiar dance and that picked up pace, creating a vortex of purple wind around itself. With gracefully curtsy the snow land Pokémon unleashed the ghost attack. The wind filled with vile intent and wrath blast the frozen Pokémon shattering the ice while finishing it off.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Froslass wins." The referee announced.

"I really hate these back and forth kind of battles." Sara muttered as she recalled Flygon.

"You're telling me. I was really hoping for a quick victory." Wynter smirked, returning Froslass. "Come on out."

Wynter threw her next Pokémon into the battle field. The pokeball spun before opening. It was covered in a snow white coat of fur. It had a small black nose, and small tusks protruding out of its upper jaw. On its head was small horn. It had fins that were large and fish-like and a tail also fish-like.

"Minion, shine with your darkness." Sara shouted threw her pokeball into the battle field.

Her pokeball slit open revealing a very little dark purple Pokémon that stood up right but was hunched over. Its eyes were diamond like crystals and it had gemstones on its chest. Its teeth and claws were razor sharp.

"I always liked the eyes on a Sableye. Dewgong use aurora beam." Wynter ordered.

"Minion, block it with shadow ball." Sara countered.

Dewgong glowed several colors before all the colors converged on the horn on its head. The gems on Sableye's body glowed black as it formed a black ball of ghostly energy in its hands. The sea lion Pokémon released a multicolored beam from the horn on its head and the darkness Pokémon threw the black ball of energy. Both attacks collided in the center of the field canceling each other out in a medium sized explosion.

"Dewgong use aqua ring." Wynter shouted.

"Now's our chance to use flash." Sara screamed.

Water droplets formed around Dewgong's body. The droplets of water combined together to create three rings of water that surrounded the sea lion Pokémon's body. The rings of water glowed blue before disappearing. All the gems on Sableye's body began to glow bright yellow, the glowing increased until the darkness Pokémon unleashed a blinding flash across the field obstructing Dewgong's vision.

"Use detect." Sara commanded.

"Beat it to the punch with aqua jet." Wynter shouted.

The darkness Pokémon's eyes started to glow a light shade of red. Dewgong's body glowed blue before it became surrounded by water. The water provided thrust for the sea lion Pokémon to shoot into the air like a rocket, aimed at Sableye. The darkness Pokémon sided stepped avoided the attack and leaving itself next to Dewgong.

"Minion, hit it with a shadow claw." Sara yelled.

"Dewgong block with head butt." Wynter screamed.

Sableye held out its sharp claw and its lower arm became enclosed by a black, ominous aura. The aura then formed into a huge claw. Dewgong used its tail to propel itself at the darkness Pokémon with its head ready to deliver the attack. Sableye jumped and slashed its claw down wards into Dewgong's head, knocking the sea lion Pokémon down. The three rings of water from earlier appeared around Dewgong and healed some the damage it took.

"Dewgong, get back this side with aqua jet." Wynter ordered.

"Minion, use your poison jab." Sara shouted.

Dewgong's body glowed blue and it became surrounded by water. Using the water to provide thrust the sea lion Pokémon launched itself back across the field. The claws on the darkness Pokémon arms glowed purple with poison as it swung at the fleeing sea lion Pokémon. Sableye's right arm completely missed while its left connected with Dewgong's tail. The sea lion Pokémon landed back on its side of the field with a purple spot on its tail. A wave of purple energy washed over its body inflicting pain. Then the three rings of water reappeared healing Dewgong a little.

"Dewgong we need to put an end this battle soon. Use ice shard." Wynter shouted.

"Use shadow ball." Sara ordered.

Dewgong's body became covered in light blue energy. Then the energy began to peel of the sea lion Pokémon's body and form blue orbs. The orbs then faded away and turned into multiple shards of ice. Dewgong fired the shards of ice at Sableye. The darkness Pokémon was unable to dodge and took a full barrage of sharp pieces of ice. The gems on Sableye's body glowed black as it formed a black ball of ghostly energy in its hands. The darkness Pokémon launched the shadow ball at Dewgong, hitting the sea lion Pokémon. Again a wave of purple energy washed over its body inflicting damage followed the three rings of water healing Dewgong a little.

"Minion, use confuse ray." Sara yelled.

"Dewgong use aurora beam." Wynter shouted.

Dewgong glowed several colors before all the converged on the horn on its head and the sea lion Pokémon released a multicolored beam from the horn on its head. The multicolored missed, without the darkness Pokémon having to move, the aurora beam hit one of the boulders cracking and chipping it. Sableye created an orange ball in its hand and fired the orange ball at the sea lion Pokémon. Dewgong's eyes turned red from the confused ray. For a third time the sea lion Pokémon's body was engulfed in purple and healed by aqua ring, although more damage was done from the poisoning than was being recovered.

"Dewgong use aqua jet."

"Minion attack with shadow claw."

Sableye held out its sharp claw and its lower arm became enclosed by a black, ominous aura. The aura then formed into a huge claw as the darkness Pokémon ran across the field to hit Dewgong. The sea lion Pokémon's body glowed blue before it became surrounded by water. Using the water, Dewgong launched itself but was completely of target and slammed into the same boulder it hit with aurora beam, destroying the boulder. Sableye skidded to a stop and turned. The darkness Pokémon then ran and jumped into the air before dropping and delivering a powerful slash to the sea lion Pokémon with its aura covered claw. A wave of purple energy washed over Dewgong but this was the last time.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Sableye wins." The referee announced.

'We're both down to three Pokémon. She isn't falling into a state of false security due to my innocent and sweet-like demeanor. My word play isn't affecting her. I guess I shouldn't have revealed my battle style against Linda.' Wynter thought returning her Pokémon.

'She didn't expect me to study her last match as well as I did. I picked up on her style. I shouldn't be relaxing as yet. We're both down to our last three. This is going to test of stamina because those Pokémon already battled.' Sara pondered while recalling Sableye.

"Grace, let's go." Sara shouted bring back her Gardevoir.

"Lass, show her who's more graceful." Wynter yelled sending out her Froslass.

The two Pokémon daintily landed on the battle field and prepared to battle.

"Grace, use a refined thunderbolt." Sara ordered.

"Lass, you use a poised ominous wind." Wynter commanded.

The embrace Pokémon's eyes began to glow yellow as its body was surrounded by yellow sparks. Gardevoir began to spin around on the spot causing the sparks to form into a bolt of electricity that snaked around its body. Froslass raised its hands above it head and fixed its eyes on Gardevoir. The snow land Pokémon started spinning gently and then picked up pace, creating purple wind around itself in the form of helix.

Gardevoir pointed its arm at Froslass and unleashed the bolt of electricity. The snow land Pokémon followed suit and released the purple wind as a cyclone. Both attacks collided in the middle of the field; the force of the spiraling wind filled with malice did its job by absorbing and dispersing thunderbolt.

"Lass use icy wind." Wynter shouted.

"Grace, block it off with your psyshock." Sara screamed.

Froslass started clapping its hands repeatedly creating a sparkling blue wind between them. The snow land Pokémon stopped clapping and pushed its hands forwards firing the wind as in the form of a cylindrical beam at Gardevoir. The embrace Pokémon glowed purple as it floated into the air. Gardevoir placed its arms out in front of it and formed an orb of thick light blue, red and purple energy and fired it at icy wind. Psyshock exploded on contact, the force of the explosion stopped icy wind.

"Time to use confuse ray." Wynter ordered.

"Grace, use protect." Sara countered.

Froslass created an orange ball in its hands. The snow land Pokémon focused its ghost powers into the ball as Gardevoir glowed green. Froslass fired the orange ball at the embrace Pokémon, but Gardevoir had already formed its green force field. Confuse ray hit protect and disappeared on impact.

"Pull out the big guns with psychic." Sara screamed.

"We'll show you big guns. Lass use blizzard." Wynter yelled.

Froslass glowed light blue as it raised its arms into the air and released a ferocious wind filled with snow from its hands into the air. The blizzard swirled around the snow land Pokémon. Gardevoir glowed pink as Froslass unleash the powerful wind across the battle field. The embrace Pokémon raised it arms together and then parted them, splitting the blizzard open and hitting the snow land Pokémon with a wave of its psychic powers.

"Confuse ray again until you hit." Wynter shouted.

"Use your rapid action teleport." Sara ordered.

Froslass created an orange ball in its hands and fired it at Gardevoir. Gardevoir glowed bright white and disappeared, reappearing behind Froslass. The snow land Pokémon already prepared this and fired a second confuse ray at the embrace Pokémon. The orange ball hit causing Gardevoir's eyes to turn red.

"Grace, snap out of it. Use toxic." Sara shouted.

"Lass use ominous wind." Wynter screamed.

Gardevoir glowed purple as it prepared to use the poison attack it stopped mid process forgetting what to do. The snow land Pokémon raised its hands above it head and started spinning gently as if it were dance and then picked up pace, creating a vortex of purple wind around itself. Froslass unleashed the attack as wind that raced across the field and blew through Gardevoir. The embrace Pokémon took the attack but was still up.

"Grace, you have o come to your senses. Use thunderbolt." Sara yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Lass, go with blizzard." Wynter ordered.

Gardevoir's eyes began to glow yellow as its body was surrounded by yellow sparks. The embrace Pokémon spun around on the spot before stopping. The sparks had formed into a bolt of electricity but Gardevoir lost control of it and ended up electrocuting itself. Froslass glowed light blue as it raised its arms into the air and released a ferocious wind filled with snow from its hands into the air at the embrace Pokémon. The powerful wind swirled around Gardevoir decreasing in size, causing more and more damage.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Froslass wins." The referee announced.

"You showed them how beautiful you could be." Sara whispered to Gardevoir's pokeball.

"Good job Lass." Wynter thanked before sending out her next Pokémon. "Delibird return to the battle field."

"Mud beast, take care of that bird." Sara shouted. "Use hydro cannon."

"Delibird take to the air with fly." Wynter ordered.

Swampert opened its mouth and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it before a glowing light blue ball of water energy appeared in front of Swampert's mouth where the flash was. The mud fish Pokémon threw its head forward, firing the attack. The delivery Pokémon flapped its wings furiously launching into the sky. Hydro cannon blasted the hard rocky surface causing some cracks but not much damage. Swampert began breathing heavily to recover from using hydro cannon. Delibird took this window of opportunity and dove out of the sky, slamming into the mud fish Pokémon. After the attack Delibird jumped back to the other end of the field.

"Delibird hit it with aerial ace." Wynter yelled.

"Cut it off with scald." Sara countered.

The delivery Pokémon glowed white as it was surrounded by white streaks. Delibird then let loose in Swampert's direction. The mud fish Pokémon inhaled deeply before releasing a stream of scorching hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth. The stream of boiling hot water hit the white streaks around Delibird. Although the energy around the delivery Pokémon protected it from being steamed it was still pushed back.

"Mud beast use sludge wave." Sara shouted.

"Delibird use present." Wynter screamed.

The three small pointed protrusions on Swampert's upper jaw glowed purple. The mud fish Pokémon released a stream of poison onto the ground around Delibird. The poison hit the ground and evaporated into a cloud of purple gas that the delivery Pokémon inadvertently inhaled. The sludge wave attacked Delibird's respiratory system before dissolving harmless into its body. After catching its breath Delibird pulled out a shimmering rainbow colored orb from the sack-like tail. The delivery Pokémon threw the shimmering orb on to Swampert's head where it exploded on contact.

"It's time to use surf." Sara ordered.

"Delibird freeze the wave with blizzard." Wynter shouted.

Swampert's body became engulfed in dark blue energy. The energy discharged of the mud fish Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Swampert. Both of Delibird's wings started glowing light blue as it crouched it body. Then the mud fish Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave with Swampert riding it. Delibird brought its wings together and in between its wings formed a large ball of blue ice energy. The delivery Pokémon separated its wings causing the ball of energy to tear apart and unleash a powerful wind filled with ice and snow across the field at the wave. The wave began to freeze over with Swampert at the top of the wave. The wave was arched towards Delibird.

"Mud beast jump and use mud shot on to the wave." Sara shouted.

"That's crazy. Delibird use fly." Wynter shouted.

Swampert jumped into the air and inhaled before firing a huge ball of mud at the frozen wave from its mouth. The force of mud shot sent shock waves through the wave, causing it to fall apart. Delibird took off into the air to avoid falling ice.

"Hydro cannon."

As Delibird bird flew up past Swampert who was falling, a blue flash followed by a glowing light blue ball of water energy appeared in front of Swampert's mouth. The mud fish Pokémon fired the attack at the passing delivery Pokémon exploding on contact. Both Pokémon fell out of the sky onto the now ice covered field.

"Delibird is unable to battle, Swampert wins." The referee announced.

"I don't know if you noticed this but for some reason a recurring theme during the tournament is the field ending up covered in ice." Sara noted as she returned Swampert.

"Yeah, for some reason the counter of choice for surf is blizzard." Wynter remarked returning Delibird.

"Enough pleasantries, Minion come on back."

"Dragonite, teach that small fry a lesson."

"Dynamite comes in small packages." Sara shouted. "Use shadow ball."

"I'd choose a tank over dynamite any day." Wynter screamed. "Use twister."

The gems on Sableye's body glowed black as it formed a black ball of eerie, vaporous energy in its hands. Dragonite flew into the air and its wings started glowing white. The dragon Pokémon created a tornado by flapping its wings. The white energy around the dragon Pokémon's wings made the tornado faster. The darkness Pokémon pushed the shadow ball forward launching the attack into the air and at the same time the dragon Pokémon released the twister with on last flap. The ball of ghost power exploded when it met the churning winds. The force of the explosion disturbed the spinning causing the twister to disperse.

"Dragonite, blast it with hyper beam." Wynter ordered.

"Minion use flash." Sara yelled.

Dragonite's eyes glowed white and an orange ball of energy formed in front of the dragon Pokémon's mouth. All the gems on Sableye's body began to glow bright yellow, the glowing increased until the darkness Pokémon unleashed a blinding flash in the dragon Pokémon's direction hindering Dragonite's vision. The dragon Pokémon closed its eyes and fired a powerful orange beam to the left of Sableye leaving a crater from the explosion. After using hyper beam Dragonite had to land on the field.

"This is perfect, use shadow claw." Sara screamed.

Sableye held out its sharp claw and its lower arm became enclosed by a dark, gloomy aura. The aura then formed into a huge claw. The darkness Pokémon then scurried across the field and delivered a swift slash across the recuperating dragon Pokémon. Dragonite gritted its teeth but stood firm.

"Use confuse ray." Sara ordered.

"Use dragon rage." Wynter shouted.

The gems on the darkness Pokémon glowed orange. Sableye created an orange ball in its hand and fired the orange ball at the dragon Pokémon. A ball of fire formed in Dragonite's mouth. The flames on the ball of fire disappeared revealing it to be an orange ball of energy. The dragon Pokémon fired the ball of energy. Confuse ray passed by dragon rage hitting Dragonite while dragon rage blasted Sableye back across the field. The dragon Pokémon's eyes glowed red after being hit by confuse ray.

"Minion, hit it with a poison jab." Sara shouted.

"Snap out of confusion and use dragon rush." Wynter screamed.

The claws on the darkness Pokémon arms glowed purple as it scampered in zigzag style towards its target. Dragonite's antennae glowed light blue and its body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. The dragon Pokémon tried to take off but tripped and drove itself into ground. The light blue aura disappeared as Sableye leapt into the air and drove its claws into Dragonite's back at the point where the dragon Pokémon's wings connected to its body. Dragonite's body was then cover by a purple aura that hurt it.

"Use shadow claw." Sara ordered.

"Dragonite use outrage." Wynter yelled.

As Sableye stood on Dragonite's back the darkness Pokémon's sharp claw on its lower arm became enclosed by a murky aura that formed into a huge claw. Dragonite's eyes glowed red and its body became outlined in a red aura as well. The darkness Pokémon raised its claw into the air preparing to bring them down. The dragon Pokémon used its arm to push of the ground causing Sableye to lose balance and tumble off. Dragonite used its tail to hit the darkness Pokémon into the air. As Sableye passed over the dragon Pokémon head, Dragonite jumped up, driving its head into the darkness Pokémon. Dragonite then flipped and used its tail again this time to drive Sableye into the ground. The darkness Pokémon crashed into the hard rocky surface. Dragonite then delivered the last blow of outrage by landing on Sableye with incredible force.

"Sableye is unable to battle, Dragonite wins." The referee announced.

"Great job, rest up. Hopefully I won't need you again." Wynter recalled her dragon Pokémon.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Sara returned her darkness Pokémon.

"Lass, I need you to win it now."

"Mud beast, beat this Froslass and then Dragonite is ripe for the picking."

The two Pokémon landed on the field understanding the importance of the battle. From within their pokeballs they had a good sense of what was happening around them.

"Mud beast, use mud shot." Sara ordered.

"Lass, go with a crowd favorite ominous wind." Wynter countered.

Swampert inhaled before firing a huge ball of mud at the snow land Pokémon from its mouth. Froslass raised its hands above it head and started spinning with its gentle dance routine and then picked up pace, creating a vortex of purple wind around itself. The snow land Pokémon kept the wind around it acting as shield that dispersed the ball of mud.

"Ah! Heat it up with scald." Sara screamed.

"Ha! Cool it down with icy wind." Wynter yelled.

Swampert inhaled deeply before releasing a stream of scorching hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth. Froslass began to clap its hands repeatedly creating a sparkling blue wind between them. The snow land Pokémon stopped clapping and pushed its hands forwards firing the wind like a beam at the boiling water. The attacks collided combining to creating an explosion of steam and mist.

"Time for the biggest gun we have, hydro cannon." Sara commanded.

"Freeze it with blizzard." Wynter shouted.

The mud fish Pokémon opened its mouth and a blue flash of light appeared followed by a glowing light blue ball of energy. Swampert swung its head forward, firing the blue ball of energy. Froslass glowed light blue as it raised its arms into the air and released a vicious wind filled with snow from its hands into the air. Froslass dropped its arms aiming the blizzard at hydro cannon. The sub-zero wind blew over hydro cannon holding it back before freezing it to the point it turned to ice and shattered. Swampert was left trying to catch its breath after the powerful water attack.

"Lass, use captivate."

Froslass began to glow pink before it started spinning commencing its ballet like dance. While it danced it released a dozen pink hearts from its body at Swampert. The hearts surrounded the mud fish Pokémon and attached themselves before being absorbed.

"Mud beast, back to basics with mud shot." Sara screamed.

"This again, then I'll use ominous wind." Wynter shouted.

Swampert inhaled before firing a huge ball of mud at the snow land Pokémon from its mouth. Froslass raised its hands above it head and started spinning gently with pace, creating a vortex of purple wind around itself. This time the snow land Pokémon released the wind as a cyclone. The ominous winds tore mud shot apart and blasted Swampert.

"Use scald one more time." Sara ordered.

"Then Lass will use icy wind one more time." Wynter shouted.

Froslass began to clap its hands repeatedly creating a sparkling blue wind between them. Swampert inhaled deeply before releasing a stream of scorching hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth. The snow land Pokémon stopped clapping and pushed its hands forwards firing the wind like a beam at the boiling water. The attacks collided this time icy wind pushed back scald before hitting Swampert.

"This isn't good!" Sara screamed frustrated.

"Depends on which side you are." Wynter remarked.

Swampert picked itself up with a lot of effort before letting out a grunt. The mud fish Pokémon began to glow blue with aura.

"Now use hydro cannon with a boost from torrent." Sara shouted.

"Dam it. Blizzard." Wynter yelled.

The mud fished opened its mouth and a blue flash of light appeared followed by a glowing light blue ball of energy. The aura around it caused the hydro cannon to grow bright until it was completely shining. Swampert fired the bright blue ball of energy. Froslass glowed light blue as it raised its arms into the air and released a vicious wind filled with snow from its hands at hydro cannon. This time hydro cannon flew through blizzard as if it was a summer breeze. The powered up water attack blasted Froslass exploding on contact, giving off a blue shimmer.

"Finish it off with surf." Sara shouted.

With torrent powering it up, Swampert's recovery time was cut in half. Froslass was struggling to pick itself up after being hit by such a powerful attack. Swampert's body was engulfed in bright blue energy. The energy began to fall of the mud fish Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Swampert. Then the mud fish Pokémon jumped onto the pool of energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave with Swampert riding it.

"Destiny bond." Wynter yelled.

As the wave descended on the snow land Pokémon, it became surrounded by a purple aura. The powerful surf crashed into Froslass with Swampert on it. The force of the wave destroyed most of the ice on the field creating the effect of shimmering water when it splashed. After the water turned back into aura and disappeared, Swampert became surrounded by the same purple aura as Froslass.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. The winner of the match: Wynter White of Snowpoint city." The referee announced as destiny bond toke full effect.


	21. With Pokémon age doesn't matter

**Wow, it feels like I've been away forever. Sorry to everyone who's been following the story. The hectic life of university put a stop to writing but I'm on break now for short while so hopefully I'll get a few chapters done. Here's the last battle for this round. It's been a while since I wrote anything so I hope I didn't spoil anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>With Pokémon age doesn't matter<strong>

"I knew she'd pull out a win!" Autumn screamed.

"YES! YES! YES!" Summer chimed in.

"Next the semis then the final!" Spring cried.

"Group hug!" Robert shouted before he was blasted away with a powerful kick in the back by the person in charge of the girls.

"I brought them here so I'm going to watch out for them." Lynn said exasperated as Robert picked himself up.

"You should have hit him harder." Linda added.

"You guys are causing a scene; the other VIP's are staring." Ariel tried to gain some order.

"Let's make a bigger scene, that way they'll remember us for a long time." Corey joked earning himself a death glare from Ariel.

"Xavier, Robin and Wynter have made it through. Abilia has to beat Michael's years of experience if she hopes to join them." Elizabeth noted drawing everyone's attention back to the upcoming match.

Everyone retook their seats as they waited for the two trainers to take the field.

"I hope Michael wins. He beat me so he has to win." Fiona cheered.

"By that logic I should be supporting Abilia." Robert scratched his head.

"It actually makes a lot of sense. If the person who beat you goes on to win you can say you were beaten by the champion, there's no shame in that. That's why I'm backing Wynter." Linda confessed.

"I lost to Blaze but he lost to Xavier. Should I support Xavier then? But Wynter is my friend/rival, I should support her? Then again Xavier beat Corey and if Corey's backing Xavier maybe I should support him? But Wynter is from Snowpoint City like me." Ariel thought loud.

"I was cheering for Fey to win but I guess I wasn't loud enough." Elizabeth said.

"I was backing Sara for a victory. I wanted her to show us the beauty in winning." Lynn sighed.

"We can discuss this later at the party but right now look! Michael got some new gear." Robert shouted.

On the field Michael was dressed in a brand new Karategi. Abilia was still wearing her black bomber jacket over a white wife-beater, dark blue skinny jeans and black and white converse.

The large screen in the stadium displayed the battle field roulette wheel. Slowly the roulette wheel began spinning and stopped after a while. The wheel gradually came to a stop on forest.

The mountain terrain disappeared and was replaced by grassland. Across the field were dozens of different sized bushes and shrubs. There was one tall tree in the middle of the field. It made just enough shade to cover only a tiny section of the field.

Pictures of both trainers flashed on the screens and stopped Abilia.

"Looks like I'm taking the lead, keep up old timer." Abilia smiled.

"You youngsters and your hip hop slangs." Michael laughed.

"Just don't fall asleep on me gramps." Abilia smirked as she grabbed her pokeball. "Tech, come on out." She shouted as she threw her pokeball into the battle field. The Pokémon it released resembled a lightning rod with blue aura of electricity around it taking the appearance of lightning.

"Hmmm, a Rotom. I think you'll do nicely." Michael said as he tossed a pokeball into the battle field. The pokeball released a large blue four legged Pokémon, with large, red wings. It had an armored grey underbelly and three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face.

"Okay Tech. Just ignore the fact that you're facing a massive dragon." Abilia tried to calm her Pokémon as Rotom shivered. "Tech, attack with thunder bolt."

"Salamence dodge and use dragon breath to destroy the tree in the middle of the field." Michael ordered.

The blue electric aura around Rotom began to spark as a field of electricity began circling the plasma Pokémon. The field of electricity changed to yellow as Rotom released it as a bolt of lightning at Salamence. With a mightily flap of its wings the dragon Pokémon took off into the sky avoiding the bolt of electricity. Salamence took a deep breath before exhaling a greenish-yellow beam of air from its mouth at the tree. The greenish-yellow beam of air caused the tree to ignite in flames. The force of the attack wasn't enough to uproot the tree as it stood tall while burning.

"What was the point of that?" Abilia screamed.

"I'm not really sure. It just seemed that everyone else before us destroyed their battle field so I wanted to get that out of the way early." Michael replied.

"Crazy old man, Tech use shadow ball." Abilia ordered.

Rotom began spinning rapidly and a black and purple ball of energy appeared in front of it. The ball then condensed slightly as the plasma Pokémon fired it into the sky at Salamence.

"Block it with dragon tail." Michael countered.

The dragon Pokémon became surrounded by a light blue aura. The aura traveled along its body and concentrated around its tail as a form of spiraling energy. Salamence swung its tail at the black and purple ball of energy and when it hit, it exploded into a burst of deep purple energy.

"Salamence take the initiative with double edge." Michael ordered.

"Quick Tech use thunder wave." Abilia shouted.

Salamence became surrounded in white energy as it flew through the fading deep purple energy and passed the burning tree at Rotom. The plasma Pokémon tried to gather enough electric power to launch thunder wave but the dragon Pokémon was already upon it and Salamence slammed into Rotom. The plasma Pokémon bounced off the ground after the impact and didn't move.

"Rotom is unable to battle, Salamence wins." The referee announced.

"Damn, only one hit." Abilia mumbled as she withdrew her Pokémon.

"Salamence still has fight left." Michael chuckled.

"Not for long. Cidney go and win me the next battle." Abilia shouted as she sent out her next Pokémon. It was a large blue Pokémon that stood upright. It had a thick tail and mouse-like ears. The Pokémon had spikes running down the length of its back and a horn on its forehead. Its lower-jaw, chest-plates and lower torso were cream-colored.

"That's an impressive looking Nidoqueen." Michael complimented. "Salamence use rock tomb."

Salamence opened its mouth and fired several orbs of blue energy down at Nidoqueen. As the orbs of energy flew through the air they turn to large auburn rocks.

"Cidney, dodge and use flamethrower." Abilia shouted.

The surprising agile drill Pokémon easily side stepped all of the falling rock. Nidoqueen then inhaled a large amount of air that made its chest expand. The drill Pokémon then opened its mouth creating a spark and exhaled the air from its lungs as a stream of flammable gas into the air at Salamence. The spark ignited the gas into flames. Salamence barely dodged flame thrower taking a glancing hit to one of its wings. The hit was effective enough to cause Salamence to descend to just above the ground. As the two poke prepared to continue their battle the tree continued to burn.

"Salamence use brick break!" Michael ordered.

"How is that even going to work?" Abilia mumbled.

The dragon Pokémon's tail began to glow bright white as it flew at Nidoqueen.

"Oh, like that. Cidney, counter with crunch." Abilia shouted.

The drill Pokémon back stepped and shifted it weights at the right moment. Salamence swung it tails and missed as Nidoqueen bit down and grabbed on to the dragon Pokémon's tail. Salamence tried to fly away but the damage it toke to the wing and the drill Pokémon's strong bite kept it trapped as the white glow faded.

"Use toxic." Abilia screamed.

"Free yourself with dragon tail." Michael yelled.

Nidoqueen glowed purple as it transferred poison through its body to Salamence's tail. The dragon Pokémon became surrounded by a light blue aura. As the aura traveled along Salamence's body towards its tail Nidoqueen released its grip, just avoiding the spiraling energy but was still hit as Salamence swung its tail wildly.

The dragon Pokémon hovered away poisoned with wounded pride.

"Now use hyper beam." Michael ordered.

The dragon Pokémon got some distance between itself and the drill Pokémon as it started gathering its energy in its mouth.

"Quick use thunder bolt." Abilia screamed.

Yellow sparks of electricity surrounded the drill Pokémon's body. Nidoqueen gathered all the electrical energy around the horn on its head and then fired it as a bolt of lightning at Salamence. The dragon Pokémon was still in the process of gathering energy as it took the electric attack. The powerful thunder bolt caused Salamence to lose focus and fired the hyper beam early. The beam of orange energy hit the ground next to Nidoqueen causing a massive explosion that hurt the drill Pokémon.

Tired after using the powerful attack Salamence began descending careful to keep of the ground as purple energy washed over its body.

"Now's our chance, use venoshock!" Abilia shouted.

Nidoqueen glowed purple as it took a deep breath. The drill Pokémon then exhaled firing a stream of poison from its mouth at Salamence. The dragon Pokémon turned its tired body taking the poison attack to the back.

"Salamence use double edge." Michael sighed realizing his Pokémon may not last long.

"You can't have that much strength left but you're still using a reckless move like that. Cidney, use flamethrower."

Nidoqueen then inhaled deeply and then exhaled the air from its lungs as a stream of flammable gas that ignited into a stream of flames. Salamence became surrounded in white energy as it launched itself at Nidoqueen. The dragon Pokémon narrowly avoided the stream of fire as it slammed into the drill Pokémon's chest knocking it down.

"Hyper beam!" Michael shouted.

The dragon Pokémon landed on Nidoqueen and started to gather energy. The pain from using double edge and the poison coursing through its body caused Salamence to winch in anguish.

"There's our opening. Wrestling it to the ground using crunch." Abilia shouted.

Nidoqueen rolled allowing it to get up enough to bite Salamence's long neck with its mouth, this caused the dragon Pokémon to lose all the energy it was gathering that harmlessly dissipated. The drill Pokémon then turned the tables as it flipped Salamence onto its back.

"Earthquake on Salamence!" Abilia screamed.

The drill Pokémon emanated a white aura as it jumped into the air and landed on Salamence, transferring the white aura through Salamence to the ground shaking up the battle field. Salamence let out one last cry of pain before dropping its head.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Nidoqueen wins." The referee declared.

"That was truly innovative." Michael complimented as he returned Salamence.

"Thanks, I sometimes surprise myself." Abilia smirked as she returned Nidoqueen.

Michael didn't say anything as he grabbed his next pokeball and through into the battle field releasing his Tyranitar.

"Stargem, let's go!" Abilia broadcast as she sent out her next Pokémon which was a violet star shaped Pokémon. It had a gold formation on its front with a red jewel core in it.

"Tyranitar, use stone edge!" Michael ordered.

"Block it with ice beam." Abilia countered.

Three blue rings surrounded Tyranitar's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into chunks of grey colored stones that circled around the armor Pokémon's body. Starmie jumped off the ground and began spinning in the air. A blue ball of ice energy formed in front of its jewel core. Tyranitar's eyes glowed green and it fired the stones at Starmie. As the mysterious Pokémon spun it fired multiple light blue beams of energy from the ball. The light blue beams hit most of the stones freezing them and shattering them but seven got through and three managed to hit the spinning Pokémon knocking it to the ground.

"Stargem use thunderbolt." Abilia commanded.

"Block it with dark pulse." Michael countered.

Starmie picked itself up and began rotating on the spot. Yellow sparks starting escaping its jewel core and surrounding it. The mysterious Pokémon then fired a bolt of yellow electricity as it rotated. Tyranitar opened its mouth and began gathering a dark aura in front of its mouth. The aura formed into a ball and the armor Pokémon fired a beam of black and purple circles from the ball. The two attacks collided mid air and exploded with dark pulse proving stronger but not strong enough to reach Starmie.

"Stargem use swift." Abilia ordered.

"Use iron defense." Michael went on the defensive.

Starmie glowed yellow and concentrated the glow on its jewel core. The mysterious Pokémon then fired a dozen yellow stars of pure energy from its jewel core. Tyranitar's body glowed light blue as it roared. The stars from swift hit the glowing armor Pokémon and exploded on contact not even fazing the massive Pokémon.

"Tyranitar use torment." Michael ordered.

"Say what?" Abilia coughed. 'I wasn't expecting that.'

Tyranitar began stomping its feet and roaring as it permeated a black aura that travelled across the field and seeped into Starmie.

"Stargem time to use surf." Abilia ordered.

"Use stone edge at the base of the tree." Michael commanded.

Starmie's jewel core glowed blue and its body was engulfed in dark blue energy. The energy began to fall of the mysterious Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Starmie. Three blue rings surrounded Tyranitar's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into chunks of grey colored stones that circled around the armor Pokémon's body. Tyranitar fired the grey stones at the base of the charred tree destroying the trunk and causing it to fall. Then the mysterious Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave with Starmie riding it. The burnt tree fell into the wave colliding with surf. The water destroyed the burnt out tree and turned back into energy before disappearing.

"So that's why you burnt the tree. You wanted to make it easier to knock over later on. Stargem use surf." Abilia ordered.

"Really?" Michael laughed.

The mysterious Pokémon tried but failed.

"You seem to have forgotten what torment does." Michael smiled. "Tyranitar use pursuit."

The armor Pokémon dashed across the field and delivered a kick to the mysterious Pokémon that sent it flying into the air.

"Use dark pulse." Michael shouted.

"Use psychic on yourself to get away." Abilia shouted.

Tyranitar opened its mouth and formed a ball of black aura and then the armor Pokémon fired a beam of black and purple circles from the ball. The jewel core on the mysterious Pokémon glowed purple as its body became coated by the same color glow. Starmie found itself gliding through the air avoiding the dark pulse and landing across the field on Michael's side.

"Stargem use surf." Abilia shouted.

"Use iron defense." Michael countered.

Starmie's jewel core glowed blue and its body was engulfed in dark blue energy. The energy began to fall of the mysterious Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Starmie. Then the mysterious Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave with Starmie riding it. Tyranitar's body glowed light blue as it roared and braced for impact. The wave smashed into the armor Pokémon and shattered its iron defense knocking the armor Pokémon down.

"Now use ice beam." Abilia screamed.

"Use crunch." Michael shouted.

The armor Pokémon picked itself up and lunged and the mysteries Pokémon intent on capturing it between its jaws. Starmie spun in the air avoiding Tyranitar's powerful jaws. A blue ball of ice energy formed in front of its jewel core and the mysterious Pokémon fired multiple light blue beams of energy from the ball. The ice beam struck Tyranitar freezing most of its body slowing it down.

"Finish it with surf!" Abilia screamed.

"Tyranitar use dark pulse." Michael screamed.

Starmie's jewel core glowed blue and its body was engulfed in dark blue energy. The energy began to fall of the mysterious Pokémon's body and formed a pool behind Starmie. Then the mysterious Pokémon jumped onto the pool of dark blue energy causing it to turn into water, the water rose up and formed into a large wave with Starmie riding it. Tyranitar tried to open its mouth but there was ice on the side of its mouth that kept its jaw shut. The wave connected knocking Tyranitar down again.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Starmie wins." The referee announced.

"Return and rest, I guess using a Pokémon I just acquired wasn't a good idea." Michael chuckled as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Stargem, keep it up." Abilia encouraged her Pokémon as she decided to keep it out. The mysterious Pokémon rolled over back to her side of the field.

"Venom, let's go." Michael shouted as he sent out his starter Pokémon.

"Stargem, quickly use recover." Abilia shouted.

"Venom use poison jab." Michael ordered.

Starmie's whole body glowed indigo and all of the damage on its body started disappearing. The large red claw on Toxicroak's hand glowed purple as it dashed across the field and jabbed Starmie while it was still recovering. The mysterious Pokémon skidded across the ground after being hit.

"Starmie use psychic!" Abilia screamed.

"Another poison jab." Michael countered.

The jewel core on the mysterious Pokémon glowed purple and before it could use any of its psychic power Toxicroak rushed it and the toxic mouth Pokémon delivered another venomous shot sending Starmie careening back across the field.

"That thing is way too fast, Starmie use surf." Abilia yelled.

"End it with a third poison jab." Michael commanded.

Starmie's jewel core glowed blue and its body was engulfed in dark blue energy. Before the blue energy could fall off the mysterious Pokémon Toxicroak sprinted at it and delivered a third hit from its glowing purple claw to the jewel core on the mysterious Pokémon.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Toxicroak wins." The referee announced.

"That was fast." Abilia said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Good work old friend." Michael said as he recalled Toxicroak.

"Cidney, I need you again." Abilia said as she sent out her Nidoqueen again.

"Metagross, put me in the lead." Michael said as he sent out his iron leg Pokémon.

"Use earthquake!" Abilia shouted.

"Block it with an earthquake of your own." Michael countered.

The drill Pokémon emanated a white aura as it jumped into the air and transferred the energy to the ground creating shockwave tremors. Metagross became covered by a similar energy and began stomping its feet creating tremors of its own. The two seismic attacks met mid field and cancelled each other out.

"I thought I had him with my earthquake." Abilia cursed. "Thunder bolt!"

"Block it with gyro ball." Michael ordered.

Yellow sparks of electricity surrounded Nidoqueen's body. The drill Pokémon gathered all the electrical energy around the horn on its head and then fired it as a bolt of lightning across the field. Metagross pulled its arms back and light blue orbs appeared at the end of its four claws. The iron leg Pokémon levitated in the air and began spinning rapidly forming a continuous energy ring from the light blue orbs. The thunder bolt hit the energy ring and was deflected harmlessly at the ground.

"Heat things up with flame thrower." Abilia shouted.

"Use Zen head butt." Michael ordered.

Metagross's head began to glow with blue energy. Nidoqueen then inhaled a large amount of air that made its chest expand. The drill Pokémon then opened its mouth creating a spark and exhaling the air from its lungs as a stream of flammable gas at the onrushing Metagross. The spark ignited the gas into flames. The iron leg Pokémon slammed its glowing head into the stream of fire that resulted in a massive ball of fire forming on impact. Metagross retreated out of the flames slightly singed.

"Attack with crunch." Abilia screamed.

"Metagross hit her with meteor mash." Michael yelled.

Metagross's hands started glowing golden white and the glow formed into meteors around its hands. The iron leg Pokémon then hovered across the field keenly. Nidoqueen charged intent on biting down on Metagross. When the two Pokémon met the drill Pokémon couldn't bite anything as it saw four meteors coming at it. The attack sent Nidoqueen rolling back across the field.

"Gyro ball again." Michael called out.

"Stand your ground and crunch on my word." Abilia screamed.

Metagross pulled its arms back and light blue orbs appeared at the end of its four claws. The iron leg Pokémon levitated in the air and began spinning rapidly forming a continuous energy ring from the light blue orbs. Metagross tore across the field at Nidoqueen.

"Duck and crunch upwards!" Abilia screeched.

Metagross flew just over the crouching drill Pokémon. As Metagross passed above Nidoqueen sprung up and bit down hard on one of the iron legs Pokémon's legs. Metagross tried to drag Nidoqueen into rotation but the drill Pokémon was too heavy.

"Flame thrower." Abilia shouted.

Nidoqueen unleashed the flammable gas from its mouth as it continued to bite down on Metagross. The drill Pokémon gritted its jaw against the steel Pokémon's leg creating a spark that caused the iron leg Pokémon to become engulfed in flames.

Nidoqueen suffered back draft from the flames and released Metagross. The iron leg Pokémon threw itself onto the ground and rolled around putting out the flames.

"Meteor mash." Michael yelled.

Metagross's hands started glowing golden white and the glow formed into meteors around its hands. The iron leg Pokémon then sprung at Nidoqueen and delivered four powerful strikes.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, Metagross wins." The referee declared.

"Good job." Michael said as he decided to keep going with Metagross.

"Alright Spike time to shine." Abilia tossed the pokeball into the air above the field. The pokeball split open, releasing her Pokémon into the sky. It was covered in white feathers and had broad, triangle-shaped wings attached to its oval shaped body. Its underbelly was dotted with the small red and blue triangular spots. The flying Pokémon had very small feet which were close together. On its head was a three pointed crest. The middle point was white, but the left and right spikes were tipped in blue and red respectively.

"Spike, extreme speed." Abilia shouted.

"Hammer arm." Michael shouted.

Metagross's arm glowed white as it waited for Togekiss to make its move. The jubilee Pokémon became surrounded by a white aura as it descended from the sky with incredible pace. As it moved Togekiss disappeared from vision and reappeared right before impacting with the iron leg Pokémon catching it off guard and knocking it down.

"Attack with aura sphere." Abilia ordered.

"Defend with psychic." Michael countered.

Togekiss placed its wings together and created a light blue ball of energy. The jubilee Pokémon then fired the light blue ball of energy. The X on Metagross's face started glowing different shades of purple and a purple shadow emerged out from behind Metagross's body. The shadow sheltered the iron leg Pokémon blocking the aura sphere.

"Gyro ball into the ground!" Michael ordered.

Abilia would have countered but she was too confused to.

Metagross pulled its arms back and light blue orbs appeared at the end of its four claws. The iron leg Pokémon levitated in the air and began spinning rapidly forming a continuous energy ring from the light blue orbs. Metagross tilted itself and aimed gyro ball the ground digging into the ground and picking up chucks of rock and dirt.

"Hit him air slash." Abilia screamed.

As Metagross stopped gyro ball Togekiss lifted up one of its wing and starts waving it around in circles. Light blue energy streaks then appeared and started swirling around, forming into a ball above the tip of Togekiss's wing. The Jubilee Pokémon then fired the ball at the iron leg Pokémon and hit it.

"Use psychic and throw the rocks that you dug up at Togekiss." Michael ordered.

The X on Metagross's face started glowing different shades of purple and a purple shadow emerged out from behind Metagross's body. The shadow began picking up the rocks and throwing them into the sky.

"So that was your plan." Abilia smirked. "Use extreme speed to dodge."

The jubilee Pokémon became surrounded by a white aura and dodged all of the rocks that were flung at it. Togekiss then disappeared from sight and reappeared next to Metagross.

"Yawn!" Abilia yelled.

"Zen head butt." Michael ordered.

Togekiss opened its mouth and released a cloud of gas into Metagross's face that made the iron leg Pokémon drowsy. Metagross's head began to glow with blue energy. The iron leg Pokémon wobbled around and jumped at Togekiss only to miss and fall asleep.

"Aura sphere and follow up with air slash." Abilia screamed.

Togekiss placed its wings together and created a light blue ball of energy. The jubilee Pokémon then fired the light blue ball of energy. The attack hit the sleeping Pokémon and exploded. As the first attack exploded, Togekiss lifted up one of its wing and starts waving it around in circles. Light blue energy streaks then appeared and started swirling around, forming into a ball above the tip of Togekiss's wing. The Jubilee Pokémon then fired the ball at the iron leg Pokémon adding to the first explosion.

After the dust settle Metagross was awake and still standing, wounded but still standing.

"Let's go with meteor mash."

"Extreme speed."

Metagross's hands started glowing golden white and the glow formed into meteors around its hands. The jubilee Pokémon became surrounded by a white aura as it descended from the sky. As it moved Togekiss disappeared from vision and reappeared before slamming into the iron leg Pokémon. As Metagross was knocked away it managed to connect two of its meteors with Togekiss, knocking the jubilee Pokémon across the field.

"Hit it gyro ball." Michael shouted.

"Aura sphere on the double." Abilia yelled.

Metagross pulled its arms back and light blue orbs appeared at the end of its four claws. Togekiss picked itself of the ground and placed its wings together creating a light blue ball of energy that the jubilee Pokémon then fired. The aura sphere managed to connect with Metagross before it could start spinning.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Togekiss wins." The referee announced.

"You did well." Michael said as he returned Metagross.

"Great job!" Abilia cheered as she recalled Togekiss.

"I think you should come out now." Michael declared as he threw his next pokeball. The pokeball released a large bulky orange Pokémon. It had a pair of wings on its back and antennae on its head. It had proportionate sized arms and legs, all of which were equipped with three claws. It chose to remain in the air.

"I have just the Pokémon for this." Abilia shouted as she sent out her next Pokémon. The pokeball opened and released a dark blue Pokémon. It had a red underbelly that covered the middle of its abdomen. It had four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail. It had spikes on its hind limbs and arms and extremely sharp claws.

"So Dragonite versus Garchomp, an intriguing matchup." Michael noted.

"Thomas, use flamethrower." Abilia shouted.

"Show them real fire power. Use fire blast." Michael ordered.

While in the air Dragonite inhaled deeply before releasing a fireball from its mouth, as it traveled, the ball of fire formed into a five pointed shape. On the ground Garchomp did the same thing but released a stream of fire. The two attacks met above the field and although fire blast was stronger the two attacks exploded on contact.

"Thomas attack using stone edge." Abilia commanded.

"I think we should go with hurricane." Michael countered.

Four blue rings of energy surrounded Garchomp's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around the mach Pokémon's body. Garchomp's eyes then glowed green and it fired the stones at Dragonite. The dragon Pokémon spread its wings as wide as possible. Dragonite began to gather blue energy around its wings and used the blue energy to strengthen its wings as it unleashed a powerful wind storm with a single flap of its wings that formed into a tornado. The powerful winds unleashed by the dragon Pokémon shattered the stones as it continued and blasted Garchomp.

"Dragonite use dragon rush." Michael called out.

"Meet it head on with dragon claw." Abilia screamed.

Dragonite flew at Garchomp and the two antennae on its head glowed light blue. Then, its body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. The mach Pokémon's hand claws glowed light green as it waited. As the dragon Pokémon was about to barrel into it Garchomp thrust its claw forward and glowing green claw collided with the light blue aura.

The two attacks exploded on contact and sent the dragons crashing across the field.

"Use stone edge again." Abilia yelled.

"Then I'll use hurricane again." Michael shouted.

Four blue rings of energy surrounded Garchomp's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around the mach Pokémon's body. Garchomp's eyes then glowed green and it fired the stones at Dragonite. The dragon Pokémon spread its wings as wide as possible. This time Dragonite wasn't able to gather the power in time and it was hit with a barrage of gray stone.

"It's super effective. Dragon claw." Abilia cheered.

"Hit 'em hard with giga impact." Michael ordered.

Garchomp's claws glowed green as it charged across the field ready to attack. Dragonite's body became surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy then appeared from the peak of the streaks and enveloped the dragon Pokémon's body. Dragonite then let loose as it flew across the field and smashed it Garchomp. The mach Pokémon lessen the force of the blow by using its dragon claw. Dragonite stood exhausted just a few feet in front of Garchomp.

"Dragon claw and follow up with stone edge." Abilia screamed.

The mach Pokémon leapt at Dragonite with its glowing green claws and swiped twice, hitting Dragonite across the chest and knocking the dragon Pokémon away. Four blue rings of energy surrounded Garchomp's body that glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around the mach Pokémon's body. Garchomp unleashed the stones against the dragon Pokémon.

Abilia expected the dragon Pokémon to fall but it didn't.

"Giga impact again." Michael shouted.

"Stone edge again." Abilia screamed.

Dragonite's body became surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy then appeared from the peak of the streaks and enveloped the dragon Pokémon's body. Four blue rings of energy surrounded Garchomp's body that glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around the mach Pokémon's body. The stone remained around Garchomp's body as Dragonite collided with it causing an explosion.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Garchomp wins." The referee announced.

"Return my young friend." Michael said as he recalled Dragonite.

"You still good?" Abilia asked and Thomas replied by shaking off any residual effects of its previous battle.

"Venom, I need you." Michael said as he sent out his Pokémon. The toxic mouth Pokémon took to the field and began shuddering in anticipation.

"Earthquake!" Abilia screamed.

"Jump and use gunk shot into the ground for a boost." Michael yelled.

The fins on the mach Pokémon's arm glowed white as it drove them into the ground creating seismic tremors. Toxicroak's red vocal sack swelled up before it fired a stream of purple liquid at the ground while jumping. The toxic mouth Pokémon remained airborne just long enough to avoid the tremors.

"Use torment." Michael screamed.

"Quick use sandstorm." Abilia shouted.

The toxic mouth Pokémon croaked at a high frequency that affected Garchomp's senses. The mach Pokémon roared before it became surrounded by a brown aura. The brown aura seeped of Garchomp and covered the whole field. Once the whole field was covered in brown aura it began to release sand into the air, creating a massive sand storm across the field. The sand stung Toxicroak as it flew in every direction.

"Thomas use dragon claw." Abilia ordered.

"Use your other senses and block with poison jab." Michael countered.

Garchomp's claws glowed green as it dashed through the raging sand storm and circled Toxicroak. The large red claw on Toxicroak's hand glowed purple as it stood still being stung by the sand while listening for the mach Pokémon. Garchomp charged in and slashed diagonally at the toxic mouth pokemon. Toxicroak heard the incoming attack and deflected it with a poison jab. The toxic mouth Pokémon tried to counter attack but Garchomp moved through the sand storm too swiftly. Garchomp attacked with a straight jab that Toxicroak blocked. The mach Pokémon then slashed downwards at the shorter Pokémon who wasn't able to avoid this time. Toxicroak was knocked down as Garchomp jumped away.

"Use flame thrower!" Abilia shouted.

Garchomp inhaled deeply and released a stream of fire from its mouth through the sand.

"Use sludge bomb at your five o'clock." Michael screamed.

Toxicroak inhaled deeply before opening its mouth and releasing dozens of spheres made of brown sludge. The sludge met the flame thrower just before it could hit Toxicroak and resulted in an explosion that knocked the toxic mouth Pokémon down again.

"Thomas use stone edge."

"Venom, defend with return."

Toxicroak became surrounded by a purple aura. The aura began to grow. The aura started to take a shape. It formed into a larger version of the toxic mouth Pokémon, bigger than Garchomp. Four blue rings of energy surrounded Garchomp's body that glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around the mach Pokémon's body. Garchomp fired the gray stone through the sand. The stone edge hit the aura surrounding Toxicroak and still did damage. The toxic mouth Pokémon fell over again. As Toxicroak picked itself up the sand storm died.

"That was quick." Abilia gulped.

"Now, X-scissor!" Michael ordered.

"Sand storm." Abilia screamed.

The mach Pokémon roared before it became surrounded by a brown aura. Toxicroak crossed its arms across its chest and the large red claws on its arms glowed light blue. The toxic mouth Pokémon then sprinted towards the mach Pokémon with its arms still crossed and then slashed it in an 'X' like pattern not giving Garchomp a chance to complete sand storm.

"Gunk shot!"

"Flame thrower!"

With the two just a few feet away from each other Toxicroak's red vocal sack swelled up before it fired a stream of purple liquid while Garchomp inhaled deeply and released a stream of fire from its mouth. The poison and fire collided and swelled together before expanding in the form of a massive explosion that sent both Pokémon flying. Toxicroak was sent all the way across the field while Garchomp was just knocked a few yards away.

"Draco meteor!" Abilia screamed.

"Quick X-scissor." Michael yelled.

Garchomp's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Garchomp's mouth. The mach Pokémon then fired the ball into the air. Toxicroak crossed its arms across its chest and the large red claws on its arms glowed light blue. The toxic mouth Pokémon then ran as Draco meteor exploded in the sky, releasing dozens of orbs at Toxicroak. The toxic mouth Pokémon was cut off and unable to dodge the barrage from the sky.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle, Garchomp wins." The referee announced.

"Great job Thomas." Abilia smiled as she returned her Pokémon.

"You did exceptional my old friend." Michael said as he recalled his Toxicroak.

"You should give up now. I still have three Pokémon left and you only have one." Abilia smirked.

"Well, my one Pokémon would still like a chance to battle." Michael grinned as he threw his pokeball into the battle field revealing a Garchomp; his was slightly bigger than Thomas and scarier.

"Spike, end this now!" Abilia shouted as she sent out her Togekiss.

"Spike, use aura sphere." Abilia ordered.

"Stop aura sphere with iron head." Michael commanded.

Togekiss placed its wings together and created a light blue ball of energy. The jubilee Pokémon then fired the light blue ball of energy. Garchomp's body became surrounded by a white aura that made it appear black and white. As the aura sphere approached Garchomp jumped and hit it with its head stopping the aura sphere.

"Let's use our speed, extreme speed." Abilia shouted.

"Poison jab!" Michael screamed.

Garchomp's claws glowed purple with poisonous energy. The jubilee Pokémon became surrounded by a white aura as it descended from the sky with incredible pace. As it moved Togekiss disappeared from vision and reappeared right before slamming into the mach Pokémon. As Togekiss turned to return to the sky Garchomp quickly reacted and jabbed the jubilee Pokémon in the wing, infecting it with poison. It tried to fly away but ended up crashing on the other end of the field.

As Togekiss tried to pick itself up a wave of purple energy washed over it.

"Let's go with dragon claw." Michael ordered.

"Air slash!" Abilia screamed.

Garchomp's claws glow green as it charged across the field. Togekiss lifted up its good wing and started waving it around in circles. Light blue energy streaks then appeared and started swirling around, forming into a ball above the tip of Togekiss's wing. The Jubilee Pokémon then fired the ball at Garchomp. The mach Pokémon sidestepped the attacked and slashed the jubilee Pokémon with its claws.

"Now, yawn." Abilia screamed.

As Togekiss winched in pain while Garchomp slashed it the jubilee Pokémon released its sleep endorsing gas into Garchomp's face. The mach Pokémon stumbled away dizzy before it fell asleep.

"Use psychic!" Abilia screamed.

The jubilee glowed pink as all the three pointed crest on its head allowed it to focus its power. Togekiss unleashed the psychic energy from the crest in the form of three threads of psychic energy that travelled to Garchomp and began constricting the mach Pokémon as a wave of purple energy hurt Togekiss.

"Now, air slash again." Abilia shouted as psychic finished off.

Togekiss lifted up its good wing again and waved it around in. Light blue energy streaks then appeared and started swirling around, forming into a ball above the tip of Togekiss's wing. The Jubilee Pokémon then fired the ball at Garchomp. This time the attack connected but unfortunately for Abilia the attack woke Garchomp up.

"Use return." Abilia screamed.

"Poison jab." Michael ordered.

Togekiss became surrounded in a white aura as Garchomp charged it down with the mach Pokémon's claws coated in poison energy. As Togekiss's aura began to form Garchomp struck deliver a powerful blow to the jubilee Pokémon's body.

"Togekiss is unable to battle, Garchomp wins." The referee announced.

"Return Spike." Abilia recalled her fallen Pokémon.

"Tiny, you can end this one now." She shouted as sent out her next Pokémon.

Abilia's Tyranitar emerged on the field with a vicious roar.

"Tiny use earthquake." Abilia ordered.

"Two can do that, use earthquake." Michael countered.

The fins on the mach Pokémon's arm glowed white as it drove them into the ground creating seismic tremors. The armor Pokémon glowed white as it began stomping its feet creating its own tremors the two earthquakes met and cancelled each other out while causing the field to shift as the ground cracked.

"Tiny hit him with your dark pulse." Abilia shouted.

"Use dragon claw." Michael screamed.

The armor Pokémon opened its mouth and began gathering a dark aura in front of its mouth. The aura formed into a ball and Tyranitar fired a beam of black and purple circles from the ball. Both of Garchomp's claw glowed green as it waited. The beam of black and purple circles came straight for the Pokémon who thrust both its green claws at the beam causing a small explosion that knocked Garchomp back.

"Quick use dragon dance." Abilia shouted.

"Now use iron head to knock it down." Michael shouted.

Tyranitar began stepping around and moving its arms as if dancing to music. Garchomp glowed with white aura that made it appear black and white. The mach Pokémon charged across the field and smashed its head into Tyranitar chest knocking the big Pokémon down. As the armor Pokémon went down it glowed light blue indicating that dragon dance worked.

"Hit it with a poison jab." Michael ordered.

"Use crunch Tiny." Abilia shouted.

Garchomp's claws became coated with purple poisonous energy. The armor Pokémon picked itself up as the mach Pokémon jabbed at it with its claws. When the glow faded from Garchomp's claws the armor Pokémon lunged at it to bite. The mach Pokémon narrowly avoiding getting chomped on by Tyranitar's powerful jaws.

"Tiny use flamethrower." Abilia screamed.

"Attack with façade." Michael called out.

Tyranitar inhaled deeply before exhaling and releasing a stream of fire from its mouth that blasted Garchomp. White electrical sparkles surrounded around Garchomp's body and it became surrounded in an orange aura that made its body shine. The mach Pokémon then slammed into Tyranitar.

"Let's go for it. Use dragon rush." Michael shouted.

"Tiny, hit that dragon with stone edge." Abilia screamed.

Garchomp jumped across the damaged field at Tyranitar and its head glowed light blue. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. Three blue rings surrounded Tyranitar's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into chunks of grey colored stones that circled around the armor Pokémon's body. The rocks continued to circle Tyranitar as the armor Pokémon flinched under the menacing appearance of dragon rush. Garchomp drove itself into Tyranitar's head.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Garchomp wins." The referee declared.

"Return Tiny." Abilia returned her beaten Pokémon.

"I'm sure glad I didn't take your advice. That's the problem with youth these days. No patience." Michael said.

"Go Thomas!" Abilia sent out her last Pokémon.

"Who would have thought? The final battle of our match is a show down between Garchomp." Michael laughed.

The two mach Pokémon roared across the field at each other.

"Coincidence is the word we use when we can't see the levers and pulleys." Abilia said trying to impersonate Michael but could pull it off.

"Very true." The old man chuckled as he stroked his beard.

"Thomas use earthquake." Abilia shouted.

"This old thing, counter with earthquake." Michael ordered.

The fins on both the mach Pokémon's arm glowed white as they drove them into the ground creating seismic tremors that met and cancelled each other out while wrecking the field. The ground was no longer balanced. The entire field was wrecked and lopsided.

"Hey old man, lets agree no more earthquakes." Abilia proposed.

"I concur." Michael agreed.

"Attack with dragon claw." Abilia ordered.

"Let's see who has the more powerful dragon claw." Michael shouted.

Abilia's Garchomp ran across the field with glowing green claws while Michael's Garchomp stood its ground while its claws glowed the same shade of green. Abilia's Garchomp slashed at Michael's Garchomp, the two mach Pokémon deflected and traded blows at a break neck pace before Abilia's Garchomp began jumping back. As Abilia's Garchomp jumped it land on some unstable ground that broke and trapped its leg.

"That's just very back luck." Michael noted. "Use iron head."

"Block it off with flame thrower." Abilia screamed panicked.

Michael's Garchomp glowed with white aura that made it appear black and white as it charged. Abilia's Garchomp inhaled deeply before releasing a weakened stream of fire from its mouth. The flame thrower met iron head but Michael's Garchomp pushed through and hit Abilia's Garchomp freeing the trapped mach Pokémon.

"Thomas, use stone edge." Abilia ordered as her Pokémon picked itself up.

"Defend yourself with poison jab." Michael countered.

Four blue rings of energy surrounded Abilia's Garchomp's body. The rings then glowed white and formed into chunks of gray stones that circled around the mach Pokémon's body. Abilia's Garchomp's eyes then glowed green and it fired the stones at Michael's Garchomp. Michael's Garchomp's claws glowed purple with poison energy as it showed great skill and reflexes as it destroyed all the stones that were sent at it.

"Use façade." Michael ordered.

"Counter it with dragon claw." Albia shouted.

White electrical sparkles encircled around Michael's Garchomp's body and it became coated in an orange aura that made its body glimmer. The mach Pokémon then charged down Abilia's Garchomp who drove its glowing green claws into Michael's Garchomp. The dragon claw was strong enough to beat of façade and knock Michael's Garchomp away.

"Dragon rush!" Michael yelled.

"Sand storm!" Abilia screamed.

Abilia's Garchomp roared before it became surrounded by a brown aura. The brown aura seeped of Abilia's Garchomp and covered the whole field. Once the whole field was covered in brown aura it began to release sand into the air, creating a massive sand storm across the field. Michael's Garchomp jumped across the field and into the sand storm at Abilia's Garchomp and its head glowed light blue. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks. The sand storm increased the evasive abilities off both Pokémon and allowed Abilia's Garchomp to dodge dragon rush.

"DRAGON CLAW!" Both trainers screamed.

The two Garchomp then began swing at each other and missing. It was not from lack of accuracy. The two mach Pokémon jabbed, poked, thrust and sliced at the other only to miss. Both trainers deciding it to be a waste of energy called their Pokémon back to their side of the field.

"Draco meteor!" Abilia shouted as the sand storm died.

Abilia's Garchomp's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Abilia's Garchomp's mouth. The mach Pokémon then fired the ball into the air.

"Dodge and hit it with iron head." Michael called out.

As Michael's Garchomp became surrounded by the white aura the Draco meteor in the sky exploded and released dozens of meteors. Michael's Garchomp avoided all the falling meteors as it dashed across the field. The white aura around the mach Pokémon that gave it steel like qualities also temporally made Michael's Garchomp heavier. The mach Pokémon ran onto a section of ground that collapsed trapping its lower body.

"Now's my chance. Thomas use dragon claw." Abilia shouted.

Abilia's Garchomp's ran and began pounding away at Michael's Garchomp with its green claws. As Abilia's Garchomp attacked Michael noticed something.

"Hit the ground under Thomas with iron head." Michael screamed.

Michael's Garchomp glowed with white aura and slammed its head into the ground under Abilia's Garchomp. The ground shattered causing Abilia's Garchomp to stumble back and then trapped Abilia's Garchomp. The two mach Pokémon were just over arms length away from each other. The two Pokémon tried desperately to reach the other. Of the two Abilia's Garchomp was looking much more tired.

"Let's test the accuracy of your draco meteor." Abilia shouted.

"Dragon rush into iron head!" Michael screamed.

Abilia's Garchomp's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. Michael's Garchomp head glowed light blue and its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks, the power of dragon rush was enough to free Michael's Garchomp. A white aura replaced the blue aura making Michael's Garchomp appear white and black.

The glow faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Abilia's Garchomp's mouth. Before Abilia's Garchomp could fire the ball into the air Michael's Garchomp tripped on the broken surface as it charged and instead of hitting Abilia's Garchomp, Michael's Garchomp collided with Draco meteor causing an explosion that engulfed both Pokémon.

When the brightness from the explosion faded Abilia and Michael couldn't see and were waiting for the referee's decision. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle." The referee declared.

The announcement left both trainers and almost in the stadium in state of shock unsure about what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the period of absence. Hope you liked the chapter and the twist at the end.<strong>


	22. Results

**Results**

When the brightness from the explosion faded Abilia and Michael couldn't see and were waiting for the referee's decision. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle." The referee declared.

The announcement left both trainers and almost everyone in the stadium in state of shock unsure about what would happen next.

The people in the VIP box were just as shocked. They found it hard to understand what was going on.

"What was that? I never expected that!" Robert shouted.

"I guess it'll go down to the tie breaker rule." Elizabeth declared.

"There's a tie breaker rule?" Corey blurted out surprised.

"Didn't you read the terms and conditions before entering the tournament." Ariel asked as she eyed Corey.

"There were terms and conditions?" Fiona gasped.

"Nobody ever reads the terms and conditions." Lynn laughed.

"Will someone please just explain the tie breaker rule?" Linda begged annoyed.

Everyone looked around at each other expecting someone else to answer.

"What is the tie breaker rule Ariel?" Corey questioned.

"Err…err… It's like the offside rule in soccer. No one really understands it…" Ariel responded miffed.

"You guys are too much, what about you Elizabeth?" Robert asked.

"I think it has something to do with points. I never expected there to be a draw so I didn't read that part." Elizabeth answered embarrassed.

Back on the field Abilia and Michael remained in their positions and looked at the referee.

"I guess it goes down to the tie breaker rule." Michael sighed heavily.

"Yeah, tie breaker rule." Abilia laughed nervously.

"You don't know the tie breaker rule…" Michael smiled.

Abilia hung her head in slight awkwardness. The referee was about to speak up and announce the results but Michael raised his hand stopping the referee.

"I don't think we need to apply the tie breaker rule. My Pokémon have been beaten. As far as I'm concerned the fact that I drew is the same as losing. I'm withdrawing." Michael declared before walking away.

"Hey… wait… you can't…" Abilia tried calling out but realized she didn't know the tie breaker rule and Michael was giving her chance because she didn't battle with the rule in mind. 'I'll take this opportunity that you've given me and I will win.'

'He withdrew… he had her beat in the tie breaker rule…' The referee thought. "The winner by forfeit Abilia Victorien." The referee announced.

The match ups for the semi finals were going to be announced that night live on a Kanto region live television special, the Pokémon center planned something special for the participants of the competition that same night.

It was the golden hour and the Pokémon center where all the trainers were staying had been transformed into a party venue. The normally furniture bare lobby had people sitting on the stairs and people crowding onto couches and chairs. Nurse Joy had gone around inviting anyone she saw.

People and small Pokémon danced as music blasted from the stereo. Bowls of chips, pretzels, popcorn could be found everywhere as people passed around the snacks. Outside the Pokémon center loud music, laughing, yelling and shouting could be heard.

Abilia couldn't stand the ongoing party and exited the Pokémon center, when she got outside she saw Ariel and Corey heading behind the Pokémon center. With her mind thinking something else she followed them and found all the other participants from the Pokémon World Championship gathered around a bon fire.

"So all you guys gathered out here and didn't invite me!" Abilia shouted a bit angry.

"No one invited any one. I just started a fire to keep warm out here and it attracted everyone like Venomoth to a flame." Robert chuckled.

"Our party is kind of getting out of hand." Wynter complained. "I don't even know where all those people came from."

"I think Nurse Joy is trying to throw a house party." Ariel joked.

"After all this is done, I'll need to go on vacation." Corey laughed.

"Oh brother my brother, you should go to Soda Pop Island in that case!" Robert placed his arm on Corey's shoulder as he painted the image with his words.

"If you guys put in the extra mile you'll see the beauty of the Pokémon world." Sara interjected.

"All you need is the power of one to see the beauty of the world." Lynn added.

"Travelling around this world makes me want to know the unknown." Blaze admitted.

"Please let there be good weather tomorrow so I can train." Wynter mumbled.

"You're not alone in that." Fiona nudged Wynter.

"This boring, I just want to know the semi final match ups so I know who I'm going to beat." Abilia spoke up.

"Oh, that's bold speak. You sure you can back it up." Robin asked.

"You two are just showing how weak you are by arguing like this." Wynter interrupted.

"I don't know why the three of you are getting so worked up; I'm going to be the one who wins this." Xavier declared.

All eyes were now focused on the final competitors who were eyeing each other trying to add a mental edge to their game.

Everyone stood like that in silence for five minutes.

"You know what's boring, this!" Robert shouted. Robert walked away from the group and looked towards the setting sun. The trainer from Violet City took a deep breath before turning around and facing the group. "Today I got to watch some intense battles and I want to have a battle of my own. Let's the eight of us who didn't battle compete in a four on four match while we wait for the semi final to be announced. Or if that doesn't fly I'll take on all seven of you."

"You didn't have to be so dramatic. Beside's who would want to team with you." Linda boasted.

"I want to team with Robert. Make it six on two!" Fiona shouted as she ran over to Robert's side.

"I don't like those odds. Let's make it four on four." Ariel said as she dragged Corey to join Fiona and Robert.

"I guess it's four on four." Elizabeth stated as no one else changed sides.

"We're all trainers here. Let's settle this with a four on four battle. Battle until one team is done." James conceded, realizing they were at a stalemate.

"Bring it on." Ariel said.

Robert, Ariel, Corey and Fiona walked over to one side of the training field while Lynn, James, Elizabeth and Linda walked over to the other.

"Shin, it's time to show these clowns what real power is!"

"Admiral, I need your assistance!"

"Roselia, show them age doesn't matter!"

"Sandslash, I didn't get the food I was promised!"

"Skarmory, I'm giving you a second chance, don't fail me!"

"Magneton, I'm only here for the girl so impress her!"

"Manectric, show them that yesterday was a fluke!"

"Freddy, I need you for this to be a success!"

The Pokémon stood across each other, four on each side. The air grew tense as the battle was about to begin. Battle cries and roars signaled the intention neither side to back down.

"This is all about team work so let's not fight an individual battle out there." Robert shouted to his team mates.

"What he said." James shouted at his team mates.

"Roselia use growth." Fiona ordered.

"Magneton use flash cannon to stop Roselia." James instructed.

"Skarmory do the same, flash cannon." Lynn copied.

"Admiral; cover Roselia with protect." Corey commanded.

Both of the roses on Roselia began to glow green with energy, slowly the energy spread across its body before fading away. Magneton began to glow silver as a silver ball of energy appeared in front of it. Skarmory opened its beak and a silver ball appeared in front of it. Both steel Pokémon then fired a silver beam from their ball at Roselia. Empoleon ran in front of Roselia and raised its wings, creating a green force field around it. Both the silver beams hit the green force field, exploding on contact.

"Sandslash use poison jab on Manectric." Robert called out.

"Shin; follow Sandslash and use dragon claw." Ariel shouted.

"Freddy protect Manectric with defend order." Linda screamed.

Sandslash curled up and rolled across the field. Garchomp ran behind Sandslash waiting to strike. When the two were in striking distance, Sandslash uncurled and its claw tip began to glow purple and Garchomp's hand claws glowed light green. Vespiquen's abdomen began to glow yellow creating small balls of light from the glow. The balls of light formed into tiny bee like figures and surrounded Manectric. Sandslash and Garchomp jabbed and slashed but the tiny bee like figures kept getting in the way.

"Manectric hit Roselia with overheat." Elizabeth ordered.

"Sandslash use rollout to protect Roselia." Robert shouted.

Manectric's body turned red as it opened its mouth and released a beam of white fire with red flames spiraling around it. Sandslash curled up and raced the beam of white fire. Empoleon was already in front of Roselia and stood its ground. Sandslash couldn't beat overheat for so it bounced up and cut off the fire with a force field of wind created by its rotations. The heat from the attack stopped Sandslash from spinning as it landed still in ball.

"Shin, pick up Sandslash and bring it back." Ariel ordered.

Garchomp raced back to its side of the field, picking up the curled up Sandslash along the way.

"Roselia use petal dance." Fiona ordered.

Roselia started spinning around rapidly and glowing pink petals flew out of it and began spiraling around it. The glowing petals flew at Manectric and Vespiquen, surrounding them before exploding on contact with it.

"Magneton use zap-cannon on Empoleon." James shouted.

"Manectric use thunder to boost zap-cannon." Elizabeth instructed.

Magneton released a huge amount of electricity from its magnet tips into a ball of electricity in front of it. Manectric fired a blast of blue electricity from its body at Magneton. The blue electric became trapped on Magneton's magnetic tips and transferred to the ball of electricity. Manectric and Magneton both stopped supplying energy, releasing the green ball of electricity at Empoleon.

"Shin, throw Sandslash into the path of the zap-cannon." Ariel countered quickly.

Garchomp tossed Sandslash, who was still curled up, in front of Empoleon. The green ball of electricity hit the ground type Pokémon, disappearing on contact. Sandslash uncurled itself and landed on the ground unharmed.

"I've got an idea." Corey whispered to his team.

"Freddy; use venoshock." Linda shouted.

"Skarmory back it up with air cutter." Lynn ordered.

"Admiral use hydro pump to stop it." Corey commanded.

Vespiquen hissed before it opened its mouth and fired a powerful stream of poison. Skarmory's wings began glowing white before it flapped it wings, releasing dozens of light blue flat circular energy disks. The energy disk surrounded the stream of poison as it travel across the field. Empoleon Pokémon inhaled deeply before exhaling and blasting a powerful jet of water from its beak. The powerful jet of water pushed back the stream of poison as well as shattering the energy disks. Empoleon's hydro pump hit Vespiquen, knocking it down.

"Roselia keep using growth." Fiona ordered following Corey's plan.

"Admiral, get in front of Roselia." Corey directed.

Both of the roses on Roselia began to glow green with energy, slowly the energy spread across its body.

"Sandslash jump Garchomp's back and hold on." Robert instructed.

"Shin use dragon rush." Ariel shouted.

Garchomp jumped across the field at and its head glowed light blue as Sandslash held on. Then, Garchomp's and Sandslash's body became enveloped in a light blue aura.

"Magneton, stop Garchomp with gyro ball." James screamed.

"Skarmory, help Magneton with steel wing." Lynn yelled.

Magneton began spinning at a fast speed with a silver ring surrounding its body vertically and both of Skarmory's wings glowed bright white. Magneton swooped down from the right and Skarmory from the left. Dragon rush reached an unexpected stop as Garchomp was sandwiched by steel wing and gyro ball.

"Now Sandslash, use X-Scissor." Robert ordered.

Still covered in light blue aura Sandslash jumped off Garchomp's back and crossed its claws as they started to glow light purple. Then Sandslash sliced its claws in an 'X' like fashion hitting Magneton and Skarmory at the same time with its dragon powered X-Scissor.

"That wasn't as effective as you said it would be." Ariel said, waving her fist at Corey.

"I was sure it would work like how the fire blast and flare blitz combined." Corey said confused.

"Fire blast and flare blitz were both fire type moves!" Fiona responded.

"It wasn't that, there was something more to it. It was timing and something else." Robert added.

"This battle's going to be won with close range fighting not long range special attacks." Ariel winked at Fiona.

"They want to get in our face's we'll show them." Linda uttered.

"Finally some sense from you. Get back up Manectric." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"We'll hold Garchomp and Sandslash off." James said.

"I think Skarmory can handle that." Lynn responded.

"Manectric use fire fang on Roselia." Elizabeth ordered.

"Freddy follow Manectric with aerial ace." Linda shouted.

Manectric's mouth became covered in red-orange fire as it ran around Garchomp and Sandslash and charged. Vespiquen's body became surrounded by white streaks as it flew towards Roselia and Empoleon.

"Roselia jump onto Empoleon's head." Fiona instructed.

"Admiral, use protect." Corey shouted.

Roselia gracefully leapt onto Empoleon's head. After Roselia got its balance, Empoleon raised its wings and created a green force field.

"Turn around and use earthquake!" Robert and Ariel shouted in unison.

"Freddy stop and pick Manectric up now!" Linda screamed.

Garchomp and Sandslash turned around and slammed their glowing claws into the ground sending shockwaves towards Manectric. The white streak around Vespiquen disappeared as it stopped and picked Manectric of the ground. Vespiquen struggled to hold Manectric in the air as the electric Pokémon struggled.

"Right into our trap, Roselia use petal dance." Fiona commanded.

Roselia started spinning around rapidly and glowing pink petals flew out of it and began spiraling around it. The glowing petals flew at the helpless Manectric as Vespiquen tried to hold it up. The glowing petals surrounded them before exploding on contact with it, dropping them to the ground.

Just as it seemed one team was getting the upper hand the battle had to end.

"They're making the announcement!" Someone from the Pokémon center shouted ending the battle.

The trainers recalled their Pokémon and everyone ran into the center just in time to see the semi final line up.

**Xavier Austin versus Robin Archer**

**Wynter White versus Abilia Victorien**


End file.
